


In Love & War

by LockXOn



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Crack-Shipping, Drama, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 68,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockXOn/pseuds/LockXOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es kann viel passieren, wenn sich Kontrahenten nach einem ausgedehnten Waffenstillstand wiedersehen. Aber was sich aus einer zufälligen Begegnung mit Eiri entwickelt, konnte sich Taki in seinen fürchterlichsten Alpträumen nicht ausmalen. Doch Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden und wenn du den Gegner nicht leiden kannst, fällt dir das Eingeständnis einer Niederlage eben doppelt schwer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kompensieren

**Author's Note:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2539868/)

Drei verdammte Monate war es nun schon her, seit Shuichi ihn verlassen hatte. Und trotzdem sah er ihn immer noch genau vor sich, konnte ihn fühlen, riechen, schreckte bei jedem Knarren der Dielen auf im Glauben, sein Freund käme herein und würde sich wieder neben ihn setzen, während er an einem Roman schrieb.

 

... Ex-Freund.

 

Ex-Freund, Ex-Freund, Ex-Freund!

 

Er konnte sich, wollte sich nicht daran gewöhnen, wieder alleine zu sein. Ja, er konnte es verstehen, sich aber nicht daran gewöhnen. Der Sänger hatte sich von ihm getrennt mit den Worten: "Ich dachte, ich könnte dich ändern. Am Anfang schien es auch zu klappen, aber jetzt habe ich das Gefühl, dich nur noch anzuwidern. Ich habe einfach nicht mehr die Kraft, mich dir aufzudrängen. Ich weiß, dass ich dir viel bedeute. Aber das Wissen allein reicht mir nicht! ... Naja, nicht mehr. Irgendwann ... irgendwann braucht man einfach ein gewisses Entgegenkommen, Yuki! Denk nicht, dass ich dich im Stich lassen will. Aber ich bin auch nur ein Mensch, der ab und zu eine Pause benötigt. Meine Amerika-Tournee wird ein halbes Jahr dauern. Das wird dir Zeit geben, über uns nachzudenken. Wenn du mich danach immer noch willst ..."

 

Der Rest war schwer in der Luft hängengeblieben.

 

Er erinnerte sich daran, als wäre es gestern gewesen, dass Shuichi die Sachen gepackt und das Land verlassen hatte. Und keine zwei Monate waren danach vergangen, ehe man in der Zeitung lesen konnte, dass die Lead-Sänger der beiden berühmtesten japanischen Pop-Bands zusammen im Central Park erwischt worden waren – in mehr als eindeutiger Position.

 

Ihm war die Entscheidung sehr einfach gemacht worden.

 

Eiri biss härter auf den Filter seiner Zigarette und beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Seit diesem Tag hatte er kein einziges Wort mehr zu Papier gebracht. Nicht, dass er seinen Job aufgeben wollte. Nein, ihm fiel nur nichts Gescheites mehr ein! Fast schien es so, als hätte Shuichi jedes Fünkchen literarisches Talent mit sich genommen. Sein Gehirn war wie leergefegt. Kein Sex, kein Spaß, keine Eingebung mehr. Sein Leben ging den Bach runter. Mal wieder. Sein Geliebter vögelte den Freund seines Schwagers und die eigene Karriere hing am seidenen Faden.

 

Er brauchte was zu trinken. Was Hartes. Und so viel wie möglich davon.

 

\---

 

Es ging ihm alles viel zu langsam. Ihr neues Plattenlabel schien eine Ewigkeit zu brauchen, die Songs aufzunehmen, die Produktion lief schlecht, an zielgerichtete Werbung war nicht zu denken und Geld hatten sie auch noch keins gesehen. Er arbeitete nicht gern mit derartigen Amateuren zusammen, allerdings blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. Bei den großen Firmen war die Chance, angenommen zu werden, schwindend gering, nachdem er sich Tohma Seguchi zum Feind gemacht hatte. Es gab nur einen Weg: Wieder von ganz unten anzufangen und sich energisch nach oben zu arbeiten.

 

Und jetzt verlangte ihr trauriger Abklatsch von Manager auch noch, dass er bis zum Ende des Monats nicht weniger als vier neue Texte aus dem Ärmel schüttelte! Damit hatte er zwar nicht das geringste Problem – sein Kopf war prall gefüllt mit Ideen – aber die Tatsache, dass er nebenbei zwei Jobs verrichten musste, um sein geliebtes Appartement nicht verkaufen zu müssen, schränkte die Möglichkeiten, sich hinzusetzen und vernünftig zu schreiben, drastisch ein. Ein Song war an diesem Morgen fertig geworden, aber es hatte ihn zwei Wochen gekostet und nun war nur noch die zweite Hälfte vom Monat übrig für den Rest.

 

Taki stöhnte. Er hatte bereits zwei Biere intus und erst eine Strophe geschrieben. Es flogen viele Gedanken in seinem Gehirn herum, doch sobald er sie in geordnete Bahnen gelenkt hatte, hörten sie sich auf einmal nur noch klischeehaft an. Er legte die Stirn auf die Theke und schloss müde die Augen. Es war wahrlich nicht die optimalste Zeit, sich ins Delirium zu saufen, aber ein, zwei Drinks mehr mussten einfach noch drin sein.

 

Nach einem Martini griff er wieder zum Stift und brachte flink einige weitere Sätze aufs Papier. Er grinste zufrieden. Ob sie sich morgen früh nüchtern, mit einem ausgeprägten Kater auch noch so gut anhören würden? Er kaute auf der Unterlippe.

 

Zwei Wochen, zwei Wochen ...

 

Wäre er weniger professionell gewesen, hätte ihn wahrscheinlich schon längst Torschlusspanik ergriffen. Stattdessen materialisierte sich ein weiterer Satz auf dem Blatt. Es war ein Jahr her, seit er von diesem Bastard Tohma auf die Straße gestoßen und angefahren worden war. Warum er ihn nicht angezeigt hatte? Dann wäre auch sein kleiner Ausraster in der Garage ans Tageslicht gekommen und im Gegensatz zu dem einflussreichen NG-Direktor hätte er danach nirgendwo mehr Fuß fassen können. Das hatte er sich und seiner Band nicht antun können. Denn auch, wenn viele es anders sehen mochten, er kümmerte sich um seine Freunde. Also hatte er den Mordanschlag geschluckt und lieber nochmal ganz neu angefangen.

 

Nur noch zwei Wochen.

 

Er brauchte einen Plan. Und mehr zu trinken.

 

Gerade als er den nächsten Martini hinunterkippen wollte, setzte sich jemand neben ihn und winkte den Barkeeper heran: "Das Stärkste, was du hast. Und am besten die ganze Flasche!" Taki lächelte ins Glas. Gut, dass es immer Leute gab, denen es noch dreckiger ging als einem selbst.

 

Endlich entschied er sich, den Song Song sein zu lassen und einfach zum Vergnügen überzugehen: "Na, Kumpel, hast es wohl nicht leicht, was?" Als ihm der Fremde das Gesicht zuwandte, wünschte er sich, den Mund gehalten zu haben.

 

Neben ihm saß niemand Geringeres als Eiri Yuki, Herr Ich-bin-grundsätzlich-gewalttätig-und-stolz-darauf.

 

_'... Scheiße.'_

 

Eiri sah ihn lange an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Bei näherer Betrachtung erkannte Taki die blutunterlaufenen Augen und es wurde ihm auch bewusst, wie stark der Mann offenbar nachdenken musste, um das Gesicht seines Gegenübers einzuordnen. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und er war ein so unbedeutendes Staubkorn am weiten Strand des Yuki-Lebens, dass er sich nicht mehr an ihn erinnern konnte?

 

Doch er entschied sich, Fortuna, die erwiesenermaßen selten auf ihn herab zu lächeln bereit war, nicht herauszufordern und den sofortigen taktischen Rückzug anzutreten. Unter dem wachsamen Blick des immer noch intensiv grübelnden Schriftstellers griff er langsam nach seinen Unterlagen, ließ das Geld für die Drinks auf den Tresen fallen und grinste beschwichtigend. Dann machte er einen vorsichtigen Schritt Richtung Ausgang. Kalte, stechende Pupillen folgten ihm langsam. Taki schluckte, drehte sich zur Tür, um ums nackte Leben zu laufen ...

 

Und wurde von einem Griff festgehalten, der Knochen brechen konnte.

 

"Der Giftzwerg. Sieh an, sieh an. Ich hatte gehofft, Seguchi hätte sich deiner endgültig entledigt."

 

_'Ich bin sowas von tot!'_

 

Taki biss die Zähne zusammen und ließ sich widerwillig zurück auf den Platz ziehen: "Ha... Haha. Yuki-san, wie ... nett. Die Welt ist ein Dorf, nicht wahr?" Er bemühte sich. Er bemühte sich wirklich, in aller Vernunft unverbindliche Konversation zu halten. Leider schien der andere sich nicht lange mit sinnlosem Smalltalk aufhalten zu wollen: "Hm, das letzte Mal, als ich dich gesehen habe, wolltest du 'es mir heimzahlen', oder so ähnlich. Auch wenn ich nie ganz verstanden habe, was genau du mir heimzahlen wolltest." "Oh ja, das ... Nun, das Leben geht weiter. Ich war ... ich war im ...", der Sänger musste sich selbst auf die Zehen treten, um es herauszubekommen, "... Unrecht! Genau, im unrecht. Ich meine, hey, Sie können ja nichts für meine Probleme, stimmt's?"

 

"Warum bist du so katzenfreundlich? Hast du gerade jemanden vergewaltigt oder was?"

 

... Böser Tiefschlag. Aber kein Grund, aus der Haut zu fahren.

 

"Immer für einen Spaß zu haben, nicht wahr, Yuki-san? Du meine Güte, so spät schon? Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen. Einen schönen Abend noch. Und grüßen Sie Shindo-san von mir!"

 

An der Art, wie sich der Griff um seinen Arm verfestigte und der Blick ihn aufspießte, erkannte Taki, dass er gerade die größte Dummheit seines Lebens begangen hatte.

 

Eiri riss ihn vom Stuhl und ganz nah an sein Gesicht: "Lass ihn gefälligst aus dem Spiel, du mieser Möchtegern, du! Dieser Mistkerl hat mehr Klasse, als du jemals haben wirst!" Die Worte hätten ihn nicht so sehr verletzen sollen, das wusste Taki. Und trotzdem trafen sie ihn mitten ins Herz und ließen seinen gesunden Menschenverstand in einer Welle des Zorns untergehen. Er runzelte die Stirn und knurrte: "Für den Fall, dass du zu besoffen bist, um es kapiert zu haben: Das war eine dieser weit verbreiteten Floskeln, die dem Gesprächspartner suggerieren sollen, man würde sich für seine Lieben interessieren. Ich habe überhaupt keinen Grund, mich mit deinem idiotischen Freund in irgendeiner Weise weiter zu beschäftigen. Tut mir wahnsinnig leid, wenn du es in den falschen Hals bekommen hast. Ich will gehen, also tu uns beiden den Gefallen und lass mich los!" Damit befreite er sich mit einem Ruck aus Eiris Griff und stampfte wütend Richtung Ausgang.

 

Der Autor sah ihm verärgert hinterher. Von allen möglichen Zufallsbegegnungen musste das Schicksal ihm ausgerechnet den biestigen ASK-Sänger bescheren. Seine Laune hatte den Nullpinkt erreicht. Und wo blieb der Barkeeper mit seinem verdammten Schluck?! Gerade, als er ihn lauthals daran erinnern wollte, fiel sein Blick auf eine blaue Mappe, die auf dem Tresen lag. Mit gelindem Interesse öffnete er sie und las die Texte auf den Blättern. Er runzelte die Stirn, blickte auf den Ausgang, dann zurück auf die Mappe.

 

Ein Grinsen teilte sein Gesicht.

 

Taki hatte seine Songs vergessen.

 

\---

 

Ihr Manager hatte ihn zur Sau gemacht. Nicht verwunderlich und auch nicht unerwünscht. Hätte er es nicht getan, Taki hätte seinem eigenen Spiegelbild eine verpasst. Zwei Wochen vor Ultimo fiel ihm tatsächlich nichts Besseres ein, als seine Unterlagen zu verschlampen! Er trug die Texte stets mit sich herum, für den Fall, dass ihm eine Eingebung kam, aber er hatte sie noch niemals irgendwo liegen gelassen. Wenigstens wusste er, dass er sie in der Bar vergessen haben musste. Und welcher vom Alltag gebeutelte volltrunkene Mann steckte schon heimlich fremde Poesie ein? Keiner der abgewrackten Typen, die sich gestern um Kopf und Kragen gesoffen hatten, so viel stand fest.

 

Er betrat genervt den Schankraum und sah sich um. Keine Mappe. Aber keine Panik. Der Barkeeper hatte sie wahrscheinlich weggeräumt. Taki stützte sich auf den Tresen: "Hey, Kyuzo! Hast du hier gestern eine blaue Mappe rumliegen sehen? Hab sie beim Gehen vergessen." Der Barkeeper musterte ihn abschätzig: "Stimmt. Und deine Rechnung hast du dabei auch gleich vergessen zu begleichen, was?" Taki blinzelte irritiert: "Wovon redest du? Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ich das Geld auf die Theke gelegt habe!"

 

"Außer deinem Schreibkram lag da nur dein brummiger Kumpel. Hat gesagt, die Drinks gingen auf dich. Dann ist er abgezogen und hat dein Zeug mitgenommen. Hat was davon gefaselt, dass du es dir abholen sollst, sonst würde er seinen Kamin damit heizen!"

 

Taki schüttelte irritiert den Kopf: "Kumpel?! Was zum Geier ..." Und dann wurde er leichenblass. "Du meinst, der große Blonde hat meine Texte mitgenommen?!" Kyuzo nickte gleichgültig und klopfte ungeduldig auf die Tischplatte: "Und jetzt bezahl oder lass dich hier nie wieder blicken." Der Sänger kochte vor Wut. Was hatte er verbrochen, dass ein einsamer Abend plötzlich derart teuer werden musste? Er zahlte die Zeche und verließ die Bar. Natürlich konnte er sich noch an Eiris Adresse erinnern. Aber sollte er ihn wirklich aufsuchen? Warum hatte er die Texte mitgenommen? Wohl kaum, weil er ihn unbedingt so schnell wie möglich wiedersehen wollte. Er seufzte leidend.

 

Nur ein Weg, es herauszufinden.

 

\---

 

Eiri saß grollend am Laptop. Ein neuer Tag, eine neue Schreibblockade. So konnte es einfach nicht weitergehen. Mika ging ihm bereits bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit derbe auf die wenigen noch intakten Nerven, weil er kaum noch die Wohnung verließ. Er hatte keine Lust darauf, auch noch stundenlang den Predigten zuzuhören, dass er seine Karriere riskierte. Ein Klingeln an der Haustür riss ihn aus den trüben Gedanken. Er stampfte genervt zum Intercom und schnauzte: "Wer ist da? Und wehe, es ist nicht wichtig!"

 

_"Nun, für dich ist es wohl nicht wichtig, aber ich will meine Texte zurück, du gottverdammtes Arschgesicht!"_

 

Eiri blinzelte. Texte? Arschgesicht? Er schüttelte den Kopf und ranzte ungehalten: "Jetzt hör mal zu, wer immer du bist! Ich lasse mich nicht in meiner eigenen Wohnung beleidigen! Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, also verpiss dich und geh jemand anderem auf den Sack!"

 

_"Was soll das werden, du mieser Drecks-"_

 

Eiri würgte die erregte Stimme mit einem Knopfdruck kurzerhand ab und schnaubte pikiert. Es liefen schon ein paar Irre durch die Gegend ... Erneut klingelte es. Er verdrehte die Augen und rammte den Daumen auf den Knopf: "Hast du Schmelzkäse im Kopf oder was?! Ich sagte, ich habe deine Was-auch-immer-ich-haben-soll nicht! Geh woanders betteln!"

 

_"Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du sie hast, also mach gefälligst die verschissene Tür auf, du-"_

 

Erneut ließ Eiri den Fremden nicht zu Ende reden. Stattdessen ging er in sein Arbeitszimmer und ließ sich ermattet auf den Stuhl fallen. Ihm musste endlich eine gute Story einfallen!

 

Es klingelte erneut. Und noch einmal. Und wieder. Und schließlich rasselte die Türglocke ununterbrochen.

 

Die Adern auf seiner Stirn schwollen an. Nach einer knappen Minute Sturmsirene sprang er schäumend auf, rannte die Treppen hinunter und riss die Haustür auf: "Du verdammtes Aas! Hast du einen an der ... Du?" Taki ließ zufrieden grinsend den Klingelknopf los: "Da bist du ja. Aber mich persönlich abzuholen wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen! Doch wo du schon mal hier bist: Meine Texte ... bitte." Das letzte Wort kam etwas verspätet, als hätte er erst darüber nachdenken müssen, ob der Autor es wert war, gebeten zu werden. Eiri lächelte steif, wobei ein Mundwinkel verdächtig zuckte: "Was ... willst ... du ... von ... mir?!" In den Augen des Sängers erschien einen Moment lang so etwas wie Unsicherheit: "Gestern in der Bar. Erinnerst du dich? Du hast meine Mappe mitgenommen. Mit meinen Texten. Blau? Mit einem Manga-Sticker drauf?"

 

"Warum zum Teufel sollte ich dein Zeug mit mir nach Hause schleppen?!"

 

"Ach, hör schon auf! Der Barkeeper hat gesagt, dass du sie hast!"

 

"Und du glaubst dieser Wanze?"

 

"Jedenfalls mehr als dir, so viel ist sicher!"

 

"Lies es mir von den Lippen ab, Aizawa: Ich habe sie nicht!"

 

"Ach ja? Geh zur Seite, ich suche sie selber!"

 

"Bist du noch ganz dicht?! Als ob ich dich in meiner Wohnung rumschnüffeln ließe!"

 

"Warum? Hast du was zu verbergen? Entweder du lässt mich rein oder ich schick dir die Bullen vorbei! Das Zeug ist nicht irgendein sinnloses Gekrakel, sondern geistiges Eigentum!"

 

"... Fein! Aber beeil dich, ich will nicht, dass du mein Umfeld kontaminierst!"

 

"Ich habe gar nicht vor, dir mehr als nötig von mir zu geben!"

 

"Gut!"

 

"Gut!"

 

"GUT!"

 

Oben angekommen, machte sich Taki fieberhaft daran, die Einrichtung umzukrempeln. Eiri sah ihm, an den Türrahmen gelehnt, interessiert dabei zu. Es verwunderte ihn mehr, als dass es ihn ärgerte, dass der Sänger offensichtlich nicht die geringsten Skrupel aufwies, fremde Sachen aus fremden Möbeln zu reißen, fremde Räume zu betreten und in hintersten fremden Ecken zu wühlen. Er benahm sich, als ob ihm der Platz gehörte! Eiri sagte mit von Sarkasmus triefender Stimme: "Oh, keine falsche Bescheidenheit. Fühl dich wie zu Hause."

 

Es dauerte knapp eine Stunde, bis Taki die Kissen entnervt zurück aufs Sofa warf, mitten im Wohnzimmer stehend und wütend keuchend. Er hatte alle Räume gründlich durchsucht, aber nichts gefunden. Verdammter Kyuzo! Hatte er sich einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubt? Nein, der Mann hatte so viel Humor wie eine aufgescheuchte Klapperschlange. Eiri musste die Unterlagen haben! Die Frage war nur, wo er sie versteckt hatte. Sein zorniger Blick fiel auf den Autor, der ihn seinerseits argwöhnisch erwiderte. Er stampfte zu ihm hinüber, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um dem Gesicht des Autors näher zu sein und bohrte ihm einen ärgerlichen Zeigefinger in die Brust: "Ich weiß nicht, was du hier abziehst, aber wenn das 'ne Erpressung werden soll-"

 

Er brach jäh ab, als Eiris Hand die seine blitzschnell mit einem schraubstockartigen Griff umschloss: "Es reicht jetzt, du Biest! Ich war so nett, dich in meinem Appartement rumschnüffeln zu lassen. Ich bin auch so nett, dich das Chaos, das du hinterlassen hast, nicht aufräumen zu lassen. Aber mich von dir einer Straftat bezichtigen zu lassen – von DIR – habe ich beim besten Willen nicht nötig!" Mit jedem Wort zwang er Taki einen Schritt Richtung Ausgang und presste ihn fest mit dem Rücken an die Tür. Dort packte er ihn an Kinn und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen: "Und jetzt verschwinde und lass dich nie wieder blicken, bevor ich vergesse, dass ich nicht noch einmal töten wollte!"

 

Ehe Taki den Sinn dieser Worte einordnen konnte, fiel er unsanft rücklings ins Treppenhaus. Die Tür wurde mit einem lauten Knall sofort wieder zugezogen und er bezweifelte, dass sie sich je wieder für ihn öffnen würde. Fahrig rieb er sich über die Stirn. Das war derselbe mörderische Blick wie damals gewesen, als Ma die Prügel für seine Eselei hatte einstecken müssen ... Er erschauderte. Es schien nicht so, als wüsste der Autor tatsächlich etwas von den Texten. Aber wo konnten sie dann sein?

 

Nur noch zwei Wochen ...

 

Taki verfluchte sich selbst, keine Kopien von den Liedern angefertigt zu haben. Sicher, ein paar Strophen hatte er noch im Kopf. Aber er würde sie nicht mehr genau so zusammenbekommen wie die Originale, an denen er so lange herum geschraubt hatte, bis sie perfekt gewesen waren. Er schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und bemühte sich vergeblich, die Tränen der Wut zurückzuhalten.

 

Eiri hatte sich inzwischen eine Zigarette angezündet und sich wieder etwas beruhigt.

 

_'Scheiße, ich brauche erstmal was zu trinken. Dieser Typ bringt mich irgendwann nochmal dazu, ihm den Hals umzudrehen!'_

 

Er schlenderte in die Küche, öffnete den Kühlschrank, entnahm ihm eine Dose Bier, schloss ihn wieder ... Und stutzte. Er öffnete ihn, schloss ihn wieder, öffnete ihn ein drittes Mal.

 

_'... Oh.'_

 

Draußen auf dem Gang ergab sich Taki gerade ganz seinem Elend, sodass er nicht registrierte, wie sich ein Schatten über ihn legte. Erst, als jemand ihm mit einem flachen Objekt auf den Kopf klopfte, schreckte er auf und starrte Eiri mit verheulten Augen an. Der Autor hielt den Gegenstand zusammen mit der Bierdose in die Höhe und schnaubte verächtlich: "Der einzige Ort, an dem du nicht nachgesehen hast, was, Aizawa?"

 

\---

 

Drei Stunden später war die Welt rosarot und verschwamm in einem Meer von Alkohol. Eiri hatte sich verpflichtet gefühlt, dem aufgelösten Sänger zumindest einen Drink zur Beruhigung anzubieten. Aus diesem Drink waren zwei Drinks, aus zwei drei geworden und schließlich hatten es beide aufgegeben, das wohltuende Nass zu portionieren. Derzeit lag Taki auf dem Sofa und saugte an einer zunehmend leichter werdenden Flasche Rotwein. Deren fortgeschrittene Entleerung war von Vorteil, da es dank seiner enthusiastischen Gestik ansonsten zu einer ziemlichen Sauerei gekommen wäre: "... Ich meine ... hick ... ich hab 'ne ganze Woche für diesen vermaledeiten Scheiß gebraucht, verstehste? Und dann – Poff – ist meine ganze Arbeit verschwun... hick ... verschwunden! Das hat mich ... hat mich so was von fertihickgemacht!"

 

Eiri, der in einem Turm aus Bierdosen auf dem Boden hockte, antwortete mitfühlend: "Ich versteh dich. Ich sitz seit Mona... hick ...ten an diesem Roman und komm kein Stück weiter! Die Mu... Muse küsst mich einfach ... hick ... nicht!" Taki begann, gepresst zu gackern und Eiri fuhr unmittelbar auf: "... Was?!"

 

"Du ... hick ... hast 'Muschi' gesahahagt!"

 

"Muse! Muse, du Knall... hick ... Knallkopf! Göttin der Künste und ... und so."

 

"Oh."

 

"Obwohl ich 'ne Muschi auch wirklich gebrau... gebrauchen könnte."

 

"Warum willste denn plötzlich 'ne Frau werden?"

 

"Blödsinn, du Depp! Ich ... Ich will vögeln, nageln, ficken, poppen ... mit jemandem schlafen!"

 

"Da fällt mir auf: Wo ist eigentlich Shin... hick ...do-san?"

 

"... Liest... Lieste keine Zeitung? Ist in Amerika. Durchgebrannt mit diesem verdammten Sakuma!"

 

"... ... ... hick ..."

 

"... Willste vielleicht was sagen?!"

 

"Naja ... hick ... Der Kerl war verrückt nach dir, kann mir gar nicht vorstell... hick ... vorstellen, dass er abgehauen ist."

 

"Tja, so ... so schnell kann's gehen."

 

"Was hat gefehlt? Ich meine, muss doch irgendwas vorgefallen sein. Konntest du seine Bedürf... hick ...nisse nicht mehr befriedigen?"

 

"Du kleine ... hick ... Kröte! Ich hab ihn jede verdammte Nacht dazu gebracht, lauthals meinen Namen zu schreien!"

 

"Schmerz oder Ekstase?"

 

"Mach nur so ... so weiter ..."

 

"... Wie auch immer. Der Typ ist so bedürftig, dass es sicher ... hick ... keine besonders große Herausforderung gewesen ist, ihn zum Schreien zu bringen ..."

 

Im nächsten Augenblick fand sich Taki unter einem ziemlich wütend dreinschauenden Eiri wieder, der ihn mit einem bösartigen Blick musterte. Sein Kopf schwang ein Stück zur Seite, als einige umher kullernde Dosen laut schepperten: "... Du hast deinen Bierturm plattgemacht, Godzilla."

 

"'Bedürftig', was? 'Keine besondere Herausforderung', wie?"

 

Taki bemühte sich, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wer von den beiden Eiris der Echte war und schlug blitzschnell zu. Wie zu erwarten war, traf er nur leere Luft. Innerhalb von Sekunden fand er seine Hände über dem Kopf festgehalten wieder. Wäre sein Gehirn zu dieser Zeit nicht in Alkohol eingelegt gewesen, hätte ihn die Situation wahrscheinlich beunruhigt. So grinste er einfach nur zu Eiri hoch: "Wassis? Fühlste dich in deiner Ehre verletzt? Hick?" Der Autor beugte sich zu ihm herunter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Du denkst also, dass ich bei jemand anderem nicht denselben Erfolg haben würde?"

 

"Rich~tig."

 

"Sagen wir mal, bei dir?"

 

"Ha! Nicht in zweitausend Jahren würd ich deinen Namen schreien! Schon gar nicht beim Sex!"

 

"Wollen wir wetten?"

 

"... Was?"

 

"Ich sagte: Wollen wir wetten?"

 

"Che, wie soll 'n das gehen?"

 

"Bist du zu prüde, naiv oder einfach nur besoffen, es dir bildlich vorzustellen? Wir ficken, und während wir ficken, bringe ich dich dazu, ganz laut 'Eiri! Eiriiiii!' zu brüllen."

 

"Dein Vorschlag weist gewi... hick ...sse Probleme auf."

 

"Ach ja? Welche?"

 

"Erstens bin ich nicht schwul. Und zweitens kann ich dich nicht ausstehen."

 

"Beides trifft auch auf mich zu. Seit wann hält gegenseitiger Hass Männer vom Sex ab?"

 

"... Lass mich los. Ich gehe."

 

"Wieso?"

 

"Weil du ganz offensichtlich den Verstand verloren hast."

 

"Oh, hat Taki-chuwan etwa Angst vor mir?"

 

"... WAS hast du gesagt?!"

 

"Feigling. Hast nur Angst, gegen mich zu verlieren. Bist wohl doch nicht ganz sicher, dass du mir widerstehen kannst, was?"

 

"Ich bin ... hick ... mir absolut sicher, dass du nicht einmal halb so gut bist, wie deine ganzen verwirrten Fans behaupten!"

 

"Also willste es ausprobieren?"

 

"..."

 

"Für dich werde ich sowieso nur Mund und Hände benötigen. Hältst keine Viertelstunde durch!"

 

"Bas... hick ...tard! ... Na gut, hier sind die Bedingungen: Gewonnen hat derjenige, der's zuerst schafft, den anderen dazu zu bringen, den Namen zu schreien ... Nur der Vorname gilt. Die Anfangsbuchstaben oder normale Geräusche zählen nicht ... Durch Schmerzeinwirkung erzwungene Ergebnisse zählen nicht ... Öhm ... Um was wetten wir ...?"

 

"Zehntausend Yen."

 

"Hältste mich für blöd? So billig kriegste keine Nutte!"

 

"Wie wär's dann hiermit: Eine Runde zählt ... Nun, eine Runde. Gibt es keinen Gewinner, wird der Wetteinsatz um nochmal zehntausend Yen angehoben. Das geht so lange, bis du verlierst-"

 

"Meinst wohl, bis DU verlierst!"

 

"Und dann wird abgerechnet."

 

"... Klingt fair genug."

 

"Da das jetzt geklärt ist, wollen wir beginnen?"

 

"... Wa... Was soll das heißen?! Du meinst jetzt sof-"

 

Der Rest des Satzes wurde von Eiris Mund geschluckt, der Takis Überraschung ausnutzte, um ihm die Zunge tief in den Hals zu schieben. Gleichzeitig zwang der Autor ein Knie zwischen seine Beine und zwang sie auseinander. Ein schockierter Laut entsprang Takis Kehle und Eiri grinste ihm überheblich in den Mund.

 

_'Hast du etwa gedacht, ich läge unten?'_

 

Er hielt die Hände des Sängers noch immer fest, während er sich mit einer Hand an den Hemdknöpfen zu schaffen machte und die Zunge langsam Richtung Ohr gleiten ließ. Er hatte schon früh im Leben festgestellt, dass der Punkt dicht unter dem Ohrläppchen bei den meisten seiner Geliebten eine mehr als erwünschte Reaktion auslöste. Taki war keine Ausnahme. Eiri küsste und saugte an der Stelle und spürte, wie der Körper bei jedem erneuten Kontakt heftig zuckte. Seine Finger glitten mit jedem geöffneten Knopf weiter nach unten und nahmen sich dabei die Zeit, jede Kurve, jeden Muskel nachzuziehen.

 

Erst als die Hand in Takis Jeans verschwand, wachte der Sänger aus dem Schock auf. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck riss er sich los und versuchte, Eiri wegzustoßen, was ihm einen schmerzhaften Biss in den Nacken einbrachte. Mit einem gurgelnden Schrei fuhr seine Hand in Eiris Gesicht und hielt ihn auf Armeslänge Abstand.

 

Goldene Augen studierten dunkelbraune. Eiri konnte Taki lesen wie ein offenes Buch: Ein Haufen "Scheiße, ich will das nicht", eine Menge an "Ich bin nicht feige" und ein kleines bisschen "Verdammt, er ist gut". Womöglich. Beim letzten Teil war sich der Autor nicht ganz so sicher. Tatsache war jedoch, dass Taki noch nicht das Weite gesucht hatte, sei es nun aus Trotz oder aus dem einfachen Grund, dass ihm Eiris kleine Kostprobe gefallen hatte. Vielleicht war es auch nur, weil Taki offenbar weniger trinkfest war als Eiri und im Gegensatz zu ihm kaum geradeaus sehen konnte. Doch warum auch immer, die Sache versprach eindeutig zu viel Spaß, als dass er sie aus falscher Rücksicht noch abzubrechen bereit war.

 

Er seufzte und tadelte gedämpft in Takis Handfläche: "Du solltest dir angewöhnen, ein bisschen frühzeitiger zu reagieren. Ich muss dir nämlich sagen, dass ich dich in meiner derzeitigen Situation nicht einfach mehr gehen lassen kann." Um die Umstände zu verdeutlichen, stieß er ihre Becken aneinander und konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen ob des panischen Gesichtsausdrucks des Sängers nicht verkneifen.

 

Dieser schluckte, während sein Blick auf ihre Leistengegend fiel.

 

_'Scheiße! Scheiße!! Scheiße!!! Er ist hart. Steinhart! Wann ist das passiert?!'_

 

Er schluckte noch einmal, um seinem staubtrockenen Mund Linderung zu verschaffen und krächzte mühsam: "Das ist wohl kaum meine Schuld! Schließlich hast du deinen Freund vergrault!" Das Grollen aus Eiris Kehle sagte ihm, leider eine Sekunde zu spät, dass dies nicht der richtige Augenblick gewesen war, den unliebsamen Konkurrenten zu erwähnen. Der Schriftsteller war angespannt, kräftiger als er und stark alkoholisiert. Wer konnte schon voraussehen, was dieser gewaltbereite Mann mit ihm anzustellen bereit war?

 

Er hatte keine Gelegenheit, sich die Möglichkeiten auszumalen, denn im nächsten Augenblick fand er sich auf dem Bauch liegend wieder, der Arm, der seinen Partner – oder besser Gegner – auf Abstand gehalten hatte, auf dem Rücken verrenkt. Er stöhnte laut auf: "Autsch! Yuki, das tut weh!" "Weh?", spottete der Autor, "Ich habe ja nicht mal angefangen, dich richtig anzufassen! Aber glaub mir, früher oder später wirst du es aus vollem Herzen genießen!" Eine Pause folgte und anschließend ein Kichern, welches geistig nicht ganz gesund klang und Taki kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte: "Nun, für dich wäre wohl 'früher' die angenehmere Option."

 

Offensichtlich überzeugt davon, dass es nichts mehr zu bereden gab, riss Eiri ihm das Hemd von den Schultern und biss ihm noch einmal demonstrativ in den Nacken, während er das störende Kleidungsstück achtlos zu Boden warf und sich an der Hose zu schaffen machte.

 

Nach quälend langen Minuten hatte er sich gegen den widerstrebenden Sänger durchgesetzt und ließ nun die Augen sowie die freie Hand über den entblößten Körper wandern. Als er sich schließlich wieder hinunter beugte, zuckte Taki in der Annahme, erneut gebissen zu werden, unwillkürlich zusammen, aber er ließ nur die Zunge sanft und beinahe entschuldigend über die brennende Wunde gleiten.

 

Taki fühlte Hitzewallungen Richtung Leistengegend wandern und stöhnte leise. Was sollte das auf einmal? Zuerst machte der Autor Anstalten, ihn zu vergewaltigen und jetzt handelte er ... fast zärtlich, wenn man über den verrenkten Arm hinwegsah. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer flackerte in seinem Bewusstsein auf. Möglicherweise kam Eiri doch noch zur Vernunft ...

 

Dieser steckte sich zwei Finger in den Mund und benetzte sie großzügig mit Speichel, während er gedankenverloren an die Decke starrte: "... Jetzt, wo ich so darüber nachdenke ... Weißt du, dass du Shuichi ziemlich ähnlich siehst?"

 

Der Schimmer zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase. "... Nein, aus ... aus irgendeinem Grund hat es noch niemand gewagt, mich darauf hinzuweisen", antwortete Taki wahrheitsgemäß. Die Hand des Autors schmiegte sich zwischen seine Beine und streichelte die Innenoberschenkel: "Aber es stimmt. Etwa gleich groß, denselben leichten Körperbau, fast gleiche Frisur ..." Taki bemühte sich redlich, jegliche Sinneseindrücke auszublenden und sich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren, besonders den Teil mit 'Shuichi', um Kraft aus der Empörung zu schöpfen. Er bemühte sich wirklich, aber ...

 

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und betete, dass Eiri das gepresste Stöhnen aus völlig unerklärlichem Grund nicht gehört hatte. Ein zynisches Lachen verriet ihm, dass das nicht der Fall war und es überraschte ihn auch nicht sonderlich.

 

"Hey, sogar eure erogenen Zonen sind gleich! Und weißt du was?"

 

Taki riss erschrocken die Augen auf und stieß einen schrillen, schmerzerfüllten Schrei aus, als Eiri Zeige- und Mittelfinger ohne Warnung tief in seinem Anus versenkte. Dazu verstärkte sich der Druck auf den gefangenen Arm, als der Autor sich ruckartig vorbeugte und ihm ins Ohr schrie: "ES KOTZT MICH AN!"

 

Seine Augen tränten und er versuchte verzweifelt, aus dem brutalen Griff zu entkommen, als die Finger sein Innerstes dehnten und über Nerven rieben, von denen er nicht einmal wusste, dass er sie hatte. Während neunundneunzig Prozent der Aktion einfach nur heftige Pein in seinem Körper auslösten, konnte er sich dem letzten Prozent nicht erwehren, welches ein Feuerwerk hinter seinen Augenlidern entfachte und seinen Lippen neben schmerzerfülltem Wimmern auch bedürftiges Stöhnen entlockte. Von gegensätzlichen Gefühlen geplagt, bekam er nicht einmal mit, dass Eiri den Arm losgelassen hatte und jetzt intensiv sein Gesicht beobachtete.

 

"Sogar in diesem Punkt ähnelt ihr euch", raunte er, "die gleichen masochistischen Veranlagungen." Er grinste, als sich Takis Fingernägel in die Polster der Couch gruben und kratzte mit seinen eigenen lange, weiße Furchen über den Rücken des jungen Mannes.

 

Nach einigen Minuten, die Taki wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen waren, entschied er sich für eine Änderung der Taktik und zog die Finger zurück.

 

Takis Haut war von Schweiß bedeckt und leicht gerötet und sein Blick abwesend, als wenn er jeden Augenblick in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Seine Atmung ging schnell und flach.

 

Eiri lächelte zufrieden und küsste ihm federleicht auf den Mundwinkel. Seine sadistische Lust war nach langer Zeit wieder geweckt. Wenn zwei Finger eine solche Reaktion auslösen konnten, wie wollte Taki wohl den ernsten Teil ihres kleinen Spiels ertragen? Nun, es sollte seine Sorge nicht sein. Jetzt galt es lediglich, aus dem temporären Partner so viel Spaß wie möglich herauszupressen.

 

Und damit packte er Takis Hüften und hob ihn in seinen Schoß. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck drang er ganz in ihn ein, ungeachtet dessen, dass sich Taki nicht völlig von dem "Vorspiel" erholt hatte und dass er durch die schlechte Vorbereitung auf einigen Widerstand stieß. Die Schreie des Sängers dämpfte er mit einer Hand, während er die andere fest um Takis Glied schloss und es im Takt mit heftigen Stößen rieb. In seinem Unterbewusstsein nagte der Gedanke, dass Taki praktisch noch Jungfrau war und er vielleicht nicht ganz so brutal mit ihm umspringen sollte. Doch trotzige Vergeltungssucht übertraf das aufkeimende Mitleid. Hatte dieser kleine Mistkerl mit Shuichi nicht etwas viel Schlimmeres angestellt? Stattdessen packte er fester zu und lachte laut auf: "Dafür, dass du so tust, als würd ich dich gerade in Stücke reißen, bist du ganz schön hart! Gib's zu, es macht dich total scharf, etwas gröber angefasst zu werden, hm?!"

 

Tränen liefen Takis Wangen hinunter und er schüttelte so heftig den Kopf, wie Eiris eherner Griff es zuließ. Er war kein Masochist! Es tat weh! Jeder Stoß fühlte sich an, als würde etwas in ihm zerspringen und Eiri hielt sich nicht im Geringsten zurück. Er zog seinen beeindruckenden Penis jedes Mal fast vollständig heraus, nur um ihn dann mit gnadenloser Wucht bis zum Ansatz wieder in ihm zu versenken. Und jedes Mal traf er diese verfluchte Stelle, die Taki zum Schreien brachte. Immer und immer wieder! Und mit jedem einzelnen rücksichtslosen Stoß wuchs die Anspannung in seinem Körper an.

 

Nein, er wollte nicht kommen! Nicht so! Nicht so! Nicht ...

 

Während Taki in den Knebel schrie und von einem alle fünf Sinne raubenden Orgasmus geschüttelt wurde, konnte sich auch Eiri den auf ihn einstürzenden Erfahrungen nicht mehr erwehren und kam kurz danach ebenfalls mit einem lauten Stöhnen. Erschöpft brach er zusammen und begrub ihn unter sich.

 

Nach einiger Zeit richtete er sich mühsam wieder auf und musste dabei verblüfft feststellen, dass ihn die Aktivitäten ebenso ermattet hatten wie seinen Partner, der immer noch still und reglos dalag. Er rieb sich mit einem gereizten Stöhnen die Stirn. Taki hatte beim Höhepunkt irgendwas gerufen. Warum hatte er ihm noch gleich den Mund zugehalten? ... Ach ja, die Klagelaute hatten ihn gestört. Leider war nun nicht klar, ob sein Name darunter gewesen war.

 

Runde eins: Mission gescheitert.

 

Verärgert musterte er den Sänger. Ein wenig Blut rann an dessen Oberschenkel hinab. Musste das auf seiner Couch sein? Er schüttelte ihn: "Hey, steh auf. Wir sind fertig für heute, ich hab echt genug von dir. Mach, dass du rauskommst!" Er erhielt keine Antwort. Er schüttelte etwas kräftiger. Schließlich drehte er Takis Kopf, um ihm ein paar Ohrfeigen zu verpassen, hielt aber bei dem Anblick inne. Der Sänger war eingeschlafen, seine Haut immer noch leicht gerötet und warm, mit langsam trocknenden Tränenspuren auf den Wangen. Ein Stich fuhr durch Eiris Herz. War er tatsächlich zu brutal mit ihm umgesprungen ...? Nein, Taki war gekommen. Sogar recht heftig, wenn man den Zustand der Couch berücksichtigte.

 

Er sah ihn noch eine Weile an, stand dann aber endlich auf und warf kurzerhand die Sofadecke über ihn, gnädig entscheidend, ihn in Anbetracht der besonderen Umstände bei sich übernachten zu lassen. Anschließend sammelte er die leeren Bierdosen und Flaschen auf und entsorgte sie in der Küche. Er musste nicht lange überlegen, ehe er sich ein weiteres Bier aus dem Kühlschrank nahm und wortlos trank.

 

Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen und er stürmte auf direktem Weg ins Arbeitszimmer, um die Tür achtlos hinter sich ins Schloss knallen zu lassen.

 

\---

 

Taki starrte an die Zimmerdecke. Er war bereits eine ganze Weile wach, hatte es aber nach einem ersten zaghaften Versuch nicht gewagt, sich noch einmal zu bewegen. Er wünschte sich eine Dusche und Paracetamol, brachte aber nicht die nötige Energie auf, die benötigt wurde, um beides zu erreichen. Also lag er still auf der Couch, duldete die verschiedenen an seinem Körper klebenden Substanzen und den pochenden Schmerz in Unterleib und Schläfen und lauschte dem Klappern der Tastatur aus Eiris Arbeitszimmer. Seufzend fuhr er sich mit deftigen Händen durchs Haar.

 

Faktisch war er vergewaltigt worden. Von einem Mann. Und er war noch nicht mal homosexuell. Faktisch war es aber auch keine richtige Vergewaltigung gewesen. Er hatte zugestimmt. Und er hatte den intensivsten Höhepunkt seit sehr, sehr langer Zeit erlebt. Was die Lage jedoch kein bisschen erträglicher erscheinen ließ.

 

Letztendlich hatte er alles, was geschehen war, redlich verdient. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was er Shuichi zugemutet hatte, war der Sex mit dem Schriftsteller ein Zuckerschlecken gewesen. Nein, er mochte den Bad-Luck-Sänger nicht und es war sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass er es jemals tun würde. Aber er bereute, was er ihm angetan hatte. Er bereute es zutiefst.

 

Taki schluchzte, als sich erneut Tränen in den Augenwinkeln sammelten und kicherte bitter. Vielleicht hatte er mit diesem Abend auch einen winzigen Teil seiner Schuld verbüßt. Nicht, dass Shuichi etwas davon hatte, wenn Taki sexuell durch die Mangel gedreht wurde. Aber er hatte einen kleinen Teil von dem Schmerz zurückbekommen, den er ihm zugemutet hatte. Möglicherweise war es sein Gewissen gewesen, welches ihn während des bizarren Schäferstündchens noch ein wenig Genuss an der derben Behandlung hatte erfahren lassen. Und dafür war er dankbar, egal wie schuldig er sich fühlte.

 

Wenigstens hatte er sich nach seinem Erwachen nicht auf dem Flur oder gar der Straße wiedergefunden. Diese freundliche Geste Eiris konnte man aber auch als vernünftigen Selbstschutz ansehen. Wie hätte der Autor dagestanden, wenn man Taki in derart desolatem Zustand vor seiner Wohnung entdeckt hätte?

 

Taki seufzte erneut. Mal wieder hatte er sich in schöne Scheiße geritten. Er wimmerte bei dem Gedanken, was passierte, wenn er seinen beiden besten Freunden von der Sache erzählte. Keine Geheimnisse mehr, das war die Regel und Taki hatte nicht die Absicht, sie zu missachten. Außerdem würde es zu kompliziert sein, die Blutergüsse in Form von Händen an seinen Handgelenken zu verstecken oder so zu tun, als kämen die Striemen, die Bisswunden und sonstigen Verletzungen von Zugriffen wildgewordener Fans.

 

Ganz zu schweigen von einem gewissen mittelschweren Humpeln.

 

Schließlich raffte er sich endlich auf, zog sich an, reinigte nach vorsichtiger Suche und dem Auffinden der Küche sowie der benötigten Putzutensilien die Couch und verließ Eiris Wohnung.

 

Kurz bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss, glitt sein verhaltener Blick noch einmal Richtung Arbeitszimmer, in dem ein von der Muse geküsster Schriftsteller die Arbeit von drei Monaten aufzuholen vermochte.


	2. Beherrschen

"Nein, nein, nein und nochmals nein", brüllte Taki in den Hörer, während er versuchte, gleichzeitig Socken anzuziehen und sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen, "Ich werde garantiert nicht in diesem abgewrackten Schuppen auftreten und wenn Sie sich auf den Kopf stellen! Was? ... Von mir aus! ... Es ist mir egal, was in dem verdammten Vertrag steht, ASK ist keine Newcomer-Band mehr, wir haben es nicht nötig, in jedem Scheißhaus zu singen! ... Zum Geier, nein! Ich bin mir sehr wohl bewusst, dass ich knietief in Ihrer Schuld stehe, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich jeden Dreck mit mir machen lasse! Wie bitte? ... Wie zum Teufel sollte ein Auftritt in diesem Laden unsere Beliebtheit steigern?! ... Ja, ich weiß, dass Ma und Ken noch nicht so bekannt sind wie ich, aber ... HERRGOTT, ICH WILL NICHT IN EINER MITTELSCHULE AUFTRETEN!!!"

 

Hinter ihm ertönte gedämpftes Lachen und sofort schlug er kräftig mit seinem Stiefel auf die Bettdecke. Das Lachen stoppte abrupt, nur ein dumpfes "Uff" war zu hören.

 

"Von mir aus ein Krankenhaus! Aber wir sind doch keine Teletubbies! Ich kann auf Fangirls unter vierzehn Jahren durchaus verzichten! ... Was? Den beiden macht es nichts ... ABER MIR MACHT ES WAS AUS! ... Verdammt ... Ma? ... Ja ... Nein ... Ja, aber ... Ma, hör zu, ich glaube nicht, dass wir dadurch irgendwas erreichen ... Ja ... Hn ... Hm ... Hn! ... Ich weiß! Aber eine Mittelschule?! Maaaa ... Ja ... Ja ... Ja, schon gut ... Ja, fangt mit den Vorbereitungen an ... Ja, ich werde da sein ... Hm ... Hm ... Bis dann ... Ich weiß, ihr auch ... Keine Sorge, ich werde vor den Kindern nicht fluchen!"

 

Taki ließ das Handy zuschnappen und massierte sich stöhnend den Nacken. Zierliche Hände umfassten zärtlich streichelnd seinen Bauch und eine verschlafene Frauenstimme flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Schwierigkeiten beim Aufstieg, Darling?" Er legte die Hände auf ihre: "Glaubst du das? Dieser verdammte Manager hat uns tatsächlich bei einer Mittelschule angemeldet!" Er lachte bitter und strich sich übers Gesicht: "Nicht einmal in unserer Anfangszeit hat uns Seguchi zugemutet, in einer Mittelschule aufzutreten!"

 

"Ich weiß, Darling. Aber Sidestep ist nun mal nicht NG. Und ich bin sicher, dass Matsumoto-san alles in seiner Macht Stehende tut, um euch groß rauszubringen. Vertrau mir, ich habe eine gewisse Menschenkenntnis."

 

Sie lachte wieder: "Du musst ihn wirklich nicht immer so zusammenstauchen, er bemüht sich doch so sehr!" Takis Augenbraue zuckte: "Anscheinend nicht genug! Wir werden noch zur Lachnummer, wenn wir so weitermachen! Wenn ein Künstler erstmal in eine Sparte gesteckt worden ist, gibt es so gut wie keinen Weg mehr heraus!" Die Frau legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und schien nachzudenken. Dann sagte sie: "Hör mal, wenn es dir wirklich so gegen den Strich geht, kann ich mit Segu-"

 

Ehe sie zu Ende reden konnte, schreckte er auf, wandte sich ihr zu und packte sie bei den Schultern: "Nein! Egal was du tust, erwähne niemals meinen Namen in seiner Gegenwart! Versprich mir das!" Sie sah ihn irritiert an. Er umarmte sie: "Natsuki, versprich mir, dass du, egal was du tust, niemals den Zorn von Seguchi dem Großen auf dich ziehst, okay?! Der Mann ist gefährlich!" Sie umarmte ihn ebenfalls: "Was hat er dir nur angetan, dass du so große Angst vor ihm hast?"

 

"Natsuki!"

 

"In Ordnung, ich verstehe! Ich verspreche es. Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, wie gefährlich er sein kann. Zu mir ist er immer sehr höflich und freundlich." "Das liegt daran, dass du keine Verbindung zu einem gewissen blonden Schriftsteller hast", dachte Taki bitter.

 

Der schicksalsträchtige Abend lag schon fast eine Woche zurück. Er war nicht noch einmal in die Nähe des Appartements gegangen aus Angst, dem Autor zu begegnen. Er hatte sich entschlossen, sofort aufzugeben und die verdammten zehntausend Yen zu berappen, bevor sämtliche seiner Nerven blank lagen. Daran führte kein Weg vorbei, denn Wettschulden waren Ehrenschulden. Er wusste gar nicht, vor was er sich eigentlich fürchtete. Es war ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass Eiri ihn in nüchternem Zustand auch nur eines Blickes würdigen, geschweige denn über ihn herfallen würde! Trotzdem fühlte er sich psychisch noch nicht imstande, ihm gegenüberzutreten. Vielleicht sollte er ihm das Geld einfach zuschicken.

 

Nachdem sie sich eine Minute in behagliches Schweigen gehüllt hatten, sagte Natsuki schließlich: "Also ich mag Kinder." Taki stutzte und lachte schließlich laut auf.

 

\---

 

Die Musiker stießen auf den Abend an. Nachdem Ma seinen Sekt hinuntergekippt hatte, grinste er breit und lachte: "Lief doch super! Die Kiddys waren hin und weg von mir!" Ken grunzte verächtlich: "Von dir?! Du meinst wohl von mir! Alle Mädels wollten mir unter die Brille gucken! Aber unser Star hier hatte wohl die meisten Fangirls, was, Taki?" Beide sahen erwartungsvoll den auf einer Bank sitzenden Sänger an, dem verschwitzte Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht hingen und einen Schatten über die Augen warfen.

 

"Ähm ... Taki? War es jetzt echt so schlimm?"

 

Ma war ein wenig nervös, immerhin hatte er sich bei dieser Performance durchgesetzt und seine Kameraden praktisch mitgeschleift. Er hatte nur einfach irre gerne mal in einer Schule auftreten wollen. Aus keinem bestimmten Grund! Ehrlich!

 

Ken räusperte sich: "Hör mal, ich fand es eigentlich ganz cool, meinst du nicht? Die Kinder hatten einen Mordsspaß. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir bei den Kleinen so beliebt sind. Und Fotos mit Kindern sind zur Zeit der Renner bei den Fans. Ich glaube, Matsumoto hat nicht ganz unrecht." Taki saß noch immer bewegungslos da. Die anderen beiden sahen sich unsicher an.

 

Dann hob der Sänger langsam den Kopf. Er grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen: "Es war ... interessant." Der Gitarrist atmete erleichtert auf. Ein Glück, dass sein Freund nicht in eine seiner Launen gefallen war und ihnen nun damit in den Ohren lag. Er mochte Taki, wirklich, aber manchmal konnte sein Freund eine echte Mimose sein ...

 

Die Tür ging auf und Natsuki kam herein: "Hi, Jungs. Na, wie ist es gelaufen? Ich wette, ihr habt allen Damen die Herzen gebrochen!" Ken stieß Ma an und grinste. Ma salutierte und rief: "Melde gehorsamst: Haben keine Mädchen belästigt, nicht geflucht und keine Zoten zum Besten gegeben! Ich bürge auch für den Chef!" Damit machte er eine Linkswende und marschierte mit Ken im Schlepptau aus dem Umkleideraum. Kurz bevor sie die Tür schlossen, winkten sie Taki jedoch zu, schnitten Grimassen und machten anzügliche Gesten. Er konnte schwören, dass Ma sabberte, ehe die Tür zufiel. Er rollte mit den Augen.

 

_'Schwachköpfe.'_

 

Natsuki setzte sich neben ihn und lächelte: "Du siehst zufrieden aus. Wie lief das Konzert?" "Es war okay", gab er ein wenig unwillig zu, war er es doch, der sich bis zuletzt dagegen gesträubt hatte, "Immer noch besser als das, nach dem man uns mit Bierflaschen beworfen hat. Also echt, da hat Matsumoto echt den Vogel abgeschossen. Uns in einem Metal-Laden auftreten zu lassen!" Die beiden standen auf und schlenderten Richtung Ausgang.

 

Draußen war es bereits dunkel, aber auf dem Schulhof standen noch einige Eltern mit ihren Kindern und umlagerten begeistert Takis Freunde. Ma schien tatsächlich in seinem Element zu sein. Er ließ sich soeben mit einer großen Schar Schulmädchen ablichten und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Taki machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, ihn nicht allein mit Kindern zu lassen. Einen Skandal wegen Missbrauch Minderjähriger konnten sie sich nicht leisten. Ken hingegen hielt alle Aufmerksamkeit der männlichen Schüler gefangen. Er war gerade damit beschäftigt, Fußbälle zu signieren. Fußbälle! Gut, er war ein respektabel guter Spieler und wenn er nicht gerade mit ASK auf der Bühne stand, spielte er im Verein. Aber heute waren sie als Band hier, nicht als Elf! Taki rieb sich stöhnend über die Augen und ließ es ihm durchgehen. Die Hauptsache war immer noch, dass sie an die Öffentlichkeit kamen. Und wenn ein Fußballstar in der Autogrammstunde ganz beiläufig erwähnt, dass die Band, in der er spielt, erste Sahne ist, hatte er nichts dagegen einzuwenden.

 

Plötzlich ging ein Kreischen durch die Reihen der Anwesenden. Fast alle weiblichen und ein Großteil der männlichen Schüler stürmten aufgeregt an Taki vorbei zum Eingang des Hofs und umrundeten eine Gestalt, die er in der Dunkelheit nicht genau erkennen konnte. Seine Freunde gesellten sich zu ihm. Ma wirkte schwer getroffen, dass ihn seine Schönheiten einfach hatten stehenlassen: "Was geht denn jetzt ab? Hat Matsumoto noch einen Überraschungsgast eingeladen?" Ken hingegen sah erleichtert aus: "Würde mich sehr wundern. Als ob unser Dorflabel irgendwelche VIPs unter Vertrag hätte." Taki blickte recht desinteressiert in Richtung Mob: "Mir wurscht, wer das ist, aber zumindest hat er uns die zusätzliche Arbeit abgenommen. Lasst uns verschwinden, bevor ihnen einfällt, dass sie uns unsere Unterwäsche noch nicht abgenommen haben." Damit schlurfte er mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon.

 

Kurz vor ihrem Wagen wurden sie aber leider von ihrem Manager abgefangen. Koki sah aus, als hätte er einen Sechser im Lotto, eine Marienerscheinung und zwei Kilo reinsten Koks am eigenen Leib erfahren dürfen und umarmte ihn so fest, dass er kaum Luft bekam: "Oh, Aizawa-kun, heute ist ein wundervoller Tag! Schnell, du musst unbedingt zurück auf den Hof! Du errätst nicht, wer da ist! ... Rate!" Taki bedachte ihn mit einem arroganten Blick: "Wenn ich Hellsehen könnte, wäre ich nicht Sänger geworden." Der untersetzte Mann ließ sich von seinem Zynismus wenig beeindrucken und schubste ihn ungeduldig den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war: "Das ist die Chance, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen! Und das ganz umsonst! Das ist wunderbar, ganz wunderbar!"

 

Natsuki hielt sich an Takis Arm fest, Ma und Ken mussten laufen, um mit ihrem sonst eher trägen Manager mithalten zu können und Taki musste kaum die Beine bewegen, da ihn Koki wie eine Schiebetür Richtung Hof verfrachtete. Er ließ es geschehen, obwohl er ein ungutes Gefühl dabei hatte. Aber wenn es wirklich eine so wunderbare Gelegenheit war, durfte er sie nicht einfach ungenutzt verstreichen lassen, oder? Außerdem bezweifelte er, dass ihm jemand zuhören würde, wenn er Einwände erhob.

 

Und so fand er sich wenige Minuten später in einem Pulk Fans, einem Kreis Reportern und grellem Rampenlicht wieder. Und er wusste immer noch nicht, was eigentlich vor sich ging. Er wurde mit Fragen bombardiert, die er nicht verstand, weil sie von mehreren Leuten gleichzeitig gestellt wurden und kämpfte sich tapfer bis zur Mitte der Aufregung durch, in der er sich Antworten auf die eigenen erhoffte.

 

Und dort, mitten im allgemeinen Trubel, stand niemand Geringeres als Eiri Yuki, japanischer Schriftsteller und Arschloch der Nation.

 

Taki blieb stocksteif stehen und starrte ihn an wie von einem anderen Stern. Als Eiri ihn bemerkte, kam er lächelnd auf ihn zu, legte einen Arm um seine Schultern und küsste ihn geradewegs auf den Mund. Das Blitzlichtgewitter tauchte den Schulhof in künstliches Tageslicht. Begeisterte wie missbilligende Rufe von Eltern und Schülern hallten durch die Nacht. Wie durch einen dichten Nebelschleier verstand Taki nun endlich auch die Fragen der Journalisten, die er zuvor gar nicht in einen vernünftigen Zusammenhang hatte bringen können. Eiri schien außergewöhnlich gut gelaunt zu sein, denn er beantwortete jede Frage – selbst jene, die sich gar nicht an ihn richteten – mit einem breiten Lächeln.

 

"Wie lange sind Sie schon zusammen?"

 

"Oh, das wären zirka zwei Monate."

 

"Und wie steht Shindo-san dazu?"

 

"Er sagte immer, dass er Sakuma-san vergöttert, also muss ich das wohl so hinnehmen. Dafür muss er hinnehmen, dass ich eine neue Liebe gefunden habe. Und das schneller als erwartet!"

 

"Wie sind Sie denn zusammengekommen?"

 

"Wir kennen uns schon fast so lange, wie meine Beziehung zu Shuichi läuft. Es war wohl einfach Liebe auf den hundertsten Blick!"

 

"Werden Sie mit Aizawa-san zusammenziehen?"

 

"Ich denke noch nicht, wir brauchen beide viel Freiraum und da es bei mir und Shuichi nicht so gut funktioniert hat, möchten wir einen goldenen Käfig möglichst vermeiden."

 

"Wie sehen Ihre Pläne für die Zukunft aus?"

 

"Ein Haus am Meer und zwei Dutzend Kinder."

 

"Haben Sie sich schon mit NG-Records ausgesöhnt?"

 

"Seguchi-san weiß natürlich von unserer Beziehung und freut sich mit uns!"

 

"Werden Sie auch für Aizawa-san als Songtexter tätig sein?"

 

"Wer weiß? Ideen hätte ich schon, aber die Entscheidung liegt bei ihm ..."

 

"Gehen Sie mit Bad Luck auf Tournee?"

 

"ASK ist eine völlig eigenständige Band und braucht sicher keine Unterstützung von Bad Luck."

 

"Wie gehen Sie mit Ihrer neuentdeckten Homosexualität um?"

 

"Das ist eine sehr persönliche Frage. Die sollte er selbst beantworten."

 

Taki schreckte auf, als er von Eiri angestupst wurde: "... Was?" Der Autor wandte sich an seine Audienz: "Er ist ganz verlegen, seien Sie bitte geduldig mit ihm!" Die Anwesenden lachten gönnerhaft.

 

Taki spürte Zorn in sich aufsteigen. Für was hielt Eiri ihn?! Brot?! Er hätte ihm am liebsten vor allen Anwesenden gehörig die Meinung gesagt, aber dann sah er zwischen den vielen Menschen hindurch seine Freunde. Ken hatte sein Öffentlichkeitslächeln aufgesetzt und beantwortete geduldig und professionell alle Fragen, die ihm entgegen geschleudert wurden. Ma liefen Bäche von gespielten Tränen die Wangen hinunter, während er "die Romantik einer heimlichen Liebe" besang. Koki stand mit einem flehentlichen Blick und gedrückten Daumen da.

 

Die Chance. Die Chance! Die Chance!!!

 

Er seufzte.

 

_'Pokerface, Aizawa! Zeig ihnen eine gute Show!'_

 

"Es war ein langer Weg, bis ich mir meine neuen Vorlieben eingestehen konnte, aber ich muss sagen, dass ich es nicht bereut habe. Aber wer könnte den ständigen Avancen so eines Halbgotts schon lange widerstehen, Ladys und Gentlemen?"

 

"... Ach komm, so penetrant bin ich nun auch wieder nicht vorgegangen."

 

"Er hat mich volle sechs Wochen lang gestalkt! Können Sie sich das vorstellen? Und er hat in meiner Wohnung heimlich Kameras angebracht!"

 

Taki beugte sich leicht zu den Journalisten hinüber, die jedes seiner Worte sensationsgierig aufsogen: "Sogar im Bad! Er wollte mich in jeder erdenklichen Position filmen!" Ein überwältigtes Raunen ging durch die Menge. Eiris Augenbraue zuckte: "Oh, es ist ja nicht so, dass es dir nicht gefallen hätte, nicht wahr, Schatz? Wie ist das mit dem Spiegel an der Decke unseres Schlafzimmers, auf den du so vehement bestanden hast, damit du deine voyeuristischen Gelüste ausleben kannst?" Damit verstärkte sich sein Griff um Takis Schultern.

 

Der Sänger ließ sich nicht das Geringste anmerken und legte seinerseits einen Arm um Eiris Hüfte. Seine Hand glitt ihm unters Hemd und kniff kräftig in das darunterliegende empfindliche Fleisch: "Aber das ist doch wirklich nicht mal halb so skandalös wie die rote Lederpeitsche, die du vor Kurzem nach Hause gebracht hast, nicht wahr? Oder die Handschellen, mit denen du mich von der Decke hast baumeln lassen, um 'völlig freie Hand' zu haben. Ha-Ha-Ha!" Eiri antwortete mit einem sehr, sehr steifen Lächeln: "Nun, ich für meinen Teil muss sagen, dass mir eher der Vibrator in Sondergröße nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht. Wie du mich immer und immer wieder angebettelt hast, ihn noch tiefer und fester reinzustecken! Ha-Ha-Ha!"

 

"HA-HA-HA!"

 

"HAA-HAA-HAA!"

 

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten die Eltern ihren Kindern bereits entsetzt die Ohren zugehalten, während diese mit hochroten Köpfen und erwartungsfrohen Blicken nach deutlich mehr verlangten. Die Presse freute sich sichtlich über das druckreife Spektakel. Und zwischen den Augen der beiden "Liebenden" zuckten Blitze bedrohlich hin und her.

 

Schließlich aber klatschte Eiri in die Hände: "Nun, Herrschaften, jetzt muss ich mich aber langsam verabschieden. Mein Anliegen war lediglich, mein Goldkehlchen singen zu hören und dieses Vorhaben habe ich ausgeführt. Wenn Sie mich bitte entschuldigen würden?" Er packte Taki bei den Schultern und zwang ihm einen Zungenkuss auf, der einen Franzosen vor Neid hätte erblassen lassen und flüsterte ihm danach ins Ohr: "Morgen um zwanzig Uhr bei mir. Wenn du nicht auftauchst, werde ich dich suchen." Er presste ihn so fest an sich, dass Taki Knochen aneinander reiben spürte: "Zwing mich nicht, dich zu suchen!" Damit ließ er den Sänger los, schenkte allen ein strahlendes Lächeln und wanderte davon. Die Anwesenden schmachteten ihm verträumt nach.

 

Nach einigen stillen Minuten wandten sie sich jedoch wieder voller Enthusiasmus ihren übrigen Opfern zu – die die Ablenkung genutzt und sich schnellstmöglich aus dem Staub gemacht hatten.

 

\---

 

"Was zum Teufel war das, häh?! Was war das mit 'Oh, das wären zirka zwei Monate, Ho~Ho~Ho'?! Und seit wann stehst du auf Sado-Maso?!"

 

Taki massierte sich die Schläfen. Typisch. Vor der Kamera taten sie so, als konnte sie kein Wässerchen trüben, aber Backstage war die Kacke am Dampfen.

 

In der allgemeinen Anbetung des Schriftstellers waren sie den Aasgeiern von Journalisten ohne Probleme entkommen. Nun saßen sie sicher – oder in Takis Fall nicht ganz so sicher – im Tour-Bus ihres Arbeitgebers und er fand sich dem zermürbenden Grimm seiner plötzlich höchst misstrauischen Freunde ausgesetzt. Ma war puterrot vor Zorn und Ken rieb sich ebenfalls sichtlich erregt den Nasenrücken: "Eine durchaus berechtigte Frage, meinst du nicht? Hatten wir nicht abgemacht, keine Geheimnisse mehr voreinander zu haben? Du musst uns ja nicht unbedingt detailgenau berichten, wann du wie oft mit wem ins Bett gehst – nichts für ungut, Natsuki ..."

 

"Schon gut."

 

"Aber wenn du mit Eiri Yuki in die Kiste springst, bitte ich unsere doch etwas reservierte Haltung zu entschuldigen!"

 

"Zwei Monate! Zwei! Monate! Zwei verfickte Monate! HAA-HAA-HAA!"

 

"Und das vor einer Mittelschule, an der wir einen, zugegebenermaßen nicht bombastischen, aber durchaus zufriedenstellenden Gig veranstaltet haben!"

 

"ZWEI! MONATE!"

 

"Also würdest du jetzt bitte dein goldenes Schweigen brechen und uns verdammt nochmal erklären, was diese Scheiße vorhin zu bedeuten hatte?!"

 

"Oh, Herr im Himmel, bitte sag uns, dass das nur ein kranker Witz von Yuki war! Unser Leadsänger hat sich nicht von der Decke baumelnd mit einem extra großen Dildo ficken und mit rotem Leder auspeitschen lassen!"

 

"Nein, verdammt, das habe ich nicht!"

 

"Danke, Gott! Danke! Danke! Danke!"

 

"Also hat sich dieser Bastard das Ganze nur ausgedacht, um uns bloßzustellen?"

 

"Natürlich!"

 

"Danke, oh Vater unser! Ich werde ab jetzt jeden Sonntag-"

 

"Es war nur einmal ... Vor einer Woche ..."

 

"... Ganz bestimmt keine Kerze in deiner gottverdammten Kirche anzünden! Ha! Nein, ich werde deine verschissene Bude gleich ganz abbrennen!"

 

Ken ignorierte Ma, der damit begonnen hatte, sich einzelne Haarsträhnen auszuraufen und sah seinen Freund lange und durchdringend an: "Du bist mit einem Mann ins Bett gegangen, der dich mit dem Leben bedroht hat." Taki wollte sich sofort unterm Sitz verkriechen, denn es sah ganz danach aus, als ob eine weitere Runde des beliebten Wer-Gibt-Taki-Den-Gnadenstoß-Spiels eingeläutet worden war. Und im Moment sah es danach aus, dass diesmal Ken gewann.

 

"Einem Mann, der dich mit dem Leben bedroht und deine Karriere nicht über Los, sondern direkt ins Gefängnis geschickt hat, ohne die gottverdammten fünfhundert Ocken einzuziehen!"

 

Oder vielleicht doch Ma?

 

"Einem Mann, der dich mit dem Leben bedroht, deine Karriere nicht über Los, sondern direkt ins Gefängnis geschickt hat, ohne fünfhundert Ocken einzuziehen und monatelang deinen selbsterklärten Erzrivalen gevögelt hat."

 

Koki war von vornherein überraschend erfolgreich in dem Spiel gewesen, obwohl er Taki nicht einmal halb so gut kannte wie die anderen. War er dermaßen leicht zu durchschauen ...?

 

"Einem Mann, der dich mit dem Leben bedroht, deine Karriere nicht über Los, sondern direkt ins Gefängnis geschickt hat, ohne fünfhundert Ocken einzuziehen und monatelang deinen selbsterklärten Erzrivalen nicht nur gevögelt, sondern aus vollstem Herzen geliebt hat."

 

Und der Gewinner durch K.O. in der ersten Runde war ... Natsuki Haibara! Der Sänger fuhr sich stöhnend mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht: "Ich kann mich wirklich glücklich schätzen, solche Freunde zu haben."

 

"Du bist ein verdammter Schwachkopf, Taki."

 

Dem hatte er leider nichts entgegenzusetzen. Das hatte er sich in den letzten sieben Tagen schon mehr als einmal selbst vorgeworfen. Ma warf verzweifelt die Hände in die Luft: "Sag doch was! Irgendwas! Sag, dass es nicht deine Schuld war oder dass du so dicht warst, dass du ihn erst am nächsten Morgen erkannt hast!"

 

"Wir waren beide sturzbesoffen, okay?! Du hast doch auch schon einiges an Scheiße verzapft, wenn du voll warst, oder?!

 

"Aber er lässt sich auch im Delirium nicht von Eiri Yuki abschleppen."

 

"... Ich hasse dich, Ken."

 

"Ich weiß. Und warum tust du das? Weil ich in vielen Dingen recht habe!"

 

"Ich wollte es euch sagen, okay?! Aber ... es ist nicht so ganz leicht zu erklären ..."

 

"Versuch es, Darling. Vielleicht können wir es dann besser nachvollziehen und du bist kein verdammter Schwachkopf mehr. Zumindest kein so Großer."

 

"..."

 

"Oh, bitte! Fang einfach mit irgendetwas an! Etwas leicht Verdaulichem, wenn möglich ..."

 

"Es ist 'ne Wette."

 

"Verdammt! Ich habe gesagt, mit was leicht Verdaulichem!"

 

"Tut mir leid, aber daran gibt es nichts leicht Verdauliches!"

 

"Ma, lass ihn erstmal ausreden."

 

Und Taki erzählte ihnen alles.

 

\---

 

Am nächsten Tag stand er um Punkt zwanzig Uhr vor Eiris Wohnung. Seine Freunde hatten ihn natürlich davor gewarnt, weiter mit dem Autor zu verkehren, aber ehe er sich wie ein wildes Tier vor dessen Zorn versteckte, konfrontierte er ihn lieber freiwillig. Und die Sache mit dem Aufgeben der Wette ...

 

Nicht in diesem Leben. Dieser Bastard hatte sich über ihn lustig gemacht! Er würde ihm schon zeigen, wie gut er tatsächlich im Bett war! Mit Männern hatte er zwar nicht besonders viel Erfahrung ... Also gut, gar keine, aber wie viel anders als er selbst konnte Eiri schon ticken?

 

Nur wenige Augenblicke nach dem Klopfen ging die Tür auf und der Autor stand vor ihm. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren zog er den Sänger ins Zimmer und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, was Taki, wenn er ehrlich sein wollte, ein wenig überrumpelte. Er hatte zumindest mit einem zynischen Kommentar gerechnet. Stattdessen wurde er sofort gegen die Wand geschleudert und von Eiris talentierter Zunge attackiert. Berechtigte Zweifel stiegen unerwünscht wieder in ihm auf.

 

Der Autor hatte einen Riesenhaufen Erfahrung und das aggressive Verhalten erzeugte ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen. In Momenten wie diesem wünschte sich der Sänger sein altes, arrogantes Ego zurück, welches mit derartigen Situationen spielend fertiggeworden wäre. Aber dieses Ego war bei dem Unfall vor einem Jahr gestorben. Zurückgeblieben war ein verängstigter, psychisch angeschlagener Mann, der sich einzig und allein auf der Bühne noch wirklich behaupten konnte.

 

Er hasste es.

 

Eiri knabberte an Takis Lippen: "Du hast mich eine Woche lang warten lassen, Aizawa. Hast du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie viele Runden wir aufholen müssen?" Taki schluckte und versuchte, sarkastisch zu klingen, was ihm nicht wirklich zufriedenstellend gelang: "Letztes Mal war es Eine ... Zwei vielleicht?" Eiri sah ihn ausdruckslos an: "Sieben." "Wir haben nie vereinbart, dass die Durchgänge im Tagesrhythmus abgehalten werden müssen", rief Taki halb entsetzt, halb empört, "So viel Sex hält doch kein Mensch aus!" "Tatsächlich?", Eiri wirkte ehrlich erstaunt, "Ich hab noch nie Probleme damit gehabt."

 

"... Ich habe befürchtet, dass du das sagen würdest."

 

"Hey, keine Sorge, ich habe einen Plan, wie es todsicher klappt."

 

"Hurra, hurra ..."

 

"Höre ich da einen Hauch von Selbstzweifeln?"

 

"Selbstzweifel ganz sicher nicht."

 

Takis Stimme klang selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren nicht sehr überzeugend und Eiri grinste dämonisch: "Keine Sorge, du wirst es lieben! Ich habe ein kleines Geschenk für dich. Komm mit." Und damit verschwand er im Wohnzimmer. Taki wägte Nutzen und Risiko ab und folgte ihm, als sein Stolz einmal mehr den gesunden Menschenverstand untergrub. Der Raum sah genauso aus wie beim letzten Mal. Er sah sich misstrauisch um, konnte aber nichts Beunruhigendes entdecken. Sichtlich ratlos wandte er sich an den Schriftsteller, der am Türrahmen lehnte und ihn mit blitzenden Augen musterte: "Tut mir leid, aber ich verstehe nicht ganz, was du jetzt von mir erwartest." Der Blick, den er erntete, jagte ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Eiri umrundete ihn wie ein Raubtier seine Beute und drängte den zurückweichenden Sänger geschickt immer weiter in die Mitte des Zimmers: "Weißt du, ich habe über deine Worte nachgedacht." Taki runzelte die Stirn: "Welche Worte?"

 

"Zuerst kam es mir sehr ... ungewöhnlich vor, aber ..."

 

"... Ungewöhnlich?"

 

"Inzwischen gefällt mir die Vorstellung sogar sehr gut!"

 

"Vorstellung?"

 

"Und deswegen habe ich Vorkehrungen getroffen."

 

"Vor ... Vorkehrungen?"

 

Eiri lächelte und linste diskret zur Zimmerdecke hinauf. Takis Blick folgte automatisch. Ein Metallhaken ragte direkt über seinem Kopf aus dem Beton. Gerade als er den Kopf wieder senkte, um den seltsamen Humor zu kommentieren, wirbelte der Autor um ihn herum, packte seine Arme und riss sie nach oben. Ein erschrockenes Quieken entsprang Takis Kehle, als sich etwas Kaltes, Starres mit einem irreversiblen Klicken um seine Handgelenke schloss und er starrte entsetzt wieder hinauf. Seine Arme waren an den Haken gefesselt. Mit einem Paar stählerner Handschellen. Er fing fast unmittelbar an zu schwitzen.

 

_'Ich habe über deine Worte nachgedacht.'_

 

Damit hatte dieser Geisteskranke doch wohl nicht etwa gemeint ...

 

"Du hast gestern deine Neigungen mit einer solchen Begeisterung vorgetragen, dass ich einfach nicht anders konnte, als deinen Bitten nachzukommen."

 

Taki fühlte sich einer Ohnmacht nah: "Das ... ist nicht dein Ernst!" Eiri schmiegte die Nase in den schwarzen Haarschopf: "Und wie ernst es mir ist. So ernst, dass mir schon beim Gedanken einer abgeht!" Er massierte Takis Gesäß und verlor keine Zeit, den Gürtel zu lösen und die Hose über die bebenden Hüften zu streichen. Dann fuhr er mit den Händen über Takis Bauch zur Brust. Der Sänger stieß bestürzt hervor: "Du spinnst! Das gestern war doch nur ein Witz! Ich meine, kein Witz in dem Sinne von 'Kommt ein Pferd zum Arzt' oder so, aber ich habe das nicht im Ernst gemeint! Du hast mit dem Stumpfsinn angefangen, ich hab nur mitgemacht, damit du nicht völlig dumm dastehst! Das war doch alles nur Spaß!" "Ach ja? Kann mich nicht daran erinnern, irgendetwas lustig gefunden zu haben", knurrte Eiri und riss mit beiden Händen Takis Hemd auf. Anschließend streichelte er ihm anerkennend über die Taille: "Weißt du, ich habe an deinem Rücken wirklich einen Narren gefressen." Taki musste sich zusammennehmen, um seine Meinung für sich zu behalten, als Eiri den Kragen ein Stück nach hinten zupfte und mit der Zunge den entblößten Hals entlangfuhr. Besser, wenn er diesen Irren nicht weiter reizte. Das Hemd wurde hochgeschoben und um die Handschellen gewickelt.

 

"Oh ja, so ein schöner Rücken. Und ein noch viel schönerer Arsch!"

 

Eiris Daumen hakten sich in den Bund von Takis Boxershorts und zogen sie langsam herunter. Taki konnte sich jetzt kaum noch bewegen, wenn er nicht stolpern und sich die Knochen brechen wollte. Eiri ging auf Abstand und betrachtete sein Werk. "Sexy", grinste er und erntete einen finsteren Blick. Kichernd umrundete er seinen Gefangenen und hob das bebende Kinn etwas an, um ihm einen hauchzarten Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken: "Ach komm, sei nicht gleich so abweisend. Ein wenig Abenteuerlust belebt die Beziehung!" "Wir haben keine Beziehung, du Schwachsinniger", zischte Taki mühsam beherrscht, "und wenn du glaubst, mich auf diesem Wege zur Kapitulation zu bringen, wirst du schwer enttäuscht werden!"

 

Eiri schnaubte amüsiert und ging vor Taki in die Knie. Dieser schreckte einige Zentimeter zurück und rief, gleichzeitig entrüstet darüber, ignoriert worden zu sein und halbwegs eingeschüchtert von Eiris beunruhigender Nähe: "Wa... was soll das wer-" Sein Atem stockte, als der Autor den schlaffen Penis ergriff und ihn sanft streichelte. Eiri streckte die Zunge aus und leckte kurz über die Spitze, woraufhin ein heftiger Ruck durch Takis Körper ging: "Wer redet denn von Kapitulation? Wo bliebe der Spaß, wenn die Welt nur aus Feiglingen und Ja-Sagern bestünde, hm? Im Gegenteil, ich erwarte so viel Widerstand wie möglich, verstanden? Umso süßer wird mir der Sieg schmecken. Aber im Moment möchte ich erstmal was anderes kosten." Und ohne jede weitere Vorwarnung schluckte er Taki ganz, wobei er den Sänger keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ, während er an dem empfindlichen Organ saugte und leckte.

 

Taki schrie lauthals auf und warf erschrocken den Kopf in den Nacken, als eine Welle der Erregung durch seinen Körper jagte. Sein Verstand befahl ihm, auf keinen Fall auf Eiris geschickte Darbietung hereinzufallen, während ihm sein unteres Gehirn den Dienst verwehrte und ihn verräterisch Sterne und Feuerwerk wahrnehmen ließ. Er spürte Hitzewallungen in sich aufkeimen und ärgerte sich über die Erkenntnis, dass seine Wangen zu glühen begannen. Und er konnte noch nicht einmal etwas tun, um sein von schmerzlichem Vergnügen verzerrtes Gesicht vor Eiri zu verstecken. Also schloss er nur fest die Augen und biss störrisch die Zähne aufeinander, um nicht völlig nach der Pfeife dieses Egomanen zu tanzen.

 

Eiri verlangsamte das Tempo etwas, wollte er doch schließlich ein wenig von dem Anblick haben. Beim Oralsex machte ihm so schnell niemand was vor und er war sehr stolz auf die Fähigkeiten. Taki würde auf Knien rutschend seinen Namen in die Nacht schreien, so viel hatte er sich vorgenommen. Er ließ die Zähne ganz sanft über Takis Penis kratzen und spürte den heftigen Schauer, der über die warme Haut des Sängers lief. Seine Zunge fuhr über die Spitze und langsam an der Unterseite herunter, während die freie Hand fordernd ein schlankes Bein hinauf strich, um eine Pobacke zu kneten.

 

Es dauerte ein wenig, doch trotz Takis sichtlicher Verschüchterung war er nach einigen Minuten endlich voll erigiert. Seiner schnellen Atmung zufolge stand er kurz vor dem Höhepunkt. Eiri lächelte sadistisch. Nur noch ein bisschen. Und als Taki den Kopf in den Nacken warf und laut stöhnte, hielt Eiri inne und lehnte sich grinsend zurück: "Nun, Aizawa? Hast du mir etwas zu sagen?"

 

Taki riss die Augen auf und starrte zitternd die Decke an. Das war nicht sein Ernst! Er war so erregt, dass es wehtat und dieser Mistkerl hörte einfach auf?! Er schluckte schwer und ließ den Blick gen Boden sinken. Eiris Lächeln sprach Bände von seinen Absichten. Darauf lief es also hinaus. Wenn Taki nicht um jeden Atemzug gerungen hätte, wäre er wahrscheinlich extrem zornig geworden. Aber so konnte er ihn nur fassungslos anstarren und sich ab und zu den Schweiß aus den Augen blinzeln, der ihm in Strömen die Schläfen hinunterlief.

 

Nach beeindruckend langen Minuten gab er schließlich nach. Seine Lider senkten sich ermattet und er sackte ein Stückchen ab, sodass sich der Druck auf die Handgelenke unangenehm erhöhte: "... Bi... Bitte ..." Eiri legte spöttisch eine Hand ans Ohr: "Hm? Ich kann dich nicht hören, wie war das?"

 

"Bitte ... lass mich ... lass mich ..."

 

"Wie wär's mit einem Namen, Aizawa? Ich verspreche dir, all deine Wünsche zu erfüllen, wenn du ganz laut nach mir rufst."

 

"Yuki ..."

 

"Ah~ah. Ganz kalt, Aizawa."

 

"Verdammter Bastard", schrie Taki und versuchte, nach seinem Peiniger zu treten. Er erreichte jedoch nur, dass er sich noch mehr in der Hose verhedderte und beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor. Eiri hatte ihn aber noch immer fest im Griff und pustete nun hämisch über das feuchte Glied. Taki schauderte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Der Autor streichelte mitfühlend seinen unteren Rücken, was jedoch keinesfalls zur Beruhigung beitrug. Im Gegenteil.

 

"Es ist eigentlich ganz simpel, Schatz."

 

"... E..."

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"E..."

 

Eiri leckte zur Unterstützung enthusiastisch an Takis Innenschenkeln. Taki entfuhr ein gequältes Ächzen.

 

"... E... E..."

 

Mit jeder weiteren feuchten Stelle erschien es ihm immer weniger abwegig, das plötzlich banal wirkende Anliegen zu erfüllen, denn jeder Luftzug schien wie eine hauchzarte Berührung, die den Widerstand schmelzen ließ. Er zitterte so sehr, dass er kaum noch gerade stehen konnte. Tränen der Frustration stiegen in seinen Augen auf und er beugte sich so weit es ging vornüber in der Hoffnung, dadurch ein wenig die Spannung in seinem Geschlecht zu lindern. Es half nicht viel.

 

Taki hielt krampfhaft am letzten verbliebenen Funken Stolz fest. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Eiri lächelte siegesgewiss zu ihm herauf und auch wenn Taki sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dass diese Lippen ihre Arbeit endlich wieder aufnahmen, konnte er den Mensch gewordenen Alptraum nicht kampflos gewinnen lassen! Wasser tropfte von seiner Nasenspitze. Sein ganzer Körper brannte. Und Eiri hockte da und genoss es, ihn zu quälen. Als wenn er die Gedanken erraten hätte, beugte sich der Autor wieder näher an seine Lende. Zärtliche Finger krochen seinen Rücken hinunter und stießen in weniger ungefährliche Gefilde vor. Taki keuchte, er konnte sich nicht helfen. Er musste etwas sagen. Irgendetwas. "Lass es einfach zu, dann können wir heute noch sehr viel Spaß haben", flüsterte Eiri.

 

"E... E... ... ... Erst wenn ... ich tot und begraben bin ..."

 

Eiri stutzte überrascht. Und dann lachte er lauthals: "Du bist nicht schlecht, wirklich nicht schlecht, Aizawa! Ich schätze starke Persönlichkeiten!" Er packte Takis bebende Hüften mit einem festen Griff und säuselte lasziv: "Ich habe mir zwar was anderes erhofft, aber ein solches Durchsetzungsvermögen verdient Anerkennung. Also, wie könnte ich dich wohl angemessen belohnen ...?" Er fasste seine Entscheidung nicht in Worte, aber Taki konnte sie sich denken, als er ihn endlich wieder in den Mund nahm und ihn beinahe brutal zu seinem ersten Höhepunkt der Nacht trieb.

 

Als er schließlich zitternd und schnaufend in den Fesseln hing, zog Eiri ihm die Schuhe aus und entledigte sich der störenden Kleidungsstücke, die in einem wirren Haufen um seine Fußgelenke lagen. Er begutachtete den Sänger noch einmal von allen Seiten und gab ihm dann ein paar Klapse auf die Wange: "Du schläfst doch noch nicht, oder, Aizawa? Das Gute kommt doch erst noch!" Taki öffnete mit viel Mühe die Augen und folgte ihm mit müden Pupillen. Eiri fischte etwas aus einem Wandschrank und testete das Objekt an einem nahegelegenen Tisch. Ein lautes Schnalzen erfüllte die Luft und ließ Taki zusammenzucken.

 

"Schwebte dir diese Farbe vor? Oder hätte ich ein etwas helleres Rot wählen sollen?"

 

Dieses Mal konnte er schwören, dass er für einige Sekunden das Bewusstsein verlor, denn als er die Augen wieder öffnete, stand der Autor hinter ihm und ließ die Peitsche kräftig auf seinen Rücken niedersausen.

 

"AH!"

 

"Ach komm, so schlimm war das doch nicht. Vielleicht jetzt?"

 

"Autsch!"

 

"Hm, du hältst was aus, das gebe ich zu. Wie wär's damit?"

 

"AH! Aufhören! Das ist kein Spiel mehr, du Scheißkerl!"

 

"Du solltest auf deinen Ausdruck achten. Wie wär's, möchtest du mein Schüler sein? Ich erkläre dir, wie du ein vernünftiges Gespräch führst. Lektion eins: Beleidigungen ziehen angemessene Bestrafung nach sich!"

 

Taki zuckte schmerzerfüllt zusammen, als gleich drei beherzte Treffer auf seinem Gesäß landeten. Er hörte Eiri gespielt nachdenklich hinter sich brummen: "Hm ... Du solltest mich von nun an mit gebührendem Respekt ansprechen! Kommst du alleine auf den korrekten Titel?" Wieder zischte es.

 

"AH! Bastard!"

 

"Falsch! Ich geb dir großzügigerweise noch zwei Chancen!"

 

"Ah! Verdammt, Yuki, du-"

 

"Falsch! Noch Eine!"

 

"AAAAAAAAHHH!"

 

"Nun?"

 

"..."

 

"Mich zu ignorieren, wird dir nicht weiterhelfen, mein Schüler. Also?"

 

Das typische lange Ächzen, welches eine entschlossene Dehnung des Lederschlags hervorrief, ertönte.

 

"MEISTER?"

 

Eiri flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "So ein schlauer Junge verdient eine Belohnung." Taki keuchte angespannt, als ihm der heiße Atem des Autors über die Haut geisterte: "... Du lässt mich frei?" Ein Kichern: "Nein. Das willst du gar nicht." "Und ob ich das will, du Arschlo-", Taki brach jäh ab, als Eiris Hand in seinen Schritt fuhr. Der andere biss ihm sanft ins Ohr: "Ich habe den letzten Teil nicht verstanden ..."

 

"... Nein. Mei...ster."

 

"So fügsam heute. So gefällst du mir."

 

Eiri legte das rote Mordwerkzeug auf den Boden und lehnte sich an Taki an. Dieser atmete erleichtert auf, lauschte aber angestrengt. Es hörte sich verdächtig so an, als quetschte er irgendeine Flüssigkeit aus einer Tube. Takis gerötete Wangen verloren wieder etwas an Farbe. Er wollte doch nicht ... Eiri drehte sich um und warnte den Sänger freundlicherweise: "Bleib ruhig und entspann dich. Wenn du zu sehr zappelst, könnte dieser Teil verdammt wehtun." Allerdings ließ er ihm keine Gelegenheit, der Aufforderung Folge zu leisten, ehe er ihn mit einer Hand auf der Schulter festhielt und mit den Fingern der anderen in seinen After eindrang.

 

Taki schrie erneut, allerdings mehr aus Schreck ob der kalten Gliedmaße und der nur allzu frischen Erinnerung an das letzte Schäferstündchen, als aus echtem Schmerz. Er atmete tief und schwer, während Eiri sich einmal mehr mit den Innenwänden seines Hinterteils befasste. Die Finger waren glitschig und Taki fühlte etwas Feuchtes an seinen Backen abgleiten. Er krächzte mühsam: "Was ist das für ein Zeug?" Dann verspannte er sich und stöhnte leise, als Eiri eine Stelle wiederfand, die er eigentlich hatte vergessen wollen. Eiri wirkte hochkonzentriert und fuhr mit der Nase langsam über die roten Striemen auf Takis Rücken, bevor er antwortete: "Gleitcreme. Es macht das Ganze ... weniger blutig. Und dieses Mal wirst du eine gute Vorbereitung ehrlich zu schätzen wissen."

 

Taki grübelte zwischen den Stößen, die Eiri mit den Fingern machte und die ihn langsam, aber sicher erneut in Ekstase versetzten, über diese Worte nach. Die freie Hand schlängelte sich um seinen Körper und ergriff seine Erektion, um sie zu streicheln. Und bald war er zu abgelenkt, um sich Sorgen zu machen.

 

Es bedarf keiner fünf Minuten, um ihn wieder in ein wimmerndes, stöhnendes Häuflein außerordentlicher Bedürfnis zu verwandeln.

 

Eiri zog zufrieden die Finger zurück und hob Takis Kinn an. Die Augen des Sängers waren halb geschlossen, teilweise verdeckt von schweißverklebten Ponysträhnen. Aus dem Mundwinkel lief ihm eine dünne Spur Speichel. Eiri leckte sie auf und küsste die bebenden Lippen. Dann grinste er und verschwand wieder hinter Takis Rücken. Er massierte ihm eine Zeitlang den Po und umarmte ihn dann, sodass er ihm zeigen konnte, was er in der Hand hielt.

 

Und das Objekt erklärte sich von selbst.

 

Panik zeigte sich in den braunen Augen, als sie ungläubig über den wahrscheinlich größten Vibrator wanderten, den sie je gesehen hatten. Taki wandte sich der Stelle zu, an dem Eiris Atem über seine Haut geisterte und schluchzte angsterfüllt: "Das ist doch jetzt nicht wirklich dein Ernst, oder? Dieses ... Monstrum passt ... passt doch nicht wirklich in einen menschlichen Kö... Körper, oder? Du willst mir nur Angst einjagen, damit ... damit ich deinen Namen rufe, richtig ...?" Eiri sah ihn nur nachdenklich an und zog dann die Hände zurück. Taki zitterte noch heftiger, als er spürte, wie er einen Arm fest um seine Taille legte.

 

Und brüllte und zappelte in blinder Panik, als Eiri die Spitze des Apparates langsam, aber bestimmt in seinen Anus einführte. Doch Eiri presste Takis Körper noch fester an sich, um ihn so still wie möglich zu halten und die Handschellen taten ihr Übriges.

 

Nach kurzer Zeit sinnlosen Widerstands brach Taki zusammen und schluchzte wie ein Kleinkind. Wenn er sich nur ein bisschen entspannt hätte, hätte der Freudenspender wahrscheinlich seinen Dienst tun und ihm ein Gefühl außerordentlichen Glücks bescheren können, aber er war zu sehr mit Abwehr beschäftigt und konzentrierte sich lieber auf den Schmerz, als dass er sich der stimulierenden Wirkung des Geräts hingab.

 

Nun, wenn er Schmerz wollte, wollte ihm Eiri die Bitte nicht abschlagen. Er richtete Taki mit einem Ruck auf und raunte ihm ins Ohr: "Steh auf eigenen Beinen, mein Schüler. Du hast mir völlig grundlos gegens Schienbein getreten. Dafür muss ich dich leider übers Knie legen!" Und er schaltete den Vibrator direkt auf höchster Stufe ein. Taki entfuhr ein ersticktes Stöhnen. Die Impulse, die ausgesendet wurden, waren zu stark, als dass er sie ignorieren konnte und bald überwog das Vergnügen den Schmerz. Er war sich entfernt bewusst, dass er immer noch schrie wie am Spieß, aber er hörte sich selbst nur noch wie von weit weg.

 

Und dann schlug Eiri zu.

 

Er nahm das Schnalzen der Peitsche zwar durchaus wahr, aber als sie auf seinem Rücken aufschlug, erschreckte er sich doch so sehr, dass ihm jeder weitere entsetzte Laut im Halse steckenblieb. Mit jeder Vibration in seinem Gesäß wurde er näher zum Höhepunkt getrieben, während ihn der Peitschenschlag wieder ein wenig davon entfernte. Diese Wechselwirkung der Gefühle erregten ihn mehr, als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte und er bekam keinen einzigen Ton mehr heraus. Er spürte eine Spannung in seinem ganzen Körper, die er in einer solchen Intensität noch nicht erlebt hatte.

 

Als er schließlich nach quälenden, atemberaubenden Minuten endlich kam, war alles, was man im Zimmer hören konnte, ein ersticktes Stöhnen, erfüllt von einer solchen Bedürftigkeit, wie er sie einem anderen noch vor kurzer Zeit nur über seine Leiche präsentiert hätte.

 

Während er noch die Englein singen hörte, schlossen sich zwei Arme von hinten um seinen Torso und Eiri flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Jetzt sieh sich das einer an. Du bist nicht ganz fair, Aizawa, meinst du nicht? Nun hast du schon zum zweiten Mal deinen Spaß gehabt und ich durfte noch gar nicht kommen." Kühle Finger legten sich um sein zuckendes Glied und drückten fest genug zu, um Taki ein erschrockenes Ächzen zu entlocken. "Was ist los, Schatz?", fragte Eiri belustigt und schmiegte sich grinsend in den schwarzen Haarschopf, "Du bist doch nicht etwa schon müde, oder? Der Spaß hat doch gerade erst angefangen!" Taki wimmerte so leise er konnte, als der Vibrator langsam herausgezogen wurde.

 

Er hatte es also wieder einmal geschafft, die größtmögliche Niete zu ziehen und sich willentlich zum Sklaven eines Sexmonsters gemacht.

 

Der Autor warf die Peitsche weg und umrundete den Gefangenen, um sich dicht vor ihn zu stellen und endlich auch die eigene Hose zu öffnen. Er war vollständig erigiert. Mit neugewonnenem Respekt für Shuichi schluchzte Taki erschöpft in Eiris Mund, als dieser einmal mehr seine Lippen versiegelte und ihn voller Verlangen an sich zog. Er strich Takis Arme entlang zu den Händen und legte die Finger um die Ketten der Handschellen. "Festhalten", flüsterte er ihm in den Mund und packte seine Oberschenkel. Taki schluckte. Er begriff, was der Autor vorhatte und krallte sich energisch an das Metall. Sofort wurden seine Beine angehoben und um Eiris Hüfte gelegt. Er sackte dabei unsanft einige Zentimeter ab und ächzte schmerzerfüllt.

 

Doch der plötzliche Druck auf seine Handgelenke war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Gefühl, Eiris stattliches Glied in sich eindringen zu fühlen. Taki verlieh seinem Protest mit einem kurzen Schrei Ausdruck und ließ machtlos den schweren Kopf in den Nacken sinken. Die Schwerkraft zerrte an ihm und es war nicht unbedingt die angenehmste Stellung, in der er sich je befunden hatte, und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Eiri nachzugeben und die Beine um ihn zu schlingen, um etwas mehr Halt zu finden. Dabei zwang er den heißen Penis ungewollt noch tiefer in sich hinein. Eiri stieß ein gepresstes Lachen aus: "So eifrig bei der Sache? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es nach dem ganzen Vorspiel echt noch so nötig hast." Taki keuchte angestrengt: "Halt die ... Schnauze, du Arschloch! Ich ... hasse dich! Wenn ich erst ... wieder frei bin, kannst du dich auf was gefasst ... machen! Du verdammter, dreckiger HurAH!"

 

Eiri stieß zu und kicherte: "Wer sagt dir denn, dass ich dich wieder freilasse? Vielleicht gefällt mir der Gedanke an mein persönliches Sex-Spielzeug ja so gut, dass ich dich hierbehalte?" Als sich Takis ganzer Körper entgegen jeden besseren Wissens, nur einen Bluff gehört zu haben, anspannte, entfuhr auch Eiri ein erregter Laut: "Ah, genau so, Aizawa. Siehst du? Du willst mich gar nicht wieder gehen lassen!" Er nutzte den freien Zugriff auf Takis Oberkörper, um den wohlgeformten Torso mit Küssen zu überdecken und Taki vergaß über die anschließenden Hitzewallungen jedwedes Kontra. Stattdessen gab er sich der geübten Zunge hin, die über seine Haut wanderte und versuchte, sich jemand anderen an Eiris Stelle zu denken. Unglücklicherweise kannte er keinen einzigen Mann, dem er auf diese Art zugeneigt gewesen wäre.

 

Nach einigen Minuten ließ seine Konzentration nach und mit ihr der Griff auf die Ketten und er rutschte mehr und mehr ab. Eiri bemerkte es und schloss fest die Arme um seine Taille, um ihn abzustützen: "Ah Ah Ah, Aizawa! Bleib schön bei mir! Sind dir diese paar Klimmzüge etwa schon zu viel? Du siehst entschieden fitter aus, als du wirklich bist, hm?" Er hätte es nie zugegeben, doch Takis lustvolle Geräusche gefielen ihm. Anders als Shuichi war er nicht durchgehend laut, aber kontinuierlich. Die kleinen Laute im Rhythmus zu seinen Bewegungen, ab und zu unterbrochen durch einen kurzen Schrei, waren anders, aber nicht unwillkommen. Er hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, Taki als Ersatz für den Ex-Freund zu benutzen, denn die Gewissheit, einen fremden Körper zu nehmen, hatte etwas Exotisches, Verruchtes, dessen Wirkung auf seine Begierden er sich nicht entziehen konnte. Er bemerkte kaum, dass auch ihm selbst immer häufiger lautes Stöhnen entfuhr, wie sein Partner zu versunken ins Vergnügen ihrer Verbundenheit.

 

Immer und immer wieder stieß er zu, sich entfernt der treibenden Kräfte um seine Taille gewahr, spürte den Höhepunkt in ihm aufsteigen, ihn durchfahren, schütteln und unwillig abebben und es dauerte ein wenig, bis er aufhörte, das Becken zu rollen, als hatte er das Bedürfnis, in die Wärme um sein Glied herum zu versinken. Doch als auch Taki mit einem heftigen Zucken und einem inbrünstigen Wimmern kam, welches er sicher lieber verschluckt hätte, kehrte sein Verstand langsam zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Er sah auf den hastig atmenden Sänger hinab und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er langsam aus ihm herausglitt. Dieser Mann war kein Vergleich zu Shuichi. Er war nur ein billiger Zeitvertreib. Und er bezweifelte, dass es Taki anders haben wollte.

 

Dieser musste derweil zugeben, dass Sex mit einem Mann nicht so unbefriedigend war, wie er stets vermutete hatte. Oder vielleicht hatte er eine gewisse Neigung von Anfang an besessen, ohne ihr jemals nachzugeben gewünscht zu haben. Er war erschöpft, aber nicht unangenehm, wenn er es auf rein körperlicher Ebene betrachtete. Mit ein wenig Routine konnte er sich vielleicht sogar daran gewöhnen.

 

... Wann hatte sich eine Frau das letzte Mal gut genug angefühlt, dass er es mit ihr ein zweites Mal zu treiben gewillt war? Und wie würde sich der Sex gestalten, wenn sie die ganze Sache mit dem unheimlichen Kram wegließen? Sowas wie rote Lederpeitschen. Oder übergroße Dildos.

 

Doch er hatte keine Zeit, den Gedanken weiterzuverfolgen. Er bekam kaum noch mit, wie Eiri gepflegt fluchte, weil er offenbar zu schwer in den Fesseln hing, um sie problemlos öffnen zu können. Doch das interessierte ihn wenig, denn unmittelbar, nachdem er den unbequemen Stahl von seinen Handgelenken schwinden spürte, knickten seine Knie ein und er sank in die wohlig gebauschte Welt eines Dämmerschlafs.

 

\---

 

Eiri hockte rittlings auf einem Stuhl und studierte das schlafende Gesicht des Sängers. Taki war nach der vierten Runde – diesmal auf dem Boden – völlig erschöpft eingenickt und nicht mehr wach zu bekommen. Er hatte ihn deswegen zu Bett gebracht und sich noch ein weiteres Mal mit dem willigen Körper vergnügt. Danach war ihm selbst ein wenig schummrig zumute gewesen, sodass er sich eine Zigarette sowie ein Stündchen Schlaf gegönnt hatte, ehe er weiter über seinen neuen Roman sinnierte. Sieben Runden waren offenbar doch zu optimistisch gedacht gewesen, aber zumindest hatte er Taki den Mund gestopft. Im derzeitigen Zustand war ihm dieser großmäulige Querschläger sogar richtig sympathisch und er kämmte mit einer Hand teilnahmsvoll durch schweißverklebte, lackschwarze Strähnen.

 

Nun, zum Schreien hatte er ihn definitiv gebracht. Nur sein Name war nicht dabei gewesen. Aber morgen war wieder ein Tag. Und eine lange Nacht ...

 

Er legte den Kopf auf die Unterarme und döste noch ein paar Minuten, ehe er sich wieder an den Laptop setzte.


	3. Gestatten

Warmes Licht fiel durchs Fenster auf Takis Gesicht. Die Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten seine Nase und er musste niesen. Mit einem lauten Gähnen schlug er anschließend die Augen auf.

 

"Aizawa~kun!"

 

Und starrte direkt in zwei große, blaue Augen. Mit einem spitzen Schrei schoss er in die Höhe und fiel rücklings aus dem Bett. Die Decke rutschte hinterher und begrub ihn unter sich. Während er verzweifelt versuchte, sich aus ihr zu befreien, hörte er die Tür aufgehen und eine dunkle Stimme mosern: "Verdammt, Seguchi! Tauch nicht ständig plötzlich auf!"

 

Der Angesprochene erwiderte ruhig: "Auch dir einen guten Tag, Eiri. Selbst auf die Gefahr hin, dass du mich für zu neugierig hältst: Würdest du mir bitte erklären, was es mit diesem Artikel hier auf sich hat? Ich war überrascht, dass du anscheinend wieder fest gebunden bist. Mit ihm." Damit schob er seinem Schwager die neue Ausgabe der "Bop Peat" ins Gesicht und verschränkte erwartungsvoll die Arme vor der Brust.

 

Mit gelindem Interesse las Eiri die Titelzeile: "Autor von 'Wunder einer Nacht' und ASK-Leader liiert! Eiri Yuki und Taki Aizawa schon lange ein Paar – Rache an Shuichi Shindo?" Er zog an seiner Zigarette und zuckte mit den Schultern: "Wo ist dein Problem?" "Wo ist mein Problem?", wiederholte Tohma verblüfft, als läge der Grund für die vorsichtige Nachfrage glasklar auf der Hand, "Mein Problem ist, dass mein Schwager seit Monaten mit einem Mann schläft, der seinen Geliebten hat vergewaltigen lassen und ihn massiv bedroht hat! Bist du noch ganz bei Sinnen, Eiri?" Er begann, im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen: "Mika hat einen hysterischen Anfall bekommen und liegt mit Migräne im Bett! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass diese Aufregung gut für eine schwangere Frau ist, was meinst du? Was zum Teufel hat dich geritten, ausgerechnet jetzt der Welt deine Bettgeschichten zu verkünden?" Er packte die Bettdecke, wirbelte sie hoch und wies mit einem anklagenden Finger auf Taki, der sie entsetzt wieder an sich riss und um seinen entblößten Körper wickelte: "Was zum Teufel hat dich geritten, mit ihm – ausgerechnet mit ihm – in die Kiste zu springen?!" Eiri stieß seelenruhig Rauch aus der Nase aus: "Ich bezweifle, dass dich mein Sexleben etwas angeht, aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst: Ich hatte den unwiderstehlichen Drang, Shuichi so richtig in den Arsch zu ficken." "Na, das war ja so klar", dachte Taki desillusioniert.

 

"Und deswegen gehst du hin und treibst es mit euer beider Erzfeind? Mit diesem Idioten, der euch in eurer schlimmsten Zeit noch mit Schlamm beschmissen hat?!"

 

_'Autsch.'_

 

"Es ist immer noch meine Sache, wen ich mir als Spielzeug aussuche! Ich habe so langsam die Fresse dick von deiner ständigen Einmischerei! Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen!"

 

_'Oje ... Ich denke, es ist Zeit, zu gehen.'_

 

"Offensichtlich nicht, wenn du tatsächlich dumm genug bist, dem einzigen Mann zu vertrauen, den dein Geliebter aus vollem Herzen hasst!"

 

"Ex-Geliebter! Und bei dem ist es mit Vertrauen wohl auch nicht weit her! Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, ist er mit deinem besten Freund durchgebrannt! Und ich denke, dass jeder von euch weiß, wie ich zu diesem schizophrenen Irren stehe!"

 

"Ryuichi ist nicht irre, er ist genial! Überdurchschnittlich Begabte werden oft missverstanden! Verstand zu besitzen, den man nicht sieht, ist immer noch besser als das d... Und wohin willst du, Aizawa-kun?"

 

Taki hielt kurz vor der Tür, durch die er hatte entkommen wollen, inne und wandte sich verlegen lächelnd den zornigen Männern zu, die ihn wie hungrige Geier anblitzten: "Tja, ich dachte, es sei recht unhöflich, Ihrer gar intimen Diskussion zu lauschen und wollte mich auf den Weg nach Hause machen, da ich ja offensichtlich nicht mehr gebraucht werde ... Also, einen schönen Tag noch, die Herrschaften!" Er versuchte, so schnell wie möglich zu türmen, doch Eiri packte einen Zipfel der Decke und riss ihn damit an sich. Mit einem festen Griff hinderte er ihn daran, das Weite zu suchen und blies einen Schwall Zigarettenqualm in Tohmas Gesicht: "Der Einzige, der nicht mehr gebraucht wird, bist du, Seguchi. Du darfst dich jetzt verabschieden."

 

"Aber Eiri, ich bitte dich-"

 

"Du darfst jetzt gehen, Tohma!"

 

Der Direktor zögerte erst, ließ dann aber den Kopf hängen und ging an ihnen vorbei zur Tür. Taki war sich absolut sicher, dass ihn der hasserfüllte Blick, mit dem er dabei bedacht wurde, noch bis in seine Alpträume verfolgen würde.

 

Nachdem Tohma gegangen war, stieß Taki Eiri energisch von sich und knurrte: "Super, herzlichen Dank auch. Jetzt hab ich Seguchi den Großen am Hals, nur weil du deine egozentrische Fresse nicht halten konntest!" Eiri zuckte mit den Schultern: "Ist doch nicht mein Problem. Hast das letzte Mal ja auch überlebt." Ein bitterböser Blick war die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt, ehe Taki das Zimmer verließ.

 

Nach kurzem Umherirren hatte dieser alle seine Kleider aufgesammelt und zwischendurch das Bad entdeckt. Er entschied kurzerhand, dass ihm Eiri nach all den mehr oder minder angenehmen Überraschungen, mit denen er ihn in der vergangenen Nacht konfrontiert hatte, wohl kaum eine gepflegte Dusche verwehren konnte. Gerade, als er sich der Decke entledigt und sich unter einen heißen Wasserschwall gestellt hatte, hörte er die Tür aufgehen und seufzte schwer: "Yuki, ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, wenigstens hier ungestört entspannen zu können, ohne auf meinen Arsch achten zu müssen. Wenn's dir nichts ausmacht ...?"

 

"Nö."

 

"Ich kann mich aber nicht entspannen, wenn du mich die ganze Zeit anstarrst!"

 

"Lieber Himmel, du bist ein Star! Angestarrt zu werden ist dein Geschäft!"

 

"Es besteht ein Unterschied zwischen dir und dem gemeinen Fan."

 

"... Das verlangt Aufklärung."

 

"Der gemeine Fan springt mich nicht an, wenn ich ihm den Rücken zukehre!"

 

"..."

 

"... Ich spreche hier von dem ganz normalen, alltäglichen Musikfreund. Nicht vom hysterisch kreischenden Mob, der mir den Arm abbeißen würde, wenn ich ihm die Gelegenheit dazu böte."

 

"Das bringt Prominenz halt so mit sich. Krieg dich wieder ein, ich verfüge durchaus über eine gewisse Selbstbeherrschung. Ich will mir nur die Zähne putzen. Habe in einer halben Stunde eine Verabredung, also beeil dich mit dem Verschwinden, klar?"

 

"Ja ja ..."

 

Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend ihren Beschäftigungen nach. Auf einmal fragte Taki: "Warum das alles?" Eiri sah ihn begriffsstutzig durch den Spiegel an: "Wie meinen?"

 

"Warum diese ganze Scharade? Warum bist du beim Konzert aufgetaucht und hast einen auf Liebespärchen gemacht? Wenn's dir nur um die Wette ginge, das können wir auch in aller Heimlichkeit durchziehen, hab ich recht? Du hast der Presse völligen Mist aufgetischt! Und nicht nur das, du hast eiskalt behauptet, Seguchis Segen zu haben! Als ob der dich jemals aus seinen Krakenarmen entkommen lassen würde!"

 

"Was weißt du schon über unsere Beziehung?"

 

"Ich weiß zumindest, dass er lächelnd über Leichen geht, um dich zu beschützen, weil er dich – ich zitiere – am meisten liebt."

 

"Hat er das gesagt? Idiot."

 

"... Also?"

 

"Hn?"

 

"Warum?"

 

Eiri spülte sich den Mund aus: "PR." Taki zog eine Augenbraue hoch: "... Was?" "Promotion", wiederholte Eiri, als ob sich der Begriff selbst erklärte, "Mein neues Buch ist fertig und da ich schon eine Weile nichts mehr von mir habe hören lassen, hielt ich es für angebracht, für einen Leitartikel zu sorgen, um ein wenig Werbung zu machen. Und da wir im Moment eh ein paar Dinge zu regeln haben ..." Taki starrte ihn für ein paar Sekunden an wie ein kaputtes Auto. Dann prustete er los. Eiri hob ebenfalls pikiert eine Augenbraue: "Was ist daran so komisch?" Taki wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, obwohl dies unter der Dusche ein eher sinnloses Unterfangen darstellte und kicherte: "Nichts, nichts! Ich durfte nur gerade feststellen, dass du und unser Manager ähnlicher seid, als eurem Aussehen zu entnehmen ist!"

 

"Diese Qualle in dem roten Anzug? Geschmacklos, mich mit dem zu vergleichen!"

 

"Er ist nicht so übel, wie er aussieht. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist er der sympathischste meiner derzeitigen Mitarbeiter!"

 

"Wie auch immer, mach, dass du rauskommst! Ich hab noch was anderes vor!"

 

"Ja ja ..."

 

Eiri öffnete die Tür, hielt dann aber inne: "Sag mal, Aizawa ..." Taki shampoonierte sich die Haare: "Was jetzt noch?" Der Autor drehte sich nicht um, als er fragte: "Wer war die Frau?" Taki blickte verwirrt zur Decke: "Welche Frau?"

 

"Die gestern bei euch war."

 

Dem Sänger ging ein Licht auf: "Ah, du meinst Natsuki. Eine Sandkastenfreundin von mir. Sie hat ASK damals bei NG vorgestellt. Arbeitet schon seit Ewigkeiten für den Laden." Er beobachtete Eiris Hinterkopf: "Wieso? Ist sie dein Typ?"

 

"Und wenn es so wäre?"

 

"Finger weg. Sie ist meine Freundin."

 

"Treibt ihrs miteinander?"

 

"Ab und zu, wenn's einem von uns dreckig geht. Nichts Ernstes. Wie gesagt, wir kennen uns schon seit der Schule. Ist eher 'ne Geschwisterliebe."

 

"Aha."

 

Damit fiel die Tür ins Schloss und Taki überlegte kurz irritiert, wieso sich der Autor für seine Bekannten interessierte, ehe er sich wieder seinem Bad widmete.

 

\---

 

"Was meint ihr, Leute? Gar nicht übel, oder?"

 

Taki grinste breit, als er sich vorsichtig auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ und den Gesichtsausdruck seiner Freunde studierte. Ma rümpfte nachdenklich die Nase. "Der Text ist brauchbar, aber ...", er musterte den Sänger ausdruckslos, "Die Stimme ist heute kaum zu ertragen." Ken nickte zustimmend. Taki rutschte nervös hin und her. Selbst der bestgepolsterte Sessel war ihm heute zu unbequem. Und wer war schuld? Dieser Mistkerl von einem Schriftsteller! Ihn selbst im Schlaf noch sexuell zu belästigen war eine Unverschämtheit, die nur Eiri Yuki zustande brachte.

 

Er schnitt eine Grimasse: "Hey, Jungs, so schlecht war ich nicht! Gebt mir ein, zwei Tage und ich höre mich nicht mehr an wie Madonna in jungen Jahren. Außerdem sind das größte Problem doch nicht die Proben!" "Das nicht", pflichtete ihm Ken bei, "aber meinst du, du schaffst die restlichen Songs noch? Noch können wir einen Songwriter einsetzen ..." "Abgelehnt", zickte er, "Wir haben noch nie einen gebraucht und diese Tatsache werde ich jetzt nicht ändern! Ich kriege das definitiv hin! Ihr werdet Augen machen! Das wird unsere beste Platte, versprochen! ... He, was soll dieser skeptische Blick, du Hundesohn?!"

 

Taki war soeben dabei, Ma für die unbedachte Geste des Zweifels zu erwürgen, als die Tür aufging und ihr Manager schwerfällig herein wankte. Er ließ sich auf den von Taki verlassenen Stuhl fallen, ohne von den drei Musikern beachtet zu werden. Ken klimperte weiter auf seinem Keyboard herum, während sich der malträtierte Ma bemühte, auf dem schnellsten Weg den Raum zu verlassen – durch das Fenster. Taki drosch mit einer Gitarre auf ihn ein, ehe er Erfolg damit hatte. Der Manager seufzte schwer und endlich bedachte Ken ihn mit einem mitleidigen Blick: "Sie sehen aus, als wenn die ganze Last der Welt auf Ihren Schultern lastete, Matsumoto-san." Koki stöhnte leidend und strich sich über die Augen: "Du hast ja keine Ahnung! Ich habe den ganzen Morgen im Büro des Direktors gesessen und mir die Nörgelei anhören müssen!"

 

"Wegen was hat sie sich denn jetzt wieder aufgeregt? Wir liegen recht gut in der Zeit. Haben Prankster wieder irgendwas angestellt? Die Jungs sind noch neu, das wird besser mit der Zeit."

 

Koki schüttelte heftig den Kopf: "Nein nein, nichts dergleichen. Aber heute Morgen hat sie einen Anruf erhalten, der unsere ganze Organisation auf den Kopf stellen könnte!"

 

"Einen Anruf? Wieder die Gläubiger?"

 

"Nein, Kazama-kun, eben nicht! Es hat sich tatsächlich jemand gemeldet, der diese marode Firma hier übernehmen will! Und nicht nur das! Mit dem Angebot, das er ihr unterbreitet hat, sind wir für mindestens zwei Jahre in den schwarzen Zahlen!"

 

"Das hört sich doch hervorragend an."

 

"Stimmt. Aber der Interessent will Rationalisierungsmaßnahmen ergreifen! Ist dir klar, was das heißt?!"

 

"... Entlassungen?"

 

"Korrekt! Macht dich das nicht ein wenig nervös?"

 

"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Egal wie man es dreht und wendet, ASK ist eins der besten Pferde in diesem Stall. Wenn sich dieser namenlose Gönner für Sidestep interessiert, dann wird er garantiert nicht die lohnendste Anschaffung des Jahres abstoßen."

 

"Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr ..."

 

"Natürlich heißt das nicht, dass das automatisch für unseren Manager gilt."

 

"... Du bist grausam, Kazama-kun."

 

"Wissen Sie, wer er ist? Möglicherweise lässt er mit sich reden."

 

"Ich bezweifle, dass Tohma Seguchi mit sich reden lässt."

 

Die Gitarre zerbarst auf Mas blutüberströmten Kopf. Kens Finger erstarrte über dem hohen G. Takis Körper verlor alle Farbe und begann zu bröckeln. Drei Augenpaare wanderten langsam zu dem schnaufenden Mann. Ken fand zuerst seine Stimme wieder: "Würden Sie ... das bitte wiederholen?" Koki fächerte sich Luft zu: "Ich sagte, dass ich bezweifle, dass Tohma Seguchi-"

 

"Tohma Seguchi will Sidestep übernehmen?"

 

"Ja, das wollte ich damit sagen. So wie es aussieht, liegen die Chancen dafür bei neunundneunzig Prozent. Bei einem solchen Angebot würde ich von mir aus kündigen, wenn der Direktor dumm genug wäre, es abzulehnen. Aber, oh, die Rationalisierungsmaßnahmen ..."

 

"TOHMA SEGUCHI ÜBERNIMMT SIDESTEP?!"

 

Während seine beiden Freunde lautstark auf den völlig verstörten Manager einschrien, sank Taki kraftlos auf die Knie. Sie hatten monatelang nach einem Label gesucht, das sie engagierte. Sie hatten jede noch so kleine Chance für einen Auftritt genutzt. Sie hatten alle möglichen Demütigungen verkraftet. In einer Woche hatten sie ihr erstes großes Konzert seit zwei Jahren. Er hatte mit Eiri Yuki geschlafen. Tohma Seguchi übernahm ihre Plattenfirma. Und er plante Rationalisierungsmaßnahmen.

 

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

 

Kens Kinn knallte auf die Tasten und kreierte einen ärgerlichen Katzenjammer: "Wir sind tot. Wir sind tot! Keine Chance, dass er uns weiter beschäftigen wird! Alle, aber ganz sicher nicht uns!" Ma stützte sich an der Wand ab und rieb sich mit weit geöffneten Augen die Stirn: "Ausgerechnet jetzt, verdammt nochmal! Wir haben es doch fast geschafft! Wenn wir nur diesen Gig mitnehmen könnten, hätten wir wieder einen viel größeren Handlungsspielraum! Nur noch diesen Gig!" Taki starrte erschöpft auf die Bodenfliesen.

 

Was hatte er getan?!

 

Es stand völlig außer Frage, warum der NG-Direktor plötzlich Interesse an einem kleinen Provinzlabel zeigte. Er war entschlossen, Taki endgültig fertigzumachen. Dass er dabei auch die Existenzen von Unschuldigen zerstörte, war ihm dabei völlig gleichgültig. Was würden sie tun, wenn sie wieder auf der Straße landeten? Ein zweites Mal von NG abgewürgt zu werden ... Niemand würde sie mehr wollen! Weder hier noch sonst wo! Tohma hatte selbst in Amerika einen Haufen Finger im Spiel. Es war praktisch das Hobby dieses Mannes, Beziehungen aufzubauen!

 

ASK war geliefert.

 

... Er musste mit ihm reden.

 

Taki sprang auf und sprintete aus dem Zimmer, taub für die Rufe, die ihm seine Freunde hinterherschickten. Er musste zu Tohma! Er würde auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass Ma und Ken in diese Sache hineingezogen wurden! Alles, nur das nicht. Sie durften auf keinen Fall unter seiner maßlosen Dummheit leiden. Er hastete zur Tiefgarage, sprang in seinen Vitara und trat das Gaspedal durch. Der Jeep verlor auf dem Weg nach draußen kurzzeitig den Bodenkontakt und schlitterte in die Linkskurve, die auf die Hauptstraße führte. Ma und Ken stürmten gerade aus dem Haupteingang, als er um die nächste Ecke verschwand.

 

Die beiden sahen sich besorgt an. Wenn Taki überraschenderweise den Weg zum NG-Gebäude überlebte, erwartete ihn zweifellos eine viel größere Gefahr.

 

\---

 

"Es ist mir egal, ob er beschäftigt ist! Ich muss ihn sprechen! JETZT!"

 

Die Rezeptionistin wich verängstigt zurück, als der völlig aufgelöste junge Mann sie so laut anbrüllte, dass sich selbst Passanten außerhalb des Gebäudes erschrocken umsahen. Sie hielt beschwichtigend die Hände hoch: "Ich versichere Ihnen, wenn Sie einen Termin ausmachen, kann der Direktor Sie sicher noch diese Woche empfangen!"

 

"Ich habe keine Woche, blöde Kuh! Wenn Sie mir nicht sofort sagen, wo er ist, jage ich diese Scheißbude in die Luft!"

 

Taki wusste natürlich, dass ihn sein Wutausbruch nicht ein Stück näher ans Ziel brachte. Im schlimmsten Fall fand er sich schon bald in einer stinkenden Ausnüchterungszelle wieder. Im Moment jedoch hatte sein rationales Denken die Flucht ergriffen und dem angsteinflößenden Paar Verzweiflung und Zorn Platz gemacht.

 

Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, der ihn nur wenige Zentimeter von einer blutigen Straftat trennte und schrie: "Versuchen Sie nicht, mir weiszumachen, er sei nicht im Haus! Um diese Zeit ist er immer hier und schikaniert seine Mitarbeiter, dieses sadistische Schwein! Und jetzt machen Sie endlich!" Sie stolperte entsetzt zum Telefon und wollte gerade wählen, als ein erleichterter Ausdruck über ihr Gesicht huschte und sie mit weinerlicher Stimme rief: "Oh, bin ich froh, dass Sie da sind! Bitte helfen Sie mir! Dieser Mann bedroht mich!" Dabei blickte sie über Takis Schulter hinweg auf etwas, was sich hinter ihm befand. Gerade, als er sich umdrehen wollte, spürte er, wie sich etwas Hartes, Kaltes in seinen Hinterkopf bohrte und hielt überrascht inne.

 

"Mein Freund, ein Gentleman erhebt in Gegenwart einer Dame niemals seine Stimme. Hat dir deine Mutter keine Manieren beigebracht?"

 

Die dunkle Stimme mit schwerem, amerikanischem Akzent wurde von einem klickenden Geräusch begleitet, welches Taki an das Spannen eines Abzugshahns erinnerte. Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn, als er begriff, dass dieser erste Eindruck zutraf.

 

"Ich habe zufällig mitbekommen, wie er Sie belästigt hat, Miss Yoko. Erlauben Sie mir, mich um diese Angelegenheit zu kümmern!"

 

"Ja, ja, natürlich, K-san! Nur bitte, halten Sie ihn von mir fern!"

 

"Diese Lösung ist sicher im Interesse aller. Wenn du jetzt bitte kooperieren würdest, Mr. Terrorist?"

 

Der Lauf der Waffe drückte Takis Kopf in die Richtung der Aufzüge.

 

"Ich bin kein Terrorist! Wer bedroht denn hier wen?!"

 

K antwortete: "Well, ich besitze nur eine bescheidene Magnum, du hingegen wolltest das ganze Gebäude sprengen. Sprengsätze sind die typische Ausrüstung von Terroristen, habe ich recht?" Taki ging zwar gefügig zu einem der Lifte, holte dabei aber tief Luft: "Ich habe keine Sprengsätze, verdammt nochmal! Ich bin nur verdammt sauer! Da rutscht einem schon mal das eine oder andere falsche Wort heraus!"

 

"Oberster Stock, bitte, Mr. Terrorist."

 

Taki ballte die Fäuste. Die Waffe drückte sich fester in seinen Nacken. Er entspannte die Hände wieder und drückte den Knopf für die entsprechende Etage. Die Türen glitten zur Seite und sie stiegen ein. Taki drehte sich ungefragt um und konnte K endlich ansehen: "Oh, Sie sind der Manager von Bad Luck."

 

"Und du bist Mr. Aizawa, nehme ich an. Der Direktor hat dich erwartet und mir aufgetragen, dich gebührend zu empfangen."

 

"Er hat mich erwartet? Warum hat mich diese Schickse dann nicht gleich durchgestellt?!"

 

"Miss Yoko wurde nicht eingeweiht. Um genau zu sein, wissen nur der Chief, ich und du von deiner Anwesenheit hier."

 

"... Warum lässt mir diese Erkenntnis einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen?"

 

"Weil du eine rege Fantasie besitzt?"

 

"Weiß Seguchi auch, warum ich hier bin?"

 

"Er konnte es sich denken. Allerdings ist er zurzeit tatsächlich außer Haus. Er sollte aber nicht mehr lange abwesend sein."

 

"Und warum schmeißen Sie mich dann nicht einfach raus?"

 

"Weil er mir aufgetragen hat, dich mit aller Höflichkeit zu behandeln."

 

"... Verarschen Sie mich?"

 

"Sein korrekter Wortlaut war in etwa 'Mach mit ihm, was du willst, aber töte ihn nicht'. Pity ..."

 

"... Oh."

 

"Möchtest du nicht auf ihn warten?"

 

"Habe ich eine Wahl?"

 

"No. Nicht wirklich. Aber ich wollte dir einen Grund zur Entspannung geben."

 

"Es hat nicht funktioniert."

 

"Perfect."

 

Die Türen öffneten sich mit einem leisen Klingeln und Taki schritt auf den Gang hinaus, K direkt hinter sich. Die Magnum war dankenswerterweise wieder in Ks Jackett verschwunden, trotzdem nahm sich Taki vor, den schießwütigen Amerikaner nicht zu reizen. Sie wanderten zu Tohmas Büro und K hielt ihm mit scheinheiliger Höflichkeit die Tür auf. Der Sänger zögerte ein paar Sekunden, betrat dann aber doch das Heiligtum seines Erzfeindes. Sein durch Zorn gespeister Mut verließ ihn langsam wieder.

 

Unschlüssig stand er in der Mitte des Raums und beobachtete, wie K sich einen Drink an der Bar genehmigte. Der blonde Riese sah zu ihm hinüber und fragte: "Darf ich dir etwas anbieten? Oh, just wait a sec, bist du überhaupt schon volljährig?" Er rieb sich gedankenverloren das Kinn, während eine Ader auf Takis Stirn anschwoll: "Ich bin Dreiundzwanzig!" "No", staunte K und studierte sein Gesicht, "Siehst erheblich jünger aus, lad! Oh well, here you go." Damit schenkte er dem Sänger einen Whisky ein und hielt ihm das Glas entgegen. "Er fragt noch nicht mal nach meinen Vorlieben. Schöner Gastgeber", dachte Taki düster, nahm aber das Glas dennoch an, "Ach, was soll's. Schaden kann's nicht ..."

 

"So", begann K mit einer lockeren Konversation, "du bist also der Bengel, mit dem mein Schützling Shuichi aneinandergeraten ist?" "Kommt darauf an, was Sie mit 'aneinandergeraten' meinen", äffte Taki den fremdländischen Akzent nach. K legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete ihn: "Ein neunmalkluger Junge, wie ich sehe. Dein Bravado ist achtenswert, aber wie lange kannst du es durchhalten?" Die fast väterliche, überhebliche Behandlung durch K machte Taki wütend: "So lange wie nötig. Wenn Sie oder Seguchi meinen, ich ließe mich von Typen wie Ihnen einschüchtern, haben Sie sich gewaltig geschnitten!" "Wirklich?", K klang enttäuscht, "Offensichtlich hat der Chief die Wahrheit über dich gesagt." Taki warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu: "Was hat er gesagt?" "Dass du ein außerordentliches Durchhaltevermögen und gefährliche Entschlossenheit besitzt, dir der Weg an die Spitze jedoch durch deine entsetzliche Dummheit auf ewig versperrt bleiben wird", grinste K breit.

 

Zorn flammte in Takis Augen auf, aber er beherrschte sich: "Ach ja, wirklich? Nun, ich habe von meinem Daddy außer ein paar überflüssigen Ratschlägen und gelegentlichen Prügeln nichts geerbt, ganz im Gegensatz zu einem gewissen diktatorisch angehauchten Millionärssohn, der seit seiner frühesten Kindheit Zucker in den Arsch geblasen bekommt und sich nie auch nur im Geringsten für irgendetwas einsetzen musste. Dann nimmt mich besagter Millionärssohn in seiner Firma auf, ich gebe alles, was ich habe, nur um diese Chance nicht zu vermasseln, und was passiert? Ein verschissener Grünschnabel aus einer anderen, heilen Welt taucht auf, nimmt mir in kürzester Zeit alles weg, was ich mir jahrelang erarbeitet habe und fängt an zu heulen, weil eine einzige Person auf dieser ganzen verdammten Erde sich nicht für ihn interessiert! Wobei letztendlich doch alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit verläuft! Und dann wagt es diese verfluchte Missgeburt auch noch, sich über mich lustig zu machen! Und dann muss ich mir auch noch die Meinung von Bastarden wie Ihnen anhören, die meinen, die Gerechtigkeit mit Löffeln gefressen zu haben! Da soll ein durchschnittlich gefühlsbegabter Mensch nicht durchdrehen?!" K nippte seelenruhig an seinem Drink: "Meinst du, das berechtigt dich, die 'verfluchte Missgeburt' vergewaltigen zu lassen?"

 

Er registrierte nicht einmal selbst, wie er auf den Manager zustürmte und ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht schlug. Oder besser, es versuchte. Denn K hatte tatsächlich noch die Zeit, sein Glas abzustellen, ehe er die Faust mit einer Hand abfing, in die Hocke ging und Taki mit einem schnellen Tritt zu Fall brachte, ihm die Arme auf den Rücken drehte und sich auf sie setzte, sein Glas wieder an sich nahm und einen Schluck trank, bevor er lachte: "Du bist in jedem Fall voller Energie. Ein Jammer, dass der Chief sich entschieden hat, dich zu ersetzen. Deiner Band wird mit Sicherheit der Enthusiasmus fehlen, boy!"

 

Taki brauchte etwas, um die Worte sacken zu lassen. Er konzentrierte sich so sehr darauf, dass er völlig vergaß, zu zappeln. Was in Anbetracht von Ks hoffnungslos überlegener Kraft sowieso völlig sinnlos gewesen wäre.

 

Schließlich stotterte er: "Er will mich ... ersetzen?" K linste zu ihm herunter: "Yes. Darum bist du doch hier, oder? Um ihn davon abzuhalten?" Takis Augen füllten sich mit Hoffnung: "Ersetzen heißt, dass er nur den Sänger austauscht, oder?" K hob eine Augenbraue: "Yes?" Ein Lächeln erschien auf Takis Gesicht: "Nur den Sänger, ja?" Ks andere Braue gesellte sich zu ihrer Schwester: "Yes?" Takis Kehle entfuhr ein ehrliches Lachen: "ASK wird also nicht gefeuert?"

 

So langsam begriff K, worauf der Sänger hinauswollte und zählte erklärend auf: "Der Chief übernimmt Sidestep, deinen derzeitigen Arbeitgeber. Dann entlässt er alle, die nicht erfolgversprechend sind und dich, weil er dich nicht leiden kann. Deine Bandmitglieder bekommen einen neuen Sänger, den Mr. Seguchi vor kurzem bei NG aufgenommen hat. Vielversprechender junger Mann. Und dann wird ASK von mir gemanagt. Das ist der Plan."

 

Der Körper unter ihm wurde von einem Lachkrampf geschüttelt und der Amerikaner fragte sich, ob Taki seinen letzten Rest Verstand verloren hatte. "Sie sitzen nicht auf der Straße! Sie sitzen nicht auf der Straße", brabbelte Taki erleichtert vor sich hin. K wollte sichergehen, dass seine temporäre Matratze verstanden hatte, was ihn erwartete: "ASK macht ohne dich weiter. Das ist dir klar, oder?" Taki kicherte aufgelöst: "Ja ja, sonnenklar! Sie machen ohne mich weiter, schon verstanden. Aber zumindest machen sie weiter!" Vielleicht sollte K wirklich noch einmal auf Nummer sicher gehen: "Du wirst deinen Job verlieren, boy, understood? Der Gitarrist und der Keyboarder werden weiter bei Sidestep arbeiten, aber du wirst aus der Band geworfen. Ein anderer Sänger wird für ASK eingesetzt!"

 

"Ich denke, es ist ihm bereits beim ersten Mal bewusst geworden, was Ihre Ausführungen bedeuten, K-san."

 

K sprang überrascht auf, als die Stimme von Tohma Seguchi von den Wänden widerhallte: "Sir, ich habe Sie gar nicht hereinkommen hören. Entschuldigen Sie bitte den Anblick, aber unser Freund war ein wenig verstört und ich musste ihn zur Raison bringen." Tohma winkte ab: "Das ist in Ordnung, K-san. Meine Anweisung lautete schließlich nur, ihn nicht umzubringen, nicht wahr?" Er blickte auf Taki hinab, der hysterisch gluckste und keine Anzeichen machte, aufzustehen: "Da K-san dir bereits meine Entscheidung mitgeteilt hat und du auch in jeder Hinsicht über die Umstände aufgeklärt zu sein scheinst, möchte ich dich bitten, zu gehen, Aizawa-kun. Es ist wohl unnötig, dir zu sagen, dass deine Karriere endgültig beendet ist, oder?"

 

Taki nickte. Er hörte jedes Wort, aber er konnte sich das vermaledeite Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen. Er wusste, dass er morgen schon arbeitslos sein und eher früher als später in Depressionen verfallen würde, aber jetzt war er einfach zu glücklich darüber, dass Tohma seine Freunde verschonte, als sich Sorgen um sich selbst zu machen. Tohma sah lächelnd zu seinem Manager hinüber: "Wären Sie so freundlich, Aizawa-kun nach draußen zu geleiten, K-san? Ich denke, er hat mich lange genug mit seiner Anwesenheit beglückt." Und an Taki gewandt sagte er: "Kazama-kun und Yamazaki-kun wissen übrigens inzwischen ebenfalls über meine Entscheidung Bescheid. Sie waren intelligent genug, mein Angebot nicht sofort abzulehnen. Ich schlage vor, du leistest ein wenig Überzeugungsarbeit, damit sie dein trauriges Schicksal nicht teilen. Leb wohl, Aizawa-kun."

 

K half dem völlig neben sich stehenden Sänger auf die Beine und führte ihn aus dem Zimmer zum Lift. Dort holte Taki bald die Realität ein und er lehnte sich bedrückt schweigend schwerfällig an die Wand des Aufzugs. Er sah plötzlich entsetzlich müde aus und K konnte sich eines gewissen Mitgefühls nicht erwehren. Der Sänger war so erleichtert gewesen, dass er als Einziger der Gruppe entlassen wurde, aber nun schien sich die grausame Tatsache langsam in sein Bewusstsein zu schleichen. Singen tat man aus Leidenschaft, das wusste K, und der ASK-Leader sollte angeblich wunderbares Talent besitzen. Es war eine Schande.

 

Und das Ärgerliche in seinen Augen war, dass Taki dieses Mal nicht einmal ein Verbrechen verübt hatte. Ein schwerer Autounfall war die Buße für die Vergewaltigung Shuichis gewesen und K kam nicht umhin, es nach wie vor als wohlverdiente Strafe anzusehen. Aber alles, was Taki dieses Mal angestellt hatte, war, sich von dem falschen Mann verführen zu lassen. K seufzte. Manchmal fand er die Erziehungsmaßnahmen seines Bosses wirklich etwas zu übertrieben.

 

\---

 

"Ja, ich weiß, Ma ... Nein, ich bin natürlich nicht glücklich darüber, aber ich will nicht, dass ihr auch noch mittellos dasteht, okay? Versucht es doch wenigstens mal mit dem Neuen ... Was, ihr habt ihn schon kennengelernt? ... Shiro Kanno? ... Nein, habe ich noch nie gehört ... Ma, es ist ein Newcomer, kein Wunder, dass ihn noch niemand kennt ... Sei nett! ... Ich verstehe dich ja, aber es ist meine eigene Schuld. Natürlich hätte ich wissen müssen, dass Seguchi der Große weder Geld noch Mühen scheut, um mir eins auszuwischen ... Ich habe mich halt mit dem falschen Kerl eingelassen ... Spiel einfach, Ma, du könntest doch auch nicht ohne Musik leben! Du kriegst das schon hin ... Ich will nicht auch noch Schuld daran sein, dass ihr unseren Traum nicht leben könnt ... Was, Ken? Ja, ich habe schon mit ihm gesprochen. Er ist einverstanden, wenn du mitmachst ... Nein, wir laden nicht unsere Entscheidungen bei dir ab! ... Ma ... Mamoru Yamazaki! Du spielst in dieser verfickten Band mit diesem verfickten Shiro Kanno und wenn es das Letzte ist, was du tust, kapiert?!"

 

Taki ließ sein Handy zuschnappen und stöhnte entnervt. Er hatte stundenlang mit seinen Freunden gesprochen und sich bemüht, ihnen die Idee mit dem neuen Sänger schmackhaft zu machen. Es schmeichelte ihm natürlich, dass sie sich so vehement dagegen sträubten, aber ihre Loyalität würde sie leider kein Stück weiterbringen. Er ließ sich aufsBett fallen. Er war todmüde und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als zu schlafen, aber er hatte noch eine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Er musste Eiri achtzigtausend Yen überbringen. Und er war jenseits aller Sorgen, sodass ihn nichts weniger interessierte als dessen Reaktion. Also verließ er seine Wohnung, setzte sich in seinen Jeep und brauste auf direktem Wege zu dem Schriftsteller.

 

Dieser wirkte überrascht, als er ihn vor seiner Tür auffand: "Was willst du denn, Herrgott nochmal. Hast du etwa doch noch nicht genug von mir? Heute Morgen hast du mir mit allen erdenklichen Toden gedroht, wenn ich dir innerhalb der nächsten Woche zu nahe kommen sollte." Taki schien ihm gar nicht zuzuhören und kramte in seiner Hosentasche. Dann hielt er ihm demonstrativ ein Bündel Scheine unter die Nase, die Eiri aus einem Reflex heraus griff: "Was ist das, Aizawa? Du kannst sprechen, oder?"

 

"Meine Wettschulden. Ich gebe auf. Du hast gewonnen."

 

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Taki ab und wollte zurück zum Wagen gehen. Eiri war allerdings schneller und packte ihn am Arm: "Was soll das, feiges Huhn? War die letzte Nacht wirklich schon zu viel für dich? Da hatte Shuichi aber ein ganz anderes Durchhaltevermögen." "Dann hol ihn dir zurück. Ich bin raus", erwiderte Taki trocken und machte noch einen Schritt. Eiri riss ihn verärgert zurück: "Keine Ahnung, was hier abgeht, aber ich akzeptiere deine Aufgabe nicht, kapiert? Hast du vergessen, dass wir frisch verliebt und halb verlobt sind? Ja? Dann werde ich deinem Gedächtnis gerne auf die Sprünge helfen!" Er zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn. Taki schloss nicht einmal die Augen.

 

\---

 

Die Halle war gerammelt voll. Offensichtlich hatte ASK noch immer eine große Fangemeinde, die nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass ihnen ein Comeback gelang. Taki stand ganz hinten an der Wand angelehnt und blickte mit stumpfen Augen zur Bühne. Seine Freunde hatten die vergangene Woche damit verbracht, sich an den Neuen zu gewöhnen und hatten deswegen kaum Zeit für ihn gehabt. Heute konnte er sie Backstage treffen. Er freute sich darauf. Er hoffte nur, dass sie seine tiefe Resignation nicht bemerken würden. Er hatte noch zwei Jobs außer dem bei Sidestep, es war also nicht so, dass er völlig nackt dastand, aber ...

 

Aber das Singen war das Einzige, was ihm wirklich einen Sinn im Leben gegeben hatte. Er war erst eine Woche "abstinent", jedoch bereits so depressiv, dass er abends nur mit einer Flasche Wein und Tabletten einschlafen konnte. Er hatte auch schon zwei Kilo an Gewicht und so einiges an gesundem Teint verloren, was die tiefen Augenringe zusätzlich betonten. Aus diesem Grund hatte er sich geschminkt. Stark. Keine Chance, dass sie das übersahen.

 

... Vielleicht sollte er doch besser wieder gehen.

 

Eiri war ihm keine große Hilfe. Welch eine Überraschung. Das Einzige, woran er in seiner Gegenwart dachte, war Sex. Es schien ihn kaum zu stören, dass Taki dabei weder sprach noch sonst eine Reaktion zeigte. Er benutzte ihn und stellte ihn bei Nichtgebrauch in die Ecke. Aber das war im Gegensatz zu seinen anderen Problemen so unwichtig, dass er es kommentarlos über sich ergehen und dem Autor jedwede Behandlung durchgehen ließ.

 

Langsam wurde die Menge unruhig. Taki sah irritiert auf die Uhr. Seine Freunde waren entschieden zu spät dran. Sie würden doch nicht ihren ersten großen Auftritt nach so langer Zeit vermasseln ...? Nein, die beiden waren nicht wie er. Sie waren zuverlässig. Leider schienen die anderen Anwesenden sie nicht so gut zu kennen wie er, und so wurden Proteste laut.

 

"Warum dauert das so lange?"

 

"Hätte es nicht schon anfangen sollen?"

 

"Na toll, man bezahlt für drei Stunden und bekommt dreißig Minuten, oder was?"

 

"Was soll der Mist?! Ich bin doch nicht extra von Kyoto hergekommen, um mir die Beine in den Bauch zu stehen!"

 

"Kein Wunder, dass die ein Jahr weg vom Fenster waren! Mit der Einstellung!"

 

Nicht weit von ihm entfernt standen zwei Sicherheitsmänner, die sich lebhaft unterhielten. So bekam er ihr Gespräch ungewollt mit. "Wenn das so weitergeht, haben wir hier bald ein Hooligan-Problem", knurrte der eine nervös, "Was denken die sich eigentlich?" Der andere schüttelte beschwichtigend den Kopf: "Ist nicht wirklich ihre Schuld. Die beiden Älteren sind wohl schon lange bereit für den Auftritt, aber der Neue scheint plötzlich kalte Füße bekommen zu haben. Ist schließlich sein Debütauftritt, kommt in den besten Familien vor." "Kalte Füße?", ranzte der erste belustigt, "Quatsch, das Prinzesschen hat nur wieder Starallüren! Keine zwei Monate bei der Firma, aber schon Primadonna, ich sag's dir! Der Typ soll ein Verwandter eines Bekannten von Tohma Seguchi sein. Soll ein Bombentalent haben, aber keine Einstellung. Die anderen Jungs tun mir leid. So ein Kameradenschwein unter sich zu haben muss schwer sein. Er soll von dem Blonden verlangt haben, sich die Haare abzuschneiden, weil's angeblich blöd aussieht. Später kam raus, dass er nur befürchtet hat, die Fans könnten ihn cooler finden! Kannst du dir so was vorstellen?"

 

"Diese Stars heutzutage ... Naja, sind ja praktisch alles noch Kinder. Völlig verzogen, ohne Werte aufgewachsen. Kein Wunder, dass da keine Zusammenarbeit stattfindet. Und dann wollen sie zusammen auftreten? Mich wundert es ja, dass überhaupt noch Gruppen zustande kommen!"

 

"Die drei sind auch erst seit einer Woche eine Band. Davor war ein anderer Sänger dabei. Mit dem soll alles geklappt haben wie am Schnürchen."

 

"Warum ist er dann gegangen? Solokarriere?"

 

"Nee, soll sich mit dem Boss überworfen haben. Kenne auch keine Einzelheiten, aber soll nicht schön gewesen sein. Mich wundert es nur, dass trotzdem so viele Leute hier sind. Tja, offensichtlich sind sie in der Wahl ihrer Idole nicht besonders wählerisch. Ein Sänger ist so gut wie jeder andere, solange sie was zum Kreischen haben."

 

"Oder sie hoffen, dass die Sache mit dem Neuen ein Gerücht ist und der andere doch auftritt."

 

"So wie es aussieht, wird heute wohl gar keiner auftreten. Sieh mal, da kommen die beiden armen Teufel. Hoffen wir, dass gleich keine Gegenstände durch die Luft fliegen."

 

Taki hatte wie in Trance zugehört. Das war dieser angeblich so "vielversprechende" Neue, von dem K gesprochen hatte? Starallüren? Kameradenschwein? Seine Freunde hatten die letzten sieben Tage damit verbracht, mit einem Prinzesschen klarzukommen? War das der Grund, warum sie am Telefon so kurz angebunden gewesen und seinen Fragen nach Shiro Kanno vehement ausgewichen waren? Sie sollten eine Band sein, verdammt nochmal! Eine Band hielt zusammen! Was brachte es diesem Mistkerl, den Auftritt zu verweigern? Er schnitt sich doch ins eigene Fleisch! Aber was Taki wirklich zornig machte, war, dass er seine Freunde im Stich gelassen hatte. Und dann sagte er das Konzert nicht einmal selber ab!

 

Er sah zur Bühne und bemerkte schockiert, dass Ma und Ken mit Mikrofonen vor die Menge traten. Da sie beide nicht sangen, konnte das nur eins bedeuten.

 

"Hallo, Leute, ich bin Mamoru."

 

"Und ich bin Kenji."

 

"Wir finden es einfach super, dass sich so viele Fans von ASK heute hier versammelt haben, um drei Stunden mit uns zu feiern. Das ist echt der Hammer!"

 

"Leider haben wir eine schlechte Nachricht. Und bitte glaubt mir: Keiner bedauert es mehr als wir."

 

"Unser Sänger Shiro Kanno ist leider eine verdammte Missge-"

 

"Ist leider unerwartet erkrankt. Es tut uns wirklich wahnsinnig leid, aber unter diesen Umständen kann er heute auf keinen Fall singen. Und deswegen ..."

 

Im Laufe dieser kurzen Rede war die Stimmung erwartungsgemäß in den Keller gesunken und mit den ersten Buhrufen polterten auch verschiedene kleinere bis größere Gegenstände auf die Bühne. Ken sah Ma hilflos an. Dieser seufzte und startete einen weiteren Versuch: "Hört mal, wenn ich es könnte, würde ich selber singen, aber-" Sein gutgemeinter Versuch, die Masse zu erheitern, scheiterte kläglich, als er eine leere Dose an den Kopf geworfen bekam. Es tat nicht weh, allerdings konnte ein Selbstvertrauen bereits an einer Feder zerbrechen. Sie spürten die zornigen Blicke von mehreren hundert enttäuschten Fans auf sich lasten und das Wort "Mob" drängte sich ihnen unweigerlich auf. Gerade als Ken jedoch haarscharf einem angebissenen Apfel ausweichen konnte, geschah es.

 

"I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes, but it's home to me and I walk alone."

 

Ihre Köpfe fuhren auf, als sie die vertraute Stimme vernahmen, die ohne technische Verstärkung gerade laut genug war, um in dem großen Saal neugierige Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Perplex starrten die beiden Musiker auf Taki, der ihnen durch die Zuschauermassen entgegenkam und vor dem sich die Menge mit zunehmender Leichtigkeit teilte.

 

"I walk this empty street, on the boulevard of broken dreams. Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone."

 

Einige Fans schrien plötzlich hysterisch auf.

 

"TAKI!"

 

"DAS IST TAKI!!! TAKI, ICH LIEBE DICH!!!"

 

"JUHUUUU, GIB'S UNS, AIZAWA!"

 

Taki erreichte die Bühne und streckte die Arme empor. Beinahe automatisch griffen Ma und Ken seine Hände und hievten ihn zu sich hinauf. Taki drehte sich augenblicklich zu ihrer Audienz um, ohne aus dem Takt zu fallen.

 

"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. 'Til then I walk alone!"

 

Erst nach mehreren Sekunden ungläubigen Schweigens bemerkten Ma und Ken, dass Taki mit einer Hand immer wieder diskret hinter sich wies. Und dann begriffen sie endlich die Situation. Gewaltiges Grinsen brach auf ihren Gesichtern aus. Ma warf Taki das Mikrofon zu, das dieser ohne hinzusehen leger auffing und rannte zu seinem Instrument.

 

Die Masse hinter ihnen erwachte zu neuem, positivem Leben.

 

Und mit dem ersten Akkord explodierte die Halle.

 

\---

 

Tohma saß mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen in seiner Limousine und lächelte den vor ihm dahin geflegelten Sänger freundlich an. K wusste natürlich, wie es in seinem Inneren vor sich ging und konzentrierte sich deswegen so gut es ging aufs Fahren. Wenn dem verzogenen Bengel zufällig Körperteile abfielen, wollte er nicht der Hauptzeuge dabei sein. Shiros Stimme ertönte: "Ehrlich, Tohma, ich kann mit diesen beiden Knalltüten nicht auftreten! Die versauen mir meine Performance allein durch ihre Anwesenheit! Ich meine, die Leute wollen doch den Leader sehen! Wozu braucht ein Star wie ich überhaupt diese Klötze? Ein Tonband würde ihren Job besser machen!" Tohma massierte sich seufzend den Nasenrücken: "Kanno-kun, ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, aber ich möchte nicht so vertraut von dir angesprochen werden. So gut kennen wir uns nicht. Und ich habe dir auch gesagt, dass ich dich als Sänger allein nicht gebrauchen kann. Du warst von vornherein als Leader einer Band – in diesem Fall ASK – vorgesehen und wie ich in der letzten Woche gesehen habe, liegt das Hauptproblem bei euren Querelen nicht bei Kazama und Yamazaki. Sie machen einen hervorragenden Job. Du hingegen erscheinst einfach gleich bei eurem ersten gemeinsamen Konzert nicht und lässt die beiden im Stich. Deine Einstellung enttäuscht mich sehr. Es ist sogar soweit gekommen, dass ich dich persönlich von einer mehr als verrufenen Bar abholen muss, weil du nicht in der Lage bist, auf die weisen Worte deines Managers zu hören. K-san ist einer meiner besten Männer. Er wird dich ganz groß rausbringen, wenn du auf ihn hörst."

 

Shiro starrte gelangweilt Löcher in die Luft: "Ich dachte eigentlich, du wärst klüger, Tohma. Ich möchte ja nicht ständig darauf hinweisen, aber mein Vater hat dir bereits mehrmals aus der Patsche geholfen, oder sehe ich das falsch? Und als Gegenzug hast du ihm versprochen, einen Rockstar aus mir zu machen! Also, wann machst du endlich deinen Job? Ich bin hier!" Tohmas Lächeln gewann an Blendmittel: "Richtig, Kanno-kun. Du bist hier. Und damit am entschieden falschen Ort. Dein Platz ist nicht auf dem Rücksitz meines Wagens, sondern auf der Bühne der Tokko-Arena. Oder sehe ich das falsch?" Shiro bohrte in der Nase: "Und dieser Schuppen fasst wie viele Leute? Zweitausend? Ich habe von Anfang an gesagt, dass ich nur auf Konzerten mit mindestens Vierzigtausend singe! Alles andere ist doch Zeitverschwendung."

 

K widerstand der Versuchung, mit seinem Kopf auf das Lenkrad einzuhämmern. Das Schlimmste, was intelligenten Menschen widerfahren konnte, waren dumme Menschen, die sich für schlau hielten. Der sonst so abgehärtete Waffennarr erbleichte, als er Tohma grinsen sah: "Nun, es ist bereits sowieso kurz vor Schluss. Ich denke, selbst wenn du jetzt auftauchst, wird niemand mehr anwesend sein. Dass wir trotzdem hinfahren, ist eine rein erzieherische Maßnahme. Ich möchte nicht, dass man mich noch einmal von meinem Platz an der Seite meiner hochschwangeren Frau abberufen muss, nur weil einer meiner Angestellten seinen Platz nicht kennt. Haben wir uns verstanden, Kanno-kun?" "Du hast mir nichts zu befehlen", schnauzte Shiro, "ohne mich wäre dieser marode Schuppen Sidestep doch schon längst auseinandergefallen! Sieh es ein, Tohma, du brauchst mich. Und meiner barmherzigen Ader hast du es zu verdanken, dass ich mir nicht schon lange ein besseres Label gesucht habe!" K prustete los und verdeckte es hastig unter einem getürkten Hustenanfall. Tohma lächelte.

 

Und die Arena kam endlich in Sicht.

 

K staunte nicht schlecht: "Chief, wie es aussieht, ist doch noch alles am Laufen. Und es scheint da auch richtig abzugehen, no?" Shiro strich überheblich seine Haare aus dem Gesicht: "Hab ich es nicht gesagt? Ohne den Sänger geht niemand nach Hause. Die warten nur auf mich und stimmen sich schon mal auf die Party ein!" Tohma runzelte gedankenverloren die Stirn: "Irgendwie bezweifle ich das, Kanno-kun. K-san, wir parken hier." Als der Wagen hielt, stieg er sofort aus und betrat die Halle durch den Hintereingang. Musik drang an seine Ohren. Hatten Ma und Ken etwa die ganze Zeit auf sich allein gestellt gespielt und die Menge bei Laune gehalten? Wenn ja, erwartete sie eine bombastische Gagenerhöhung.

 

Doch dann erklang eine Stimme über der Musik, bei der er innehielt und interessiert lauschte.

 

_"Okay, Leute! Ihr seid seit langem unser bestes Publikum! Ups, wir hatten ja schon lange überhaupt kein Publikum mehr! Hey, nein, nein, nein! ... Ruhe! ... Ja ja, ich weiß. Ihr seid super, Freunde! Der nächste Song ist nagelneu – praktisch eben erst meinem gestörten Gehirn entsprungen – und wir können von Glück sagen, wenn Ma und Ken ihn fehlerfrei spielen!_ _Ich hoffe, ihr findet ihn so hammergeil wie wir! Okay, hier kommt 'Shut Up'!"_

_"TAKI, HEIRATE MICH!"_

_"MA, DU BIST SO SUPER!!!"_

_"KEEEEEEEEEN!!!"_

_"There you go! You're always so right! It's all a big show, it's all about you! You think you know what everyone needs, you always take time to criticize me! It seems like every day I make mistakes, I just can't get it right! It's like I'm the one you love to hate! But not today!"_

 

Tohma trat durch die Tür zum Bühnenraum, ging stumm an den Beleuchtern und Technikern vorbei zum Vorhang und schob ihn ein Stück zur Seite, um auf die Bühne lugen zu können. Bei dem Anblick hob er erstaunt eine Augenbraue. Shiro erschien an seiner Seite und keifte: "Hey, das ist meine Position! Der stiehlt mir die Show! Tu gefälligst was! Was ist das für ein Freak?!"

 

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Don't wanna hear it! Get out, get out, get out, get out of my way! Step up, step up, step up! You'll never stop me! Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down!"

 

Tohma schmunzelte humorlos: "Das, mein lieber Kanno-kun, ist ein Profi." "Ich scheiße darauf, dass er ein Profi ist", keifte sein Schützling, "Er steht auf meinem Platz! Tu was dagegen!" Der Produzent seufzte jovial: "Wenn du pünktlich hier gewesen wärst, wäre das tatsächlich dein Platz. Jetzt ist es seiner. Mir würde natürlich nicht im Traum einfallen, dich aufzuhalten, wenn du rausgehen und dein Recht einklagen möchtest. Allerdings bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass dich die Fans lynchen werden, wenn du ihr Vergnügen ein weiteres Mal mit deinem Egoismus unterbinden solltest. Nebenbei bemerkt, achte bitte darauf, dass die Anwesenden nicht nur an dem Sänger interessiert sind, wie du vorhin so weise behauptet hast. So viel also zum alleinigen Existenzrecht des Bandleaders." Shiro starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Dann knirschte er mit den Zähnen, stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und rannte den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war.

 

"You're always there to point out my mistakes and shove them in my face! It's like I'm the one you love to hate! But not today!"

 

Tohma verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich an die Wand neben dem Vorhang, während er die Schritte seines Managers neben sich verklingen hörte: "Was meinen Sie, über wen er singt, K-san?" "Ich kann es mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, Chief", erklang die verdächtig hastige Antwort.

 

"Get out, get out, get out, get out of my way! Step up, step up, step up! You'll never stop me! Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down!"

 

"Ich glaube, gewisse Parallelen zu erkennen."

 

"Muss Einbildung sein, Sir."

 

"Don't tell me who I should be and don't try to tell me what's right for me! Don't tell me what I should do! I don't want to waste my time! I'll watch you fade away!"

 

"Ganz sicher?"

 

"Ganz sicher, Sir."

 

"You won't bring me down! Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

 

Rasender Jubel übertönte alles, was Tohma noch weiter zu K sagte.

 

Die Massen tobten und Taki ließ sich euphorisch mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen anbeten. Hin und wieder warf er seinen Freunden einen hoffnungsvollen Schulterblick zu, um still Zustimmung zum Weitermachen zu erhalten. Auch ihnen schien diese Form des Rausches zu sehr gefehlt zu haben, als dass sie ihren Fans die Zugaben verweigern wollten, und so folgten noch zwei neue und zwei alte Songs, ehe ihr Repertoire restlos verschossen war und sie deshalb jede weitere Bitte um Extras ignorieren mussten. Taki strahlte übers ganze Gesicht: "Leute, es war echt phänomenal mit euch, aber irgendwann geht alles mal zu Ende! Wir sind ASK! Wir wünschen euch noch eine bombastische Nacht! Kommt auch zum nächsten Gig, okay?"

 

"OOOOKAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!"

 

Die Antwort war eindeutig und einstimmig. Ma, Ken und Taki verbeugten sich vor ihrer Audienz und verließen winkend und Kusshände werfend die Bühne.

 

In ihrem Umkleidezimmer wurden sie von ihrem ehemaligen Manager überrascht, der es sich trotz Absetzung nicht hatte nehmen lassen, seine Jungs bei ihrem ersten Konzert zu bewundern: "Aizawa-kun! Das war fantastisch! Ein Auftritt wie in Hollywood! Ich habe unsere ganzen Mühen ja schon den Bach runtergehen sehen, als dieser Kanno einfach nicht aufgetaucht ist, aber jetzt glaube ich, dass uns gar nichts Besseres hätte passieren können! Du warst unglaublich! Ihr wart unglaublich!" Ma lachte lauthals und schlug Koki ekstatisch auf die Schulter: "Stimmt! Das war die Härte! Ich dachte am Anfang echt, die würden uns massakrieren! Aber ein Blick auf Taki und sie sind total abgegangen!" Ken nickte und trank gierig aus seiner Wasserflasche: "Der Hammer, Alter! Früher hätten wir von so einem Konzert nur träumen können! Taki, du glaubst nicht, was wir in den letzten Tagen durchgemacht haben! Dieser Vollidiot von einem Schwachsinnigen hat mich echt in den Wahnsinn getrieben! ... Hör mal, wir haben es versucht, aber mit 'nem anderen Leader ist es einfach nicht dasselbe. Wir sind einfach nicht ASK ohne ... Taki?"

 

Der Sänger war mucksmäuschenstill, seit sie die Bühne verlassen hatten. Ungewöhnlich für den egozentrischen jungen Mann, der sonst keine Sekunde verlor, mit seinen Erfolgen zu prahlen. Ken legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter: "Hey, Kumpel, was ist los?" Als Taki den Kopf hob und ihn ansah, brauchte er keine weitere Erklärung: "Oh, Scheiße! Komm schon, setz dich hin! Du siehst aus, als wärst du gerade von den Toten auferstanden! Hast du in den letzten achtundvierzig Stunden irgendwann mal geschlafen?!"

 

Jeder Star kannte das After-Stage-Down-Syndrom, wenn man von einem Adrenalinhoch in ein tiefes, depressives Loch stürzte. Wunder, wer dabei nüchtern zu bleiben schaffte. Allerdings wirkte Takis Gesicht wie fünfmal in die Gosse getreten und dreimal versenkt. Ma stützte seinen Freund besorgt und bot ihm einen Vitamindrink an, den Taki aber verweigerte. Er sah auf und kicherte leise: "Leute, mir ist speiübel." Damit fiel er vornüber und wäre mit der Nase zuerst auf dem harten Boden aufgeschlagen, wenn ihn seine Freunde nicht rechtzeitig aufgefangen hätten.


	4. Verfügen

Unruhig wanderte Ma hin und her und sah bei jedem Arzt, der vorbeikam, hoffnungsvoll auf. Ken rieb sich besorgt die Stirn. Koki klopfte nervös mit den Händen auf seine Knie. K starrte schweigend aus dem Fenster. Tohma las mit wenig Begeisterung eine Zeitschrift.

 

"Sind Sie wegen Aizawa-san hier?"

 

Der Gitarrist fiel den Mediziner an und bombardierte ihn mit besorgten Fragen, ehe Ken ihn beschwichtigte und fragte: "Was ist los mit ihm und wann wird er wieder gesund?" Der Arzt lächelte beruhigend: "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Er ist dehydriert und übermüdet. Alles, was er braucht, ist Schlaf und eine ausgewogene Ernährung. Allerdings bereitet mir eine Sache Sorgen. In seinem Blut haben wir eine hohe Menge an Barbituraten und Alkohol festgestellt. Diese Kombination ist lebensgefährlich! Ist Ihnen in seiner Gegenwart vielleicht ein gewisses Suchtverhalten aufgefallen? Schlaflosigkeit? Atemprobleme? Vielleicht sogar kurze Ohnmachtsanfälle? Hat er möglicherweise sogar von Selbstmord geredet?"

 

Ma hielt abwehrend die Hände hoch: "Momentchen mal! Was zum Teufel sind Barbies-zum-Raten und warum sollte sich Taki umbringen wollen? Ist doch völliger Blödsinn!" Tohma erwiderte ruhig: "Barbiturate sind starke Schlafmittel, die in relativ kurzer Zeit zur Abhängigkeit führen können. Zudem gibt es bei einer Überdosis kein spezifisches Gegenmittel, weswegen sie manchmal bei Suiziden verwendet werden. Was Ihre Frage betrifft, Doktor, kann ich nur sagen, dass er in der letzten Woche starkem psychischem Stress ausgesetzt war." Die beiden Musiker warfen dem Direktor einen finsteren, beschuldigenden Seitenblick zu.

 

Ken sprach nachdenklich: "Er hatte noch nie Probleme mit dem Schlafen. Eigentlich kann er beneidenswerterweise fast immer und überall einschlafen. In unserem Job gewöhnt man sich das schnell an. Und Selbstmord war meines Wissens nie ein Thema für ihn. Er hat sich sogar über Selbstmörder immer eher lustig gemacht. Wenn er also irgendwelche Medikamente eingenommen hat, dann kann das wirklich nur in den letzten sieben Tagen geschehen sein!" Ma nickte: "Kein Wunder bei dem ganzen Bullshit, der ihm passiert ist!" Der Arzt fragte: "Was war denn der Katalysator für die seelische Belastung?" Die beiden starrten Tohma ausdruckslos an: "Auf Kündigung seines Arbeitsverhältnisses basierende Existenzvernichtung."

 

Ein Schweißtropfen bildete sich am Hinterkopf des Direktors: "Oh, meine Güte, es war mir nicht bewusst, dass sich Aizawa-kun so leicht desillusionieren lässt! Ansonsten hätte ich ihm eine wirklich hervorragende Psychotherapeutin empfehlen können." Blitze waren die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt. Ma fasste sich als erstes: "Doc, können wir ihn sehen? Und wenn's nur für ein paar Minuten ist!" Der Arzt nickte wohlwollend: "Zimmer zweihundertsechs. Er sollte wach sein. Wenn er es aber nicht ist, bitte ich Sie eindringlich, ihn nicht zu wecken. Wie gesagt, er hat jede Stunde Schlaf bitter nötig." Die beiden nickten und eilten den Gang hinunter.

 

Taki starrte unterdessen an die Zimmerdecke und bemühte sich, die stechende Migräne zu ignorieren. Typisch für ihn, dass er einen gelungenen Abend mit einem Krankenhausaufenthalt abrundete. Er konnte sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, wie er hergekommen war. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass er in einem Hospitalbett aufgewacht und von einem nervtötenden Seelenklempner eine halbe Stunde lang über Sinn und Unsinn eines selbst inszenierten Ablebens zugeschwafelt worden war. Es war ihm ein absolutes Rätsel, wieso der Mann ausgerechnet ihn als Zuhörer für solcherlei Ausführungen auserkoren hatte. Als ob er was mit Suizid am Hut hatte! Irgendwann hatte er den armen Irren einfach ausgeblendet und schließlich hatte dieser wohl begriffen, dass seine Predikt auf taube Ohren stieß.

 

Taki stöhnte und hielt sich den Kopf. Er war todmüde, konnte aber partout nicht einschlafen. Er wünschte sich seine Hausapotheke und Minibar herbei. Allerdings hatte ihm ein vergeblicher Versuch, das Krankenhaus zu verlassen, lediglich stechende Kopfschmerzen beschert, weswegen er sein Vorhaben vorerst aufgegeben hatte. Er sah auf, als die Tür aufschwang und Ma und Ken hereinkamen. Der Gitarrist grinste breit: "Morgen! Bist also wach, was? Hast uns ja einen schönen Schrecken eingejagt, Mann!" Ken setzte sich ans Bett: "Du hattest einen Kreislaufzusammenbruch. Hast es wohl gestern ein bisschen übertrieben. Wie fühlst du dich?" Taki zuckte mit den Schultern: "Saumies. Wie bin ich hergekommen?"

 

"Seguchi-san hat uns freundlicherweise hergefahren. Ja, er war da. Hat die letzte halbe Stunde mitbekommen, wie er behauptet. Keine Ahnung, was er von deinem Auftritt hält, sein verdammtes Pokerface gibt ja nichts preis. Zumindest hat er sich nicht beschwert und den Rest der Nacht mit uns im Wartezimmer verbracht."

 

"Ach ja? Erzähl mir nicht, dass er besorgt um meine Gesundheit war."

 

"Du siehst aus wie eine wandelnde Leiche. Wenn er nicht wenigstens einen Hauch von Beileid gezeigt hätte, hätte ich an seiner Menschlichkeit gezweifelt. Der Doc sagte, dass du viel Schlaf und jede Menge Mineralstoffe brauchst, um wieder fit zu werden. Himmel, wie hast du nur die letzte Woche verbracht? In 'nem Haschischfeld?!"

 

"Glaub mir, ein Haschischfeld wäre gesünder gewesen."

 

"Taki, das ist nicht witzig! Der Arzt hat gesagt, du hättest dich mit Schlafmitteln und Spiritus vollgepumpt! Ich kann mir ja denken, was dich dazu verleitet hat, aber hättest du das Scheißzeug nicht wenigstens mit Wasser runterspülen können? Selbst ein Kindskopf wie du weiß doch, wie gefährlich es ist, Medikamente mit Alkohol zu mischen! Wolltest du dich umbringen?!"

 

"Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch mit diesem Blödsinn an! Ich will mich nicht umbringen! Ich habe halt einfach nicht nachgedacht! Die letzte Zeit war echt die Hölle für mich, zeigt mal ein bisschen Mitgefühl, okay? Ist ja nicht so, dass ich nicht aufhören kann, das Zeug zu schlucken."

 

"Ganz sicher? Warum schläfst du dann nicht schon tief und fest?"

 

"..."

 

"Nicht nur, dass du Schlafmittel konsumiert hast, wo eigentlich kein Bedarf bestand, nein, du hast dir auch noch das härteste Zeug rein gepfiffen, das es gibt! Ab und zu ein Tranquilizer hätte es doch auch gebracht, meinst du nicht?"

 

Taki drehte sich beleidigt auf die Seite: "Bist du hier, um mir Vorwürfe zu machen? Darauf kann ich im Moment verzichten. Außerdem würde ich jetzt gerne meine Ruhe haben." Er hörte Ken seufzen: "Okay. Dann versuch, ein wenig zu schlafen. Wir kommen morgen wieder, in Ordnung?" Ein Grunzen war alles, was er als Antwort bekam. Er winkte Ma zu und sie verließen das Zimmer.

 

Draußen stießen sie beinahe mit Tohma zusammen, der vor der Tür wartete. Er lächelte und fragte: "Wie geht es Aizawa-kun?" Ma brummte verstimmt: "Dank Ihnen nicht besonders gut. Hoffe, Sie sind endlich zufrieden." Ken warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu und sah Tohma dann stirnrunzelnd an: "Ich dachte, Sie wären schon längst weg? Sie haben ja gehört, dass es nichts Ernstes ist." Tohma legte einen Zeigefinger an die Wange: "Ich habe noch etwas Wichtiges mit ihm zu besprechen, danach werde ich mich auf den Weg machen. Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Tag, Kazama-kun, Yamazaki-kun." Damit griff er nach der Klinke.

 

Ken streckte jedoch den Arm aus und blockierte erfolgreich die Tür. Keyboarder und Produzent musterten sich eine Zeitlang, ehe Ken sprach: "Meinem besten Freund geht es verdammt dreckig und Sie tragen die Hauptschuld daran. Ich kann Ihnen nicht verbieten, zu ihm zu gehen, aber ich möchte Sie um eines bitten, Seguchi-san. Machen Sie es nicht schlimmer. Wenn Sie vorhaben, ihn wegen des Konzerts zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, tun Sie dies um Gottes Willen zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt. Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass Sie tatsächlich so herzlos sind. Alles, was ich von Ihnen verlange, ist ein wenig Zeit, damit er wieder zu Sinnen kommen kann!"

 

Tohma aber hielt beschwichtigend die Hände hoch: "Ich versichere dir, Kazama-kun, dass ich nicht vorhabe, Salz in seine Wunden zu streuen. Es wird auch nicht lange dauern. Allerdings kann ich damit nicht warten, es muss jetzt gesagt werden. Du kannst mir in dieser Sache vertrauen." Skepsis leuchtete in Kens Augen, aber er machte den Weg frei und wandte sich an seinen Freund. Seine Worte waren jedoch an Tohma gerichtet: "Ich danke Ihnen dafür, dass Sie Taki hergebracht haben. Wenn wir einen Krankenwagen gerufen hätten und die Presse es mitbekommen hätte, würde er wohl nie zur Ruhe kommen." Tohma lächelte mild: "Keine Ursache. Es war auch in meinem Interesse, nicht so viel Aufsehen zu erregen. Wir reden später über alles Weitere." Ken nickte und zog Ma mit sich, als er den Korridor hinunterging. Tohma sah ihnen amüsiert nach und trat schließlich nach einem leisen Klopfen ein.

 

Taki lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm und schien nicht mitbekommen zu haben, dass er Besuch hatte. Tohma klatschte ein paarmal in die Hände: "Meinen Glückwunsch zu deiner mehr als gelungenen gestrigen Vorstellung, Aizawa-kun. Du hast die Erwartungen aller Anwesenden zu ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit erfüllt." Takis Schultern verspannten sich. Als er sich umdrehte, verstand Tohma Kens Besorgnis ein wenig besser. Der Sänger war aschfahl im Gesicht, mit eingefallenen Wangen, dunklen Augenringen und spröden Lippen. Sein Blick war matt und leblos und stumpfe, fettige Haarsträhnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht.

 

Als er sprach, war seine Stimme heiser: "Seguchi-san. Was verschafft mir denn die Ehre? Hat sich Kanno bei Ihnen ausgeheult, weil ich für ihn eingesprungen bin? Dann richten Sie ihm aus, dass er mir gerne alles sagen kann, was er weiß, wenn ich mal zufällig drei Minuten Zeit habe. Und wenn es um Kompensation irreparabler Schäden durch mein Eingreifen in den Konzertablauf geht, bezahle ich sie gerne, sobald ich nicht mehr völlig abgebrannt bin."

 

Er versuchte mit erheblicher Mühe, sich aufzusetzen, aber ein explizit scharfer Stich in seiner Schläfe schickte ihn mit einem Schmerzenslaut zurück aufs Kissen. Während er seinen Kopf hielt, kicherte er mit von Sarkasmus triefender Stimme: "Wenn es damit schneller gehen soll, können Sie mich ja einstellen! Ich habe wirklich gute Referenzen, sagen wir mal ... als Sänger?" Er lachte bitter. Tohma sah ihn nachdenklich an: "... In Ordnung." Taki hielt inne: "... Was?"

 

"Ich sagte 'In Ordnung', Aizawa-kun. Du bist hiermit wieder offizieller Bandleader von ASK, in Anstellung bei Sidestep, der neuen Schwesterfirma von NG-Records."

 

Müde, misstrauische Augen trafen auf strahlend blaue: "Was soll das? Sie haben mich doch gerade erst gefeuert! Und jetzt denken Sie, ich schlucke so einen offensichtlichen Köder einfach?"

 

"Wie bereits erwähnt, war deine Performance erstklassig. Ein wahrhaft professioneller Auftritt."

 

"Das ist alles? Sie stellen mich wieder ein, weil ich eine gute Show geliefert habe? Ich war schon davor erstklassig! Dafür hätten Sie mich nicht erst in die Hölle und zurück schicken müssen!"

 

"Ich glaube, du verstehst nicht ganz. Ich habe Sidestep gekauft und mich deiner entledigt, weil ich deine Verbindung mit Eiri – schön gesagt – nicht gutheißen kann. Aber im Zorn habe ich anscheinend deinen Charakter falsch eingeschätzt. Ich war der Überzeugung, dass du endgültig aufgeben würdest, wenn ich all deine Möglichkeiten kappen und dich von deinen Bandmitgliedern trennen würde. Allerdings bist du offenbar sehr viel erwachsener geworden. Die Karriere deiner Freunde war dir wichtiger als deine eigene und du hast sie tatsächlich in allen Belangen unterstützt. Das hat mich um ehrlich zu sein beeindruckt. Und letztendlich hast du dir die mangelnde Professionalität deines Konkurrenten zunutze gemacht. Ich schätze, gestern hast du an kaum mehr gedacht als daran, Yamazaki-kun und Kazama-kun zu helfen und die Konsequenzen ausgeblendet, aber du hast dir damit einen Platz gesichert, den ich dir nicht mehr streitig machen kann. Weißt du, was ich meine?"

 

Taki schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Tohma lachte: "Du denkst wie ein Angestellter, Aizawa-kun. Denk wie ein Geschäftsmann! Die gestrigen Vorkommnisse haben ein für allemal bewiesen, dass ASK ohne dich nicht funktioniert. Kanno-kun hat nicht mehr die geringste Chance, in der Gruppe Fuß zu fassen. Die Fans würden ihn ablehnen. Wenn ich noch einmal versuchte, dich auszuwechseln, könnte ich auch gleich Geld aus dem Fenster werfen. Sicher, ich könnte die Firma wieder verkaufen. Da ich mich aber von meinen Emotionen habe hinreißen lassen und ein wenig erfolgversprechendes Unternehmen zu einem Höchstpreis aufgekauft habe, nur um mich an einem einzelnen Mann zu rächen, würde ich schmerzliche Verluste bei einer Abstoßung hinnehmen müssen. Du lässt mir also nur eine Wahl: Dich wieder einzustellen und Sidestep zu einem Hitgaranten zu machen. Um es kurz zu sagen, Aizawa-kun: Du hast mich besiegt. Du hast mich mit einem einzigen, zweifelsfrei unbewusst genialen Zug schachmatt gesetzt."

 

Taki starrte den Mann vor sich an wie eine Eule auf Zwangsentzug. Man konnte praktisch sehen, wie die Räder in seinem Gehirn rotierten. Schließlich drehte er sich um und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf: "Ich habe Halluzinationen. Keine Chance, dass Seguchi der Große tatsächlich bei mir auftaucht und eine Niederlage eingesteht. Meine Nerven müssen blanker liegen, als ich gedacht habe ..." Tohma legte den Kopf schief: "Aber dies ist die Realität, Aizawa-kun. Ich bin wirklich hier und biete dir deinen alten Job an."

 

Eine Hand winkte lässig ab: "Ja, natürlich. Und ich bin Queen Mum. Ich werde jetzt erst einmal eine Mütze Schlaf nehmen und morgen sieht alles wieder ganz normal aus: Ich sitze auf der Straße, Seguchi der Große zieht mir das letzte Hemd aus, Ma und Ken spielen das Wer-Gibt-Taki-Den-Gnadenstoß-Spiel und Eiri 'Verpiss dich wenn du dich nicht ficken lassen willst' Yuki lebt seine sadistischen Fantasien an mir aus. Bevor du gehst, schließ doch bitte die Vorhänge, liebe Wahnvorstellung." Tohma kicherte und tat, wie geheißen. Dann wandte er sich zur Tür und sagte: "Ich werde mich melden, um die Formalitäten zu klären, Aizawa-kun. Werde bis dahin wieder gesund." Die Hand scheuchte ihn wedelnd davon: "Leb wohl, liebe Wahnvorstellung! Sag dem echten Seguchi, dass er sich von dir 'ne Scheibe abschneiden kann!"

 

Er hörte nur noch ein lautes Lachen, ehe die Tür zuging und er innerhalb von Sekunden in erholsame Dunkelheit abdriftete.

 

\---

 

Eiri saß an seinem Laptop und schrieb an seinem neuen Bestseller. Seit er die Sache mit Taki angeleiert hatte, konnte er über Schreibbarrieren kaum mehr klagen. Jedes Mal, wenn eine Blockade drohte, pfiff er ihn einfach zu sich rüber und verbrachte die Nacht mit ihm – Schwupps, kamen ihm wieder die tollsten Ideen. Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass die Affäre mit dem ASK-Sänger derart konstruktive Folgen haben würde.

 

Heute war er mit ihm abends in der Bar verabredet, in der sie sich vor wenigen Wochen wiedergesehen hatten. Er musste sich bald fertig machen, sonst würde er zu spät kommen. Und dann erwartete ihn ein Einlauf, wie er ihn höchstens von seiner notorisch nervenden Schwester gewöhnt war. Taki war furchtbar pedantisch, wenn es um Pünktlichkeit ging, so viel hatte er schon feststellen müssen. Er stieß schnaubend Zigarettenrauch aus der Nase aus.

 

Die Frage war, wieso er es sich gefallen ließ.

 

Seufzend sicherte er seinen Text und stand auf. Seit Taki wieder für Tohma arbeitete und dieser ihre etwas eigentümliche Beziehung duldete, war der Umgang zwischen den beiden um einiges unkomplizierter geworden. Natürlich ließ es sich der NG-Direktor nicht nehmen, den Sänger bei jeder sich ihm bietenden Gelegenheit auf die Palme zu bringen, während Takis Position keine derart hohen Sprünge erlaubte. Doch im Allgemeinen ließ sich die Situation als zivilisiert beschreiben.

 

Eiri zog sich ein blaues Seidenhemd an und kramte im Schrank nach einer Jeans. Wenn sie aufgrund ihrer Wette die Nacht miteinander verbrachten, fiel selbstverständlich kein Wort über die Arbeit. Aber Mika tratschte wie ein altes Waschweib über die neue, alte Band ihres Mannes. Er legte in solchen Fällen den Telefonhörer neben sich und ließ sie reden. Wenn sie nicht schwanger gewesen wäre, hätte er sie abgewürgt, aber selbst Eiri Yuki sorgte sich um den Gesundheitszustand seiner nächsten Verwandten.

 

Er steckte sich eine weitere Zigarette an und verließ die Wohnung.

 

Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass der Sänger bereits an der Bar hockte und einen Whiskey hinunterkippte. Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm sinken und winkte dem Barkeeper zu: "Drei doppelte Martini." Taki stützte sich auf eine Hand und sagte: "Du gehst ja ganz schön ran." Überflüssige Begrüßungsfloskeln hatten sich zwischen den beiden nie entwickelt, und so meinte Eiri nur desinteressiert: "Ich muss ja irgendwie deinen Vorsprung aufholen. Schon Pläne für diese Runde?" Taki nahm noch einen großen Schluck: "Diesmal liegt die Initiative bei mir, kapiert? Und damit beginnend darfst du heute ausnahmsweise mit in meine Wohnung."

 

"Oh, das überrascht mich. Sind dir über Nacht Eier gewachsen, Aizawa? Du glaubst aber doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich mich von dir toppen lasse, oder?"

 

"Um Gottes willen, nein! Ein ganzer Kerl wie du hält so einen immensen psychischen Druck doch gar nicht aus! Aber bis jetzt hast du mich jedes Mal überrumpelt. Heute zeige ich dir, was ich drauf hab. Und denk dran, danach schuldest du mir zweihundertfünfzigtausend Yen!"

 

"Da ist aber jemand siegessicher. Ich hoffe, du hast nicht vor, mir irgendwelche Aphrodisiaken in meine Drinks zu mischen und mit faulen Tricks zu gewinnen."

 

"Keine Sorge, bei dir wäre das rausgeschmissenes Geld."

 

"... Du miese kleine-"

 

"Was ist? Hast du ein Problem damit, dass wir mal nach meinen Regeln spielen?"

 

"Nicht im Geringsten. Ich werde mich einfach zurücklehnen und zusehen, wie du dich abmühst. Kann mir nichts Lustigeres vorstellen."

 

"Pah, wir werden ja sehen, wer zuletzt lacht."

 

"Wahrscheinlich du, weil du die Pointe als Letzter begreifst!"

 

"Sehr witzig. Da du ja heute offensichtlich einen Clown gefrühstückt hast, kannst du sicherlich die Rechnung übernehmen."

 

"Das eine hat mit dem anderen überhaupt nichts zu tun!"

 

"Stimmt, aber ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass du dich das letzte Mal von mir aushalten ließest. Ich dachte nur, dass du mir sicher nichts schuldig bleiben möchtest."

 

"Fein! Die Drinks gehen auf mich! Ich hoffe nur für dich, dass die Show so viel wert ist."

 

"Oh, keine Sorge. Die heutige Nacht wirst du nicht so schnell vergessen, versprochen!"

 

Taki beglückwünschte sich selbst zu einer hervorragenden Vorstellung. Denn selbst wenn seine Überheblichkeit in keiner Weise aufgesetzt wirkte ... Sie war es. In seinem Inneren tobte ein Sturm aus Emotionen, aber Zuversicht war leider nicht dabei. Er hatte sich alles so schön ausgemalt: Ein paar Stunden in der Bar mit genug zu trinken, seine Wohnung als Heimvorteil – und sicherlich ohne Haken an der Zimmerdecke, von dem ausgiebig Gebrauch gemacht werden konnte – und ein Flaggschiff von einem Bett, welches allen nur erdenklichen Stellungen Platz bot. In seiner Fantasie hatte er seinen Partner hunderte von Malen seinen Namen schreien hören.

 

Das Problem war: Es war nie Eiri. Der Schriftsteller hatte einfach nicht in das Bild gepasst, das Taki von diesem Abend vor Augen hatte und er hatte ihn deswegen gegen andere Liebhaber ausgetauscht. Vorwiegend Frauen. Eigentlich ausschließlich Frauen. Er hatte sich eingeredet, dass die Praxis auch mit dem Autor durchführbar war, wenn ihm erst einmal die Theorie in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war. Doch jetzt stand ihm Eiri in Fleisch und Blut gegenüber und seine schöne Theorie verkroch sich in Panik irgendwo in sein Unterbewusstsein.

 

Taki seufzte schwer.

 

Und anstatt so zu tun, als ob er nichts geplant hätte, konfrontierte er ihn mit seinem Vorhaben und spuckte große Töne. Wenn er jetzt versagte, würde er bis an sein Lebensende damit verfolgt werden. Im schlimmsten Fall würde Eiri ihm ein eigenes Buch widmen.

 

_'Wunder einer Nacht 2 – In Gedenken an die größte Enttäuschung meines Lebens. P.S. Du warst so schlecht, Aizawa!'_

 

Eiri hatte inzwischen seine Martinis geleert und einen Scotch bestellt. Er saß lässig mit einem Ellenbogen auf den Barhocker gestützt da und ließ den Alkohol die Kehle hinunter rinnen. Taki fielen die bewundernden Blicke der anwesenden Damen und die eifersüchtigen ihrer maskulinen Begleiter auf. Jemand wie Eiri zog zwangsläufig alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Groß, blond, schlank, kräftig und außerordentlich gutaussehend, eingehüllt in eine Aura unwiderstehlichen Charismas, die Taki jedoch eher als dunkle Wolke der Verdammnis wahrnahm. Und dann noch diese ungewöhnliche Augenfarbe ...

 

"Gefällt dir der Anblick?"

 

Taki zuckte zusammen und wandte sich von den stechenden Pupillen ab. Er war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass ihm gar nicht aufgefallen war, dass er Eiri angestarrt hatte. Und dass der Autor zurückgestarrt hatte.

 

"Habe mich nur gefragt, was die Frauen dieser Welt an dir finden."

 

Eiri grinste einschüchternd und beugte sich ganz dicht an Takis Hals: "Und ich dachte schon, du wolltest mir hier und jetzt dein Können demonstrieren. Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte, du schmutziger kleiner Exhibitionist." Sein Atem geisterte über Takis Haut, während dieser schluckte und ihn leicht von sich stieß. Er brauchte dringend Hilfe, wenn diese Nacht nicht völlig in die Hose gehen sollte! Irgendetwas, das ihm seine Angst nahm und das Selbstvertrauen stärkte. Etwas, das ihn vergessen ließ, wen er vor sich hatte. Etwas, das die Ketten in ihm sprengte und ihn auf Augenhöhe mit dem Autor brachte. Er schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tresen.

 

"ON THE ROCKS!"

 

Kyuzo hielt für einen Sekundenbruchteil inne, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und nahm ein Glas zur Hand. Eiri sah Taki zweifelnd an: "Du musst ihm schon sagen, was du 'On the rocks' haben willst, Aizawa." Doch ehe dieser etwas erwidern konnte, hatte der Barkeeper ihm bereits einen Gin Tonic hingestellt und zischte verärgert: "Das nächste Mal bitte ein bisschen leiser, klar, Nachtigall?" Taki reagierte gar nicht darauf und kippte das kühle Nass in einem Zug herunter. Selbst die eigentümlich milchigen Eiswürfel verspeiste er mit Hingabe.

 

\---

 

Zwei Stunden später ertönte aus dem Aufzug eines Tokioter Appartementhauses lauter, nicht ganz taktreiner Gesang und zorniges Raunen.

 

"SPICY MARMALADE HAJIKETA MAMA DE KON YORI NO CHANSU O TSUKAME VANISH INTO THE NIGHT JIDAI WA MARU DE UI HIMETA KAO DE MADOWASE-"

 

"Verdammt nochmal, bist du jetzt endlich still, Aizawa?! Dieses Lied ist nicht unbedingt etwas, was ich gerade besonders gerne hören will!"

 

"Oooooh, und da dachte ich, es würde dich in Stimmung bringen, Yuuuukiiii! Oh, wir sind fast da! Bist du bereit für die Nacht deines Lebens?"

 

"Ich war für Vieles bereit, aber ich habe es verworfen, als du auf der Theke einen Strip einlegen wolltest! Ganz zu schweigen von den anderen bescheuerten Ideen! Ich bin so abgetörnt, dass ich meinen Kopf gegen etwas Hartes schlagen möchte! Und noch lieber würde ich deinen Kopf gegen etwas Hartes schlagen! Was ist überhaupt los mit dir?! Seit einer Stunde drehst du total am Rad!"

 

Als Antwort prustete Taki lauthals los. Eiri rollte mit den Augen. Was hatte ihn nur geritten, diese Scharade mitzumachen? Er hätte ihn sich einfach unter den Arm klemmen und nach Hause fahren sollen, anstatt ihm tatsächlich zu seinem Appartement zu folgen und sich dieser Blamage auszusetzen. Taki hörte abrupt auf zu lachen und starrte auf die Tür: "... Stopp." Der Aufzug hielt an und er platzte wieder los. Eine Ader auf Eiris Stirn schwoll an. Er packte den Sänger am Handgelenk und zog ihn auf den Flur: "Also, welches ist es?" "Das da", kicherte Taki und wies auf eine der Türen im Gang. Eiri nahm ihm den Schlüssel ab und steckte ihn ins Schloss. Als er versuchte, ihn zu drehen, passierte nichts. Er versuchte es noch einmal kräftiger. Wieder nichts.

 

Als er lauthals fluchte und kurz davor war, die Tür einzutreten, öffnete sie sich und gab einen müde wirkenden jungen Mann frei, der ihn verschlafen musterte: "Was haben Sie an meiner Tür zu schaffen?" Taki antwortete gutgelaunt: "N'Abend, Makoto-san! Lust auf 'n Dreier?" Der Mann schlug ihm auf den Kopf: "Nein, danke! Mit Schwuchteln hab ich nichts am Hut! Komm gefälligst wieder, wenn du 'ne Freundin hast!" Damit knallte er den beiden die Tür ins Gesicht. Taki grinste breit und zuckte mit den Schultern: "Pft, der Typ ist voll die Spaßbremse ..." Eiri schlug auch noch einmal auf ihn ein und riss ihn weiter den Gang hinunter: "Verdammt, Aizawa, hör endlich auf mit deinen Spielchen! Sag mir jetzt gefälligst, wo du wohnst, damit ich von hier verschwinden kann!" Taki schmollte: "Letzte links. Aber wir haben doch noch gar nicht angefangen. Wenn du jetzt gehst, wäre das total unfair!" "Das ist mir scheißegal", schrie Eiri, "Du gehst mir extrem auf den Sack! Du führst dich auf wie Shuichi!" Damit stieß er die Wohnungstür auf, packte Takis Oberarm und warf ihn unsanft hinein.

 

Doch Taki griff kurzerhand sein Handgelenk und riss ihn mit, sodass beide das Gleichgewicht verloren und zu Boden stürzten. Der Sänger landete dabei auf dem Rücken und Eiri fiel direkt auf ihn. Ehe er sich aufrappeln konnte, nutzte Taki die Situation aus, schlang Arme und Beine um seinen Körper und küsste ihn fieberhaft. Eiri fluchte in seinen Mund und versuchte, ihn von sich zu stoßen, was jedoch nur in einer noch festeren Umklammerung resultierte.

 

Schließlich gab er auf und erwiderte den Kuss. Immerhin hatte er einen Ruf zu verteidigen und solange Taki den Mund voll hatte, konnte er ihm wenigstens nicht auf die Nerven gehen. So rollten sie einige Zeit über den Boden, jeder mit dem Vorhaben, eine strategisch günstigere Position zu erlangen. Aber Taki war sternhagelvoll und Eiri wütend, und so lagen die Vorteile bei Letzterem.

 

Dies schien den Sänger kaum zu beeindrucken, als er ungeduldig Eiris Hemd aufknöpfte und über dessen Schultern strich. Eiri packte seine Handgelenke und unterbrach den Kuss mit einem Ruck: "Hast du mich eigentlich verstanden? Ich sagte, heute nicht!" Takis Knie glitt zwischen seine Beine und massierte das, was es dort vorfand: "Hier sagst du aber was ganz anderes!" Eiri stieß zitternden Atem aus und ließ ihn los: "Eine falsche Bewegung, Aizawa ..." "Und ich kann die Radieschen von unten bewundern, ich weiß", strahlte ihm der andere entgegen, ehe er sich begierig daran machte, ihm die Hose auszuziehen.

 

Eiri staunte nicht schlecht, als der sonst eher passive Sänger ohne lang zu überlegen sein Glied in den Mund nahm. Er stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und betrachtete Takis Darbietung fasziniert. Obwohl es keinen Zweifel daran gab, dass es für ihn das erste Mal war, machte der Sänger seinen Job außergewöhnlich gut. Etwas Zeit und Übung und er würde so gut sein wie ...

 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Bloß nicht an ihn denken. Der Gedanke allein brachte ihn nicht nur jedes Mal zuverlässig aus der Stimmung, sondern würde auch seine Wut bestärken – und dann konnte es unangenehm für Taki werden.

 

Wellen der Erregung fuhren durch seinen Leib und lenkten ihn glücklicherweise von weiteren Grübeleien ab. Er stöhnte laut auf und fuhr mit einer Hand in die schwarzen Haare seines Partners. Er konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, Takis Kopf weiter hinunter zu drücken und ihn seinen inzwischen steifen Penis ganz schlucken zu lassen. Ein panisches Krächzen war die Reaktion und das Vibrieren in Takis Rachen war alles, was Eiri noch zum Orgasmus fehlte. Er kam tief in Takis Mund und zwang ihn dazu, jeden Tropfen seines Samens zu schlucken. Als er ihn losließ, fiel er keuchend auf den Rücken. Taki hielt sich notdürftig mit einer Schulter an die Wand des Flurs gelehnt aufrecht, erschien jedoch nicht weniger mitgenommen. Während er seinen rasenden Puls wieder zur Ruhe kommen ließ, beobachtete Eiri ihn. Er saß mit abwesendem Blick da und wischte mit dem Handrücken über seine Lippen. Seine Pupillen wanderten ziellos über den Boden, als ob er gar nicht wusste, wo er war. Die Unsicherheit war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

 

Eiri setzte sich auf: "Hey, Aizawa! Hör auf, Löcher in die Luft zu starren. Das hier wird doch wohl nicht schon alles gewesen sein?" Der Angesprochene schreckte auf und schien ins Hier und Jetzt zurückzukehren. Die eigenartige Trance verging so schnell, wie sie gekommen war und er krabbelte mit laszivem Lächeln auf den Schriftsteller zu: "Meine Güte, so ungeduldig wie immer, was, Yuuuuuki-sama? Wie hättest du es denn gerne? Von vorne? Von hinten? Bett oder Boden? Hart oder zur Abwechslung mal langsam und liebevoll? Du hast die freie Auswahl und wir die ganze Nacht Zeit." "Ich sagte dir bereits", zischte Eiri, "dass ich mich von niemandem nehmen lasse, Aizawa!" Taki setzte sich in seinen Schoß und kreiste mit seinem Gesäß über Eiris Schritt: "Würde ich mir auch nie erlauben, Yuuuuuuki-sama. Ich will wissen, wie du mich nehmen willst!"

 

Er küsste sanft Eiris Mundwinkel und rieb ihre Körper aneinander: "Aber entscheide dich, ich weiß nämlich nicht, wie lange ich es noch ohne dich aushalte ..." Seine Hände fuhren unter seinen Pulli und in seine Hose. Jetzt erst spürte Eiri, wie erhitzt der Sänger war. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet, seine Augen geschlossen und die Geräusche, die er machte, während er sich selbst vor den Augen des Autors stimulierte, ließen ihn schnell wieder in Stimmung kommen. Eiri hob die Hände, wagte es jedoch nicht, seinen vor Erregung zitternden Partner zu berühren. Er konnte nur dasitzen und mit ansehen, wie sich Taki, völlig in sich gekehrt, immer weiter und heftiger Richtung Höhepunkt trieb.

 

Erst als der Sänger seinen Kopf in Eiris Schulter rammte und auf eindeutige Weise stöhnte, brach der Bann. Eiri packte blitzschnell seine Handgelenke und zog sie von ihrer Beschäftigung ab. Den lauten Protest schluckte er mit einem aggressiven Kuss und hievte Taki anschließend in die Höhe: "Oh nein, Aizawa, nicht hier, nicht jetzt und vor allem nicht so. Wenn du deine Hände nicht im Zaum hältst, fessele und kneble ich dich und gehe nach Hause, hast du verstanden?! Wo ist das Bett?" Taki wand sich widerborstig in seinen Armen, wusste aber genau, dass Eiri durchaus dazu fähig war, die Drohung wahrzumachen und krallte seine Finger deswegen lieber in dessen Schultern: "Letzte Tür links. Bitte, mach schnell! Ich halt's nicht mehr aus!"

 

Eiri verfrachtete seinen Geliebten ins Schlafzimmer und warf ihn aufs Bett. Ohne viel Federlesen riss er Gürtel und Hose auf und zog sie in einer fließenden Bewegung nach unten. Taki schrie, als der Stoff über seine Erektion glitt und einen weiteren Schock durch seinen Körper schickte. Aber er hatte es ja so gewollt. Er schaute auf und sah, wie Eiri, vom bloßen Zuschauen wieder steinhart geworden, in diversen Schubladen nach etwas suchte. Unwirsch fuhr er ihn an: "Was zum Teufel gedenkst du zu finden? Beeil dich und nagel mich endlich ans gottverdammte Lattenrost!" Eiri antwortete wütend: "Denkst du eigentlich an gar nichts, du selten dämlicher Schwachkopf? Lädst mich zu dir ein und stellst nicht mal Gleitcreme oder zumindest was Vergleichbares parat! Jetzt steh ich hier und-"

 

"IST DOCH SCHEISSEGAL, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL! TU ES HALT OHNE! ABER TU ES JETZT!!!"

 

Ehe er sich versah, war Taki aufgesprungen, hatte ihn aufs Bett gerissen und sich ohne ein weiteres Kommentar auf seinen Penis gesetzt. Der Schrei, der durch das Appartement hallte, war rekordverdächtig. Und er stammte nicht von Taki. Dieser war stumm wie ein Fisch, als Eiris ganze Manneskraft tief in seinen Körper eindrang und keinen Platz mehr für Gehirnaktivität zum Sprechen ließ, ganz zu schweigen von Schreien. Kaum dass er den Ansatz spürte, setzte er sich wieder auf und ließ den harten, heißen Phallus bis zur Spitze herausgleiten, nur um ihn dann ruckartig wieder in sich aufzunehmen. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte bei jedem Hinsetzen laut auf.

 

Eiris Glied rieb so unglaublich delikat an genau den richtigen Stellen, dass es den stechenden Schmerz, den ihm seine Aktionen eingebracht hatten, stur beiseiteschob. Schweiß rann seinen Körper hinab und Lichtblitze tanzten vor seinen Augen. Nur ganz nebenbei nahm er die Hände wahr, die über seine Taille strichen und seinen Pulli langsam hochschoben. Er spürte den Blick des Autors auf sich ruhen und sein Gesicht glühte vor Scham ob seiner hemmungslosen Begierde. Aber er konnte nicht aufhören, sich selbst Stoß für Stoß dem stetig wachsenden Verlangen hinzugeben.

 

Er stieß ein verzweifeltes Gurgeln aus, als er merkte, dass er sich auch, wenn er sich mit aller Kraft niederfallen ließ, trotzdem unausgefüllt fühlte. Er sank nach vorne und legte das Gesicht auf Eiris Brust. Sein brennender Körper verlangte nach mehr, als der Autor zu bieten hatte. Aber wie sollte er ihm das erklären? Er schluchzte unter Tränen. Eiri spitzte die Ohren, soweit sein auf Minimum heruntergefahrenes Hirn dies zuließ und lauschte angestrengt: "Was sagst du? Wie war das?"

 

"Nicht ... nicht groß ... nicht groß genug ..."

 

Eiri glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Noch nie in seinem gesamten Sexleben hatte sich einer seiner Partner wegen seiner Größe beschwert! Und jetzt wagte es dieser verdammte Hetero ...

 

"Mehr ... bitte ... Ich brauch mehr! Bitte gib mir ... mehr ..."

 

Er hakte einen Arm unter Takis Knie und tauschte mit einem Ruck ihre Positionen. Taki schrie lauthals, als er anschließend ein paar Mal rigoros so tief und brutal zustieß, wie er konnte. Dann zog er seinen Penis fast ganz heraus und hielt Takis Beine fest wie in einem Schraubstock, sodass dieser den Unterleib kaum noch bewegen konnte. Taki warf den Kopf hin und her und stöhnte laut und verzweifelt, als er auch nach mehreren quälenden Sekunden immer noch keine Erleichterung erfahren durfte.

 

Eine Hand wand sich um seinen Unterkiefer und hielt ihn ruhig. Eiri klang völlig gefasst und kalt, als ob ihn die Situation nicht im Geringsten betraf: "Du willst mehr, Aizawa? Mehr als das, was ich dir biete? Soll ich dir einen verdammten Kürbis zwischen die Arschbacken zwängen, hm? Oder wäre dir meine Faust lieber, du kleine Schlampe?" Frustrierte Tränen liefen dem Sänger die Wangen herunter. Er verstand nicht mal die Hälfte von dem, was ihm der Autor zuflüsterte. Aber dass sich Eiri keinen Zentimeter bewegte, ließ ihn mentale Wände hochgehen. Er steckte fest, auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Ekstase, es ging weder vor noch zurück und es schmerzte!

 

In seinem Kopf wirbelten Emotionen umher, seine Brust schien zu platzen in dem hartnäckigen Bemühen, das Herz innerhalb des Brustkorbs zu halten, sein Magen fuhr Achterbahn und sein Geschlecht stand unter einer solchen Spannung, dass er das Gefühl hatte, seine Vorhaut würde sich aufrollen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Bein, welches Eiri in einem stählernen Griff an seine Seite gepresst festhielt. Er konnte nichts tun, außer zu betteln.

 

Eiri beugte sich über ihn und glitt entschlossen langsam in ihn hinein. Taki riss die Augen auf und schrie lang, laut und gequält. Eiri nahm dies als Aufforderung für einen Marathon von schnellen, unerbittlichen, zielgenauen Stößen, die er selbst bis ins Mark spürte und die ihn härter werden ließen als je zuvor in seinem Leben. Taki war durch die fehlende Vorbereitung so eng wie am ersten Tag und er dankte dem Himmel jede Millisekunde dafür. Er fauchte den sich windenden Sänger an: "Du hoffnungsloser Anfänger kannst Gott danken, dass ich verdammt nochmal genau weiß, was dein Körper braucht, sonst wäre dein Schwanz schon längst geplatzt und du an Blutverlust gestorben! Und, brauchst du immer noch 'mehr' und 'größer'?!"

 

Taki konnte nicht antworten. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich auf das sich ständig wiederholende Eindringen von Eiris Glied in seinen Anus. Aber wenn er in der Lage gewesen wäre, einen Satz zu formulieren, hätte er gelautet: "Nein, ich brauche nichts mehr. Nur noch dich, deinen riesigen Schwanz und dich." Doch diese Information konnte der Schriftsteller Taki auch direkt von der Nasenspitze ablesen und seine Frage hatte eher rhetorischen Charakter. Er leckte ihm über die Lippen und flüsterte: "Vorhin wolltest du es doch so sehr. Also tu es!" Taki blickte ihn verständnislos an. Eiri grinste dämonisch und strich einen seiner Arme entlang. Er verhakte ihre Finger und führte ihre Hände nach unten. Dort schloss er Takis Finger um seinen Penis. Die braunen Pupillen weiteten sich und wichen ihm erschrocken aus. Eiri kicherte: "Oh, Aizawa, komm mir jetzt bloß nicht mit schüchtern! Du hast vorhin einen exquisiten Anblick dargestellt. Ich will dich so sehen, wenn du für mich kommst. Und jetzt fang an! Du weißt, wie gut es dir tut!"

 

Taki kniff die Augen zusammen, tat aber, wie geheißen. Er war zu sehr von sinnlichem Verlangen erfüllt, als dass er sich zu weigern vermochte. Während er sich selbst streichelte, spürte er einmal mehr Eiris verlangenden Blick über seinen Körper streifen und er hatte nicht den Mut, die Augen zu öffnen und diesen Blick zu erwidern. Dann fühlte er Eiris heißen Atem über seine Wange geistern. Doch anstatt ihm irgendwelche schmutzigen Fantasien ins Ohr zu flüstern, ließ er seine Zungenspitze federleicht über Takis Haut wandern. Sie glitt über seine Ohrmuschel, tauchte einmal in seinen Gehörgang, fuhr weiter über seine Wangenknochen bis hinunter zum Hals. Taki sah kurz auf und bemerkte überrascht, dass auch Eiri die Augen geschlossen hatte.

 

Allerdings spürte er endlich den Höhepunkt näher rücken und alles andere war plötzlich unbedeutend. Wenige knallharte Treffer später versank er in den Wogen seines Orgasmus. Zur gleichen Zeit spürte er Eiri tief in sich kommen.

 

Der Name, der dem Autor über die Lippen glitt, war nicht seiner.

 

\---

 

Er erwachte in völliger Dunkelheit. Er glaubte, sich daran zu erinnern, nach dem Sex die Vorhänge zugezogen zu haben. Auch an laufendes Wasser und Zigarettenqualm erinnerte er sich. Was nicht in seinem Kurzzeitgedächtnis aufgeführt war, waren schädelspaltende Kopfschmerzen und heftige Pein im gesamten Unterkörperbereich. Und auch keine alles übermannende Übelkeit.

 

Er sprang auf, rannte im Dunkeln vor die Bettkante, fluchte wie zum Jüngsten Gericht und schaffte es gerade noch zur Toilette, bevor er sich heftig erbrach. Gute fünf Minuten kotzte er so ziemlich alles aus, was er in den vergangenen Tagen verspeist hatte – und wie es ihm vorkam, auch die Portionen von Ma und Ken. Selbst als sein Magen vollständig entleert war, würgte er noch trocken.

 

Alles um ihn herum drehte sich und so sank er schließlich erschöpft zu Boden. Unsicher stützte er sich auf den Badezimmerfliesen ab und atmete tief und vorsichtig.

 

Was um alles in der Welt war bloß passiert?!

 

Er hatte sich mit Eiri getroffen. Er hatte einen Plan gehabt. Er hatte Panik verspürt. Er hatte ... Oh. Er hatte getrunken. Aber nicht irgendwas.

 

_'ON THE ROCKS!'_

 

Kein Wunder, dass sein Magen rebellierte. Oh Gott, er war durstig! Seine Zunge fühlte sich an wie Sandpapier und sein unterer Rücken stach bei jeder Bewegung. Nun, sein unterer Rücken und alles, was darunter lag. Und diese Kopfschmerzen!

 

Er rappelte sich auf und spülte sich den Mund aus. Erst, als ihm das kalte Wasser durch die Finger floss, bemerkte er, wie kalt auch seine Umgebung war und er erzitterte jämmerlich. Froh darüber, wenigstens noch seinen Pullover zu tragen, der den ganzen Akt unbeschadet überstanden hatte, öffnete er eine Kommode, zog die Hose seines Trainingsanzugs heraus und schlüpfte hinein. Ächzend torkelte er auf den Flur und hielt sich die Stirn. Es schwindelte ihn, und so hielt er sich nahe der Wand, während er sich vorsichtig zur Küche durchtastete.

 

Dort angekommen füllte er sich ein großes Glas mit Wasser und schlang es gierig hinunter. Es wurde ein zweites Mal gefüllt, ehe er sich auf einen Stuhl am Küchentisch sinken ließ. Seufzend hielt er das kühle Glas an seine schmerzende Stirn und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte sich wie überfahren und beerdigt ... Berichtigung. Wie überfahren, beerdigt, wiederbelebt und zusammengeschlagen.

 

Auf einmal hörte er jemanden durch den Flur stolpern. Ein kurzes Fluchen deutete an, dass dieser Jemand den Lichtschalter nicht gefunden und auf dem Weg etwas Hartes und Schweres mitgenommen hatte. Mit dem Zeh. Taki konnte nicht darüber lachen.

 

Plötzlich ging die Deckenlampe an und stach ihm direkt in die Augen. Schnell wandte er den Kopf ab, bereute es aber sofort, da die Bewegung einen weiteren Schwindelanfall auslöste.

 

Ermattet lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und wog sachte den Kopf hin und her, um die Position mit der geringsten Belastung zu ermitteln. Kurzzeitig hörte er Wasser rauschen, dann setzte sich jemand neben ihn an den Tisch. Er öffnete nicht mal die Augen. Stattdessen murmelte er unzufrieden: "Was machst du noch hier? Ich dachte, du wärst längst daheim am Schreiben. Bleibt etwa der Musenkuss aus?" Anstatt einer Antwort legte sich eine kühle Hand auf seine Stirn. Er war zu erledigt, um sich über die unerwünschte Berührung zu beschweren, und so kicherte er nur leise: "Falls du ein schlechtes Gewissen hast, da kann ich dich beruhigen. Mal abgesehen von den Bedingungen der Wette ist es mir völlig gleichgültig, an wen du denkst, wenn wir miteinander schlafen. Wenn du mich als Ersatz für Shindo benutzen willst, tu das, in Dreiteufelsnamen. Es ist nicht wichtig. Aber tu mir jetzt den Gefallen und lass mich in Ruhe, okay? Mir geht's gerade ziemlich mies."

 

"Das ist kein normaler Kater, nehme ich an?"

 

"Wovon redest du? Natürlich ist das ein Kater. Ich habe gestern wohl ein bisschen über die Stränge geschlagen. Sowas passiert schon mal ab und zu."

 

"Du kannst dich an alles erinnern, oder?"

 

"Was? Natürlich! Meine Güte, wenn du dir Sorgen machst, gehst du einem ja noch mehr auf den Sack als üblich!"

 

"Hast du Kopfschmerzen?"

 

"Ist doch völlig norm-"

 

"Dir ist übel?"

 

"Das ist auch völlig-"

 

"Lichtempfindlich."

 

"... Offensichtlich."

 

"Schmerzen am ganzen Körper. Und außergewöhnlich durstig."

 

"..."

 

"Was zum Teufel hast du dir rein gepfiffen, Aizawa?! Und wann?! Und was hat dich geritten, es danach mit mir zu treiben?!"

 

"Nicht so laut, verdammt! Ich habe getrunken, nicht mehr, nicht weniger! Tu nicht so, als wenn dir verdammt nochmal irgendwas leid täte! Geh einfach, okay? Geh."

 

"Weißt du eigentlich, in was für eine Situation du mich bringst, du Junkie?!"

 

"Drehst du jetzt vollends durch? Ich habe nichts genommen! Selbst wenn, hat das mit dir doch überhaupt nichts zu tun!"

 

Die Ohrfeige, die Eiri ihm verpasste, schickte ihn vom Stuhl und ließ ihn für einige Sekunden lang nur Schwarz sehen. Orientierungslos blinzelte er ein paarmal und rappelte sich dann unsicher auf: "S... Sag mal, hackt's jetzt bei dir?" Er rieb sich die Wange: "Gott, wenn ich nicht so durch den Wind wär, dann ..." Er schüttelte irritiert den Kopf und wankte vorsichtig aus der Küche. Er brauchte dringend frische Luft.

 

In seinem Schlafzimmer öffnete er die Balkontür, trat hinaus, lehnte daneben an die Scheibe und glitt schlaff daran zu Boden. Ihm war kalt, weil der Wind an seinem Pulli riss und er auf den kalten Fliesen hockte, aber seine Haut brannte wie Feuer.

 

Er schloss leidend die Augen. Natürlich war es dumm von ihm gewesen, sich bei Kyuzo ein wenig auf zu puschen. Aber wenn Eiri kein so großes Ekel gewesen wäre, hätte er gar nicht erst zu dermaßen drastischen Mitteln greifen müssen! Trotzdem ging es den Autor nicht das Geringste an, was er wann wie zu sich nahm. Er verstand das Problem nicht!

 

Sein Kopf sank schwer auf eine Schulter und aus Mangel an Perspektiven beobachtete er gleichgültig eine Spinne, die zwischen dem Balkongeländer ihr Netz webte.

 

Nach einer Weile trat Eiri, inzwischen ebenfalls angekleidet, neben ihm mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand hinaus: "Du Idiot, du holst dir den Tod hier draußen!" Er kniete sich neben ihn, umfasste sein Kinn und drückte seinen Kopf ein Stück nach hinten, um ihm das Glas an die Lippen zu setzen: "Trink. Du brauchst so viel Flüssigkeit wie möglich." Taki protestierte nicht. Er war wirklich unheimlich durstig. Es besorgte ihn ein wenig, dass er kaum mehr in der Lage war, die Hände zu heben. Seine Beine waren so schwach, dass ihm selbst die Energie für einen Versuch fehlte, aufzustehen und sich zurück ins Bett zu legen. So beschloss er kurzerhand, einfach sitzen zu bleiben und auf dem Balkon zu schlafen.

 

Eiri sah, wie ihm die Augen zufielen und durchschaute die Absichten sofort: "Oh nein, das tust du nicht!" Er schüttelte ihn an den Schultern, um ihn wieder wachzubekommen. Taki stöhnte widerwillig, lehnte den Kopf an die Scheibe und gluckste schwach: "Was willst du eigentlich von mir? Spekulierst du auf noch 'ne Runde? Da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich hab echt sowas von keinem Bock mehr heute! ... Naja, sowas hat dich ja vorher auch nie sonderlich interessiert ... Aber ich schwöre dir, wenn du heute auch nur noch einen Finger an mich legst, zeig ich dich an! Und es ist mir scheißegal, was Seguchi danach mit mir anstellt!" Er strich sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht: "Ich bin so fertig! Gott, ich bin so fertig ..." Er hielt irritiert inne und starrte auf seine Finger, die sich plötzlich unangenehm feucht anfühlten. Mit Erstaunen stellte er fest, dass er weinte.

 

Eiri schien seine Gedanken zu lesen: "Gefühlsschwankungen sind normal bei jeder Art von Entzug ... Na schön. Ich bleibe hier und passe auf, dass du nicht noch mehr Scheiße baust. Und Tohma wird davon erfahren. Also mach dich bereit für den Einlauf deines Lebens." Taki sah ihn unter Tränen an: "Du genießt das, oder?" Eiri grinste: "Darauf kannst du deinen Arsch verwetten." Er hob Taki hoch und trug ihn zurück zum Bett. Taki seufzte: "Du bist so ... nett. Ich geh drauf, stimmt's?" Eiri erwiderte ernst: "Nein. Aber du wirst es dir wünschen, glaub mir. Mit Drogen ist nicht zu spaßen. Und du siehst mir ganz nach einer ordentlichen Dosis aus." Taki explodierte: "Herrgott, ich nehme keine Drogen, geht das nicht in deinen Schädel rein?! Außerdem ist das sowieso alles deine Schuld! Wenn du nicht immer so ein Riesenarschloch wärst, hätte ich mir keine Rocks einschmeißen mü-"

 

Er klappte erschrocken den Mund zu, aber unglücklicherweise zeigte ihm Eiris Blick, dass er den Ausrutscher bemerkt hatte. Der Autor baute sich drohend vor ihm auf: "Was denn, was denn? Ich denke, du nimmst keine Drogen, Aizawa? ... 'Rocks', hm? Hab ich noch nie gehört, aber ..." Taki zuckte zusammen, als man an der plötzlichen Stille erkennen konnte, dass der Groschen gefallen war: "Es war dieser ominöse 'On The Rocks'! Du hast dir vor meinen Augen was reingezogen und ich habe nichts gemerkt!" Er packte Taki unsanft am Kragen: "Ich sag dir eins: Mit Drogen will ich nichts am Hut haben, kapiert?! Wenn ich noch ein Mal was Ungewöhnliches an dir bemerke, drehe ich zuerst dir den Hals um und dann dieser Wanze von der Bar! Hast du mich verstanden?!" Der Sänger hustete und nickte mit nicht unerheblicher Anstrengung, ehe Eiri ihn losließ und wutschnaubend das Zimmer verließ. "Was ist sein Problem?", fragte sich Taki noch einmal, bevor ihm die Augen zufielen und er in einen unruhigen Schlaf sank.

 

\---

 

Es klingelte an der Wohnungstür. Eiri, mit einer Zigarette im Mundwinkel bewaffnet, öffnete. Draußen stand ein missmutig gutgelaunt lächelnder Tohma, der befremdlich direkt fragte: "Wo ist er?" Eiri nickte ihn herein und führte ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Auf dem Bett lag zusammengerollt ein zitterndes, schmerzerfüllt stöhnendes Bündel und als Tohma ihm die Hand auf die Stirn legte, spürte er ungewöhnliche Hitze die Fingerspitzen hinauf kriechen. Er seufzte und wandte sich wieder seinem Schwager zu: "So kann er zumindest nicht zur Probe erscheinen. Weißt du inzwischen, was er eingenommen hat?"

 

"Dieser Idiot will nicht damit rausrücken! Und diese Gulliratte von Barkeeper ist rechtlich mächtig auf Draht. Hat bei keinem einzigen Köder angebissen, den ich ihm hingeworfen habe. Was jetzt?"

 

"Keine Sorge. Eine Überdosis war es sicherlich nicht, sonst befände er sich jetzt wahrscheinlich schon in einem noch wesentlich schlechteren Zustand. Sein Körper wird es schon schaffen, das Gift abzubauen, wir können ihm nur so gut es geht dabei helfen. Wie viel hat er getrunken?"

 

"Hm ... So zirka zwei Liter."

 

"Das reicht nicht. Er braucht noch mindestens einen mehr. Hol Wasser. Aber es darf nicht zu kalt sein. Und bring mir feuchte Handtücher. Wir müssen das Fieber runter kriegen."

 

"Kommandier mich nicht rum. Ich weiß sehr gut, was zu tun ist!"

 

"Seltsam, und da dachte ich doch tatsächlich, dass du mich mitten in der Nacht in die Wohnung deines drogenabhängigen Geliebten zitierst, weil du mit deinem Latein am Ende bist und meine Hilfe brauchst. Wolltest du wirklich nur meine Gesellschaft? Du schmeichelst mir, Eiri!"

 

"Ach, sei still!"

 

Tohma kicherte belustigt, als der Autor in typischer Uesugi-Manier stur von dannen zog. Er zog den Mantel aus und krempelte die Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch. Dann zog er die Decke weg, in die Taki eingewickelt war und erntete ein böses, unverständliches Murmeln von ihm. Er setzte ihn auf, stützte ihn mit einem Knie ab und schüttelte die Kissen auf: "Ich habe leider nicht verstanden, was du gesagt hast, Aizawa-kun. Könntest du es bitte wiederholen?" Taki flüsterte mit bebender Stimme: "Ich bin ... nicht drogenabhängig! Warum ... warum verdächtigt mich eigentlich j-jeder, mir alles Mögliche hinter ... hinter die Binde zu gießen, we-wenn meine ach so vernünftigen Mitmenschen ge-gerade nicht hin...sehen?" "Es könnte an deinem in letzter Zeit ungewöhnlich schlechten Aussehen liegen und deiner neuen Angewohnheit, in den unmöglichsten Situationen in Ohnmacht zu fallen", mutmaßte Tohma erheitert und lehnte Taki an die leicht aufgestellten Kissen.

 

Dieser runzelte die Stirn: "Ich bin nur nach dem Konzert umgekippt. Und ... und einmal bei den Proben. Das war a-aber nur deswegen, weil mich K am Morgen drei volle Stunden a-auf das Laufband gezwungen hat. Hat ... hat was von zu wenig Kondition gefaselt und mich die ganze Zeit mit seiner ... seiner ver-verdammten Knarre bedroht!" Er wollte sich auf die Seite drehen, aber Tohma hielt ihn fest: "Du musst trinken. Und ich mache dir Wadenwickel. Dein Fieber ist besorgniserregend, falls du es noch nicht begriffen haben solltest." Taki starrte ihn groß an: "Wa-Wadenwickel?! Sie machen Witze! Ich bin doch kein ...kein Kleinkind!"

 

"Ob klein oder nicht, manche Hausmittelchen sind immer noch zuverlässiger als jede moderne Medizin. Und du kannst dir absolut sicher sein, dass wir dir in unmittelbarer Zukunft keine synthetische Arznei zukommen lassen."

 

"Hurra, Hurra ..."

 

Sein Schwager trat ein und stellte eine Kanne und ein Glas auf den Nachttisch. Dann warf er einige Handtücher, die er sich über den Unterarm gelegt hatte, auf die Lehne des Stuhls, den er sich zuvor neben das Bett gestellt hatte und murrte: "Hier ist das Wasser, hier die Tücher. Ich geh frische Luft schnappen." Tohma strahlte ihn aus keinem ersichtlichen Grund sonnig an: "Vielen Dank, Eiri! Das ging schneller als erwartet! ... Oh, was soll denn dieser Blick?" Der Autor funkelte ihn wütend an, während er seine Taschen nervös nach Zigaretten abklopfte: "Mach nur so weiter und ich rede kein Wort mehr mit dir."

 

"Natürlich nicht. Zumindest so lange, bis du wieder meine Hilfe bräuchtest. Zum Beispiel, falls dein Freund kurz vorm Exitus stünde."

 

"Er ist nicht mein Freund!"

 

"Er ist nicht ... nicht mein Freund!"

 

"Meine Güte, welch einstimmige Antwort! Ihr passt wirklich sehr gut zueinander!"

 

"Ach, lass mich in Frieden", fauchte Eiri und stürmte zum Balkon. Die Tür schepperte hinter ihm ins Schloss und Tohma lachte erneut. Er spürte Takis Blick auf sich ruhen und sah mit erhobener Augenbraue auf ihn hinab: "Ist etwas, Aizawa-kun? Habe ich was im Gesicht?" Der Sänger legte nur erschöpft den Kopf schief: "Sind ... Sie über ihn hinweg? Bin ... bin derlei Sticheleien von ihnen gar ni-nicht gewohnt ..." "Ich fürchte, du wähnst uns in einer intimeren Beziehung, als es wirklich der Fall ist", schnaubte Tohma und richtete sich auf, um die Tücher zu erreichen.

 

Es stimmte zwar, er liebte Eiri auf außergewöhnlich kraftvolle Art und Weise, doch überstieg dabei nichts die platonischen Grenzen. Was ihn natürlich nicht daran hinderte, ihn gegen alle möglichen und unmöglichen Gefahren zu verteidigen. Aber nachdem Shuichi seinem Schwager einen beträchtlichen Teil Lebenswillen und Selbstvertrauen wiedergegeben hatte, war ihm gar nichts anderes übriggeblieben, als zurückzustecken. Nach anfänglichen Momenten zeitweiser Eifersucht waren ihm auch die Vorteile der Tatsache, dass ihn Eiri nicht mehr brauchte, bewusst geworden. Er war zunehmend innerlich ruhiger geworden. Nun verspürte er nur noch eine komfortable Zwanglosigkeit in Eiris Gegenwart, ohne jenen ständigen Druck, ihm gefallen oder ihn von bedenklichen Individuen ablenken zu müssen.

 

Und ein unwiderstehliches Verlangen, ihn auf die Palme zu bringen.

 

Er zog Takis Hosenbeine hoch und schlang die Handtücher um die Fesseln. Der Sänger musste zugeben, dass ihm die kühlen Umschläge tatsächlich gut taten und kicherte: "Wenn mir bis vor Kurzem je-jemand gesagt hätte, dass sich Tohma Seguchi m-mal dazu herablassen ... würde, für mich einen auf Krankenpfleger zu machen, hät-hätte ich ihn für verrückt erklärt ... Und wenn er auch noch so dreist gewesen wäre, zu behaupten, d-dass ich sogar ..." Er brach ab, rieb sich die Augen – oh, diese verdammten manischen Depressionen – und fuhr leise fort: "Wenn ... er auch noch behauptet hätte, dass i-ich sogar glücklich darüber sein würde, hätte ich ihm die Zä-Zähne eingeschlagen! Verdammt, verdammt ... verdammt!" "Du hast recht, die Zeiten ändern sich", erwiderte Tohma nachdenklich, "Aber glaub nicht, dass ich irgendetwas bereuen würde." Taki lachte schwach: "Würde ich mir n-nie herausnehmen ... Und leiden k-kann ich Sie immer noch nicht, k-klar? Ich bin nur froh, d-dass jemand ... Vernünftiges hier ist!"

 

"Vernünftig wäre auch, wenn du dich nicht weigern würdest, ein Krankenhaus aufzusuchen."

 

"Auf keinen F-Fall! Ich will nicht wieder stundenlang von diesem ... Psychodoc vollgesülzt werden. Das hält mein Kopf nicht aus! Es war eine einmalige S-Sache! Ein Ausrutscher! Es wird ... nicht nochmal passieren, okay?!"

 

"Das hoffe ich. Als dein Arbeitgeber bin ich natürlich wenig daran interessiert, dich mehr als einmal vom Job freizustellen, weil du Mist gebaut und gesundheitlich fragwürdige Medikamente zu dir genommen hast. Ich hoffe, wir verstehen uns, Aizawa-kun?"

 

"A-Absolut."

 

"Sehr schön. Und jetzt sei so gut und trink das."

 

In den letzten Wochen ihrer Zusammenarbeit waren Tohma die Veränderungen aufgefallen, die den Sänger von seiner Vergangenheit trennten. In erster Linie war er sanftmütiger geworden. Selbstverständlich begegnete er Konkurrenz noch immer mit einem abschätzenden Blick und auch seine Kollegen und Freunde hatten unter seinen Launen und Starallüren zu leiden. Aber da war ein neuartiger Respekt vor seinen Mitmenschen, den Tohma damals an ihm vermisst hatte.

 

Zum Beispiel war der Sänger völlig ruhig und sachlich, wenn er in den Fluren des NG-Gebäudes auf Shiro Kanno stieß – der wiederum jedes Mal eine Szene par excellence veranstaltete. Trotz der wenig professionellen Einstellung hatte Tohma den Rivalen bei NG behalten müssen. Der Produzent hatte viele Verbindungen und manche wollten eben ein wenig intensiver gepflegt werden als andere. Taki hatte beim ersten Aufeinandertreffen höflich gegrüßt und war ohne einen weiteren Blick an ihm vorbeimarschiert, während Ma und Ken deutlich größere Schwierigkeiten hatten, Shiros anschließende Provokationen zu ignorieren. Zum Glück machte ihr Bandleader der Bezeichnung nach wie vor alle Ehre. Es hatte nur einen Satz von ihm bedurft, um sie zur Raison zu bringen. Mit dem alten Taki hingegen wären zweifelsfrei die Fetzen geflogen.

 

Er war nun bescheidener in seinen Zielen und entspannter, wenn er dabei auf Widerstände traf. Aber er war auch unsicherer. Früher war er mit dem Kopf durch die Wand gerannt, ohne es überhaupt gemerkt zu haben, doch nun tastete er sich ängstlich an Probleme heran, um sich alle zwei Schritte umzudrehen und seine Freunde um Zustimmung zu bitten. Am Anfang war Tohma deswegen sehr besorgt gewesen. Wenn Taki damals durch die Flure des Gebäudes geschritten war, hatte seine gesamte Körperhaltung gerufen: "Seht mich an! Ich bin der König! Ich gebe euch, was ihr noch nicht mal wisst, zu wollen!" Diese Einstellung hatte einen Großteil seiner allmächtigen Präsenz auf der Bühne ausgemacht und der Produzent hatte befürchtet, dass er sie im Laufe der Zeit eingebüßt hatte.

 

Zu Unrecht, wie er hatte feststellen dürfen. On Stage war der junge Mann wie ausgewechselt, oder besser gesagt wie zurückversetzt. Seine Ausstrahlung kam zwar nicht ganz an das Naturtalent Shuichis oder gar an die Genialität Ryuichis heran, aber Tohma hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel, dass ASK zu den ganz großen Bands gehören konnte. Deswegen hatte er ihnen auch K zur Seite gestellt. Anfangs hatte er mit Ks burschikoser Autorität nur Shiros extravagantes Temperament im Zaum halten wollen, aber nachdem er Taki wieder als Leadsänger eingesetzt hatte, blieb die Band in Ks Verantwortung. Diese Jungs waren es durchaus wert, den besten – und gefährlichsten – Manager zu bekommen, den NG zu bieten hatte.

 

Und gleichzeitig konnte er sicher sein, dass Taki nichts Dummes anstellte.

 

Tohma kicherte leise. K und Taki verstanden sich überraschend gut. K war es nicht gewohnt, trotz einer entsicherten Waffe Paroli geboten zu bekommen und Taki sah jedes Mal so herrlich entgeistert aus, wenn die Wand hinter ihm ein neues Einschussloch aufwies, weil er seinen vorlauten Mund nicht hatte halten können. Doch anstatt zurückzustecken, gingen die beiden Hitzköpfe dann beherzt aufeinander los. Andere unglückliche Anwesende konnten in solchen Fällen nur noch in Deckung gehen. Selbst wenn der Produzent es gewünscht hätte, hätte sich K einen Gegner wie Taki nicht mehr nehmen lassen. Er machte ihm einfach viel zu viel Spaß.


	5. Vergessen

"Hey, Jungs! Wie läuft die Karriere?", flötete Natsuki gutgelaunt, als sie den Proberaum betrat. Im nächsten Augenblick standen zwei nervöse Musiker an ihrer Seite und hielten ihr den Mund zu: "Pst! Um Himmels Willen, weck ihn nicht!"

 

Die drei blickten simultan zu Taki hinüber, der offensichtlich schwerstleidend auf der Couch saß und sich mit einer Hand die Augen bedeckte. Dann und wann stöhnte er gedehnt.

 

"Nicht besonders, was?", nuschelte sie in ihre "Knebel" und die beiden nickten verzweifelt. Ma flüsterte: "Er sitzt schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde da! Wenn K merkt, dass wir noch nicht einen Song geübt haben, sind wir Hundefutter! Was sollen wir machen, Natsuki?!" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: "Erläutert dem Faulpelz da eure Sorgen und führt ihm die Perspektiven vor Augen, sollte er nicht sofort anfangen, zu arbeiten." Ken japste: "Bist du wahnsinnig?! Er wird uns zerfleischen! So eine miese Laune hatte er schon lange nicht mehr! Er steht völlig neben sich! Ich bin zu jung zum Sterben, Schwester!" Sie seufzte: "Und ihr wollt Männer sein? Schon gut, ich rede mit ihm." Dankbare Hände schoben sie sogleich in Richtung menschgewordenes Verderben.

 

Sie ging zu ihrem Freund und setzte sich kurzerhand auf seinen Schoß, woraufhin er die Hand langsam senkte und sie über den Rand anvisierte. Er schien abzuwägen, ob er einen Aufstand machen sollte oder ob sie es denn doch nicht wert war. Offenbar entschied er sich für Letzteres, denn alsbald schob sich die Hand wieder vor die Augen. Natsukis Braue zuckte. Hatte er sie gerade ignoriert?

 

Kurzerhand ballte sie die Faust und rammte sie ihm in den Magen. Ehe er sie hustend und japsend mit zu Boden reißen konnte, sprang sie auf und grinste ihn herausfordernd an. Taki fuhr schäumend auf: "Du verdammte Kuh! Was zum Teufel sollte das?!" Sie studierte lässig ihre Fingernägel: "Ich dachte, du könntest eine kleine Aufmunterung vertragen."

 

"Was bitteschön soll an deinem rechten Haken aufmunternd sein?! Ich hätte mir das Genick brechen können!"

 

"Oh, bitte! Du bist ja fast schon so schwächlich wie die beiden da."

 

"Oh, und du meinst also, Stärke erfordere rohe Gewalt, ja?!"

 

"Es gab Zeiten, in denen du genauso gedacht hast", fuhr sie ihn unbeherrscht an und er zuckte getroffen zurück. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe er sich von dem Schock erholt hatte und leise erwiderte: "Und ich bin froh, dass die vorbei sind." Sie schnaubte abfällig und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust: "Wenigstens hast du dich damals nicht in Selbstmitleid vergraben." "Ich habe mir fast meine Karriere zerstört", protestierte er hitzig. Doch sie ging gar nicht darauf ein: "Ein Fehler entschuldigt jahrelange darauf folgende Apathie?!" "Ich bin nicht apathisch", betonte er, "ich bin vorsichtig! Man kann auch anders an der beruflichen Laufbahn arbeiten als mit der Hau-Drauf-Methode!" Sie gab ihm ungehalten einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf: "Ach ja?! Dann hör endlich auf, deine Eier auszubrüten und arbeite!"

 

"Ich fange an, sobald mir nicht mehr so verschissen schlecht ist!"

 

"Wenn du rumschreien kannst, kann es dir so schlecht nicht gehen! Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass du hier bei einer Probe bist? Wenn K-san jetzt reinkommen würde, wäre weit mehr als nur die Kacke am Dampfen!"

 

"Was mischst du dich überhaupt ein? Eine einfache Tippse sollte sich um ihre Akten kümmern und nicht den wichtigen Leuten stundenlang auf den Sack gehen!"

 

"Oho, dann erklär mir doch mal, warum die wichtigen Leute hier tatenlos rumhocken und sich vom Steuerzahler aushalten lassen?!"

 

"Ist nur die Frage, wer hier wen aushält! Hast du nichts zu tun?!"

 

"Und ob ich Besseres zu tun habe, als mich von dir zusammenstauchen zu lassen, obwohl ich mir solche Sorgen mache!"

 

"Ich habe dich aber nicht um dein Mitleid gebeten! Wenn du dir Sorgen machen willst, ist das doch nicht mein Problem!"

 

"Und was ist dein gottverdammtes Problem?!"

 

"Mein Mordskater zum Beispiel! Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass zu Hause ein Irrer sitzt, der nur darauf wartet, mir in den Rücken zu fallen!"

 

"Es ist nicht unsere Schuld, dass du dich immer und immer wieder in die Scheiße reitest!"

 

"Habe ich auch nicht behauptet! Aber ihr könnt mich dabei wenigstens in Ruhe lassen!"

 

"Gott! Du bist so ein selbstmitleidiger-"

 

"Und du bist so eine blöde-"

 

"- selbstverliebter-"

 

"- neunmalkluge-"

 

"- besserwisserischer-"

 

"- zickige-"

 

"- aufgeblasener Lackaffe!"

 

"- immer das letzte Wort haben müssende dumme Gans!"

 

Natsuki starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an: "Du ... du ... du ..." Sie trat ihm vors Schienbein und stürmte zur Tür hinaus: "Du ... kleiner Mann!" Diesmal war es Takis Mund, der offenstand. Er rannte zur Tür und schrie ihr hinterher: "Fettdruck!"

 

"XXS-Schuhgrößenkäufer!"

 

"Leerverpackung!"

 

"Fensterputzer!"

 

"Papierkorbleerer!"

 

"KLEINKIND!"

 

Was immer Taki auch erwidern wollte, es wurde unterbunden, als sich die Fahrstuhltüren vor ihrem ausgestreckten Mittelfinger schlossen. Er japste wie ein Fisch, raufte sich dann mit einem wütenden Aufschrei die Haare und schlug die Tür so fest zu, dass sie auf der anderen Seite aus den Angeln zu fallen drohte. Dann marschierte er zähneknirschend zu seinem Mikrofon. Die Blicke seiner Freunde folgten ihm unsicher. Er starrte drohend zurück: "Was?!" Sofort hoben sie beschwichtigend die Hände, als wollten sie sagen: "Wer, wir? Wir haben nichts gesehen, nicht wahr, Ma? – Sehr richtig, Ken." Dann machten sie sich eifrig daran, ihre Instrumente zu stimmen. Taki seufzte schwer: "Also gut, Jungs. Lasst uns das hier endlich hinter uns bringen. Ich will so schnell wie möglich wieder heim." Die beiden sahen sich besorgt an, erwiderten aber nichts. Sie konnten ihm schlecht aus vollem Herzen zustimmen. Erfahrungsgemäß brachte ihnen das immer ein Riesengeschrei ein, auf das sie gut und gerne verzichten konnten.

 

Als sie endlich damit anfingen, ihre Stücke zu üben, dachte Taki an die vergangenen Stunden zurück. Eiri hatte ihn nach einer höllischen Nacht und einem entschieden schlechten Morgen aus dem Bett gescheucht. Nicht mit lautem Gebrüll oder gar Handgreiflichkeiten, sondern mit leisen, unschuldig anmutenden Sticheleien, die Taki nach einem Frühstück unter Dauerfeuer an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben hatten.

 

Es lief eine Aspirinwerbung im Fernsehen.

 

_"Na, kribbelt es schon?"_

 

Aus dem Radio ertönte ein Nirvana-Song.

 

_"Hör mal, dein Kumpel singt ... noch."_

 

Er nieste.

 

_"Mist, jetzt muss ich schon wieder fegen."_

 

Tohma hatte natürlich gesehen, gehört und gelächelt, ohne sich auch nur ansatzweise zu bemühen, die boshaften Anspielungen zu unterbinden. Das Fass zum Überlaufen – und Taki zum Überkochen – hatte die Anfrage einer befreundeten Nachbarin nach etwas Mehl gebracht. Eiri hatte ihr die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen und durch die ganze Wohnung gebrüllt: "Schatz! Sie wissen alles! Flieh durchs Fenster, ich halte sie solange wie möglich auf!" Taki hatte in dem darauf folgenden Wutanfall seine Lieblingstasse an die Wand geschmissen und war lediglich eine halbe Stunde später auf dem Weg zur Arbeit gewesen. Ma und Ken hatten ihn schockiert gemustert und nach einer kurzen Erklärung mit allen Mitteln versucht, ihn aufzumuntern.

 

Und er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als seine schlechte Laune an ihnen auszulassen. Fantastische Strategie, Aizawa. Vor allem Natsuki schuldete er nun wohl eine Entschuldigung. Sie würde sie bekommen, sobald der Wald in seinem Kopf endlich brandgerodet war.

 

Nun stand er hinter seinem Mikrofon und bemühte sich erfolglos, seine Jahrhundertmigräne zu ignorieren, um sich aufs Singen zu konzentrieren. Im nächsten Moment aber wurde die Tür in ihre Bestandteile zerlegt und Taki blinzelte in die Mündung einer Kalaschnikow. Seine Freunde schrien entsetzt auf, doch er hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr für derart hastige Bewegungen, und so seufzte er nur schwer: "K-san, in Japan öffnet man eine Tür in der Regel mit Hilfe der Klinke. Sie wären bestimmt eine Bereicherung für jede Wirtschaft, aber ich denke nicht, dass sich Einwegtüren auf lange Sicht etablieren."

 

Der Amerikaner hörte ihm nicht mal zu: "Ich hoffe, ihr habt fleißig geprobt, heute Abend tretet ihr nämlich in einer Show auf, die euch an die Spitze der Charts katapultieren kann! Du meintest neulich, du hättest einen neuen Text? Very good, den kannst du da gleich zum Besten geben!" Ken lugte links an Taki vorbei: "Aber wir sind noch gar nicht dazu gekommen, den zu üben! Außerdem ist er noch nicht arrang-" K ballerte eine Salve in seine Richtung: "Dann mach dich ran, boy! So eine Chance ergibt sich nur selten, selbst für einen magnificent Manager wie meiner einer, und ich bin der Beste!" Während Ken panisch zu seinem Keyboard stürzte, lugte Ma rechts an Taki vorbei: "Aber dafür ist es doch viel zu spät! Wir haben gleich noch ein Interview, da bleibt kaum mehr Zeit fürs Ü-GAAAAAAAH!"

 

K ließ seinen Schützling für eine gute Minute tanzen und brüllte dann: "Faules Pack! Elende Würmer! Verweichlichte Muttersöhnchen! Seid ihr Männer oder Mäuse?! Wenn man keine Zeit hat, schafft man sich welche! Keine Mittagspause für heute! Toilettengänge werden auf ein Minimum beschränkt! Besuche sind gestrichen! Und wenn ich euch beim Telefonieren erwische, füttere ich euch mit Blendgranaten und hänge euch an die Spitze des Tokio Towers!"

 

"... K-san."

 

"Ich verdiene eine Gehaltserhöhung für diesen genialen Schachzug! Wenn ihr es versemmelt, sorge ich dafür, dass ihr die Unterseite einer Planierraupe kennenlernt!"

 

"K-san!"

 

"So etwas ist mir noch nicht einmal in meinen wilden Jahren gelungen! Eine von allen Kritikern abgeschriebene Band, über Nacht von Null an die Spitze der Charts! Ihr dürft mich jetzt preisen!"

 

"K-SAN!"

 

"Was?!"

 

"Wo zum Teufel treten wir denn auf?!"

 

K stutzte: "Habe ich das nicht erwähnt?" Taki massierte sich die Schläfen. Der Manager grinste: "Nun denn, seid bereit für die Geburt eines Gottes, denn nicht minder werde ich ab heute für euch und alle Produzenten dieser Welt sein, harharhar!" Er ignorierte die Proteste des zuständigen Mitarbeiters und sprang auf das Mischpult, stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften und rief: "ASK, eine völlig unbekannte Band, tritt heute um zwanzig Uhr auf dem 'TOKIO-BAY MUSIC FESTIVAL' auf!"

 

Drei Augenpaare waren auf ihn gerichtet.

 

Dann kam langsam Regung in die Gehirne.

 

"Tokio-Bay."

 

"Music."

 

"Festival."

 

"Ganz recht! Und jetzt: Preist mich!"

 

Die völlig unbekannte Band starrte ihren Manager ausdruckslos an. Ma flüsterte Taki zu: "Jetzt ist es passiert! Wahrscheinlich wegen des ganzen Schießpulvers! So was kann auf Dauer ja nicht gesund sein!" Ken nickte besorgt: "Wir sollten jemanden zu Rate ziehen, der sich damit auskennt. Und wisst ihr, ob er Verwandte in Japan hat?" Taki kratzte sich am Kopf: "Meine Güte, was macht man in so einem Fall? Wir dürfen ihn jedenfalls nicht aufregen! Ich gebe Seguchi-san Bescheid. Und ihr haltet ihn vom Fenster fern!"

 

Die Kugeln des russischen Maschinengewehrs brachten einen Teil der Decke zum Einsturz.

 

"Ich kann euch hören, ihr unverschämten Mistkröten! Ich bin keineswegs verrückt! Im Gegenteil, ich war noch nie so klar bei Verstand wie jetzt! Ihr tretet heute, zusammen mit Dutzenden von international gefeierten Bands, auf dem 'Tokio-Bay Music Festival' auf! Und irgendwie lasst ihr den nötigen Ernst vermissen, den diese Verantwortung mit sich bringt! Ein bisschen mehr Enthusiasmus, wenn ich bitten darf!"

 

Taki blinzelte irritiert: "Sie meinen ... Das ist Ihr Ernst?" Kens Kinnlade fiel zu Boden: "Wir treten beim TB-Music-Fes auf? Bei dem TB-Music-Fes?!" Ma starrte nur. K grinste übers ganze Gesicht: "Das sage ich doch die ganze Zeit! Aber bildet euch bloß nicht zu viel ein, ihr seid nur eine von drei Vorgruppen, die per Losverfahren ermittelt worden sind. Dieses neue Projekt heißt ganz nebenbei bemerkt 'Winchester United' und wurde selbstverständlich von mir ins Leben gerufen! Es könnte den endgültigen Durchbruch für euch bedeuten, Ladys! Also, ich will Begeisterung in eurer Performance sehen!" Damit sprang er vom Mischpult, schulterte seine Waffe und stolzierte hoch erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Raum. Taki und Ken sahen ihm mit offenen Mündern hinterher.

 

Ma dachte einige Minuten fieberhaft nach und fragte dann enttäuscht: "Also habe ich mir die Eintrittskarte wohl umsonst gekauft ..."

 

\---

 

Es klingelte im Arbeitszimmer eines wohlbekannten Autors. Eiri sah unwillig von seinem Monitor auf und griff nach dem Telefon: "Wer stört?"

 

_"Yuki, du wirst es nicht glauben, aber dieser Höllenhund von einem Manager hat uns tatsächlich einen Auftritt beim 'Tokio-Bay Music Festival' verschafft! Bei dem echten 'Tokio-Bay Music Festival'! Weißt du eigentlich, wie schwer es ist, da überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen zu werden?! Und da habe ich doch echt gedacht, dieser durchgeknallte Yankee wäre ... Naja, durchgeknallt halt, aber der Mann hat's echt drauf! Die Vorgruppen werden ausgelost, hast du verstanden?! Ausgelost! Ich meine, wie viel Glück braucht man wohl, um da gezogen zu werden?! Und wir haben es geschafft! Alter, du glaubst gar nicht, wie abgefahren aufgeregt ich bin! Noch nicht mal Seguchi wusste was davon, er war genauso überrascht wie wir! ... Naja, Kanno ist einer der anderen Sänger, aber ich schwöre dir, den lass ich so alt aussehen wie Ryuchi Sakuma ist! Ich muss Schluss machen, K darf mich auf keinen Fall beim Telefonieren erwischen, sonst muss ich mit ein paar zusätzlichen Löchern auf die Bühne des 'TOKIO-BAY MUSIC FESTIVALS'! Und es ist mir eigentlich total egal, solange ich beim TOKIO. BAY. MUSIC. FESTIVAL auftreten kann! Morgen sind wir berühmt, das sag ich dir! Und dann lad ich dich zu einem Sechzehn-Gänge-Menü im 'Eden' ein, verlass dich drauf! Oh~oh, Alarmstufe Rot im Anmarsch! Bis dann!"_

 

In der Muschel klickte es leise. Der Autor blinzelte irritiert auf den Hörer in seiner Hand.

 

"... Was beim verfickten Barte des Teufels verschissener Großmutter war das?"

 

\---

 

"Na, Kids, seid ihr gut drauf?!", fragte K, als er die Tür zur Garderobe aufstieß. Ma hob eine Faust: "Gut drauf? Gut drauf?! Wir rocken den Schlafmützen da draußen die verdammten Ärsche von den Beinen, da können Sie einen drauf lassen, K-san!" Ken nickte: "Wir haben den ganzen Tag geschuftet, um diesen Song perfekt zu machen. Bei unserem Auftritt wird allen die Spucke wegbleiben! Ich bin so was von motiviert, ich könnte mit einem Xylophon da rausgeschmissen werden und würde ihnen trotzdem noch einheizen!" Taki stellte beide Daumen auf und sagte ernst: "Keine Sorge, Manager, noch heute Nacht werden wir so berühmt wie Nittle Grasper sein! Lehnen Sie sich einfach zurück und genießen Sie Ihren freien Abend, denn ab morgen werden Sie sich vor Anfragen nicht retten können!"

 

K grinste. ASK war in vielerlei Hinsicht um so viel simpler gestrickt als Bad Luck. Wenn er Shuichi damals einen solchen Gig verschafft hätte, wäre der Sänger in völlige Panik verfallen und hätte sich jede freie Sekunde über die Kurzfristigkeit beschwert. Taki hingegen hatte sich still darüber entrüstet, aber die Gelegenheit am schreienden und zeternden Schopf gepackt und sich und seine Freunde für knappe zehn Stunden im Proberaum eingeschlossen, um einen potenziellen Hit aus dem Boden zu stampfen. Dieser Mann biss wahrhaftig jeder Chance, die sich ihm bot, in die Hand, um sie an der Flucht zu hindern. Und er arbeitete besser, je weniger er grübelte. Dies hatte sich K zunutze gemacht und die Nachricht vom Auftritt bis zur letzten Sekunde geheim gehalten.

 

Außer ihm und einem engen Freund, der rein zufällig bei der Ziehung der Lose eine nicht ganz unerhebliche Rolle gespielt hatte, war bis an diesem Morgen niemandem bekannt gewesen, an welchem Coup er gearbeitet hatte. Tohma war natürlich nicht begeistert von der kurzfristigen Offenbarung gewesen, zumal sein persönlicher Schützling Shiro ebenfalls zu den Glücklichen gehörte, die garantiert völlig ohne irdischen Eingriff aus dem großen Topf der Jungstars gezogen worden waren. Doch dies störte K nicht besonders. Sein Boss hatte ihm befohlen, ASK berühmt zu machen. Und er machte seinen Job ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.

 

Taki stand auf: "Ich habe einen Mordshunger. Wir haben noch eine gute dreiviertel Stunde. Lasst uns wenigstens ein Brötchen oder so essen, sonst kann ich nachher auf der Bühne für nichts garantieren." Die anderen beiden nickten. "K-san, leisten Sie uns Gesellschaft?", fragte der Sänger höflich, doch K winkte ab: "Ich gehe jetzt 'meinen freien Abend genießen'. Aber seht euch vor, ich werde euch von der VIP-Tribüne genau im Auge behalten, ihr Faulpelze!" Die drei lächelten und für einen Augenblick schimmerte eine gewisse Erschöpfung in ihren Augen, die aber sofort verschwand, als Ken rief: "Jungs, wir räumen hier ab! Trinken wir einen drauf!"

 

Und damit machten sie sich auf den Weg.

 

Unterwegs trafen sie Natsuki und der reuevolle Taki lud sie zur Entschuldigung für den vorangegangenen Streit auf einen Kuchen ein. Zu seinem Glück wollte sie gar nicht länger wütend auf ihn sein, sodass sie sich nicht lange bitten ließ und sich ihnen nur zu gern anschloss. Munter schwatzend gingen sie weiter, steuerten auf die Cafeteria zu – und prallten beinahe mit Shiro zusammen, der sie daraufhin abschätzend anstarrte. Taki machte Anstalten, wortlos an ihm vorbeizugehen, aber der verhasste Konkurrent stellte sich ihm in den Weg und grinste überheblich: "Ziemlich unhöflich, jemanden über den Haufen zu rennen, sich nicht zu entschuldigen und noch nicht mal zu grüßen, Aizawa. Und einer wie du will es mit mir aufnehmen?" Takis Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos: "Manieren haben offensichtlich nichts mit künstlerischem Talent zu tun. Sonst hätte Seguchi dich niemals unter Vertrag genommen."

 

"Pft, sagt einer, der von ihm abgesägt und auf die Straße gesetzt wurde. Welche Beziehungen haben dir denn den heutigen Auftritt beschert?"

 

"Fortuna."

 

"Dass ich nicht lache. Ich wundere mich, dass deine grottenschlechte Band überhaupt für die Auslosung zugelassen wurde. Vielleicht sollte da mal jemand nachforschen?"

 

"Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Und vergiss nicht, auch den Weg deines Loses genau zu prüfen. Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn er schon in der Jackentasche der Glücksfee endete."

 

"An deiner Stelle wäre ich ganz still. Du scheinst ja schon damals recht ungewöhnliche Wege gegangen zu sein, um deiner Karriere auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Um nicht zu sagen, nicht ganz legale ..."

 

Taki sah ihn wortlos an. Shiro lächelte arrogant: "Oh, entschuldige! Es sind natürlich nur Gerüchte, denn angezeigt hat dich Shindo ja nie. Frage mich, wieso? ... Ich meine natürlich, ob da was dran ist an der Sache mit dieser Vergew-" "Wir gehen", sagte Taki zu seinen Freunden und stampfte los. An Shiro gewandt knurrte er noch: "Viel Erfolg auf der Bühne. Du wirst jede Hilfe benötigen, die du kriegen kannst!" Die anderen folgten ihm gehorsam, aber nicht, ohne Shiro vorher noch bitterböse Blicke zuzuwerfen. Dieser sah ihnen hasserfüllt nach: "Oh, keine Sorge. Ich habe sehr gut vorgesorgt. Schon bald wirst du derjenige sein, der Hilfe braucht, Aizawa."

 

Natsuki fragte sauer: "Gott, was ist los mit ihm? Sein Verhalten ist absolut unentschuldbar!" Ken zuckte mit den Schultern: "Als Kind zu viel oder zu wenig Dresche bekommen wahrscheinlich. Was für ein widerlicher Charakter." Ma nickte: "Voll der Minderwertigkeitskomplex. Bin ich froh, dass wir nicht mehr mit ihm auf einer Bühne stehen! Habe gehört, dass Sayoko und Lee seine neuen Kollegen sind. Die beiden tun mir ehrlich leid." Taki hingegen sagte nichts. Was konnte er auch dazu sagen? Shiro erinnerte ihn unangenehm an sich selbst. Er hatte sich immer für unglaublich toll gehalten. Aber wenn er so auf seine Mitmenschen gewirkt hatte ...

 

Was ihn wesentlich mehr beunruhigte, war, dass der andere Sänger offenbar von den Ereignissen von einst wusste. Er strich sich durchs Haar und schreckte auf, als Natsuki ihn am Arm berührte: "Mach dir keine Gedanken, Darling. Gegen den darfst du nicht verlieren, also reiß dich zusammen, klar?" Er grinste breit und hielt ihr einen aufgestellten Daumen entgegen: "Keine Sorge, wir stampfen ihn in Grund und Boden. Ich bin ganz glücklich darüber, dass wir die letzte der Vorgruppen sind. Dann können wir dem Publikum zeigen, was richtige Performance ist. Stimmt's, Leute?!" Ma und Kens Anfeuerungsrufe bestätigten seine Meinung.

 

"Genau", fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf, "Konkurrenz schafft man sich nicht mit dreckigen Tricks vom Leib. Man muss sie fair schlagen. Auf der Bühne, vor den Fans. Und man muss eine Niederlage eingestehen können, ohne die Schuld bei anderen zu suchen. Denn eine Niederlage ist immer auch eine Chance zur Verbesserung." Mit diesen Gedanken rauschte er um die nächste Ecke – und stieß diesmal tatsächlich mit voller Wucht mit jemandem zusammen. Er stolperte und fiel zu Boden: "Heiliger ... Entschuldigung, ich habe nicht auf den Weg geachtet!"

 

"Wie bitte? Kein 'Pass doch auf, wo du hinrennst, Arschloch'? Ich bin überrascht. Zwar nicht angenehm, aber doch überrascht."

 

Bei der Stimme, die an sein Ohr drang, lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Als er aufsah, traute er seinen Augen nicht. Vor ihm stand niemand Geringeres als die japanische Top-Band Bad Luck. Und zusammengeprallt war er ausgerechnet mit dem Leadsänger.

 

"Shuichi Shindo?!"

 

"Es ehrt mich, dass du dir meinen Namen gemerkt hast. Naja, ist wohl ganz natürlich, da ich ja fast täglich in allen japanischen Popmagazinen erwähnt werde, nicht wahr ... ... Äh ..."

 

Der rothaarige Gitarrist flüsterte ihm von hinten etwas zu und Shuichi platzte hervor: "Taki Aizawa von ASK! Ja, jetzt erinnere ich mich! Tut mir leid, aber es ist schon etwas länger her und im Gegensatz zu mir, der fast täglich in allen japanischen Popmagazinen erwähnt wird, harhar, ist es recht still um dich geworden." Ma runzelte verärgert die Stirn: "Hey, ihr seid nicht so toll, wie ihr vielleicht denkt! Taki hat-" Sein Freund streckte den Arm aus und brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Er stand auf und schien eine Weile mit den Worten zu ringen: "Du hast alles Recht der Welt, mich zu hassen. Deswegen ist es mir egal, ob du mich beleidigst oder nicht. Aber es gibt etwas, was ich tun muss und das schon lange überfällig ist." Er atmete tief durch und verbeugte sich schließlich vor Shuichi: "Was damals passiert ist, tut mir entsetzlich leid. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du mir verzeihst, aber ich schulde dir zumindest diese Entschuldigung."

 

Seine Freunde starrten ihn mit offenem Mund an. Taki richtete sich nicht auf, sondern wartete geduldig auf irgendeine Reaktion. Auch Bad Luck schienen ein solches Verhalten nicht im Geringsten vermutet zu haben. Shuichi beäugte ihn misstrauisch. Doch dann schnaubte er verächtlich und stolzierte mit den Worten "Ich versteh nicht, was Seguchi-san an dir findet" an ihm vorbei. Seine Kollegen folgten ihm hastig.

 

Erst als sie um die Ecke gebogen waren, erhob sich Taki schwer seufzend wieder. Natsuki murmelte erbost: "Könnte mir vielleicht mal jemand verraten, was hier los ist? Erst Kannos komische Andeutungen und jetzt das?" Die drei jungen Männer schwiegen, zwei betreten, einer nachdenklich. Dann erwiderte Taki entschlossen: "Ich will nicht, dass du von der Geschichte erfährst." Sie starrte verdutzt. Normalerweise hatte ihr Freund keine Geheimnisse vor ihr – oder zumindest verschwieg er sie nicht, wenn sie danach fragte – und es tat ein bisschen weh, dass er ihr in dieser Sache offenbar nicht vertraute. Doch Taki schien ehern und sie erkannte, dass sie es diesmal wohl oder übel dabei belassen musste. Sie kratzte sich zähneknirschend am Kopf: "Na gut! Jesses! Ich will deine kleinen Eskapaden auch gar nicht so genau kennen! Wollen wir dann endlich was essen? Wir haben nur noch zwanzig Minuten!"

 

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie in der Cafeteria und ließen sich ein leichtes Abendessen schmecken. Taki schaute mit auf eine Hand gestütztem Kinn auf den großen, an der Wand befestigten Fernseher und verfolgte das Geschehen auf der Bühne, die schon bald den Auftakt ihrer Karriere bilden sollte. Zurzeit bewiesen "Ramenko" ihr Können. Taki bewertete es als weder besonders schlecht noch als außergewöhnlich gut und die Zuschauerreaktionen gaben ihm recht. Aber was sollte man von einer Band, die sich nach einer Nudelsuppe benannte, schon erwarten? Seine Augen glitten in die rechte obere Bildschirmecke. Dort war ein Page-in-Page-Monitor geöffnet, der die Prominenz des Events im Blickfeld behielt. Wie zu erwarten war natürlich Tohma anwesend. Ryuichi Sakuma und Noriko Ukai saßen neben ihm. Shuichi, Suguru Fujisaki und Hiroshi Nakano nebst Verlobter waren ebenfalls zu sehen. Er erkannte noch viele andere Stars und Sternchen. Wenn ASK hier einschlug ... Wow! Es musste einfach ein Erfolg werden! Es musste! Die Menge applaudierte begeistert und wenige Minuten später bezog Shiro Stellung.

 

Taki fühlte urplötzlich einen vertrauten Bösen Blick auf seinen Schultern lasten und kniff die Augen zusammen, um die Gesichter der Audienz besser erkennen zu können. Ganz hinten am Zaun ... Konnte er das tatsächlich sein? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Unsinn, als ob sich Eiri Yuki dazu herablassen würde, ihm bei seinem ersten großen Auftritt zusehen zu kommen. Er hatte ihn am Vormittag eher aus Begeisterung angerufen, nicht, weil er irgendetwas von dem Schriftsteller erwartete. Taki trank einen Schluck Kaffee, verharrte aber auf halbem Wege. Moment ... Was, wenn er gar nicht wegen ihm hier war? Was, wenn er wusste, dass Shuichi anwesend war? Aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund wurmte ihn dieser Gedanke. Andererseits war der Autor nicht unbedingt für seine allumfassende Gnade bekannt und Shuichi hatte ihm mit dem Seitensprung unzweifelhaft arg vor den Kopf gestoßen. Taki sah genauer hin.

 

Es war Eiri, kein Zweifel.

 

Er war also da. Und was brachte ihm diese Erkenntnis? Nichts! Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf. Er musste sich konzentrieren. Und zwar im Moment einzig und allein auf das Konzert. Alles andere konnte warten.

 

"Seid ihr sicher, dass Kanno nicht doch ein Wunder aus dem Ärmel schüttelt?", mutmaßte Natsuki, "Ich meine, euer Talent natürlich in allen Ehren, aber ich habe gehört, dass er trotz seines miesen Charakters auch ganz exzellent singen kann!" Ma trank seine Cola in einem Zug aus: "Glaub mir, in Sachen Stimme kommt so schnell niemand an Taki ran!" Ken stimmte zu: "Und außerdem hat unser Maestro einen Song auf die Beine gestellt, der wirklich jeden in diesem Stadion so tief berühren wird, dass sie gar nicht anders können, als begeistert zu sein!" "Ja", schluchzte Ma, "ein Lied, so ergreifend wie der Tod, melancholisch und bittersüß, aber trotzdem rockig und mitreißend!" Taki lachte ob der hemmungslosen Selbstbeweihräucherung der beiden, denn schließlich hatten sie die Melodie komponiert und für die passende Abmischung gesorgt, was sie ebenso anteilig am nahen Erfolg machte. Ma und Ken warfen jeweils einen Arm über Natsukis Schultern und lachten überzogen: "Du wirst sehen, Natsuki-chan, dieser Song wird unser erster Super-Hit und danach klettern wir nach ganz oben, HARHARHAR!"

 

_"I dreamt I was missing. You were so scared, but no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared."_

 

Als der vertraute Text in seine Ohren drang, jubelte Ma begeistert: "Ja, gibt's uns, Taki!" Doch dann fielen seine Augen auf seinen Kollegen. Taki war weiß wie eine Wand geworden. Und auch Ken starrte schockiert in die Luft. Der Sänger schluckte. Seine Unterlippe zitterte.

 

_"So if you're asking me I want you to know: When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done! Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed!"_

 

"Das bin ich nicht, Ma ...", Takis Blick wanderte zum Bildschirm, "Es ist mein Song. Aber ... ich singe ihn nicht ..." Die Blicke der anderen folgten ihm entgeistert.

 

_"Don't resent me and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest."_

 

"Es ist mein Song! WARUM SINGE ICH IHN NICHT?!"

 

Taki sprang auf und rannte aus dem Saal, dicht gefolgt von seinen Freunden. Sie stürmten durch die Tür in die Flure des Stadions Richtung Bühne. Natsuki hatte nicht so viel Glück. Ehe sie die Cafeteria verlassen konnte, wurde sie vom Kellner aufgehalten, der sie in aller Höflichkeit auf die Begleichung der Rechnung aufmerksam machte.

 

Die ganze Zeit über gingen Taki nur zwei Fragen durch den Kopf: Warum sang Shiro Kanno den Song, den sie erst an diesem Tag in ihrem Proberaum aufgenommen und perfektioniert hatten und wie war er an den Text gekommen? Je näher er seinem Bestimmungsort kam, desto mehr schoben sich jedoch noch ein dritter, vierter und fünfter Gedanke in sein Bewusstsein: Shiro Kanno hatte ihnen den Song gestohlen. Sie waren in wenigen Minuten mit dem eigenen Auftritt dran. Was sollten sie jetzt machen?!

 

Kurz vor dem Aufstieg zur Bühne wurden sie von Sicherheitsleuten aufgehalten. Alle drei versuchten durchzubrechen – Taki, um Shiro daran zu hindern, noch mehr seines zu Papier gebrachten Herzblutes durch bloße Nutzung zu vergiften, die anderen beiden, um dessen Mikrofon in möglichst unangenehmen Stellen zu versenken – doch die kräftigen Männer hielten sie mit Leichtigkeit fest. Ma und Ken diskutierten lautstark mit ihnen, doch Taki hörte sie gar nicht mehr. Seine verzweifelten Augen klebten unlösbar auf dem Konkurrenten, der soeben die letzte Strophe des Liedes, in das sie alle so viel Hoffnung gesteckt hatten, der Öffentlichkeit preisgab.

 

"Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself. I can't be who you are! I can't be who you are ..."

 

Es war vorbei.

 

Seine Gefühle, seine Worte, seine Arbeit. Sie war durch einen Außenstehenden missbraucht und entehrt worden, ohne dass er auch nur eine Chance gehabt hatte, das zu verhindern. Was jetzt?

 

Er hielt Ma hastig am Ärmel fest, als dieser es endlich geschafft hatte, sich loszureißen und Richtung Bühne stürzen wollte. Draußen einen Aufstand zu machen, würde ihrem Ansehen mehr schaden, als es ihnen in ihrem Anrecht nutzen würde. Ma verstand das Unausgesprochene und blieb stehen. Er ballte die Fäuste, als Tränen der Wut über sein Gesicht liefen. Sie hatten alle schon mal von geistigem Diebstahl gehört, aber es war ihnen noch nie selbst widerfahren. Bis jetzt.

 

Und, oh, es tat weh.

 

Sie standen hilflos in der Mitte der Sicherheitsbeamten. Ken und Ma starrten mit geballten Fäusten zähnefletschend zu Boden. Taki schloss die Augen. In diesem Augenblick spürte er nichts mehr außer tiefer Resignation. Es schien ihm, als wenn etwas aus seinem Innersten herausgerissen worden war.

 

Er hörte das Jubeln und Klatschen der Menge draußen und Schritte, die sich ihnen näherten. Ken riss den Kopf hoch und brüllte Shiro wutentbrannt an: "DU HAST UNSEREN SONG GEKLAUT, DU GOTTVERDAMMTER MIESER KLEINER SCHEISSER!" Shiro sah ihn hochmütig an und erwiderte kühl: "Keine Ahnung, wovon du redest. Diesen Text habe ich schon vor Wochen geschrieben und letzte Woche bei Tohma eingereicht. Weil er so vielversprechend ist, hat er mich hier angemeldet und – Voilá – hier bin ich. Warum, klingt euer Song etwa überraschend ähnlich?"

 

Ma holte mit der Faust aus, um Shiros grinsende Visage einzuschlagen. Ehe er aber Erfolg damit hatte, schrie Taki: "Hör auf, Ma!" Er wandte sich an seine Freunde: "Wir haben einen Auftritt vor uns. Gebrochene Hände kann sich unser Gitarrist nicht leisten." Ken sah ihn entgeistert an: "Du willst da raus?! Mit welchem Song?! Dieser Bastard hat unser Konzept über den Haufen geworfen! Wir stehen mit leeren Händen da! Du willst doch nicht das Gleiche nochmal aufführen?! Sie werden uns massakrieren!" Shiro lachte bösartig: "Also ich habe nichts dagegen. Wenn ihr euch wirklich bis auf die Knochen blamieren wollt, tut euch keinen Zwang an! Ich bin wirklich gespannt, was für ein Ass ein Profi wie du jetzt aus dem Ärmel schüttelt!" Damit stolzierte er lauthals lachend Richtung Garderobe.

 

Ken und Ma sahen sich an und trotteten mit hängenden Köpfen zur Bühne. Dort trafen sie ihre Kollegen. Die beiden hatten das Geschehen verfolgt und waren ungefähr genauso bleich wie ihre männlichen Gegenstücke. Lee sprach zuerst: "Ken, ich schwöre dir, ich wusste nichts von all dem! Wenn ich auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung gehabt hätte-" Er hielt beschwichtigend eine Hand hoch: "Mach dir keinen Kopf. Ich weiß, dass ihr nicht so tief sinken würdet. Ihr habt gut gespielt ... für Mädchen." Trotz der ernsten Situation lachte sie leise: "Sexist!" Ma und Sayoko schlugen nur stumm ein. Er schien momentan nicht in der Lage zu sein, vernünftige Satzbauten vorzunehmen, die auf eine Verwendung von diversen Schimpfworten und bunt ausgestalteten Flüchen verzichteten.

 

Taki stand noch immer reglos da, tief in Gedanken versunken. Sie sahen ihn an. Schließlich hob er den Kopf und schlich an ihnen vorbei. Die Sorgen standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Auch sie erfasste eine starke Nervosität, doch im Stich konnten sie ihren Leadsänger auf keinen Fall lassen und wenn er es durchziehen wollte, würden sie ihm folgen – was immer auch dabei herauskam. Also schlossen sie zu ihm auf. Der Moderator sagte soeben ihren Auftritt an und im Publikum vorhandene Fans applaudierten und kreischten frenetisch, als sie auf die Bühne traten.

 

Ma hatte mit Atemproblemen zu kämpfen, während Kens Hände wie Espenlaub zitterten. Sie stellten sich an ihre Instrumente, machten aber keine Anstalten, sie zu berühren. Taki ging nach vorn zum Mikrofon und ließ seinen Blick schweigend über die Menge gleiten.

 

Was tun? Was tun? Was tun?

 

In der Hektik des Tages hatten sie nichts anderes vorbereitet. Wenn sie doch wenigstens einen brauchbaren Song mehr einstudiert hätten!

 

\---

 

Ein Raunen ging durch die Audienz. Sie konnte offensichtlich nicht viel mit einem stummen Sänger anfangen. Tohma legte den Kopf schief und wandte sich an K: "Ist das eine neue Strategie, um den Menschen 'einzuheizen', wie sich Kazama-kun so schön ausgedrückt hat? Oder ist es etwas, über das ich Bescheid wissen sollte?" K räusperte sich: "Nun, allem Anschein nach hat sich ein nicht einkalkuliertes Problem ergeben, an welchem Mr. Aizawa gerade fieberhaft arbeitet." Von hinten meldete sich Shuichi: "Ha, bestimmt bekommt er unter Stress keinen Ton heraus und hofft jetzt, dass ihm einer von uns Profis aus der Patsche hilft!" "Er ist nicht wie du", bemerkte Hiroshi trocken, was in einem kaskadenartigen Gefühlsausbruch seines langjährigen Freundes mündete. "Er steht jetzt schon 'ne ganze Minute reglos da", flüsterte Noriko, "Seid ihr sicher, dass mit ihm alles in Ordnung ist?" Tohma zuckte mit den Schultern: "Wäre es das nicht, wären die beiden anderen nicht so ruhig. Aber etwas ist definitiv nicht in Ordnung. Und ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sich jemand unter uns befindet, der weiß, was genau."

 

K ignorierte den kühlen Blick und gähnte herzhaft.

 

\---

 

Eiri hatte das Schauspiel von seinem Stehplatz am Zaun aus verfolgt und wurde ungeduldig. Zuerst schickte dieser Narr ihm eine enthusiastische Mail, dass er bei seinem heutigen Triumph unbedingt anwesend sein musste oder es sich demnächst selbst besorgen konnte, herzlichen Dank. Dann wies er ihn an, sich genau hier an dieser Stelle hinzustellen. Und jetzt, wo er endlich mit Singen dran war und einer Rückkehr in sein geliebtes Arbeitszimmer nur noch etwa fünf Minuten ASK im Wege standen, überlegte es sich Taki anders und entschied sich für eine offizielle Schweigeminute?!

 

Berichtigung. Inzwischen drei Minuten!

 

Dem Autor riss der Geduldsfaden und er marschierte durch den Mittelgang in Richtung Bühne mit dem festen Vorhaben, Taki richtig die Leviten zu lesen.

 

Er kam nur wenige Meter weit.

 

\---

 

"Wir müssen etwas unternehmen", rief Noriko, "die Leute werden schon sauer!" Tohma starrte K an. Suguru zuckte die Achseln: "Warum erklärt er nicht einfach das Problem? Wenn es technischer Natur oder gesundheitliche Einschränkung ist, könnte man ihm doch helfen ... Oh, Sakano-san ist in Ohnmacht gefallen." Shuichi lehnte grinsend am Geländer und schaute auf das Publikum hinab: "Wenn er nicht bald irgendetwas erklärt, wird er auf jeden Fall gesundheitliche Einschränkungen bekommen." Doch dann weckte etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit. Genauer gesagt: Jemand. Und dieser Jemand war groß, blond und extrem gutaussehend.

 

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

 

\---

 

Taki war in seinem Leben noch nie so verzweifelt gewesen. Auf jeden Fall konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern. Er hatte den totalen Blackout, mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, wurde die Menge unruhiger und die Tatsache, dass dieser verfluchte Shiro von irgendwo zusah und sich ins Fäustchen lachte, machte die Situation nicht besser. Er war kurz davor, das Handtuch zu werfen, nach Hause zu gehen und sich die Augen auszuweinen, als sich im hinteren Bereich des Stadions etwas rührte.

 

Er sah auf und erkannte Eiri, der sich zielsicher und mit einem ziemlich ungestümen Gesichtsausdruck nach vorne bewegte. Taki zuckte. Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt. Eine Szene wie aus einer Seifenoper. Die beiden Liebenden fetzten sich, was die Hölle hergab und trennten sich vor den Augen tausender weinender Fans.

 

Er bereitete sich gerade mental auf die bevorstehende Explosion vor, als er den Kampfschrei hörte.

 

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

 

Er sah auf und erkannte gerade noch den Sänger von Bad Luck, als dieser sich schon von der Tribüne gestürzt hatte und mit einem Affenzahn direkt auf den Autoren zuhielt. Eiri konnte sich gerade noch halb umdrehen, ehe ihm ein riesiger Haufen pinkfarbenen Gelees gegen die Brust klatschte. Noch schlimmer aber war, dass er sich offenbar nichts Schöneres vorstellen konnte und Shuichi nach einer kurzen Phase überraschter Irritation inmitten begeistert jubelnder Fans lang und einnehmend küsste.

 

Takis Augenbraue zuckte. Seine Finger verkrampften sich um das Mikrofon. Er senkte den Kopf, sodass dichte Haarsträhnen seine Augen überschatteten. So viel also zum Thema "Shuichi hat mich betrogen, der gemeine hinterhältige Kerl, buhuhu"! Nur eine Sekunde in Gegenwart des anderen Sängers und gefasste Vorsätze wurden über Bord geworfen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem neuen Geliebten.

 

Streich das. Es war ja eh nur eine Wette gewesen, nicht mehr. Als ob sich daraus echte Gefühle hätten entwickeln können! Und auch noch für so ein sadistisches Schwein wie Eiri? Nein, danke! Sollte sich Shuichi wieder mit ihm herumärgern! Er konnte froh sein, dass er den nimmersatten Dämon endlich wieder los war! Und nebenbei hatte er noch zweihundertfünfzigtausend Yen verdient. Ein echter Glücksfall!

 

... Warum fühlte er sich also, als hätte sein Herz gerade einen Riss bekommen?

 

Seine Hände zitterten. Er hörte, wie Ken sich ihm näherte, wies ihn aber gereizt ab und fragte dafür ihren Gitarristen: "Ma, könnt ihr diese Melodie auswendig, die dir vor zwei Wochen eingefallen ist und mit der ich so wenig anfangen konnte?" Ma sah irritiert auf: "Äh ... Ja, wir haben sie schon geprobt und fertig arrangiert. Aber was hat das-" "Gut", knurrte Taki, "mir ist jetzt der perfekte Text dazu eingefallen." Die beiden sahen sich hoffnungsvoll an und beeilten sich, ihre Instrumente vorzubereiten. Taki stand völlig still und wartete auf das Zeichen zum Auftakt.

 

Die plötzliche Beschäftigung auf der Bühne erregte Aufmerksamkeit beim Publikum und einige rissen sich aufgrund dessen von dem Promipärchen los.

 

In der aufkommenden Stille begann Taki, zu singen. Keine Vorstellung, keine Erklärung, keine Entschuldigung. Er verließ sich völlig auf die Aussagekraft seines Songs.

 

"Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place? Like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you? Do you ever wanna run away? Do you lock yourself in your room with the radio on turned up so loud that no one hears you screaming?"

 

Von den ASK-Fans erhielten sie nach wenigen Momenten Unterstützung. Plakate wurden hochgerissen und Zurufe ertönten laut in der Menge.

 

"You don't know what it's like when nothing feels alright! You don't know what it's like to be like me! To be hurt ! To feel lost! To be left out in the dark! To be kicked when you're down! To feel like you've been pushed around! To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you! No, you don't know what it's like! Welcome to my life!"

 

Euphorische Zwischenrufe von mehreren Nicht-Fans hallten durch die Luft.

 

"Do you wanna be somebody else? Are you sick of feeling so left out? Are you desperate to find something more before your life is over? Are you stuck inside a world you hate? Are you sick of everyone around? With the big fake smiles and stupid lies while deep inside you're bleeding?"

 

Inzwischen hatte Taki auch die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Anwesenden errungen und sie zum Schweigen gebracht, obwohl er nicht mehr tat, als da zu stehen, das Mikrofon zu erwürgen und mit dem Blick am Boden festgeheftet ein Lied zu singen, welches die Zuhörer bis ins Mark traf.

 

"To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you! No, you don't know what it's like! Welcome to my life!"

 

Unsichtbar für die mit offenen Mündern am Geländer klebenden VIPs grinste K dämonisch unter seinen langen Ponyfransen: "Es wurde Zeit, Mr. Aizawa. Du arbeitest wirklich am besten unter Stress." Tohma seufzte theatralisch: "Warum habe ich so ein Gefühl, dass diese Aktion nicht nur den Bekanntheitsgrad von ASK erweitern soll, K-san?" Ein beunruhigendes Lachen war die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt.

 

"No one ever lied straight to your face and no one ever stabbed you in the back! You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay!"

 

Eiri versuchte vergeblich, sich den heftig klammernden Shuichi vom Hals zu schaffen. Takis Worte ließen ihn nicht unberührt. Er konnte sich leidlich vorstellen, wie die Situation aus Sicht des Sängers aussehen musste, aber Shuichi hatte sich praktisch von drei Metern Höhe in seine Arme gestürzt! Er hätte ihn schlecht in den Tod springen lassen können! Anschließend war ein winziger Augenblick sentimentaler Gefühlsregung seinerseits ausgenutzt worden, um regelrecht über ihn herzufallen!

 

... Und warum zum Teufel interessierte er sich überhaupt dafür, wie Taki sich fühlte?!

 

"Everybody always gave you what you wanted you never had to work it was always there! You don't know what it's like!"

 

Für die Zuhörer war es nur ein Lied. Sie trällerten es nach und dachten vielleicht im Idealfall über einen tieferen Sinn nach. Doch wirklich bewegen würde es sie nie so sehr wie jemanden, der den Songwriter kannte. Texte wurden vom Herzen geschrieben. Liebe, hasse, lache, weine und es wird sich in deinen Liedern niederschlagen. Ma und Ken wussten, dass Taki gerade sein Herz offenlegte und all seine Gefühle durch seinen Text kundtat. Und deswegen wunderte es sie nicht, als einige vereinzelten Tränen unter dem Pony hervor kullerten und vom Kinn tropften.

 

"No, you don't know what it's like ... Welcome to my life ..."

 

Die Standing Ovations, die sie für ihre Performance erhielten, vermochten Taki kein Lächeln abzuringen.


	6. Aufgeben

"Und ... und was ist dann passiert?"

 

"Er sagte ... dass die Sache mit Sakuma ein einmaliger Ausrutscher gewesen sei und ... und er es mehr als einmal bereut ... hätte."

 

"Aha ... Und du hast ihm einfach ... so vergeben."

 

"Von 'einfach so' kann keine Rede sein! Ich war ... über ein Jahr mit ihm zusammen! Das prägt nun ... nun mal ganz schön."

 

"Ich ... ich muss dir wohl nicht sagen, wie ich darüber denke, oder? Ich meine, er ... hat's in aller Öffentlichkeit mit seinem Kollegen getrieben! Mit einem Kollegen – Autsch! Verdammt, Yuki, nicht so ... fest! – einem Kollegen, mit dem er fast seinen gesamten Arbeitstag verbringt. Wie kannst du sicher sein, dass er dich nicht wieder betrügt?"

 

"Er hat immer gesagt, dass man ... seinem Partner in einer gesunden Beziehung vertrauen muss."

 

"Sonst noch was? Du sitzt keusch daheim, während ihm sein Freudenspender auf Schritt und Tritt folgt?"

 

"Ich war auch nicht unbedingt der Treueste ... nicht wahr?"

 

"Das mit uns hat ... hat doch erst nach seinem Seitensprung angefangen! Es ist völlig egal, wie man es dreht, es ist seine ... Schuld. Und du nimmst ihn trotzdem mit Kusshand zurück!"

 

"WOAH!!! So stürmisch heute. Hör zu, ich verstehe ja, dass du dich vernachlässigt fühlst, aber- HN!"

 

"Bilde ... bilde dir nicht zu viel ein, Bastard. Ich bin nicht der Typ, der Ex-Geliebten nachheult. Vor allem nicht, wenn es sich um Schlechte ... handelt."

 

"Vor zwei Wochen hat sich das noch ganz anders angehört. Du hast mir immerhin einen Song gewidmet! Ich ... kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass der wirklich improvisiert war. Leute ... haben geweint!"

 

"Der war ganz sicher nicht dir gewidmet! Deine kleine Showeinlage mit ... Shindo hat das Fass lediglich zum Überlaufen gebracht. Was ich nicht glauben kann, ist, dass du ihn vor allen Leuten geküsst hast! Wir waren ... offiziell ein Paar! Du hast uns offiziell zum Paar gemacht!"

 

"Ich weiß! Und ich ... habe schon dutzendmal gesagt, dass es nicht meine Schuld war!"

 

"Ja ja, der arme, schwache Yuki wurde vom großen, bösen Shindo angefallen ..."

 

"Du klingst wie eine ... eifersüchtige Ehefrau."

 

"Wovon träumst du ... nachts?"

 

"..."

 

"... Wie geht's jetzt weiter?"

 

"Er hat gesagt, dass er mir verzeiht-"

 

"Hört, hört."

 

"- und dass wir nochmal ganz ... von vorne anfangen sollen."

 

"Und du ... willst das auch?"

 

"Glaub schon."

 

"Das klingt wirklich überzeugend."

 

"Aizawa, im Moment bin ich von gar nichts überzeugt. Ich weiß nur, dass mich sein Seitensprung rasend gemacht hat und dass ich ihm ... dennoch verzeihen werde, weil ich ihn verdammt nochmal liebe. Was ich nicht weiß, ist, ob ich ihm je wieder vertrauen kann. Ich weiß nicht mal ... ob ich das je getan habe!"

 

"Aber du ... bist bereit, es zu versuchen ..."

 

"Ja."

 

"Du gibst also auf?"

 

"Was?"

 

"Unsere Wette. Gibst du auf? Denn ich werd's nicht ... tun. Ich will mein Geld, Verlierer!"

 

"Ich gebe nicht auf."

 

"Bitte?! Du willst, dass wir weitermachen?! Mit Shindo?! Für wen hältst du perverse Sau mich eigentlich?!"

 

"... Wir vertagen unsere Sitzungen. Auf unbestimmte Zeit. HA!"

 

Taki hechtete zur Seite, schaffte es jedoch nicht mehr und verfehlte den Ball, den Eiri übers Netz geschmettert hatte. Er schnaufte angestrengt und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Dann grinste er zu seinem Partner hinüber: "Du legst dir die Sache ja schön zurecht ... Aber das klingt wenigstens mehr nach dir. Das ganze verständnisvolle Liebesgesülze hat mich echt nervös gemacht!" Eiri stützte sich keuchend auf die Tischtennisplatte: "Miststück. Ich kann durchaus Gefühle zeigen. Wenn es denn unbedingt notwendig ist." Taki lachte laut: "Davon hab ich aber nur die Negativen kennengelernt. Aber ist ja klar, wenn du dir alle Guten für Shindo aufhebst."

 

Die beiden schlenderten hinaus auf die Dachterrasse. Taki lehnte sich rücklings an die Brüstung und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen ab. Eiri entzündete eine Zigarette und bot nach kurzer Überlegung auch seinem Begleiter eine an. Taki nahm sie nach kurzer Überlegung dankbar entgegen.

 

In seinem Kopf rasten einmal mehr die Gedanken. Die schmerzhafte Tatsache, dass sie einen fantastischen Song an einen ungeliebten Konkurrenten verloren hatten, weil sie sich mit der Gefahr der Entwendung geistigen Eigentums nie richtig auseinandergesetzt hatten, nagte noch immer an ihm. Dann war da die Euphorie über ASKs kometenhaften Aufstieg. Und nicht zuletzt die Nachricht, dass Japans Traumpaar nach kurzen Reibereien wieder zusammengefunden hatte.

 

All diese Eindrücke forderten ihren Tribut. Taki sah vor allem die Sache mit Shuichi nicht einmal halb so locker, wie er es Eiri weismachte, doch er wusste, dass er gegen ihn nicht den Hauch einer Chance hatte. Zu tief war die Bindung zwischen dem Schriftsteller und dem Bad-Luck-Sänger, als dass sie von ihm hätte unterwandert werden können.

 

Auch wenn er es sich nicht so ganz eingestehen wollte, ahnte er doch im seinem tiefsten Inneren, dass sich seine Gefühle für Eiri geändert hatten. Wenn er es auch noch nicht unbedingt als Liebe bezeichnen wollte, so war es doch zumindest etwas zwischen Respekt, Kameradschaft ... und einem gewissen Besitzanspruch. Der Autor wusste selbstverständlich nichts davon und Taki hütete sich, ihm etwas einzugestehen. Auf die zynischen Kommentare konnte er beim besten Willen verzichten. Es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Eiri nicht dasselbe fühlte. Auch heute hatte er sich schließlich nur mit ihm getroffen, um seine Schulden einzutreiben.

 

_'Morgen sind wir berühmt, das sag ich dir! Und dann lad ich dich zu einem Sechzehn-Gänge-Menü im 'Eden' ein, verlass dich drauf!'_

 

Das "Eden" war das Sportzentrum, in dem sie sich befanden und es beherbergte außer allen möglichen Freizeit- und Wellness-Angeboten auch ein Sterne-Restaurant, welches für seine exklusiven Speisen und seine horrenden Preise stadtbekannt war. Der Deal war ein Essen, aber Eiri hatte nachträglich einen ganzen Tag aus dem euphorischen Sänger herausgeschlagen. Doch zumindest um Geldsorgen musste sich Taki vorerst nicht mehr kümmern.

 

Wie versprochen konnte K sich nach dem "Tokio-Bay Music Festival" vor Engagements nicht retten und im nächsten Monat hatte ASK kaum noch eine freie Minute zur Verfügung. Deswegen genoss Taki den Tag aus vollen Zügen und ließ sich auch von seinen unerwiderten Gefühlen nicht die Laune verderben. Er warf Eiri einen kurzen Blick zu, doch dieser sah nur schweigend auf die Stadt hinab und beachtete ihn nicht. Seufzend schloss er die Augen.

 

So verging eine unbestimmte Zeit.

 

Was der Sänger nicht wusste, war, dass Eiri aufmerksam und leicht verärgert eine kleine Gruppe observierte, die schon eine ganze Weile auf dem Parkplatz des Eden stand und sich offensichtlich prächtig amüsierte. Sie bestand aus Hiroshi, Ayaka, Shuichi ... und Ryuichi Sakuma. Und während sich der Gitarrist und seine Verlobte eher verhalten verliebt zeigten, benahmen sich die beiden Sänger wie aufgeputschte Satyrn. Keine Sekunde, in der sie nicht aneinanderhingen. Shuichi hatte dieses Verhalten als "gute Freundschaft" bezeichnet und versicherte ihm immer wieder, dass es nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Doch jedes Mal, wenn Eiri die beiden zusammen sah, stieg in ihm das Verlangen auf, Ryuichi in einen Weidenkorb zu stecken und im Fluss zu versenken.

 

Er sah zu Taki hinüber. Dieser hatte gerade an seiner Zigarette gezogen und ließ jetzt langsam den Rauch entweichen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er schien tief in Gedanken versunken. Mit Shuichi gab es nicht einen ruhigen Augenblick. Er war ein absoluter Actionpurist. Aber Taki sah so friedlich aus, wie er dastand, an die Mauer gelehnt, Ellenbogen auf der Brüstung und Zigarette locker zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger, dass er meinte, nie wieder sprechen zu müssen. Dem Autor gefiel die Stille, die er mit ihm verbringen konnte.

 

Am Anfang hatte es nur Sex und Streit zwischen ihnen gegeben. Wann hatte sich das geändert? Er konnte es nicht genau sagen. Wenn sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, hatte er natürlich jedes Mal all seine leidenschaftliche Experimentierfreudigkeit hineingesteckt bis zu dem Punkt, dass es durchaus recht unbequem für Taki wurde. Dabei hatte er jedoch peinlich genau auf jede Reaktion geachtet. Sobald seine Handlungen nicht mehr auf Gegenliebe gestoßen waren, hatte er augenblicklich damit aufgehört und sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Diese Rücksicht war etwas, was er bis dato nur Shuichi hatte angedeihen lassen ...

 

Bedeutete das etwa, dass er inzwischen mehr für den ASK-Leader empfand als reine sexuelle Lust?

 

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er plötzlich ein Blitzen wahr. Er sah zum gegenüberliegenden Gebäude hinüber und konnte gerade noch einen Schatten ausmachen, der sich hastig hinter eine Mauer duckte. Dann sah er zu dem turtelnden Duo herunter. Schließlich drehte er den Kopf in Takis Richtung und ein bösartiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

 

Der Sänger schreckte überrascht auf, als er sich direkt vor ihm positionierte, die Hände rechts und links von ihm auf die Brüstung legte und ihm tief in die Augen sah. Eiri beugte sich so nah zu ihm herunter, dass sein Atem federleicht über seine Lippen strich: "Aizawa ... Was denkst du eigentlich über mich?" Takis Augenbrauen hoben sich misstrauisch: "Ich dachte, das hätte ich schon mehrmals unmissverständlich klargemacht?"

 

"Dann erfreu mich damit, es nochmal auszusprechen."

 

"Hm, mal sehen. Du bist ... gefühlskalt, gemein, sadistisch, zynisch, gewalttätig und voreingenommen."

 

"... Fällt dir vielleicht auch was Positives ein?"

 

"Du möchtest gelobt werden? Falsche Adresse, mein Lieber! Hab ich ein Schild vor der Stirn, mit Shindos Namen drauf?"

 

"Aizawa ..."

 

Taki bemerkte eine gewisse Dringlichkeit in Eiris Ausdruck. Er ahnte, dass es ihm später leidtun würde, und doch führte er die Zigarette an den Mund, nahm einen tiefen Zug und überlegte ein paar Sekunden, ehe er zögerlich aufzählte: "Du siehst gut aus. Du bist intelligent. Wenn du dich mal zu einem ernsten Gespräch herablässt, ist es tiefgreifend und interessant. Du verteidigst die, die dir wichtig sind. Und du lässt dich kaum aus der Ruhe bringen. Reicht das oder muss ich mich noch weiter erniedrigen?"

 

"Das heißt also, dass du mich nicht nur hasst?"

 

"Worauf willst du hinaus?"

 

"Beantworte die Frage."

 

"... Ich hasse dich nicht mehr. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

 

"Schläfst du noch mit deiner Freundin?"

 

"Mit meiner ... Meinst du Natsuki? Nein, das letzte Mal war in der Woche nach unserem ersten Mal. Aber ich verstehe nicht-"

 

"Möchtest du, dass ich ein Lied für dich schreibe?"

 

"Hast du völlig den Verstand verloren?! Ich bin Songwriter! Als ob ich so tief sinken und Vorgekautes singen würde!"

 

Eiris Gesicht war Takis so nah, dass dieser seinen Mund nicht sehen konnte, aber die goldenen Augen schienen zu lächeln.

 

"Eine letzte Frage: Weißt du, wie sich gute Freunde verhalten?"

 

Und ehe Taki antworten konnte, hatte Eiri auch schon die kurze Distanz überbrückt und seinen Mund mit seinen Lippen versiegelt. Während sich seine Augenlider langsam senkten, blieb Takis Gesicht ausdruckslos. Er war ein wenig überrascht. Er hatte die Zurückweisung von Anfang an kommen sehen, allerdings ohne das Angebot einer Freundschaft. Die Frage war, ob er damit einverstanden war?

 

Es war eigenartig. Obwohl sich einzig ihre Lippen berührten, erschien ihm dieser Augenblick intimer als jede feste Umklammerung während ihrer gemeinsamen Nächte. Eiris gewohnte Ungeduld war nicht spürbar, er saugte nur ganz sanft an Takis Lippen, stand aber ansonsten reglos da. Wollte ... Konnte Taki mit diesem Mann tatsächlich Freundschaft schließen? Dessen Glück mit einem anderen akzeptieren?

 

Schließlich dachte der Sänger "Ach, was soll's" und ergab sich dem Kuss. Er war so intensiv und trotzdem zwanglos, dass er beider Aufmerksamkeit vollständig aufsog und sie deswegen dem Helikopter, der über ihnen um das Gebäude kreiste, keine Beachtung schenkten.

 

Erst als sie sich nach mehreren Minuten voneinander lösten, aber in ihrer Stellung verblieben, lächelte Taki frech: "Und, ist alles nach deinen Wünschen verlaufen?" Eiri sah ihn verblüfft an. Taki wies mit dem Kinn auf den immer noch kreisenden Hubschrauber: "Die sind doch auf deine Information hin hergekommen, wenn ich richtig liege? Und der Paparazzo auf dem Gebäude drüben ist dir doch bestimmt auch schon aufgefallen. Bei den beiden Herrschaften, die drinnen Tischtennis spielen, bin ich mir nicht sicher, aber es hat ein paarmal verdächtig geblitzt, während du mir deine ganze Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hast."

 

Eiri schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. "Mist", knurrte er, "du bist schlauer, als du aussiehst." Taki lachte: "Hast du echt geglaubt, dass ich diesen Schwachsinn schlucke? Romantischer Tag zu zweit, dass ich nicht lache. Zuerst vergewaltigt mich das Biest beinahe und dann macht es einen auf Schmusetiger? In Sachen Intrige musst du noch einiges lernen, mein Lieber! Aber ich bin überrascht. Du gehst außergewöhnlich weit, um Shindo eifersüchtig zu machen." Eiri sah hinunter auf den Parkplatz, auf dem Shuichi auf einem Auto stand, hysterisch zu ihnen hinauf schrie und zornig mit den Fäusten Löcher in die Luft boxte.

 

"Woher wusstest du-"

 

Taki schnaubte verächtlich: "Ich habe ein sehr gutes Gehör, Yuki. Das bringt mein Job so mit sich. Und dein gehörnter Ehemann da unten schimpft schon wie ein Rohrspatz, seit der Helikopter aufgetaucht ist." Er befreite sich aus Eiris Griff und schlenderte Richtung Terrassentür. Dabei sagte er, ohne sich umzudrehen: "Du hast verloren, sieh es ein. Von mir aus können wir ja Freunde werden, aber mit Shindo in deinem Bett gibt es für mi... für unsere kleine Wette keinen Platz mehr. Du tanzt nicht auf zwei Hochzeiten, so viel habe ich in den letzten Monaten begriffen. Übrigens eine weitere gute Eigenschaft von dir. Denk dran, die Schulden sind zahlbar in bar. Wir sehen uns."

 

Und damit verließ er den Autor.

 

\---

 

Tohma konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal ein so erfreuliches Geschäftsgespräch hatte führen dürfen. Das stets repräsentative Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erreichte zur Abwechslung auch seine Augen und mit unverhohlener Zufriedenheit flötete er: "Und somit bist du hiermit fristlos von deinen vertraglichen Verpflichtungen NG-Records gegenüber befreit, Kanno-kun." Der junge Mann vor ihm sah ihn mit ungläubigen Augen an: "Was zum Geier soll das heißen?!"

 

K, der lässig an der Wand lehnte, schob sich die Sonnenbrille weiter auf die Nase, während er sich bemühte, nicht selbstzufrieden zu grinsen: "Das bedeutet, du bist entlassen, rausgeschmissen, gefeuert, auf die Straße gesetzt, wegrationalisiert, ausgewechselt, in die Tonne getreten, gekündigt, gekickt, zum Gehen aufgefordert, von deinen Pflichten entbunden, voll in den Arsch gef-"

 

"Ich weiß, was es bedeutet! Aber das kann sich wohl nur um einen Irrtum handeln! Ich als bestes Pferd im Stall werde wohl kaum einfach entlassen werden!"

 

Tohma zog eine Augenbraue hoch: "Was, bitte, meinst du mit 'bestes Pferd im Stall'?" Shiro starrte ihn wütend an: "Na, das ist doch wohl klar! Die Leute reißen sich um mich! Seit Tokio-Bay werde ich als der Newcomer des Jahres gefeiert! Mein Song steht seitdem auf Platz eins der Charts!" Tohma bohrte sich im Ohr. Wie bezeichnete man noch einmal im Volksmund dieses Gefühl, welches sich im Moment wohlig in seiner Magengrube ausbreitete ...? Richtig, animalisches Vergnügen. Er sah nachdenklich an die Decke und fragte unschuldig: "Was, bitte, meinst du mit 'deinem' Song?" Shiro sah ihn an, als wäre er geisteskrank: "Verdammt, meinen Song, den ich auf dem Festival aufgeführt habe! Hast du Alzheimer oder was?! Das ist nicht mehr witzig!" "Ganz recht, das ist es nicht", stimmte ihm der NG-Direktor mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck zu, obgleich er sich die Klamotten vom Leib hätte reißen und auf dem Tisch tanzen können, "Diebstahl ist ein schweres Vergehen, für das du mit Geld- und sogar Freiheitsstrafe belangt werden kannst, Kanno-kun."

 

"Was reden alle von Diebstahl?! Ich habe das Lied selbst geschrieben! Hast du dich etwa von Aizawa bequatschen lassen? Hast du schon vergessen, welche Wege er damals gegangen ist, um seine Ziele zu erreichen?! Er ist ein Krimineller und ihm glaubst du mehr als mir?!"

 

"Selbstverständlich schenken wir einem aufopferungsvollen, höflichen, liebenswerten jungen Menschen wie dir eher unser Vertrauen. Allerdings ist ein untrüglicher Beweis aufgetaucht, der eindeutig Aizawa-kun als geistigen Vater ausweist."

 

"Pah, das ist unmöglich! Ich habe es geschrieben! Wie soll dieser Beweis aussehen?!"

 

K schloss die Augen und genoss die aufsteigende Hysterie in Shiros Stimme. Tohma wischte sich diskret eine Träne des Glücks aus dem Augenwinkel und drehte sich mitsamt Stuhl zu seinem Fernseher um. Er drückte einen Knopf auf der Fernbedienung und auf dem Bildschirm erschien das große, strahlende Gesicht von Natsuki. Sofort ereiferte sich Shiro: "Wer soll die schielende Schlampe sein? Und wie soll das beweisen, dass ich den Song gestohlen habe?!" Tohma lächelte breiter: "Gemach, Kanno-kun. Sieh hin und lerne."

 

Die Natsuki auf dem Bildschirm winkte grinsend in die Kamera und legte einen Zeigefinger an den Mund.

 

_"Hallo an alle, die das hier ansehen! Wir müssen ganz leise sein, damit uns Darling nicht entdeckt! Er ist zurzeit gaaaaanz schlecht drauf und weigert sich, irgendwelche Lieder aufzunehmen, weil sie angeblich alle furchtbar stümperhaft klingen und überhaupt total abgedroschen sind, blabla. Aber wir, das sind ich, Mamoru und Kenji, denken gar nicht so und deshalb werden wir ihn gleich dazu bringen, hier alle Songs zu singen, die er verworfen hat, und ihn heimlich dabei filmen. Wenn er davon erfährt, wird er uns massakrieren, aber in ein paar Jahren wird er uns sicher dankbar sein! Also seid glücklich, dass wir uns im Dienste der Menschheit in Lebensgefahr begeben und dieses Spektakel hier und heute für die Nachwelt festhalten! Genießt die Show!"_

 

Ken erschien flüsternd im Hintergrund.

 

_"Ist alles bereit? Läuft das Ding?"_

 

Natsuki streckte den Daumen nach oben.

 

_"Alles klar, wo ist unser Star?"_

 

Ken setzte sich an sein Keyboard.

 

_"Kommt gleich. Ma ist ihn gerade wecken gegangen. Ich hoffe, er ist danach noch gesund genug zum Spielen ..."_

 

Wie aufs Stichwort stürmte Ma herein und raunte Natsuki hektisch zu.

 

_"Was machst du noch hier?! Er kommt! Versteck dich!"_

 

Natsuki nickte und lief aus dem Bildschirm. Keine Minute später trottete Taki knurrend in den Fokus.

 

_"Konntet ihr mich nicht eher wecken? Ich hab morgen eine Prüfung, verdammt! Wir hätten schon längst mit Proben fertig sein können!"_

 

Ken sprach, ohne aufzusehen.

 

_"Schon, aber keiner von uns möchte früh sterben, und so mussten wir erst auslosen, ob wir auslosen sollten, wer dich weckt, dann mussten wir auslosen, wer die Lose vorbereitet, dann mussten wir auslosen, wer die Lose hält, dann mussten wir auslosen, ob wir wirklich auslosen sollten, wer dich weckt, dann-"_

 

Taki brummte mit einem aufgesetzten Grinsen.

 

_"Ha Ha, sehr witzig. Fangt einfach an, okay?"_

 

Er schnappte sich seine blaue Textmappe und schlug sie auf. Er blätterte eine Weile darin und sah seine Freunde dann verärgert an.

 

_"Könnt ihr mir sagen, wie dieser Müll wieder hier reingekommen ist? Ich dachte, ich hätte den Mist entsorgt?"_

 

Ma drehte unschuldig Däumchen.

 

_"Ach, weißt du, wie soll ich sagen ... Wir mögen diesen Mist und möchten wenigstes einmal die Melodien ausprobieren, die wir dazu komponiert haben."_

 

Taki sah sie düster an.

 

_"Ihr habt Musik dafür komponiert? Ist doch vergeudete Zeit! Ich sing das nicht!"_

 

Ken massierte sich die Schläfen.

 

_"Touchy, bitte stell dich nicht so an und tu es einfach. Nur dieses eine Mal, okay?"_

 

_"Was habe ich dir in Bezug auf diesen Spitznamen gesagt, Ken?"_

 

_"Dass du ihn nicht leiden kannst und mir die Nase ins Gehirn treibst, wenn ich dich nochmal so nenne. Ich weiß."_

 

_"Ist die Drohung nicht angekommen oder was?"_

 

_"Doch, aber er trifft deinen Charakter einfach am besten: Empfindlich und sofort eingeschnappt."_

 

_"Das stimmt doch gar nicht!"_

 

_"Genau das meine ich. Und du willst die Songs noch nicht mal ausprobieren! Das ist so kindisch!"_

 

_"FEIN!!! Aber nur ein Mal, kapiert?! Und ich will danach nichts mehr davon hören!"_

 

_"Du wirst sie nie wieder hören müssen, Ehrenwort ..."_

 

_"Was zum Teufel war das?"_

 

_"Was denn, Touchy?"_

 

_"Na, dieses bedeutungsschwangere offene Satzende! Und nenn mich nicht Touchy!"_

 

_"Du bildest dir die sonderbarsten Sachen ein ..."_

 

_"Da! Schon wieder!"_

 

_"... Touchy."_

 

_"Argh! Fangt einfach an, okay?!"_

 

Und ASK auf dem Bildschirm stimmten den Song an, der die Massen auf dem "Tokio-Bay Music Festival" zu Tränen gerührt hatte. Er war etwas rockiger als die Version von Sayoko und Lee und Taki bekundete bei jeder Möglichkeit seine Abneigung zu ihm, aber es war unverkennbar derselbe. Als der letzte Akkord über die Lautsprecher ertönte, schaltete Tohma den Fernseher aus und wandte sich an Shiro: "Nun, da es dein Lied ist, wirst du uns sicher erklären können, warum ASK es bereits vor Jahren in einer Garage beim Proben gespielt haben. Denn dir ist sicher selbst das Datum am oberen Bildschirmrand aufgefallen. Nun? Wir hören dir aufmerksam zu."

 

Shiro war die Nervosität ins Gesicht geschrieben: "Das heißt doch nichts. Wir hatten halt zufällig ... dieselbe Idee. Außerdem kann man ein Video leicht nachstellen! Wie wollt ihr denn beweisen, dass es wirklich damals gedreht wurde?!" K warf von hinten ein: "Miss Haibaras Augen und Mr. Aizawas Stimme." Tohma stützte sich auf gefaltete Finger: "Natsuki-san hatte zwei Jahre vor der Aufnahme einen Autounfall. Dabei wurde ihre linke Gesichtshälfte so schwer verletzt, dass sie ihr Auge nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Diese Starre ist mit der Zeit zum Glück verschwunden. Zurückgeblieben ist nur ein leicht helleres Blau. Die Farbe kann man natürlich durchaus mit Kontaktlinsen kaschieren. Aber hast du schon einmal versucht, deine rechte Pupille unabhängig von der linken zu bewegen, Kanno-kun?" Shiros Miene verdüsterte sich. Tohma nickte: "Es ist anatomisch unmöglich. Wir können uns das Video nochmal ansehen, aber ich denke, ihre Behinderung ist dir schon selbst aufgefallen, als du sie schielende Sch... Nun ja, wir wissen ja, wie du dich ausgedrückt hast. Und was Aizawa-kuns Stimme betrifft ..."

 

K redete weiter: "Er war kurz davor in eine Schlägerei geraten. Dabei wurden seine Stimmbänder dauerhaft in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Auch diese Einschränkung ist mit Training und Geduld wieder besser geworden. Aber in dem Video hat er einen sehr rauen Bariton. Hast du ihn heute schon einmal gehört? Glasklarer Tenor. Indeed, man kann die Stimme zu einem bestimmten Grad verstellen. Aber probier das mal über einen längeren Zeitraum, sagen wir drei Stunden, und mehrmals die gleichen Songs lang, ohne dich zu verschlucken, zu husten oder einfach nur aus der Rolle zu fallen." Shiro zitterte vor Zorn: "Dann hatten wir eben nur dieselbe Idee. Dafür kann ich wohl nichts, oder?!" K schüttelte den Kopf und schnalzte mit der Zunge: "Du weißt wohl wirklich nicht, wann es genug ist, lad. Und ich habe dich für so einen anständigen Burschen gehalten ..."

 

Da platzte dem Sänger endgültig der Kragen: "Du hast mir doch den verdammten Text gebracht! Du hast gesagt, dass ich ihn damit an der richtigen Stelle treffe! Und du hast gesagt, dass es keine Beweise gi..." Er riss die Augen auf und klappte erschrocken den Mund zu. K studierte seine Fingernägel: "Keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst. Ich habe dir lediglich den Entwurf eines potenziellen Hits gezeigt, weil du eine üble Schreibblockade hattest und mal einen Text von einem Profi zur Inspiration sehen wolltest. Und nebenbei habe ich dich darauf hingewiesen, dass es keine Kopien davon gibt und der Song Mr. Aizawa sehr am Herzen liegt und dich gebeten, deswegen vorsichtig mit dem Material umzugehen."

 

Tohma seufzte: "Dass ausgerechnet mein eigener Schützling einem Kollegen die Arbeit stiehlt, ist ein schwerer Schlag. Ich muss mich in aller Form bei Ihnen entschuldigen, K-san." K vergoss Tränen der Rührung: "Ich nehme Ihre Entschuldigung dankbar an, Chief. Als kleine Wiedergutmachung würden Sie sich doch sicher die Sache, die wir letzte Woche besprochen haben, noch einmal überlegen, nicht wahr?" Die beiden schüttelten Hände wie zwei gute, alte Kameraden und Tohma sagte fest: "Nein, K-san. Ich kann wirklich keinen Raketenwerfer in meinem Gebäude dulden. Schon die Handgranaten in Ryuichis Spind fand ich als Verteidigungsmaßnahme entschieden zu übertrieben. Ich habe dem nur zugestimmt, weil er so viel Spaß daran zu haben schien. Allerdings muss ich Sie wohl nicht daran erinnern, dass er dann aus Forscherdrang die Tür vor Nutzung mit Absicht nicht entschärft und dabei nicht unerheblichen Schaden angerichtet hat. Ich habe leider nicht die Mittel, jeden zweiten Tag ein ganzes Stockwerk renovieren zu lassen. Bitte verstehen Sie meinen Standpunkt." K nickte wohlwollend: "Den Versuch war es wert." Tohma lächelte: "Zweifellos. Oh, Kanno-kun, du bist ja immer noch da? Wolltest du dich nicht entfernen?"

 

Der Sänger schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Wut, als er seinen letzten Trumpf ausspielte und zischte: "Mein Vater wird davon erfahren!"

 

Tohmas Lächeln ließ die Sonne aufgehen.

 

\---

 

ASK stiegen gerade die Treppen zum NG-Gebäude hoch, als die Türen aufflogen und ein kräftig gebauter, bärtiger Mann mit einem sich heftig windenden Shiro unter dem Arm heraus marschierte. Er holte weit aus und warf den jungen Mann in hohem Bogen auf die Straße. Dann stiefelte er wieder hinauf, nickte den Musikern kurz zu und verschwand im Haus.

 

Taki sah verwirrt zwischen dem zeternden Sänger und der Eingangstür hin und her. Ma kratzte sich überrascht am Hinterkopf: "Wow, ich habe Enzo-san schon lange nicht mehr in Aktion gesehen." Ken nickte: "Das letzte Mal hatte Taki das Vergnügen." Alle drei zuckten mit den Schultern und machten sich wieder auf den Weg. Taki hörte Shiro noch schreien: "AIZAWA! ICH SCHWÖRE DIR, DAFÜR WIRST DU BEZAHLEN! ICH MACH DICH FERTIG, VERLASS DICH DRAUF!" Doch er drehte sich nicht mal um. Schon zu oft hatte er Drohungen erhalten und ängstlich auf deren Erfüllung gewartet, nur um zu begreifen, dass sich nichts dahinter verbarg als leere Phrasen pickliger Stubenhocker, die neidisch auf sein Aussehen, sein Talent oder seinen Erfolg waren. Er hatte ihnen die Nasen ins Gehirn gebohrt und nie wieder von ihnen gehört.

 

In der Eingangshalle empfing sie K mit gutgelaunter Miene. "Könnten Sie uns freundlicherweise erklären, wieso uns Kanno eben Tod und Teufel hinterhergeschickt hat?", fragte Ken trocken. K grinste breit: "Oh, es liegt wahrscheinlich an dem sehr ausführlichen Gespräch, welches der Chief gestern mit dessen Vater geführt hat. Mr. Kanno soll sich in etwa so ausgedrückt haben: 'Wenn Sie dieser Vollidiot wieder mit meinem Namen zu erpressen versucht, setzen Sie ihn hochkant auf die Straße.' Ich denke, unserem jungen Freund steht daheim ein interessanter Empfang bevor." Ma sah ihn perplex an: "Häh? Aber ich dachte, der Nervzwerg wäre Seguchi-sans Liebling! Und jetzt schmeißt er ihn einfach raus?"

 

"Mr. Seguchi hat keine Lieblinge. Bau Mist und du bist schneller down, als dir lieb ist. Übrigens, hier habt ihr zurück, was euch gehört."

 

K drückte Taki eine Videokassette und eine CD in die Hand. Dieser starrte verloren darauf hinab: "Keine Ahnung, was das ist. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie damit bei uns an der richtigen Adresse sind?" K schaute diskret zu den anderen hinüber, die beim Anblick des Videos augenblicklich in Schweiß ausgebrochen waren: "Oh, glaub mir, Aizawa. Ich bin mir ganz sicher." Man merkte Taki die Zweifel an, trotzdem fischte er wortlos seinen CD-Player aus der Tasche und legte die Disc ein.

 

Er horchte nur wenigen Sekunden den daraus ertönenden Klängen, ehe er ihren Manager mit einem düsteren Blick bedachte: "Wenn das ein Witz ist, ist er grottenschlecht." K lächelte unschuldig: "No joke. Der Grund, warum sich Mr. Seguchi endlich von Kanno trennen konn... ich meine, trennen musste. Da bewiesen werden konnte, dass ihr den Song geschrieben habt, blieb ihm auch gar nichts anderes übrig! Schlecht für die Reputation, wenn ihr versteht ..."

 

"Bewiesen?! Aber wie? Es gab doch nur diese eine Aufzeichnung und die wurde versehentlich gelöscht! Aber selbst wenn das nicht passiert wäre, untermauert sie eh nicht unseren Besitzanspruch, weil Kanno den Text bereits ein paar Tage früher bei Seguchi eingereicht hat."

 

"Und da kommt dieses Videoband ins Spiel. Du kannst deinen Freunden danken, dass sie so clever waren und-!"

 

Ken und Ma stürzten sich simultan auf ihn und hielten ihm verzweifelt den Mund zu, während Taki ausdruckslos auf seine Hand starrte, die besagtes Video enthalten sollte. Stattdessen klemmte es nun zwischen Mas Zähnen, der unschuldig gluckste. Ken allerdings lachte entschieden zu überzogen, als dass er sich nicht verdächtig machte: "Ach, Taki, das ist sicher nicht weiter wichtig! Lass uns einfach dankbar darüber sein, dass wir unser Eigentum zurück haben und zum Tagesprogramm übergehen!" Takis Augenbraue zuckte: "... Her mit dem Teil, Ma." Dieser schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

 

"Ma!"

 

Heftigeres Kopfschütteln. Taki spurtete los und versuchte, den Gitarristen in die Finger zu bekommen, erwischte aber nur den blonden Pferdeschwanz ihres Managers, während sich sein Ziel hinter diesem in Sicherheit brachte. In trügerische Sicherheit, denn Taki kletterte, ungeachtet der Gefahr, erschossen zu werden, über den Amerikaner hinweg und stürzte sich auf Ma, der wiederum schockiert quiekte und das Video Ken zuwarf. Takis Fingerspitzen streiften es leicht, ehe es sich der Keyboarder schnappte und damit türmte.

 

Sie drehten etwa ein Dutzend Runden durch die Halle, während Ma verzweifelt rief: "Komm schon, Taki, lass es gut sein! Wir können jetzt endlich unseren Song benutzen, das ist doch alles, was zählt, oder?!" K lachte donnernd: "So very lively! Aber ich muss euch leider in eurem Tatendrang bremsen. Denn wir wissen zwar, dass er euch gehört, aber offiziell bleibt der Song Kanno Juniors Eigentum." Drei Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn. "Was zum Teufel soll das heißen?!", fuhr Taki ihn unwirsch an.

 

"Soll heißen, dass ihr dieses Lied weder öffentlich aufführen, noch in euer Album aufnehmen dürft. Das war eine Bedingung von Mr. Kanno. Der Chief darf von ihrer Vereinbarung zurücktreten und seinen Sohn entlassen. Im Gegenzug gerät nichts von diesem peinlichen Zwischenfall außerhalb der Mauern von NG. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

 

Ma schnaubte: "Aber das ist total ungerecht!" K zuckte mit den Schultern: "No, das ist Diplomatie. Übrigens, Aizawa, ist Seichiro Kanno der Kommissar, der deinen Unfall damals aufgenommen hat. Es besteht also allgemeines Interesse, über die ganze Angelegenheit den Mantel des Schweigens zu hüllen. Habe ich recht?"

 

Zuerst starrte Taki ihn mit leerem Blick an. Doch langsam füllten sich seine Augen mit Erkenntnis: "... Sie haben ihm meinen Text zugespielt. Sie haben die Aufzeichnung gelöscht. Sie haben dafür gesorgt, dass wir beide beim Tokio-Bay auftreten. Das alles wurde von Ihnen geplant!" Seine Freunde starrten K mit offenem Mund an. Dieser lächelte stumm. Ma platzte los: "Soll das heißen, nur um Kanno an die Spitze zu bringen, haben Sie in Kauf genommen, dass wir uns bis auf die Knochen blamieren?!" Ken fuhr sich durchs Haar: "Seguchi wollte uns also von Beginn an absägen. Und sein Schützling wurde dank uns zum Star. Wenn dieses Video nicht aufgetaucht wäre, säßen dann jetzt wir anstatt Kanno auf der Straße?!"

 

K wurde plötzlich sehr ernst: "Seid nicht albern! Kommt mit, dieser Ort ist zu laut zum Reden." Die Musiker zögerten kurz, folgten ihm dann aber zum Aufzug. In der Kabine lehnte sich K an die Wand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: "Wenn das wirklich unsere Absicht gewesen wäre, hätten wir jeden noch so unwichtig erscheinenden Beweis spurlos verschwinden lassen, verlasst euch drauf. Es stimmt, dass ich euch benutzt habe. Aber ganz sicher nicht, um Kanno berühmt zu machen! Die ganze Aktion hatte nur zwei Ziele. Erstens: Diesen verwöhnten Halbwüchsigen loswerden. Zweitens: Euch zum Durchbruch verhelfen!" Bei dieser Offenbarung blinzelten die drei irritiert und sahen ihn entgeistert an.

 

Der Manager fuhr seelenruhig fort: "Als ihr den Song vor drei Wochen eingespielt habt, erzählte mir Miss Haibara, dass es sich um genau zu sein um einen sehr alten Song handele, den ihr bereits vor Jahren komponiert hättet, ohne jemandem davon zu erzählen. Sie berichtete mir auch, dass sie euch beim Proben gefilmt hat und zeigte mir den Film. Das war die Geburtsstunde meines Plans. Ich brachte Kanno den Rohentwurf, nachdem ich alle Kopien restlos vernichtet hatte und stiftete ihn zu dem Diebstahl an. Indirekt, versteht sich. Es brauchte nicht viel dazu, da er Feuer und Flamme war, dir eins auszuwischen." Sie verließen den Aufzug und betraten ihren Proberaum.

 

"Dann habe ich das Tokio-Bay-Gremium davon überzeugt, dass es eine enorme Publicitysteigerung bedeuten würde, wenn sie hoffnungsvollen Jungstars die Möglichkeit gäben, ebenfalls aufzutreten, und das Winchester United ins Leben gerufen. Das Losverfahren war natürlich getürkt. Die dritte Band sollte lediglich von der Tatsache ablenken, dass zwei der Teilnehmer vom selben Label stammen. Am großen Tag habe ich euch dazu gebracht, euren neuen, alten Song für den Gig vorzubereiten und gleichzeitig dafür gesorgt, dass ihr keine Reserve in petto habt. Und der Auftritt ist dann auch ganz nach meinen Erwartungen abgelaufen. Kanno ist mit einem gestohlenen Song berühmt geworden, Aizawa hat aus dem Stehgreif einen weiteren Hit aus dem Ärmel geschüttelt und ASK in die Top Five gebracht."

 

Ken kochte: "Sind Sie eigentlich wahnsinnig?! Was wäre gewesen, wenn wir keine Melodie im Kopf gehabt hätten?! Einen Song spielt man nicht von einer Sekunde auf die andere perfekt, und wenn man noch so gut aufeinander abgestimmt ist! Was, wenn Taki einen Blackout gehabt hätte?!" "Ich weiß natürlich, dass ihr die Angewohnheit habt, Melodien vorzubereiten, die er dann nur noch mit Text füllen muss", beschwichtigte K den schäumenden Keyboarder, "und die Tatsache, dass Aizawa unter starkem psychischen Stress am besten arbeitet, ist mir selbstverständlich auch bekannt. Also habe ich darauf spekuliert, dass er euch anweist, eine dieser Melodien zu spielen und selbst improvisiert. Was den Impuls dafür betrifft ..."

 

"Yuki und Shindo", hauchte Taki, "Sie haben Shindo von unserer Beziehung berichtet und ihn so aus Amerika abgezogen. Dann haben Sie Yuki in meinem Namen kontaktiert und es so eingefädelt, dass er ebenfalls anwesend ist, aber für Shindo unsichtbar am Zaun unter der Tribüne steht. Sie ahnten, dass er, was immer ich mir auf der Bühne auch zusammenstottern würde, die Geduld verlieren und nach vorne kommen würde, um mich zusammenzustauchen. Dadurch geriet er in Shindos Blickfeld und dieser ist erfahrungsgemäß sofort ausgerastet und ihm vor meinen Augen um den Hals gefallen. Sie wussten, dass ich unter Hochspannung stehen würde und vermuteten, dass dies das Fass zum Überlaufen bringen würde ..." Ken fiel ihm ins Wort: "Aber ... das Ganze basiert dann ja praktisch nur auf ... auf ..." K lächelte arrogant: "Psychological Warfare. Es war ein vergleichsweise leichter Sieg. Es mussten nur drei Voraussetzungen erfüllt werden: a) Kanno schluckt den Köder und stiehlt den Song, b) das Gremium stimmt meinem Vorschlag zu und c) Aizawa improvisiert. Und es ist alles perfekt nach meinen Vorstellungen gelaufen!"

 

Ma schluckte hart: "Das ist ... genial! Auf eine perverse Art und Weise schlichtweg genial... Wie gut kennen Sie uns eigentlich?" K bedachte ihn mit einem dämonischen Blick: "Besser als ihr denkt, Yamazaki. Besser als ihr denkt. Der Rest war zumindest ein Leichtes. Es kam nur noch darauf an, mit der Konfrontation Kannos mit dem Video einige Zeit zu warten, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Ich habe den Chief noch nie so ungeduldig gesehen ... Auf jeden Fall hat er sich vorher bereits mit Mr. Kanno in Verbindung gesetzt. Dieser soll sehr ungehalten gewesen sein. Ein Polizistensohn, der sich strafbar macht, ist natürlich höchst unerfreulich. Da keiner der beiden ihr gutes Verhältnis belasten möchte, haben sie sich auf Stillschweigen geeinigt unter der Bedingung, dass Kanno Junior NG augenblicklich verlässt. Und dem unrühmlichen Ergebnis habt ihr ja beiwohnen können."

 

Die drei jungen Männer sahen sich an. Sie waren sprachlos. Taki dachte an seinen Kommentar, den er Eiri im Sportzentrum an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

 

'In Sachen Intrige musst du noch einiges lernen, mein Lieber!'

 

Er hatte den perfekten Lehrer gefunden. Und trotz seiner Bewunderung ob dieses perfide durchgeführten Schachzugs rammte er K einen rechten Haken ins Gesicht, der den Amerikaner innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen auf die Bretter schickte.

 

\---

 

Einen Monat später.

 

Sänger und Autor saßen in einem Café und führten eine entschlossene Gabelschlacht um den letzten Krümel Kuchen. Sie verstanden sich seit dem Ende ihres Verhältnisses so prächtig, wie es ihren Dickschädeln möglich war. Das bedeutete, dass sie sich wegen Nichts und weniger in die Haare geraten und von einer auf die andere Sekunde wieder im ernsten Gespräch beisammen hocken konnten. Begrüßungsfloskeln, Höflichkeit oder Entschuldigungen existierten nicht zwischen ihnen und beide genossen diesen völlig unkomplizierten Umgang.

 

"Verdammt, Yuki, sie gehört mir! Du hattest schon den Rest von der Kirschwaffel!"

 

"Du kleinkarierter Wicht! Das Ding war furztrocken und das wusstest du! Mit einer Pfirsichsahneschnitte überhaupt nicht zu vergleichen!"

 

"Sie gehört mir, du Aas! Den ganzen Tag habe ich mich darauf gefreut und außerdem magst du Pfirsiche noch nicht mal!"

 

"Ich habe meine Meinung eben geändert! Und jetzt zieh das Messer aus meinem Ärmel, bevor ich mich vergesse!"

 

"Oh, das wäre ja was ganz Neues! Wo du doch die Selbstbeherrschung in Person bist!"

 

"Schnauze. Jetzt gib schon ... HEY!"

 

Taki hatte den Stich der Gabel mit seiner eigenen abgewehrt und das Stück Torte mit Hilfe seiner Finger in den Mund befördert. Eiri sah so aus, als hätte er ihn am liebsten bei den Füßen gepackt, umgedreht und ausgeschüttelt, um ihm die Süßigkeit wieder zu entreißen. Das hätte natürlich nicht wirklich funktioniert, und so musste er sich damit abfinden, leer auszugehen. Missmutig schnaubend warf er seine Gabel auf den Teller und versuchte, Takis sahneverschmiertes Grinsen zu ignorieren: "Und was willst du jetzt in Bezug auf das Angebot aus Amerika tun?"

 

"Ich denke darüber nach. Das ist eine Riesenchance für uns. Eine Amerikatournee so früh in der Karriere!"

 

"Wie lange bist du dann weg?"

 

"Hm, schätze, so ein halbes Jahr. Der Verlauf ist noch recht übersichtlich, aber wir fangen auch erst an. Schon bald wird uns der gesamte Kontinent hören wollen!"

 

"So zuversichtlich. Naja, sei vorsichtig da drüben. Es laufen da einige Verrückte rum."

 

"Oh, du sorgst dich um mich? Wie ungewöhnlich für Ritter Eisherz! Aber noch ist nichts entschieden. Schließlich haben Ma und Ken auch noch was dazu zu sagen. Wie läuft's mit dir und deinem Herzblatt?"

 

"Kann nicht klagen. Er ist enthusiastisch wie eh und je und geht mir derbe auf den Sack. Aber ich liebe ihn nun mal."

 

"Hat er sich wieder beruhigt oder hält er dir unsere Beziehung immer noch vor?"

 

"Jedes verdammte Mal, wenn ASK im Fernsehen oder Radio gesendet wird. Es nervt mich zwar, aber so ist er halt."

 

"Es wundert mich sowieso, dass er dir erlaubt, mich zu treffen."

 

"Das tut er nicht. Ich treffe, wen ich will. Allerdings stehe ich dabei unter ständiger Beobachtung."

 

Taki legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn verständnislos an. Eiri wies zum Fenster hinaus auf das unschuldig wirkende Gebüsch. Als Taki sich hinauslehnte, um es besser begutachten zu können, sprang es ihm plötzlich entgegen! Er ruderte mit einem Schrei zurück und starrte schockiert auf eine mannshohe Pastinake, die nun auf der Fensterbank hockte und ihn böse anfunkelte. Der Autor musterte sie verärgert und schimpfte: "Bist du jetzt endlich überzeugt, dass zwischen ihm und mir nicht das Geringste läuft?! Wir essen, wir reden und wir gehen wieder! Das ist weniger, als ihr da draußen treibt!"

 

Wie auf Stichwort erschien eine Aubergine am Fenster und strafte Taki ebenfalls mit einem missbilligenden Blick. Ein Schweißtropfen erschien auf dessen Stirn: "Sa... Sakuma-san? Warum um alles in der Welt verstecken Sie und Shindo sich in der Hecke? Noch dazu in dieser Aufmachung?" Der böse Blick verschwand augenblicklich und ein Chibi-Ryuichi flötete ihm entgegen: "Wir spielen Verstecken, nicht wahr, Shu-I-Chi? Und du darfst uns, die Helden, nicht sehen, sonst setzt du deine Aura des Bösewichts ein und lässt uns in unserem eigenen Saft schmoren, bis wir schmelzen, nicht wahr, Shu-I-Chi?" Eine Ader auf Takis Stirn schwoll an: "Aber Sakuma-san, ich sehe Sie doch!"

 

Ryuichis Blick blieb für einige Sekunden ungerührt, doch dann fiel er vom Fensterbrett und schrie hysterisch: "ICH SCHMELZE! ICH SCHME-HELZE!!!" Taki beobachtete mit verstörter Faszination, dass er tatsächlich in einer Pfütze seines Selbst verschwand. "Sakuma-san", heulte Shuichi entsetzt und schippte ihn in eine aus dem Nichts gegriffene Tüte. Dann packte er Eiris Handgelenk und rief: "So, das war jetzt lange genug! Ihr habt euch gesehen, gegessen und jetzt können wir gehen!" Er zog den Autor durchs Fenster und marschierte entschlossen die Straße hinunter, Autor in einer Hand, Tüte in der anderen. Zwei Augen manifestierten sich in dem Gelee und Ryuichi trällerte fröhlich: "Bye Bye, Aizawa-kuuuuun!"

 

Taki winkte ihnen stumm hinterher. Er hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben, den Leuten klarmachen zu wollen, dass Shuichi und Ryuichi physikalisch unmögliche Dinge vollbrachten. Er war nach dem x-ten verständnislosen Blick Tohmas zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es seine Einbildung sein musste, die ihm Streiche spielte. Er seufzte. Zumindest hatte Eiri den Kuchen bezahlt.

 

Als er das Café verließ, musste er noch vor einem Mob Fans flüchten, die ihm am Eingang aufgelauert hatten. Er machte sich eine mentale Notiz, Shuichi später dafür zu danken – mit einem Pferdekuss – und erreichte seinen Wagen erst, als es bereits anfing, dunkel zu werden. An seiner Windschutzscheibe klebte ein Zettel.

 

_'Denk dran, dass wir morgen einen Auftritt haben! Trink nicht zu viel, geh nicht zu spät ins Bett und schlaf morgens nicht zu lange. Soll heißen: Kein Sex heute Abend! Vor allem nicht mit Yuki! M+K'_

 

Er verbrannte ihn mithilfe seiner Aura des Bösewichts.

 

Warum schien ihm niemand die grundlegendste Selbstbeherrschung zuzutrauen?! Als wenn er wie ein Karnickel von einem Bett ins nächste sprang!

 

Er war so aufgebracht, dass er die sich nähernden Schatten nicht bemerkte. Und es war bereits viel zu spät für eine Reaktion, als etwas Schweres, Hartes mit seinem Hinterkopf kollidierte und ihn ein stechender Schmerz ins Reich der Träume schickte.


	7. Bezahlen

Das erste, das er wahrnahm, war die Kälte. Sie kroch ihm unters Hemd und ließ ihn am ganzen Körper erzittern.

 

Das zweite war die Unbequemlichkeit. Seine Arme waren im Rücken verdreht und seine Schulter war durch die unnatürliche Haltung taub geworden. Außerdem war der Untergrund steinhart und roch muffig nach Staub und Maschinenöl.

 

Das dritte war der Schmerz. Als er langsam die Augen öffnete, jagte ihm künstliches Licht einen Stich durch den gesamten Nervenapparat, sodass er entsetzt stöhnte und sie sofort wieder zukniff.

 

Das vierte war die Erkenntnis, nicht alleine zu sein.

 

"Bist du wach?"

 

Er runzelte die Stirn und bemühte sich, sein verwirrtes Hirn an die nötigsten Funktionen zu erinnern. Die vertraute Stimme rüttelte etwas in ihm wach, was ihm nicht gefiel. Doch es dauerte etwas, bis sich die Puzzleteile zusammenfügten und einen Namen zutage förderten: "... Shindo?" Die Stimme kicherte: "Du hörst dich echt fertig an. Naja, bei der Beule kein Wunder." Er versuchte, sich aufzusetzen und bemerkte, dass seine Hände gefesselt waren. Auch die Beine waren zusammengebunden.

 

"Ich dachte schon, du wärst tot. Du hast dich so lange nicht bewegt! Habe mir langsam echt Sorgen gemacht."

 

"Wo ... sind wir hier?"

 

"In einem Lagerhaus in der Nähe vom Universe. Ganz schön zugig, was?"

 

Taki stöhnte ein paarmal, während er alle möglichen Versuche startete, sich aufzurichten und umzusehen. Er schaffte es erst, als er sich auf den Bauch rollte und mit der Stirn hochstemmte, was eine weitere Welle pochenden Schmerzes durch seine Glieder fahren ließ. Er fiel gegen einen nahestehenden Pfeiler, sodass er sich anlehnen und kurz verschnaufen konnte. Die Welt verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Eine dunkle Pfütze befand sich an der Stelle, wo sein Kopf gelegen hatte.

 

"Du hast ganz schön geblutet. Und es tropft immer noch auf deine Schulter ..."

 

Es vergingen einige stille Minuten, in denen sich Taki darauf konzentrierte, die Übelkeit, die sich in seiner Magengrube ausbreitete, zu bekämpfen. Dann lehnte er den Hinterkopf an den kalten Beton: "Und was wird jetzt?"

 

"Was?"

 

"Na, du hast mich sicher nicht zum Sightseeing hergeschleppt, oder? Was wird das hier? Revanche für meinen Affentanz damals? Von mir aus! Dann lass uns die Sache hinter uns bringen. Ich habe morgen Abend ein Konzert und muss mich bis dahin wieder einigermaßen bewegen können."

 

"Moment mal, Aizawa! Ich fürchte, du missverstehst hier so einiges! Ich befinde mich in keiner besseren Lage als du!"

 

Taki hob mühsam die Lider und richtete seinen etwas desorientierten Blick auf den Konkurrenten. Shuichi saß ihm direkt gegenüber, ebenfalls gefesselt, jedoch minus einer semifatalen Kopfwunde. Verwirrung huschte ihm übers Gesicht: "... Aber ... Wie kommst du hierher? Bist du nicht vorhin mit Yuki abgezogen? Ich dachte, ihr wärt längst zu Hause und hättet Spaß miteinander!" Shuichi druckste ein wenig herum. Dann murmelte er beleidigt: "Ich wollte mit dir reden, deswegen habe ich Yuki schon mal heimgeschickt unter dem Vorwand, dass ich noch arbeiten müsste. Ich wollte dich dazu bringen, ihn nicht wiederzusehen, weil es mich jedes Mal wahnsinnig macht, wenn ihr zusammen seid! Also hab ich in der Nähe gewartet und bin dir dann zu deinem Auto gefolgt. Aber ehe ich dich ansprechen konnte, sind da diese Typen aufgekreuzt und haben dich niedergeschlagen. Leider habe ich vor Schreck eine Mülltonne umgeworfen und sie haben mich bemerkt. Tja, und dann haben sie uns in einen Lieferwagen verfrachtet und hergebracht. Ich habe dir mit meinem Kopftuch einen Verband gemacht. Es hilft nicht viel, aber besser als nichts."

 

Taki nickte. Er spürte den Druck des Stirnbands, aber gleichzeitig auch die nasse Spur, die in seinem Kragen verschwand und ein Stück seinen Rücken hinunterlief: "Danke. Hilft besser, als du denkst. Wenigstens habe ich kein Blut in die Augen bekommen, während ich bewusstlos war." Shuichi schien überrascht über seine Dankbarkeit zu sein: "Öhm ... Gern geschehen."

 

Takis Welt drehte sich nun nicht mehr ganz so schnell um ihn, und so setzte er sich aufrecht hin und bewegte die Hände. Das klimpernde Geräusch, das ertönte, bestätigte seinen Verdacht. Er war mit Handschellen gefesselt, aber die Beine waren mit einem Seil zusammengeknotet. Er holte tief Luft und tastete an seinem rechten Handgelenk herum: "Tja, so schön ein Gespräch unter Freunden auch ist, Shindo, aber ich schlage vor, es auf später zu verschieben und so schnell wie möglich von hier zu verschwinden, bevor diese Typen, von denen du sprachst, zum unbequemen Teil des Abends übergehen ..."

 

\---

 

Ma stimmte nervös seine Gitarre: "Verdammt, wo bleibt er bloß?! Erst kommt er heute Morgen nicht zur Generalprobe und dann zu spät zum Konzert?!" Ken beruhigte ihn: "Mach dir keine Sorgen, er wird schon noch auftauchen. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass er Proben ab und an ausfallen lässt, aber zu allen anderen Terminen ist er pünktlich wie ein Uhrwerk. Heute ist ihm vielleicht was dazwischen gekommen. Er ist auch nur ein Mensch!" Ma seufzte: "Ja, ich weiß. Ich sag ja schon nichts mehr." Er begutachtete begeistert die Halle: "Aber sieh dir diesen atemberaubenden Schuppen an! Die Akustik ist perfekt! Und diese Riesenmonitore rechts und links der Bühne sind ja wohl extrem stylisch!" Ken nickte zustimmend: "Das Universe ist mistneu und der Inhaber hat keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut, es so mondän wie möglich einzurichten. Find ich klasse, dass wir hier als eine der ersten Bands spielen dürfen! Hey, sieh mal, die hübsche Lady in dem Minirock hat dir gerade zugezwinkert!" Mas Kopf ruckte in die Richtung, in die Ken wies und er fing beim Anblick der besagten Dame hemmungslos zu sabbern an. Sein Freund lachte lauthals und widmete sich wieder seinem Keyboard, als ihm plötzlich jemand auf die Zehen tippte. Er fuhr herum und brüllte über den Lärm der Musik hinweg: "Verdammt, Taki, das wurde auch Zeit! Was denkst du eigentlich, was ... Sie?"

 

Eiri zog an seiner Zigarette und lehnte sich an die Bühne: "Deiner Reaktion nach zu urteilen, könnt ihr mir wohl auch nicht sagen, wo sich dieser Schwachkopf aufhält, was?" Ken schüttelte den Kopf: "Wir haben ihn heute noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Aber er müsste jeden Augenblick eintrudeln." "Ich hab schon dreimal auf seinem Handy angerufen, aber er nimmt nicht ab", knurrte der Autor, "und Shuichi, diese verdammte Knalltüte, kann ich auch nicht erreichen!" Ken grinste: "Beide Betthäschen verschwunden? Das muss wirklich sehr hart für Sie sein, Yuki-san. Sie haben mein vollstes Mitgefühl. Wirklich!" Eiri warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und moserte: "Wenn er kommt, sagt ihm, dass ich nachher mit ihm sprechen will. Es ist wichtig, also sorgt dafür, dass er sich nicht wieder still und heimlich verdrückt, kapiert?!" Ken salutierte und der Autor zog brummend ab Richtung Bar. Der Keyboarder seufzte.

 

_'Oh, Taki, es heißt zwar, dass die versteckten Werte zählen, aber bei dem da muss man schon Kogoro Akechi sein, um sie zu entdecken.'_

 

\---

 

"Ha, meinst du vielleicht, wenn das so einfach wäre, hätte ich es nicht schon versucht? Sie haben uns mit Handschellen gefesselt, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest", frotzelte Shuichi. Taki schien unbeeindruckt, schloss aber ächzend die Augen, als erneut eine für seinen Gegenüber unsichtbare Schmerzwelle durch seinen Körper schoss. "Verdammt! Wenn ich nicht alles doppelt und dreifach sehen würde, wären wir schon längst auf dem Weg nach Hause", dachte er missmutig.

 

Gerade, als er mit seinen Bemühungen beginnen wollte, hörten die beiden plötzlich Schritte. Im nächsten Augenblick flog die Tür auf und vier großgewachsene, kräftige Jungs kamen herein. Taki ordnete sie in die Kategorie "stark, rücksichtslos, aggressiv und strohdumm" ein. Solche Typen konnte man mit reichlich Alkohol und wenigen Worten dazu bringen, Leute für ein paar Yen von einer Brücke zu stoßen. Er konnte ein Liedchen davon singen.

 

Und so, wie sie ihn in Augenschein nahmen, kamen sie nicht, um sich für seinen malträtierten Schädel zu entschuldigen.

 

Der Größte, offensichtlich der Anführer der illustren Truppe, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und grinste breit: "Sieh an, Aschenputtel is' aufgewacht. Wie geht's deinem Kopf, häh?" Taki sah ihm düster direkt in die Augen: "Die schlafende Prinzessin heißt Dornröschen, und danke, es ging ihm nie besser. Bist eindeutig Klassenbester, hab ich recht, du Genie?" Shuichi ließ ihn mit einem entgeisterten Blick wortlos wissen, dass er nicht viel davon hielt, ihre Entführer zu reizen, aber der Schmerz ließ Taki nicht klar denken.

 

Der Angesprochene stutzte kurz und Taki hätte am liebsten laut losgelacht, wenn es ihm gesundheitlich möglich gewesen wäre: "Oh, verzeih, waren das zu viele Worte für dich? Ich geb dir einen kleinen Tipp zur Auflösung dieses zweifellos gewaltigen rhetorischen Problems. Lenke bitte deine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Teil mit 'Klassenbester' und 'Genie' und füge etwas Ironie bei. Ein großes Etwas." Während die anderen Jungs offenbar tatsächlich damit begannen, seine Aussage zu analysieren, hielt sich der Anführer nicht damit auf. Er marschierte schnurstracks zu Taki und trat ihm fest in die Seite.

 

Taki schluckte stur den Schmerzensschrei und stürzte auf seine sowieso schon gefühllose Schulter. Durch kurze Orientierungslosigkeit nahm er Shuichis schrille Stimme wahr, die jedoch schnell wieder verstummte. Er schaute auf und sah, dass einer von ihnen ihn grinsend mit einem Messer bedrohte. "Mist", dachte er grollend, "fehlt nur noch, dass einer dieser Pissbirnen 'ne Knarre hat. Dann wird's selbst für mich verdammt hart ..."

 

Die beiden, die nicht mit Shuichi beschäftigt waren, gesellten sich zu ihrem Boss. Taki biss die Zähne zusammen, als dieser ihn an den Haaren packte und auf die Beine zog: "Hältst dich wohl für unglaublich schlau, was?" Taki presste mühsam hervor: "Das ist kein großes Kunststück. Selbst die meisten Steine haben offensichtlich mehr Verstand als du." Er handelte sich damit einen Schlag in die Magengrube ein. Röchelnd fiel er auf die Knie. Der Boss knurrte: "Falls du es noch nich geschnallt hast, wir sind hier, um dir die Scheiße aus dem Leib zu prügeln! Also riskier nich so 'ne dicke Lippe, klar? Hab mich schon gefragt, warum dich jemand so unheimlich gerne mal als blutenden Klumpen im Krankenhaus sehen will, aber jetz kann ich ihn durchaus verstehen. Tja, da wärste nich drauf gekommen, dass wir angeheuert wurden, was?"

 

"Nö! Das überrascht mich jetzt! Wo ihr doch so gewitzt seid und euch so einen perfiden Plan ganz alleine hättet einfallen lassen können!"

 

Noch ein Tritt in den Magen.

 

"Du Drecksack! Da du ja anscheinend so unglaublich scharf drauf bist, können wir ja auch sofort mit der Dresche anfangen!"

 

\---

 

Ma drehte nervöse Kreise auf der Bühne. Auch Ken war inzwischen unruhig geworden und sah vom Haupt- zum Hintereingang und zurück: "Verdammt, wo bleibst du? Langsam wird's eng, Taki!" Selbst K war inzwischen angekommen und er kam immer zuletzt. Die Tatsache, dass ihr Sänger noch nicht anwesend war, hatte ihn dazu veranlasst, auf alles zu schießen, was sich nicht bewegte. Zum Glück war die Musik aus den Lautsprechern so laut, dass es die Fans für Bestandteile des Songs gehalten und nicht in Panik aus der Halle gestürzt waren. Jetzt leistete er Ma auf seiner Umlaufbahn Gesellschaft und fluchte wie ein Berserker auf Amerikanisch. Selbst Eiri an der Bar zappelte unruhig in seinem Sitz.

 

Gerade, als Ken aufstehen und ihn zu einer Suchaktion überreden wollte, ging das Licht aus und die Bildschirme an den Wänden erwachten zum Leben. Er blickte, zusammen mit hunderten gespannten Fans, überrascht hinauf. Zuerst fielen die vier Gestalten in der Mitte einer kleinen Lagerhalle auf, aber bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte er ...

 

_"Sieh an, Aschenputtel is' aufgewacht. Wie geht's deinem Kopf, häh?"_

 

_"Die schlafende Prinzessin heißt Dornröschen, und danke, es ging ihm nie besser. Bist eindeutig Klassenbester, hab ich recht, du Genie? ... Oh, verzeih, waren das zu viele Worte für dich? Ich geb dir einen kleinen Tipp zur Auflösung dieses zweifellos gewaltigen rhetorischen Problems. Lenke bitte deine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Teil mit 'Klassenbester' und 'Genie' und füge etwas Ironie bei. Ein großes Etwas."_

 

Das Schauspiel, das folgte, wischte ihm jede Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

 

Sie wohnten soeben einer handfesten kriminellen Handlung bei und sein bester Freund war der Hauptdarsteller. Allerdings auf der entschieden falschen Seite. Ken wusste nicht, ob er glücklicher gewesen wäre, wenn Taki einer der Schläger gewesen wäre, aber er wusste genau, dass es ihm in dieser Konstellation ganz und gar nicht gefiel! Er sah schnell zu K und Ma hinüber, die mit offenen Mündern dastanden und scheinbar nicht glauben konnten, was passierte.

 

_"Hört auf! Ihr seht doch, dass er verletzt ist, verdammt! Wenn er eine Gehirnerschütterung hat, dann-"_

 

Ken nahm sich vor, Shuichi seinen Dank auszusprechen. Sobald er die Mistkerle gefunden und ihnen das Gehirn aus dem Leib geprügelt hatte.

 

_"Das ist kein großes Kunststück. Selbst die meisten Steine haben offensichtlich mehr Verstand als du."_

 

Kens Hände fuhren entsetzt in seine Haare: "Gott, du elender Idiot, halt den Ball flach! Sie sind größer, stärker und in der Überzahl! Oh, bitte, Taki, halt dein verdammtes-"

 

_"Nö! Das überrascht mich jetzt! Wo ihr doch so gewitzt seid und euch so einen perfiden Plan auch ganz alleine hättet einfallen lassen können!"_

 

Ken wandte den Blick von dem Folgenden ab und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Ihm wurde schlecht. Was um Himmels Willen sollte er tun?! Sein Freund wurde gerade aufs Übelste verprügelt und sie alle standen hier und wussten nicht einmal, wie es dazu gekommen war!

 

Jemand packte ihn am Arm. Er schreckte auf und starrte in Mas wutentbranntes Gesicht. Der Gitarrist schrie ihn an: "Was stehst du hier rum?! Wir müssen diese Schweine finden! Komm schon!" Ken riss sich los und brüllte zurück: "Ach ja?! Und wo sollen wir mit Suchen anfangen?! Weißt du, wo das ist?! Oder wie wir hinkommen?!"

 

\---

 

Die Stahlkappe der Springerstiefel kollidierte mit seinem Solarplexus und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte Taki, etwas in ihm wäre geplatzt. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht lange mit diesem Gedanken aufhalten, denn im nächsten Augenblick traf ihn ein Schlag am Unterkiefer. Er fiel rückwärts zu Boden und musste sich direkt mit einem Tritt in seine rechte Schulter auseinandersetzen. Es folgten unzählige Schläge in den Unterleib und Tritte gegen seine Beine und es fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer, die Schmerzen stumm zu ertragen.

 

Durch einen Dunstschleier aus Pein und stetig wachsender Ermüdung blickte er zu Shuichi, der mit vor Zorn bebendem Körper vor seinem Wächter saß und das Spektakel schweigend ertrug. Taki erinnerte sich an die Zeit in der Garage. Es war wohl Ironie des Schicksals, dass ihre Rollen nun vertauscht waren. Sein Konkurrent hatte damals auch alles stillschweigend über sich ergehen lassen.

 

Taki verdoppelte die Konzentration. Er würde vor seinem Rivalen sicher nicht den Kürzeren ziehen. Er spürte Shuichis Blick auf sich lasten und erwiderte ihn mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. Die Überraschung in den purpurnen Augen war jeden Schmerz wert.

 

Oder zumindest redete Taki sich das ein, als er im Anschluss daran anfing, Blut zu husten.

 

"AIZAWA! Verdammt, es reicht! Wollt ihr ihn umbringen?!"

 

Die drei Schläger ließen gnädigerweise von ihm ab und begutachteten ihr Werk. Takis Körper brannte. Es gab keine Stelle, an dem es inzwischen nicht mehr wehtat und er war sich nicht sicher, ob nicht einige Knochen gebrochen waren. Er stöhnte und versuchte mühsam, sich aufzusetzen. Ein Fuß zwischen seinen Schulterblättern verhinderte es jedoch und er fiel mit der Nase zuerst wieder auf den Beton. Wie sollte er sich aus dieser Situation bloß befreien?

 

Der Anführer hatte sich umgedreht und gaffte jetzt Shuichi gefährlich an: "Und wer hat dir erlaubt, große Töne zu spucken? Willst du auch so enden wie dein Kumpel hier, häh?!" Shuichis Blick verfinsterte sich: "Er ist nicht mein Kumpel, aber er hat genug, meinst du nicht auch?" Einer der anderen meldete sich zu Wort: "Der hat erst genug, wenn er nicht mehr weiß, wie er heißt!" Nummer zwei rief: "Hey, jetzt erkenne ich dich! Du bist dieser Typ aus der Zeitung! Wie heißt diese Schlafmützenband? Big Fuck?" Nummer drei schlug ihm auf den Kopf: "Bad Luck, du Idiot! Das ist Shuichi Shindo!"

 

"Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt? Ich wusste doch, dass er mir bekannt vorkommt!"

 

"Ach ja, der ist doch mit diesem Schmalzstullenautor zusammen", piepste Nummer vier, "dem Typen, der diese Nullachtfuffzehn-Möchtegernromane schreibt!"

 

"Das sind keine Nullachtfuffzehn-Romane", schrie Shuichi aufgebracht.

 

"Das sind keine Nullachtfuffzehn-Romane", schrie Taki aufgebracht.

 

Die beiden sahen sich überrascht an. Der Anführer lachte lauthals: "Ah, hab ich vergessen, ihr steht ja beide auf Schwänze." Und sein Ausdruck verlor jegliche Vernunft.

 

\---

 

K hatte in aller Eile die Monitore überprüft. Die Techniker hatten ihm versichert, dass sie gewisse Kabel nicht verlegt hatten. Er war sie so schnell wie möglich abgegangen, war jedoch in einer Sackgasse steckengeblieben. Zumindest wusste er jetzt, dass das grausame Schauspiel live übertragen wurde. Und den Technikern zufolge musste es ganz in der Nähe des Universe stattfinden. Dies ließ die wenig professionelle Ausstattung schlussfolgern.

 

Er betrat gerade wieder den Hauptraum und zwängte sich durch die verstörten Menschenmassen. Ma und Ken stritten sich immer noch lauthals. Ihre Nerven lagen blank und sie brauchten ein Ventil, ihrer Verzweiflung Luft zu machen. K verstand das natürlich. Doch jetzt war beileibe nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, sich gegenseitig anzufallen. Er sah auf den Bildschirm. Kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Er packte seine Schützlinge am Kragen und drehte sie zum Monitor um: "Boys, so sehr ich es auch bereue, euch zu stören. Es wird langsam wirklich hässlich! Wir müssen was tun! Und zwar schnell!"

 

\---

 

Shuichis Pupillen weiteten sich. Was sollte diese Aussage denn jetzt bedeuten? Er sah heimlich zu Taki hin. Auch der andere Sänger schien Lunte zu riechen. Der Anführer grinste breit und gefährlich: "Hey, Souta, du bist doch Jungs nicht ganz abgeneigt, oder?" Der zweitgrößte der Gruppe zuckte mit den Schultern: "Wenn sie hübsch sind ..."

 

"Und, wie wär's mit 'nem 'Big Fuck'? Wir lassen dich auch anfangen, Kumpel."

 

Souta grinste böse: "Es wär mir 'ne Freude. Ich wollt schon immer mal 'nen Älteren flachlegen!" Damit packte er Shuichi am Arm und riss ihn in die Höhe. Der Sänger schrie in Panik und wehrte sich heftig, aber zusammengeschnürt, wie er war, konnte er wenig ausrichten. Er wurde zu Boden gestoßen und der Schläger schnitt mit dem Messer die Seile an seinen Beinen durch, nur um sich anschließend zwischen seine Schenkel zu knien und sich an seinem Hosenbund zu schaffen zu machen. Die anderen geierten und grölten Anfeuerungsrufe heraus, während Shuichi in Tränen ausbrach und sich verzweifelt aus dem Griff zu befreien suchte. "Nicht nochmal", war der einzige Gedanke, der im durch den Kopf schoss, "bitte nicht nochmal!"

 

"Versager."

 

Ein einziges Wort vermochte jeden im Raum zum Schweigen zu bringen. Alle drehten sich langsam zum Ursprung um. Taki schmunzelte so arrogant, wie es ihm mit einer gerissenen Lippe möglich war. In der Stille war nur Shuichis Schluchzen zu vernehmen.

 

Der Anführer ging zu ihm hin und baute sich drohend vor ihm auf: "Sag das nochmal!" Taki grinste zu ihm hinauf: "Du bist wirklich ein größerer Primat, als ich dachte. Ich habe dich 'Versager' genannt. Möchtest du es vielleicht noch als Printversion?" Sein Magen war wahrscheinlich schon taub, denn den weiteren Tritt hinein spürte er kaum noch. Einmal mehr wurde er an den Haaren hochgerissen und musste nun den schlechten Atem seines Gegenübers ertragen: "Und warum sollte ich ein Versager sein, Schwuchtel?" Taki kicherte: "Siehst du, du bist so eine Lusche, dass du es noch nicht mal selbst begreifst! Stellst dich nobel hinten an, um deinem Freund den besten Anteil zu überlassen? Dass ich nicht lache! Du hast doch nur Schiss, es selbst zu tun! Bist noch Jungfrau, was? Naja, niemand mit ein bisschen gesundem Menschenverstand würde sich für so einen wie dich interessieren, das verstehe ich ja voll und ganz, aber-"

 

Ein Knie wurde ihm in die Eingeweide gerammt und diesmal spürte er den Schmerz. Er wusste nicht recht, ob er sich freuen, dass mit seinem Körper noch alles in Ordnung war, oder Angst vor dem nächsten Schlag haben sollte. Dieser kam direkt hinterher in Form eines rechten Hakens. Taki taumelte zurück und landete hart mit dem Hinterkopf auf einer Tischplatte. Wieder verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen, doch er grub die Zähne in die Unterlippe und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

 

_'Jetzt nicht ohnmächtig werden! Jetzt nicht ohnmächtig werden! Jetzt nicht-'_

 

Er hörte Shuichi schreien: "Nein, lass ihn in Ruhe! Mich wolltet ihr doch! Er hält das nicht mehr aus!" "Schnauze", brüllte der Boss zurück, "Dieses Arschloch fleht ja nahezu nach einem sauberen Fick! Also bekommt er ihn hier und jetzt!"

 

\---

 

"NEIN", schrie Ken entsetzt, "Das darf nicht wahr sein! K-san, wir müssen ihnen helfen! Gibt es wirklich keine Hinweise auf ihren Aufenthaltsort?!" Der Manager schüttelte finster den Kopf. Aber sobald sie es wussten, würden diese vier Bastarde ihres Lebens nicht mehr froh werden, das schwor er sich. Plötzlich kamen Eiri und Ma um die Ecke gewetzt: "Wir wissen, wo sie sind! Es ist ein Lagerhaus hier ganz in der Nähe! Los!"

 

\---

 

Taki spürte, wie er in Position gerückt und seine Beinfesseln entfernt wurden. Doch einen zielsicheren Tritt konnte er nicht mal im Traum ansetzen, denn sofort zwängte sich sein Angreifer zwischen seine Beine und riss sein Hemd mit einem Ruck auf. Er packte den Sänger brutal an den Hüften und presste die Finger in schmerzende Blutergüsse. Mit einem wahnsinnigen Lächeln saugte er den Schrei auf, den sein Opfer ausstieß und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter: "Hiernach wirste dich nach jedem Zentimeter meines Schwanzes sehnen. Dann wird dir dein verfickter Autor garantiert nich mehr reichen!" Er strich über Takis Haut: "Weißte, eigentlich könnten wir beide auch später noch viel Spaß miteinander haben. Ich steh nämlich total auf Rehaugen ..." Taki richtete braune Pupillen auf ihn, lächelte und flüsterte lasziv: "Na, wenn du so tierlieb bist, habe ich hier einen ..." Damit verzerrte sich sein Gesicht zu einer Maske des Zorns.

 

"WASCHECHTEN OCHSENTRITT FÜR DICH!"

 

Ehe irgendjemand reagieren konnte, schlang er die Schenkel in einem so stählernen Griff um den Brustkorb seines Peinigers, dass diesem ein gurgelnder Schrei entrann, holte aus und rammte ihm ungebremst die Stirn vor die Nase. Seine Aktion ließ ihn Sterne sehen, doch das zufriedene Knirschen eines brechenden Nasenbeins war mehr als genug Entschädigung dafür. Seine Hände fuhren hinter seinem Rücken hervor und packten seinen Gegenüber am Nacken. Mit dem Körper als Ballast stieß sich Taki von dem Tisch ab, wirbelte um seinen Gefangenen herum und trat dessen zur Hilfe eilenden Kumpanen so fest gegen die Wange, dass er Zähne und Blut ausspuckte und ohne weiteres zu Boden ging. Den Schwung nutzte der Sänger aus, um den Kopf des Anführers mit voller Wucht auf die Tischplatte zu rammen.

 

Der Schläger, der Shuichi unter Kontrolle hielt, sprang mit einem zornigen Schrei auf und wollte sich auf Taki stürzen, doch Shuichi stellte ihm blitzschnell ein Bein. Der Hüne stolperte und fiel der Länge nach hin. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken, setzte sich fluchend auf und machte Anstalten, ihn anzugreifen. Doch beide Sänger stießen sich vom Boden ab, wirbelten in einer kraftvollen Drehung durch die Luft und trafen ihn jeweils am Kopf und in den Schritt. Der Schläger bekam nur noch ein heiseres Quieken heraus, ehe er langsam nach hinten sackte und bewusstlos liegen blieb. Die beiden wechselten einen Blick.

 

"Karate?"

 

"Aikido."

 

"Ah."

 

"Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du sowas drauf hast, ich meine, mit so vielen guten Freunden, die die Drecksarbeit für dich erledigen und so ..."

 

"Ich bin ein kleiner Mann von femininer Statur. Selbstverständlich trainiere ich Kampfsport."

 

Für Taki war dies das Ende seiner Möglichkeiten. Stöhnend sank er auf die Knie und hielt sich den Kopf. Shuichi konnte nur ahnen, welch starke Schmerzen sein Erzrivale gerade litt. So furchtbar zugerichtet hatte er ihn damals nicht. Nicht, dass er ihm deswegen verzieh, aber ...

 

Ein lautes Scheppern ließ ihn aufschrecken. Hinter Taki baute sich der vierte Schläger im Bunde auf und er hielt das Messer in der Hand, welches der Anführer zum Durchtrennen von Takis Fesseln benutzt hatte. Shuichi sah ihn ausdruckslos an.

 

Der Bengel zitterte ja wie Espenlaub!

 

Der Sänger lächelte freundlich. Nach einer verdutzten Sekunde lächelte der Delinquent schüchtern zurück. In der nächsten Sekunde starrte er auf Shuichis Schuhsohle, woraufhin er schockiert die Waffe fallen ließ und laut schrie. Der Bad-Luck-Leader schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und knurrte wütend: "Meine Güte. Werd erwachsen!" In den Augen des Jungen stiegen Tränen auf und er stolperte zurück, fiel hin, rappelte sich entsetzt wieder auf und rannte wie vom Teufel gehetzt zum Hintereingang hinaus.

 

Shuichi seufzte erleichtert und hockte sich vor dem ächzenden ASK-Leader hin: "Geht's, Aizawa? Kannst du aufstehen? Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie du dich fühlst, aber ich möchte nicht unbedingt anwesend sein, wenn diese Freaks zu sich kommen." Taki zitterte unkontrolliert, stemmte sich aber in die Höhe und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um ihn klar zu bekommen. Er erreichte zwar nur das Gegenteil damit, aber er hielt sich tapfer auf den Beinen und schielte seinen Konkurrenten an: "Bilde dir bloß nichts ein, bin fit wie 'n Turnschuh! ... Gott, was für eine Schweinerei. Ich verschwinde. Hoffentlich krieg ich die blauen Flecken vor morgen Abend weg." Shuichi legte den Kopf schief: "Hör mal, ich habe ja keine Ahnung, für welchen Tag du 'morgen' hältst, aber ... Während wir in diesem Kabuff gehockt haben, ist es einmal dunkel und einmal hell geworden."

 

Taki blieb abrupt stehen und wandte sich langsam seinem Konkurrenten zu. Sie sahen sich fast eine Minute stumm an, ehe sich Taki wieder umdrehte und murmelte: "Ich brauch 'ne Zigarette." Shuichi grinste breit: "Äh, ich möchte dich natürlich nicht aufhalten, aber ... Könntest du mir verraten, wie ich diese Dinger abbekomme?" Er drehte sich halb um und wackelte mit den Fingern. Taki begriff erst einige Sekunden später, dass der Bad-Luck-Sänger noch immer Handschellen trug. Er griff nach seiner Uhr, zog einen langen, dünnen Stift aus dem Armband und machte sich an ihnen zu schaffen. Keinen Augenblick später fielen sie zu Boden und Shuichi staunte ihn groß an, während er seine Handgelenke rieb: "Wow, wo hast du das denn gelernt? Warst du früher Einbrecher?" Taki war zu müde zum Diskutieren, deswegen sagte er schlicht: "So in etwa ..."

 

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgetreten und herein stürmten K, Ken, Eiri, Ma und ein Dutzend Polizisten, die sofort nach Bestandsaufnahme die drei nicht geflüchteten Schläger arretierten und abführten. Während ihr Anführer Donner und Doria schrie, duckten sich die beiden anderen ängstlich hinter die Beamten, als sie die Sänger passierten.

 

\---

 

Taki saß kraftlos auf dem Rücksitz des gerufenen Krankenwagens und beobachtete Eiri. Der Autor hatte ihn keines Blickes gewürdigt, nachdem man das Lagerhaus gestürmt hatte. Er war sofort an ihm vorbeigerannt und hatte Shuichi genauestens unter die Lupe genommen.

 

Vorsichtig betastete er den frisch angelegten Kopfverband und zuckte. Trotz der Schmerzmittel, die ihm von den Sanitätern verabreicht worden waren, spürte er das Ziehen in seinem Hinterkopf. Spielen war wohl heute wirklich nicht mehr. Er hatte es aus Spaß vorgeschlagen, doch seine Freunde hatten ihn dafür angegriffen. K hatte sie gerade so davon abhalten können, ihm den Gnadenstoß zu versetzen.

 

Er seufzte und fischte sein Handy aus der Tasche, welches das Chaos auf wundersame Weise heil überstanden hatte, wählte eine sehr vertraute Nummer und wartete. Als er hörte, wie abgenommen wurde, fragte er sofort: "Masato? ... Ja, ich bin's. Ich brauche eine Auskunft ... Ein neuer Kumpel von mir hat vergessen, mir seinen Namen zu nennen ... Nein, das braucht dich nicht zu interessieren ... Keine Angst, ich stecke nicht in Schwierigkeiten ... Ja, was ganz was Neues, ich weiß, ich weiß ... Ja ja ... Die Beschreibung sende ich dir per Mail ... Natürlich kann ich ihn beschreiben ... Komm schon, das ist für dich doch ein Klacks! ... Ja ... Nein, nichts weiter ... Hey, Masato? Danke."

 

Nach dem Gespräch steckte er das Handy weg und legte sich auf die Bank. In weniger als einer Minute war er eingeschlafen.

 

\---

 

Er stapfte zornig über den nassen Asphalt, bis er eine Gestalt entdeckte, die sich halb im Schutze eines Kirschbaums versteckte. Fauchend steuerte er auf sie zu: "Verdammter Idiot! Ich habe dir verboten, mich zu kontaktieren! Wegen euch Schwachköpfen komme ich noch in Teufels Küche! Also, was willst du? Komm mir ja nicht mit 'Ich packe aus'! Als ob man einem Punk wie dir Glauben schenken würde, wenn Aussage gegen Aussage steht. Ihr habt ihn unterschätzt, also heul dich nicht bei mir aus!"

 

"Oh, aber es scheint, auch du würdest meine Fähigkeiten nicht so ganz ernst nehmen."

 

Er schreckte entsetzt zurück, als er die nicht unbekannte, aber unerwartete Stimme wahrnahm: "Was zum Teufel machst du hier?!"

 

Taki trat aus dem Schatten des Baums. Kopf und rechte Augenpartie waren mit einem Verband bedeckt, ebenso der rechte Arm. Die freien Stellen seines Körpers wiesen in allen Farben schimmernde Blutergüsse und Schrammen auf. Trotz seines bemitleidenswerten Zustands strahlte er mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen, dem entspannten Blick und der lässig in den Mundwinkel geklemmten Zigarette eine wie selbstverständlich anmutende Ruhe aus, die seinen Gegenüber insgeheim zum Wahnsinn trieb.

 

Er lehnte sich an eine Straßenlaterne: "Lange nicht gesehen! Hast du dich sehr verausgabt, als du diesen kleinen Ponyritt für mich inszeniert hast, Shiro Kanno?" Der Angesprochene wich unsicher noch ein Stück weiter von ihm weg, antwortete aber lachend: "Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest. Du siehst angeschlagen aus, Aizawa. Mieses Wochenende gehabt?" Taki studierte ihn gelangweilt: "Schon gut, du brauchst dir nicht gleich in die Hosen zu machen, Kleiner. Wir sind allein und es weiß auch sonst niemand was von der Sache. Offiziell bist und bleibst du der brave, rechtschaffene Polizistensohn. Ich bin nur hier, um dich zu warnen. Lass mich und meine Freunde in Frieden, sonst wirst du es bitter bereuen. Vertrau mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung."

 

"Pah, willst du mir etwa drohen?! Du hast doch gar nichts gegen mich in der Hand! Wie bist du überhaupt hergekommen?!"

 

"Kannst du dir das wirklich nicht denken? Ich habe deinen Kumpel aufgespürt – nachdem er ja so wenig heldenhaft abgehauen ist – und ihn freundlich um ein Treffen mit dir gebeten. Das ist alles."

 

"Sehr schlau, Aizawa. Und was willst du von mir?"

 

"Erfahren, wie du das alles eingefädelt hast und warum du es auf Leinwand bannen wolltest ... Der zweite Punkt ist mir sogar noch wichtiger."

 

"Ha, schon vergessen? Ich habe das Recht, zu schweigen, wenn ich mich selbst belaste."

 

"Gibt es denn etwas, das dich belastet?"

 

"Red keinen Stuss. Aber du wirst dir alles, was ich sage, schön zurecht drehen und mich dann bei den Bullen anschwärzen. Und ich wette, dieser Scheißkerl Seguchi wird dich in allen Belangen unterstützen!"

 

"Seguchi kann mich weniger leiden als den Dreck unter seinen Fingernägeln. Und mit der Polizei habe ich selbst nicht das beste Verhältnis, wie du weißt. Aber spar dir deinen Atem. Ich kann mir auch so denken, wie das Ganze abgelaufen ist."

 

"Ach ja? Ist es vielleicht zu viel verlangt, mir deine Fiktion zu unterbreiten?"

 

"Dachte schon, du würdest nie fragen", murmelte Taki, schnippte Asche auf den Boden und räusperte sich: "Als dich Seguchi auf die Straße gesetzt hat, warst du natürlich ziemlich ... enttäuscht. In deinem Wahn hast du mir die Schuld an dem ganzen Schlamassel gegeben und dir einen Plan ausgedacht, wie du dich an mir rächen kannst. Dank deines Vaters, der Kommissar bei der Polizei von Tokio ist, hast du zweifellos Kontakte zu allen möglichen finsteren Gestalten, die Leute für eine Handvoll Scheine liebend gerne umnieten. Ich sollte mich wahrscheinlich sogar glücklich schätzen, dass es bei mir nur bei einer Tracht Prügel geblieben ist, hm?"

 

Shiro schwieg und starrte ihn ausdruckslos an. Taki zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie auch immer. Du hast dir auf jeden Fall ein paar Jungs geholt, die locker mit mir fertig werden würden und gleichzeitig dafür gesorgt, dass ASK im Universe auftritt. Jeder weiß, dass der Schuppen mit der neuesten Hightech ausgestattet ist. Besonders die riesigen Monitore haben es dir angetan, nicht wahr? Du kennst den Besitzer aus Ermittlungen deines Vaters. Er hat nämlich vor fünf Jahren eine Dummheit begangen, im Suff eine Bankfiliale ausgeraubt und wurde natürlich prompt erwischt. Er hat seine Strafe zwar abgesessen, aber du hast ihm irgendetwas angehängt und ihn damit erpresst. Wahrscheinlich hast du ihn mit derselben Drohung weichgeklopft, wie du sie bei deiner Ankunft eben verwendet hast. Anschließend hast du heimlich eine Überwachungskamera des Lagerhauses in der Nähe des Universe mit den Monitoren verbunden, damit du die Show beim Konzert live übertragen konntest.

 

Da ich so gut wie nie alleine bin, hast du deine Komplizen angewiesen, mich ein paar Tage vor dem Konzert zu bespitzeln und eine günstige Gelegenheit abzupassen, mir eine überzubraten und einzusperren. Ich schätze, Shindo war dabei eine zufällige, aber nicht unwillkommene Dreingabe, schließlich teilen wir eine nicht ganz makellose Vergangenheit. Dann hast du nur noch die Zeitschaltuhren der Bildschirme auf die passende Zeit eingestellt und hast dich mit möglichst vielen Freunden getroffen, um ein glaubhaftes Alibi zu haben. Eigentlich brauchtest du theoretisch gar keins, schließlich warst du weder an der Entführung noch an der Prügelei beteiligt. Aber du hast wirklich gut vorgesorgt, denn die vier Schwachköpfe haben ja laut und deutlich gesagt, dass sie jemand zu der Tat angestiftet hat. Allerdings sag ich dir was, Kanno. Dein Alibi ist so überflüssig wie deine Zeit bei NG. Zu einem Verbrechen anstiften kann man nämlich zu jeder Zeit. Ich rate dir deswegen, jeden noch so kleinen Beweis schnellstens zu vernichten, sonst bist du der Erste auf der Liste der Verdächtigen."

 

Er dachte kurz nach: "Weißt du was? Eigentlich interessiert mich deine Version der Story gar nicht mehr."

 

Shiro klatschte spöttisch in die Hände: "Bravo, Aizawa. Eine interessante Geschichte. Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen, ich habe mit der Sache nichts zu tun. Und meine kleine Anfangsrede war auch nicht darauf bezogen. Ich kenne deinen Informanten wohl tatsächlich, aber der Grund, warum ich ihn heute treffen wollte, war ein ganz anderer. Ich weiß nichts davon, dass er dich verdroschen hat." Taki ließ den Rauch durch die Nase entweichen: "Und ich sagte dir bereits, dass es mich nicht interessiert. Wenn ich Beweise gegen dich hätte, würde ich sie nutzen, verlass dich drauf. Aber so kann ich dich nur um eine Sache bitten: Lass es gut sein und mich in Ruhe. Dann sind wir alle glücklich." Shiro schnaubte verächtlich: "Hast du nicht gesagt, du willst wissen, warum ich es übertragen habe? Natürlich rein hypothetisch, denn ich war's ja nicht." Taki beobachtete die Glut seiner Zigarette: "Hab's mir anders überlegt. Es bringt mir selbst dann nichts, wenn ich es erfahre. Hast du mich jetzt verstanden? Ich will nicht mehr von dir belästigt werden." Shiro sah wütend aus: "Wenn ich es gewesen wäre, dann-"

 

"Es interessiert mich nicht."

 

"Dann hätte ich es aus dem einen Grund getan-"

 

"Ich sagte, es ist nicht wichtig", schnauzte Taki ihn an und schüttelte gereizt den Kopf, "Kinder. Ständig wollen sie im Mittelpunkt stehen. Egal, ich habe gesagt, was ich sagen wollte. Beherzige meinen Ratschlag, Kanno. Leb wohl." Damit wandte er sich ab und ging ohne zurückzublicken die Straße hinunter.

 

Shiro zitterte vor Wut. Dieser Bastard hörte ihm gar nicht zu! Er rannte hinterher und hielt Taki am Arm fest: "Hey, ich rede mit dir! Ich werde dir deine arrogante Fresse polieren, wenn du mich nicht ernst nimmst!" Taki sah an ihm vorbei und gähnte herzhaft: "Gute Nacht, Kanno!" Er schubste ihn beiseite und marschierte unbeirrt weiter.

 

"... Wirst du mir etwa auch die Schuld geben, wenn dem protzigen Mercedes von deinem heißgeliebten Sexfreund zufälligerweise demnächst der Stern fehlt?!"

 

Taki hielt kurz inne und warf ihm einen beinahe bemitleidenden Schulterblick zu: "Ich spreche in deinem eigenen Interesse. Lass Yuki in Frieden. Der glückliche Bastard hat einen Schutzengel, gegen den kleine Fische wie wir niemals ankommen werden." Damit marschierte er wortlos weiter.

 

Takis gleichgültige Haltung ließ dem Ex-Sänger endgültig die Galle überkochen und er brüllte: "Ich habe es gemacht, weil alle deine Fans sehen sollten, was für ein feiges Arschloch du bist! Du solltest schreien, bis deine verfluchte Stimme versagt und auf Knien um Gnade winseln! Es hätte alles geklappt, wenn dieser bescheuerte Matsuo die Nerven behalten hätte! Aber nein, er musste sich ja von seinem verfickten Stolz leiten lassen und deiner jämmerlichen Vorstellung auf den Leim gehen. Hätte er einfach Shindo zuerst durchgewirkt wie abgesprochen, hätten all diese verblendeten Idioten endlich die Augen geöffnet vor deinem wahren Gesicht! Das Gesicht eines völlig untalentierten Feiglings und Versagers, der nur durch Beziehungen-"

 

"Kanno", presste Taki plötzlich hervor, "ASK ist nicht berühmt geworden, weil wir gute Beziehungen haben! Was denkst du eigentlich, durch was für eine Scheiße wir gestiefelt sind, nachdem uns NG abgesägt hat?! Aber das ist in Augen deinesgleichen ja gleichgültig. Ich geb dir einen Tipp für die Zukunft ..." Daraufhin drehte sich der Sänger um und knöpfte sein Hemd auf.

 

"Lern besser, dein Temperament im Zaum zu halten und zwing anderen nicht deine Geschichten auf, wenn sie sie nicht interessieren. Geltungssucht bringt dich nur in Schwierigkeiten."

 

Hinter Bäumen und Sträuchern kam eine Handvoll Leute zum Vorschein, doch Shiro war schon beim Anblick von Takis Brust leichenblass geworden. "Ein ... Abhörgerät", stotterte er entgeistert, "Du warst die ganze Zeit über verkabelt! Das glaub ich einfach nicht! Es lief doch alles-" Von hinten legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und als er sich umdrehte, traf ihn eine Faust mitten ins Gesicht. Er stolperte nach hinten und landete auf dem Hosenboden. Als er aufsah, wurden seine Augen handtellergroß: "Va... Vater?!"

 

Seichiro Kanno starrte zornig auf seinen Sohn herab: "Glaub mir, Shiro, das wird ein Nachspiel haben. Denk nicht für eine Sekunde, dass du dieses Mal ungeschoren davonkommen wirst. Ich habe es satt, dir den Arsch abzuwischen, nachdem du Scheiße gebaut hast!" Er wandte sich an seinen Nebenmann: "Tohma, es tut mir furchtbar leid. Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass dieser Nichtsnutz nicht einmal mehr vor weiteren illegalen Handlungen zurückschreckt, hätte ich ihn von vornherein niemals in Ihre Obhut gegeben." Tohma hob beschwichtigend die Hände: "Es ist in Ordnung, solange Sie ihn jetzt in seine Schranken weisen, lieber Freund. Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken!" Der brodelnde Kommissar lenkte seinen Blick auf Taki, der unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte: "Auch bei Ihnen möchte ich mich entschuldigen, Aizawa-kun. Es ist Ihr gutes Recht, meinen Sohn anzuzeigen. Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an, zumal Sie nun praktisch ein Geständnis bei sich tragen. Eine Weile mit den richtigen Männern zusammenzuleben wird seinen Charakter stärken."

 

Takis Braue zuckte. Alles kam ihm so unheimlich bekannt vor. Er sah auf Shiro, der gar nicht mehr so selbstbewusst auf dem Asphalt hockte und sich die dunkelnde Wange rieb. Er schloss die Augen und seufzte schwer: "Nein, ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein. Allerdings wäre ich Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie ihn von mir und meinen Bekannten fernhalten würden." Der Kommissar verbeugte sich tief: "Ich danke Ihnen. Er wird Sie nie wieder belästigen, das schwöre ich. Nun muss ich mich um meinen missratenen Sohn kümmern. Guten Abend, die Herrschaften."

 

Taki schaute dem davon strauchelnden Paar nach, strauchelnd, weil Shiro alle drei Meter einen gut gezielten Tritt in den Allerwertesten bekam und ständig versuchte, der schmerzhaften Prozedur zu entkommen. Er grinste verstohlen.

 

"Erinnert dich das vielleicht an etwas?", erklang es plötzlich in seinem Rücken. Er schmunzelte: "Tja, vielleicht die Fußtritte und die Moserei, aber an eine so offensichtliche Besorgnis um das Wohlergehen des Sprößlings kann ich mich beim besten Willen nicht entsinnen." "Hm", machte die Stimme, "ich schätze, da hast du recht. Apropos, wie war das mit 'Keine Angst, ich stecke nicht in Schwierigkeiten'?" Der Fremde trat schräg neben ihn und pflückte ihm die Zigarette aus dem Mund: "Und wann hast du mit diesem Dreckszeug wieder angefangen, hm? Ich dachte, du hättest vor Äonen damit aufgehört!" Eine Ader auf Takis Stirn schwoll an: "Hör auf, mir Vorträge zu machen, Masato! Ich rauche, wenn's mir passt!" Der Mann sah ihn missbilligend an: "So jung und schon so verdorben! Wenn nur deine Mutter nicht so früh gestorben wäre. Was hätte ein anständiger Mann aus dir werden können!"

 

"Jetzt fang nicht wieder mit dieser Leier an! Mama war wenigstens immer für mich da, solange sie gelebt hat, ganz im Gegensatz zu meinem Vater, was, Masato?!"

 

Ein lautes Klatschen hallte durch die Luft.

 

"Sei nicht so frech, Takeru! Im Gegensatz zu Arisu habe ich einen schweren Job zu erledigen! Würdest du nicht mit deinem Kopf in den Wolken hängen, hättest du schon längst bei uns anfangen können, dummer Bengel!"

 

"Aua! Hör auf, mich zu schlagen, wenn andere dabei sind, du Grobian! Außerdem mache ich nicht bei euch mit, um dir nicht die Show zu stehlen, Herr Kommissar! Mit mir im Team säße schon längst die Hälfte von euch steifen Bürokraten auf der Straße!"

 

Es ertönten zwei schnell aufeinanderfolgende Klatscher.

 

"Oh, Arisu! Warum hast du mich so früh verlassen?! Und warum hast du deinen unfähigen, faulen Spross nicht mitgenommen?!"

 

"Autsch! So, das reicht, du Arsch! Noch einmal, und ich werde-"

 

Klatsch.

 

Der Rest der Gruppe, bestehend aus Tohma, K, Ma, Ken, Natsuki, Shuichi und Eiri sahen interessiert dabei zu, wie die Aizawa-Familie in einer Staubwolke verschwand und nur zorniges Kauderwelsch – und ab und zu ein Schuh oder Zahn – nach außen drang. Ken schaute verzweifelt weinend zu Boden: "Er ist doch gerade erst aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden. Warum ist sein Alter mit uns gekommen? Wir hätten wissen müssen, dass das passiert." Ma grinste nur breit und schloss Wetten mit Natsuki und K ab.

 

Shuichi staunte nicht schlecht: "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sein Vater auch Polizist ist! Das erklärt natürlich, warum er im Nullkommanichts Handschellen öffnen und flüchtige Verbrecher aufspüren kann! Was wird jetzt eigentlich mit den Typen?" Tohma erklärte lächelnd: "Die vier werden wahrscheinlich nicht so glimpflich davon kommen wie Kanno-kun. Aizawa-san hat sie sich stundenlang zur Brust genommen und ausführliche Geständnisse aus ihnen herausgequetscht. Zwei, drei Jahre wegen gefährlicher Körperverletzung werden sie sicher bekommen. Wenn sich noch andere Verbrechen finden, die auf ihr Konto gehen ... Nun ja, sie haben zumindest ein sehr lange, ruhige Zeit vor sich." Er seufzte: "Das mit dem Dreck unter den Fingernägeln war übrigens nicht sonderlich nett. Ich achte immer sehr auf Hygiene und eine regelmäßige Maniküre gehört seit jeher dazu."

 

Eiri war von seiner typischen Aura des Unheils umgeben. Keiner seiner Begleiter wusste, warum der Autor so zornig war, denn er war auf eigenem Wunsch anwesend. Als er durch Tohma von Takis Plan, Shiro zur Rede zu stellen, erfahren hatte, hatte er darauf bestanden, mitzukommen. Seine Augen hatten sich nicht ein Mal von Taki gelöst, seit sie im Park auf den Ex-Sänger gewartet hatten.

 

Nun packte er Shuichi am Kragen und stolzierte davon: "Sind wir dann endlich fertig hier? Ich habe noch einen Epilog zu schreiben und keinen Bock mehr, im Dunkeln durch den Park zu stolpern, herzlichen Dank auch!" Shuichi winselte: "Aber Yuki, du hast doch selber vorgeschlagen, mitzugehen! Ich bin nur-"

 

Böser Fehler.

 

"Hältst du jetzt mal die Klappe?! Ich sagte gerade, ich will nach Hause, also schwing die Hufe, sonst verbringst du den Rest der Nacht auf dem Balkon, klar?!"

 

Tohma lächelte ihnen hinterher, während sich die anderen verlegen am Kopf kratzten. Taki, wieder auf den Beinen und auf Abstand zu seinem immer noch pikierten Vater, warf Eiri einen verstohlenen Blick nach und schmunzelte traurig.

 

_'Da habe ich die Schlacht gewonnen, aber den Krieg verloren, was? Ich hoffe, du bist glücklich ... Bastard.'_


	8. Lieben

Ma ließ seine Gitarre ein Stück sinken, um sich seufzend die Schulter zu massieren: "... Also gut, nochmal von vorn. Und konzentrier dich diesmal, okay?!" Taki knurrte gereizt. Sie probten schon seit Stunden und sein Hals fühlte sich an wie Sandpapier.

 

Der Vorfall lag einen Monat zurück. ASK hatten noch immer keine Entscheidung wegen des vielversprechenden Angebots aus Amerika gefällt, erfreuten sie sich seit des Tokyo-Bay-Erfolgs doch auch in Japan steigender Beliebtheit. Damit verbunden hatte ein jeder von ihnen massenweise Verehrerinnen, die alles stehen und liegen ließen, um ihren Balzrufen zu folgen. Die zumindest er nie hatte ertönen lassen. Eiri war seine letzte Erfahrung sexueller Art gewesen und er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen, eine Frau die Leere ausfüllen zu lassen, die der Autor in ihm hinterlassen hatte. Nicht mal Natsuki hatte er wieder an sich herangelassen.

 

Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen: Sein Liebesleben war eingefroren und langsam aber sicher fühlte er ein gewisses Maß an ... Unzufriedenheit aufkommen.

 

"Hey, Taki. Wir können das Intro auch gern noch ein drittes Mal spielen! Sag einfach Bescheid, wenn du bereit bist!"

 

Er schreckte aus seiner Lethargie auf und setzte prompt beim falschen Akkord ein. Kens Kopf fiel auf die Tasten und Ma schmiss mit einem entnervten Schrei die Gitarre zu Boden: "Verdammt, Taki! Das wievielte Mal jetzt schon, häh?! Das wievielte?!" Taki bellte zurück: "Es tut mir leid! Ich bin heute halt ein bisschen abgelenkt! Sowas passiert schon mal!" Kens Stimme klang gedämpft: "Du sagst es! Schon mal! Nicht zwei Wochen am Stück! Was meinst du, warum uns K seit vier Tagen dazu verdonnert, in diesem stickigen Loch zu hocken und zu üben?! Gott, ich will endlich mal wieder zünftig ausgehen!" Ma fluchte ungehemmt: "Scheiße, deinetwegen verpasse ich die besten Folgen von 'Die Engel und ich'! Ich werde bald im Forum nicht mehr mitreden können!" Taki schmiss das Mikrofon an Wand: "Zur Hölle, was kann ich dafür? Wenn ihr nicht ständig euren Rhythmus ändern würdet, würde ich vielleicht auch nicht ständig patzen!"

 

"Such die Schuld nicht bei anderen, Aizawa. Wie ich sehe, seid ihr noch kein Stück weitergekommen."

 

K stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen in der Tür und musterte sie mit blitzenden Augen. Sie schluckten und senkten verlegen ihre Blicke. Der Manager seufzte: "... Geht heim. Es hat so keinen Sinn, weiterzumachen. Und mit dir möchte ich gerne ein Wörtchen reden." Die beiden Musiker zögerten keine Sekunde und rannten strahlend wie Honigkuchenpferde an ihm vorbei zur Tür hinaus: "Endlich wieder was Anständiges essen! Es gibt einen Gott!" Taki grummelte etwas Unverständliches und starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn zu Boden. K musterte ihn ein paar Minuten stumm, bis sich der Sänger unter dem vorwurfsvollen Blick wand wie ein Aal. Gerade als er zu einer Tirade von Schuldzuweisungen und Entschuldigungen ansetzte, kommentierte K knapp: "Du bist sexuell frustriert." Taki verschluckte sich an der eigenen Spucke und erlag einem heftigen Hustenanfall, ehe er hysterisch ausspuckte: "WAS?!" K zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern: "Es war nicht allzu schwer herauszufinden. Du bist zappelig, unkonzentriert und ständig gereizt. Wenn du Probleme auf der Suche nach passenden Kandidatinnen hast, brauchst du mir nur ein Zeichen zu geben. Ich kann dir in allen Belangen des Lebens unter die Arme greifen."

 

"Ich wiederhole: WAS?!"

 

"Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein! Alle Männer haben von Zeit zu Zeit eine Durststrecke. Allerdings dachte ich, du und Miss Haibara würdet euch in solchen Fällen aushelfen."

 

Taki starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. K winkte lässig ab: "Ich kenne da ein ganz hervorragendes Etablissement. Verschwiegenheit und Service werden dort hochgehalten. Ich kann dir sofort einen Termin besorgen, yes?"

 

"Nein, verdammt, ich will keinen Termin! Was zur Hölle reitet Sie eigentlich, mit mir über meine Fortpflanzungsprobleme zu sprechen?!"

 

"Deine niedrige Moral schadet dem Job. Ganz zu schweigen dem Zusammenhalt der Gruppe. Ich als euer Manager muss solchem Fehlverhalten entgegenwirken! All right, welchen Typ bevorzugst du? Brünett? Blond? Dunkelhaarig? Oh, sie haben natürlich auch männliche-"

 

"K-SAN!"

 

Taki hielt sich die Ohren zu und versuchte, an dem Amerikaner vorbeizustürmen in der Hoffnung, dem sowieso schon grotesken Gespräch, welches nun aus den Fugen zu geraten drohte, zu entgehen. Leider hatte er kein Glück, denn K erwischte ihn am Arm und hinderte ihn so an der Flucht. "Lassen Sie mich los", quiekte er panisch, "ich muss mir nicht alles von Ihnen gefallen lassen!" K grinste verschwörerisch: "Aber ich versuche doch nur, dir zu helfen! Wenn es meinen Schützlingen an irgendetwas fehlt, muss ich doch für Abhilfe sorgen, no?"

 

"Ich konzentriere mich! Ich schwöre es, ich konzentriere mich!"

 

"Was, keine Fehler mehr ab jetzt?"

 

"Keine Fehler! Ich verspreche es, keine Fehler mehr!"

 

K nickte zufrieden: "Also gut, dann geh nach Hause und schlaf dich aus. Morgen müsst ihr die Arbeit des letzten Monats aufholen." Taki nickte hastig, riss sich los und galoppierte ohne zurückzublicken Richtung Aufzug. Der Manager seufzte: "Pity. Und dabei hatte ich schon jemanden im Auge ..."

 

\---

 

Takis Finger hielten das Lenkrad so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Er bebte noch immer vor unsagbarem Schrecken. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass dieses Gespräch im Studio tatsächlich stattgefunden hatte! War sein Seelenleben wirklich für jedermann so leicht einsehbar? Oh, er hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, seinen Kopf gegen das Steuer zu rammen ...

 

Ein lautes Hupen hinter ihm ließ ihn einen entsetzten Schlenker einlegen. Er sah in den Rückspiegel und rollte beim Anblick des schwarzen Mercedes mit den Augen.

 

_'Der hat mir jetzt wirklich noch gefehlt. Als wenn vier Tage allein mit Ma und Ken nicht schon genug gewesen wären!'_

 

Der Wagen brach aus und fuhr nun mit ihm gleichauf. Die Fensterscheibe senkte sich und die Stimme, die er am wenigsten hören wollte, drang ihm ans Ohr: "He, Aizawa. Du fährst viel zu schnell! Schon mal was von Verkehrsregeln gehört?" Er starrte stur geradeaus: "Nun, da du ja offensichtlich gut mithalten kannst, kümmern dich die Regeln wohl auch herzlich wenig. Also erspar mir die Scheinheiligkeit!"

 

"Fahr links ran! Wir müssen reden!"

 

"Ich wüsste nicht, was wir zu bereden hätten, Yuki. Ich habe harte Tage hinter mir, ich bin müde und ich fahre jetzt heim. Wenn du mir was mitteilen willst, schick mir 'ne Mail."

 

"Was ist los mit dir?! Seit der Sache mit diesem Muttersöhnchen meidest du mich wie die Pest! Hältst du mich vielleicht in irgendeiner Weise dafür verantwortlich?!"

 

"Red keinen Stuss! Aber deine Prioritäten hast du ja sehr deutlich gezeigt."

 

"... Was?"

 

"Ich kann ja durchaus verstehen, dass du dir Sorgen um Shindo gemacht hast. Aber dass es nach der eingehenden Untersuchung deines Herzblatts nicht mal für ein klischeehaftes 'Und, wie geht's dir so, Aizawa?' gereicht hat, nehm ich dir etwas übel. Man möge mir diesen unverschämten Egoismus verzeihen, aber ich dachte tatsächlich, dass uns ein bisschen mehr verbindet als vollkommene Gleichgültigkeit!"

 

"Was willst du eigentlich? Deine Kumpels und Winchester haben doch schon um dich herumscharwenzelt! Hättest du da unbedingt auch noch mich in deinem Fanclub gebraucht?!"

 

"Aber nein! Ich wusste ja nicht, dass ich erst EMERIT werden muss, ehe ich deiner Sorge würdig bin!"

 

Und damit trat Taki aufs Gas. Der Motor heulte laut auf und der Wagen raste davon. Eiri stutzte für eine Sekunde. Dann schwoll eine Ader auf seiner Stirn an und er brüllte zornentbrannt hinterher: "Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich mich von einem verdammten Jeep abhängen lasse!" Und auch er bretterte drauflos.

 

Natürlich hatte er ihn in nicht mal zwei Minuten wieder eingeholt, doch das brachte ihm wenig, denn jedes Mal, wenn er zum Überholen ansetzte, setzte sich Taki direkt vor ihn und versperrte ihm so den Weg. Er war froh, dass sie sich auf einer Schnellstraße befanden. In der Stadt hätten ihre halsbrecherischen Manöver zweifellos Opfer gefordert. Nach fast zehn Minuten vergeblicher Versuche platzte Eiri der Kragen: "Scheiße! Hör endlich auf mit diesem Quatsch! Du benimmst dich wie ein trotziges Balg!" Takis sarkastisches Gelächter hallte zu ihm hinüber: "Und was bist du? Der vernünftige Vater?! Ich höre erst auf, wenn du aufhörst, mir hinterher zu eiern!" Der Autor knirschte gereizt mit den Zähnen: "Ich habe gesagt, dass ich mit dir reden muss! Also bleib gefälligst endlich stehen!"

 

Er schaffte es, sich schräg hinter den Vitara zu quetschen – und trat entsetzt auf die Bremse, als Taki mit einem schnellen Schlenker deutlich zu verstehen gab, dass ihm der Lack des Mercedes nicht das Geringste wert war.

 

"Scheiße! Scheiße!! Scheiße!!! Ich berichtige mich: Bleib bloß nicht stehen, Aizawa! Denn wenn ich dich kriege, dann gnade dir Gott!"

 

Taki drehte sich fast ganz zu ihm um und zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger: "Fahr endlich nach Hause, du Spinner! Shindo wartet sicher schon mit einem Betthupferl auf dich!" Eiri beschleunigte und stieß den Jeep kräftig von hinten an. Taki kreischte und schaffte es gerade noch, einem unschönen Ende in der Straßenmauer entgegenzuwirken.

 

"Halt ihn gefälligst da raus! Außerdem ist er heute mit seinem verehrten Ryuichi zusammen und wartet ganz sicher nirgends auf mich!"

 

Taki hatte seinen Wagen inzwischen wieder unter Kontrolle und war sich fast sicher, dass man ihn umbringen wollte. Trotzdem lachte er lauthals, ein kaltes, emotionsloses Geräusch, das im Lärm der Motoren beinahe unterging: "Ach, deswegen bist du so in Fahrt, was? Aber ich habe eine Neuigkeit für dich: Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du dein Herzblatt nicht einfangen kannst!" Damit ließ er sich ein Stück zurückfallen und rammte Eiris Fahrerseite. Dieser hielt augenblicklich dagegen. Die Fahrzeuge fuhren so einige Sekunden funkensprühend nebeneinander her. Wieder gewann der Mercedes die Oberhand und zwang den PS-schwächeren Suzuki immer weiter gegen die Mauer.

 

"Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, könnte ich meinen, du seist gelb vor Eifersucht! Sauer, weil du mich nicht einfangen konntest, Herzblatt?"

 

Treffer. Und ein Schmerzhafter noch dazu. Zeit, das Gespräch zu beenden. Taki warf dem Schriftsteller nur ein selbstbewusstes, wenig von Herzen kommendes Grinsen zu, wies mit dem Zeigefinger nach vorne ...

 

Und rauschte in dem Moment seine Ausfahrt hinunter, in dem Eiri dem Wink folgte. Der Sänger lachte, als das schwarze Auto ungebremst weiter geradeaus raste. Doch es blieb ihm im Halse stecken.

 

Der Mercedes machte eine Vollbremsung, schlitterte in einer schnellen Drehung um die eigene Achse und bretterte in der falschen Fahrtrichtung auf die Ausfahrt zu. Taki sah in den Rückspiegel und konnte schwören, dass sein Herz kurz aussetzte.

 

Ein LKW befand sich auf direktem Kollisionskurs.

 

Alles, was folgte, nahm der entsetzte Sänger wie durch einen Dunstschleier und in Zeitlupe wahr.

 

Der LKW begann, wie von Sinnen zu hupen. Der Mercedes beschleunigte. Der LKW brach nach rechts aus. Die Reifen des Mercedes quietschten ohrenbetäubend und qualmten, als der Wagen erneut bremste, eine weitere Kehrtwende vollführte und haarscharf an dem ausweichenden Laster vorbei in die Ausfahrt schlitterte. Dort prallte das Heck in die Leitplanke und Eiri bekam den Wagen wieder so weit unter Kontrolle, dass er Taki gefahrlos folgen konnte.

 

Wie in Trance fuhr dieser noch ein Stück weiter und hielt in einer leeren Parkbucht auf einer Brücke. Beide Männer standen unter Schock und blieben fast eine Viertelstunde in ihren Autos sitzen, ehe sie ausstiegen und sich am Geländer trafen. Taki zitterte wie Espenlaub und sein Gesicht war kalkweiß. Eiri jedoch hatte sich erstaunlich schnell gefasst. Man sah ihm kaum an, dass er dem Tod gerade nur knapp von der Schippe gesprungen war. Nur das kaum merkliche Beben der Unterlippe, die eine frisch angesteckte Zigarette halten musste, deutete darauf hin. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Taki stützte sich traumatisiert auf das Geländer und starrte auf das Wasser.

 

Erst nach mehreren Minuten kommentierte Eiri trocken: "Das war lustig!" Taki fiel der Länge nach hin: "Lustig?! Lustig?! Du hättest draufgehen können, du Irrer!" Er packte den Autor am Kragen und schüttelte ihn aufgebracht: "Tu das nie wieder, hörst du?! Ich hab fast 'nen Herzkasper gekriegt!"

 

Und erst jetzt roch er es.

 

Er ließ Eiri entgeistert los. Der Autor hob eine Augenbraue. Taki fasste sich an die Stirn und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Er wandte sich ab und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von Eiri. Dann drehte er sich um und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, bekam aber kein Wort heraus. Eiri stieß Rauch aus seinem Mundwinkel aus: "... Was?" Taki starrte ihn mit großen Augen an: "... Du bist betrunken!"

 

"Nun, ab und zu kommt das bei erwachsenen Menschen durchaus vor."

 

"Du bist ... voll wie ein Loch und bist ... Auto gefahren! Du bist Auto gefahren! Nein, nicht nur das, du hast dir ein Rennen mit mir geliefert, obwohl du ... voll wie ein Loch bist!"

 

"Wo ist das Problem? Offensichtlich habe ich gewonnen."

 

"DARUM GEHT ES NICHT! Gott, was alles hätte passieren können! Mit mir, mit dir ... mit Passanten ..."

 

"Es ist aber nichts passiert. Und da du jetzt endlich nicht mehr davonläufst, können wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten. Komm mit, wir fahren zu mir. Das ist näher."

 

Damit machte er Anstalten, sich in sein Auto zu setzen. Bevor es dazu kommen konnte, entriss Taki ihm die Schlüssel: "Du kannst nicht mehr ganz bei Trost sein, wenn du denkst, ich ließe dich in deinem Zustand fahren! ... Ich meine, zumindest jetzt, wo ich Bescheid weiß. Rutsch rüber, ich fahre!" Eiri musterte ihn finster: "Ich überlasse dir doch nicht meinen Wagen!" Taki zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war spät und er war müde, ganz zu schweigen davon waren seine Nerven vor wenigen Minuten gänzlich blankgelegt worden: "In Ordnung. Dann konfisziere ich hiermit deine Schlüssel und fahre heim. Morgen kannst du sie bei mir abholen."

 

Er drehte sich um und machte ein paar Schritte auf sein Auto zu. Doch plötzlich schlangen sich Arme um seine Hüften und hielten ihn fest. Sein Rücken verspannte sich, als sich Eiris Gesicht hineinpresste. Die Wärme des Autors sickerte durch sein dünnes Sweatshirt und er versuchte sich einzureden, dass es sich nicht gut anfühlte. Kam es ihm nur so vor, oder verweilten die Hände ein wenig zu lange auf seinem Bauch, um nur dem Zweck zu dienen, ihn am Weggehen zu hindern? Er schüttelte den Kopf.

 

_'Hör auf, bei seinem Anblick sofort obszönen Traumwelten nachzuhängen, Aizawa!'_

 

Eiri schnaufte ihm in den Rücken und sagte: "Na gut, du hast gewonnen. Dann fahr mich halt! Aber wehe, du machst mir eine Schramme in den Lack." Taki betrachtete ausdruckslos die ramponierte Fahrerseite.

 

_'Ein bisschen zu spät dafür, Klugscheißer.'_

 

Als er in den Sitz fiel – er war einfach zu klein für diese Welt, verdammt – rümpfte er unverblümt die Nase. Es stank fürchterlich nach Alkohol. Und hatte Eiri gerade eine Flasche unter den Sitz gekickt? Er seufzte und startete den Motor. Zehn Kreuze wollte er machen, wenn diese Nacht erst einmal vorüber war.

 

\---

 

Die Tür zu Eiris Appartement schwang auf und die beiden taumelten hinein. Taki hatte sichtlich Mühe, den größeren Mann zu stützen und sich dabei fortzubewegen. Und Eiri lehnte sich mit dem ganzen Gewicht auf seine Schulter, als ob seine Muskeln aus Pudding bestanden! Noch vor einer halben Stunde hatte er ein schweres Auto so gekonnt gelenkt wie ein Stuntman in seiner besten Zeit, doch jetzt war er nicht mal mehr in der Lage, vernünftig geradeaus zu torkeln. Außerdem erschien es dem Sänger höchst suspekt, dass er ausgerechnet in dem Moment, in dem Taki sich zum Gehen umgedreht hatte, mit lautem Gezeter auf die Straße gefallen und angeblich nicht mehr alleine aufzustehen in der Lage gewesen war. Allerdings hatten sie mit der anschließenden lautstarken Diskussion die Aufmerksamkeit der Nachbarn auf sich gezogen und Taki hatte sich gezwungen gesehen, für Ruhe auf dem Gehsteig zu sorgen.

 

Nun warf er die hünenhafte Marionette unsanft auf die Couch und dehnte sich anschließend stöhnend, um wieder etwas Gefühl in seinen schmerzenden Rücken zu bekommen: "So, du bist daheim, kann ich dich jetzt guten Gewissens verlassen oder muss ich befürchten, dass du noch andere Dummheiten anstellst?" Als er keine Antwort bekam, senkte er ungeduldig den Blick und traf auf goldene Augen, die seltsam intensiv auf seinen Bauch starrten. Er folgte ihnen und erkannte, dass sich beim Strecken sein Pulli hochgeschoben hatte. Er dachte sich nichts weiter dabei, als er an seine freigelegte Mitte fasste, um ihn zurechtzurücken. Doch ein blitzschneller Griff des Autors verhinderte es. Perplex sah Taki ihn an und bemühte sich vergeblich, das Handgelenk zurückzuziehen. Eiri hielt es fest. Nicht nur das. Er beugte sich langsam immer weiter über die freie Stelle. Sein Atem floss über Takis Haut und innerhalb von Sekunden breitete sich eine wohlbekannte Hitze in dessen Wangen aus.

 

Gerade als Taki etwas sagen wollte, streckte Eiri die Zunge heraus und fuhr damit über seine Haut. Ihm stockte der Atem: "Yuki, was-" Ein Finger legte sich auf seine Lippen. Er starrte hinunter in stechende Augen, die eine stumme Warnung enthielten und wagte es nicht, sich ihnen zu widersetzen. Wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt konnte er nichts anderes tun, als den Autor ungestraft agieren zu lassen.

 

Takis Gedanken rasten. Eiri war nicht zurechnungsfähig und schien im Suff vergessen zu haben, dass sie ihre Wette aufgegeben hatten. Er musste ihn stoppen. Er wollte ihn stoppen. Er war müde. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Der Autor war gebunden. Mit einem Kollegen. Er mochte den Kollegen nicht, aber das war belanglos. Er hatte seit drei Monaten keinen Sex mehr gehabt und es zehrte inzwischen stark an seinen Nerven. Die Nähe zu diesem Mann fühlte sich so gut an. Es war falsch und er würde Probleme bekommen. Und Eiri war sturzbetrunken und wusste nicht, was er tat.

 

Taki schüttelte den Kopf. Er war hier derjenige mit dem – wenigstens noch einigermaßen – klaren Verstand und musste ihn stoppen!

 

Er kicherte unsicher, versuchte noch einmal, sein Handgelenk freizubekommen und machte zusätzlich einen Schritt zurück: "Yuki, hör auf. Das ist doch Unsinn. Schon vergessen? Du bist liiert. Wolltest du Shindo nicht demnächst einen ... Antrag machen?" Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als Eiri als Reaktion auf die Stimme der Vernunft nur Takis Oberschenkel packte, um ihn stillzuhalten. Er benutzte jetzt nicht mehr nur Zunge, sondern auch Zähne. Der Sänger stöhnte unwillkürlich auf, als er begann, an einer besonders empfindlichen Stelle zu saugen. Einer Stelle, von der er genau wusste, dass sie Taki verrückt machte.

 

Bastard!

 

Taki bemerkte schockiert, wie sein Widerstand zu bröckeln begann. Und dabei hatte sein Freund noch nicht einmal zugegeben, dass er mehr von ihm wollte!

 

Er riss die Augen auf und sich endlich los. Dann wandte er sich ab und rieb sein Handgelenk, welches nicht nur aus dem Grund brannte, dass Eiri es so fest umklammert hatte: "Lass das, verdammt! Du setzt deine Beziehung aufs Spiel, Vollidiot! Meinst du, Shindo fände es sonderlich erbaulich, wenn er nach Hause käme und uns rammelnd wie die Karnickel auf dem Boden erwischen würde?! Oder liebst du ihn etwa nicht mehr?" Stille folgte. Und schließlich ertönte es unsicher: "Ich liebe ihn." Taki schloss die Augen und nickte: "Ha, hätte mir beim besten Willen auch nichts anderes vorstellen können."

 

Auch wenn es ihn nicht gestört hätte, das Gegenteil zu hören.

 

"Ich verschwinde dann mal. Man sieht sich" winkte er verkrampft grinsend ab und machte einen Schritt Richtung Tür. Doch hinter ihm sprang Eiri auf und umarmte ihn so fest, dass er unvermittelt in Panik geriet und mit einem kurzen Aufschrei heftig zu zappeln begann: "Yuki, was soll das?! Loslassen! Verdammt! Lass mich los! Wenn Shindo jetzt kommt-" Eiri hielt ihm kurzerhand den Mund zu und raunte ihm ins Ohr: "Ich habe doch gesagt, du sollst ihn raushalten. Das ist eine Sache zwischen dir und mir und hat nichts mit ihm zu tun! Das hier wollte ich dir schon vor einem Monat sagen, aber du bist mir ja sehr erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen. Hör mir zu!" Jedes der folgenden Worte bekräftigte er mit einem sanften Kuss auf Takis Hals, sodass es diesem schauderte und er verzweifelt versuchte, sich loszureißen.

 

"Ich ... liebe ... ihn."

 

Als ob ihm dieser Mistkerl das extra bestätigen müsste! Taki versuchte, ihm die Fingernägel in den Arm zu bohren, doch der Autor hatte diesen so fest um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen, dass es ihm unmöglich war, irgendwelche Gliedmaßen freizubekommen.

 

"Ich ... liebe ... ihn."

 

_'Das weiß ich!'_

 

"Ich ... liebe ... ihn."

 

_'Ich WEISS!'_

 

"Ich ... liebe ... ihn."

 

_'Das ... weiß ich doch ...'_

 

Wenn er die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt hätte, hätte Taki deprimiert den Kopf hängen lassen. Was hatte er getan, wofür er nicht schon gebüßt hatte, dass ihm das Herz so dermaßen gebrochen werden musste?

 

"Und ... Ich liebe dich."

 

Taki hielt inne. Hatte er gerade richtig gehört oder spielte ihm seine gemarterte Psyche einen Streich? Er blickte wie gelähmt geradeaus und Eiri lächelte entmachtet in seine Schulter: "Kapierst du jetzt, warum ich mich auch nach meiner Versöhnung mit Shuichi immer noch mit dir getroffen habe? Sicher, ein Teil von mir wollte ihn einfach nur eifersüchtig machen. Aber da war noch ein anderer Teil in mir – einen, den ich selbst noch kaum begreife – der die Zeit mit dir mehr genossen hat als alles andere. Verstehst du?!" Er presste Taki so fest an sich, dass diesem die Luft wegblieb und kicherte verzweifelt: "Immer, wenn ich mit dir zusammen war, habe ich mir überlegt, wie alles gekommen wäre, wenn wir es nicht nur wegen der Wette miteinander getrieben hätten. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie oft ich Shuichi mittlerweile wieder mit dir betrogen habe? Fast jede verdammte Nacht, die er nicht mit mir verbracht hat! Kannst du dir vorstellen, was es für ein Gefühl ist, zu wissen, was für ein Schwein man ist?! Dass man, sobald der Geliebte außer Sichtweite ist, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken mit einem anderen ins Bett zu gehen bereit ist?!"

 

Taki hustete ein wenig wegen des Sauerstoffmangels. Eiri bemerkte es zum Glück und lockerte den Griff soweit, dass der Sänger wieder frei atmen konnte, ließ ihn aber nicht los. Stattdessen glitt seine Hand von Takis Bauch in dessen Schritt. Er schmiegte seine Nase in die schwarzen Haare, als er merkte, wie sich die Schultern des Sängers verspannten, und flüsterte ihm nach kurzem Zögern entschlossen ins Ohr: "Nur noch ein Mal." Takis Augen weiteten sich: "Hm?" Eiri leckte ihm über die Ohrmuschel: "Ich will mit dir schlafen. Nur noch ein Mal!" Damit begann er, Takis Geschlecht zu massieren.

 

Taki kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte mit aller Kraft, seinen Kopf aus Eiris knebelnder Hand zu drehen. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht weit genug wegbewegen. Aber er musste diesem Wahnsinnigen Einhalt gebieten, ehe er etwas anstellte, was ihm später leid tat! Stattdessen nahm der Druck auf seine Weichteile, die bereits nicht mehr ganz so weich waren, zu. Er stöhnte laut in Eiris Handfläche und schaffte es irgendwie, dessen anderes Handgelenk zu ergreifen, um es an weiteren unbedachten Aktionen zu hindern. Leider ließ sich der Autor in keiner Weise stören. Hitzewellen fuhren durch Takis Körper und er versuchte alles, um seine Aufmerksamkeit von Eiris Hand abzulenken. Wie kam es nur, dass der Autor so übermenschlich stark war, dass er sich einfach nicht befreien konnte?

 

... Oder war es einfach nur so, dass er sich gar nicht wirklich befreien wollte?

 

Eiri packte fester zu und Taki stieß einen gedämpften Schrei aus. Er zappelte heftiger und zwang Eiri, mit seinen Bewegungen mitzugehen, wenn er nicht die Oberhand verlieren wollte, bis er mit dem Rücken an die Wand stieß. Eiri lachte leise: "Hör auf, so zu tun, als ob du es nicht wolltest, Aizawa. Wenn du wirklich strikt dagegen wärst, hättest du mir schon längst die Arme gebrochen und das Weite gesucht." Er stoppte die Aktivitäten und streichelte sanft über Takis Bauch, um ihn wieder ein wenig zu Atem kommen zu lassen: "Weißt du, ich habe es seit einer ganzen Zeit geahnt ... Dass du Gefühle für mich hegst, meine ich. Ich weiß nicht genau, welche Gefühle das sind, aber Hass ist es nach deiner eigenen Aussage ja nicht. Und Freundschaft ... Hm ..." Er küsste Takis Wange: "In einer freundschaftlichen Beziehung begehrt man nicht des anderen Körper, richtig?"

 

Seine Hand fuhr unter Takis Hosenbund und ergriff seine aufsteigende Erektion. Takis Kopf presste sich gegen die muskulöse Schulter und ein gurgelndes Geräusch entfuhr seiner Kehle. Eiri lachte, als er seine kümmerlichen Versuche, die penetranten Hände wegzuschieben, wieder aufnahm, ohne auch nur das Geringste zu bewirken. Er zwang Takis Kopf zur Seite und ließ die Zunge über eine heftig pulsierende Halsschlagader wandern, ohne auf die Proteste einzugehen.

 

Wie hatte er diese Laute vermisst. Den psychischen Widerstand und die positiven physischen Reaktionen. Den Zwiespalt, in den sich der Sänger jedes Mal bugsierte. Dinge, die ihn selbst aufs Äußerste erregten. Und auch diesmal verfehlten sie nicht ihre Wirkung.

 

Er bearbeitete Taki gute zehn Minuten, ehe der Sänger endlich abspritzte und in seinen Armen zusammensackte. Eiri lachte und hielt ihn aufrecht. "Du lieferst ja einen wirklich guten Kampf, Aizawa. Aber dieses Mal", er drehte Takis Kopf zu sich, "möchte ich nur eine Sache." Er versiegelte die bebenden Lippen mit seinen und küsste ihn lang und sanft. Dann sah er direkt in Takis braune Augen: "Deine völlige Ergebenheit."

 

Takis vernebelte Sinne bedrängten ihn, dem überheblichen Bastard in den Schritt zu treten und sich auf den Heimweg zu machen.

 

_'Er nutzt dich nur aus! Shindo rennt Sakuma hinterher und du bist praktischerweise gerade zur Hand, um Yukis angekratztes Ego aufzuputschen!'_

 

Aber sein Körper forderte einen schnellen, heftigen One-Night-Stand mit dem Mann, nach dem es ihm seit Monaten verlangte.

 

_'Es ist eine verfickte Ewigkeit her! Scheiß doch drauf, dass es das letzte Mal sein soll!'_

 

Letztendlich hörte er auf sein Herz, das ihn davor warnte, Eiris glückliche Beziehung aus einer Laune heraus kaputtzumachen. Er hätte es ihm niemals verziehen.

 

Sein Freund erlaubte ihm endlich, sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen und reumütig schloss er die Augen: "Ich kann das nicht. Du bist voll bis unter die Hutschnur und weißt nicht, was du tust. Morgen früh wirst du bereuen, mich überhaupt wiedergesehen zu haben! Ich gehe jetzt." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Eiri packte seinen Arm, zerrte ihn ohne jeden weiteren Kommentar ins Schlafzimmer und warf ihn schwungvoll aufs Bett. Ehe er sich aufrichten und ihn entnervt anfauchen konnte, saß er schon auf ihm und riss ihm das Sweatshirt über den Kopf. Die Richtung Nase steuernde Faust fing der Autor mit Leichtigkeit ab und hielt sie mit der anderen zusammengepresst über dem schwarzen Schopf fest, während er Takis Gürtel löste und seelenruhig den Reißverschluss der Hose öffnete.

 

Der Sänger brüllte Donner und Doria, aber Eiri ließ sich nicht bei seinen Vorbereitungen stören: "Meine Wohnung ist schalldicht. Du kannst also deine Ekstase in allen verbalen Formen zum Ausdruck bringen. Ich habe es dir nie erzählt, weil ich deine verzweifelten Versuche, die Nachbarn nicht zu wecken, immer sehr rührend fand." Er senkte blitzschnell den Kopf und leckte eine feuchte Spur von Takis Bauchnabel bis zu seiner Kinnspitze. Takis darauf folgendes, halb verschlucktes Quieken jagte einen Schauer der Erregung in seine Leistengegend.

 

Er nutzte die Fassungslosigkeit auf der gegnerischen Seite aus und entledigte sich schnell seiner eigenen Kleider. Gerade, als Taki aus dem Schock erwachte und aufspringen wollte, kauerte der Autor auch schon wieder über ihm und presste ihn zurück in die Matratze. Dieses Mal drängelte er die Finger zwischen Takis und hielt beide Hände dicht neben seinem Kopf auf das Kissen gedrückt. Der Sänger strampelte frustriert mit den Beinen und jammerte: "Komm schon, Yuki, hör endlich auf damit! Du hattest deinen Spaß! 'Haha, der dumme Idiot dachte wirklich, dass er mir was bedeutet.' 'Haha, du hättest sehen sollen, wie er sich angeboten hat!' 'Und das Beste ist, dass er tatsächlich Hals über Kopf in mich verschossen ist, haha.' Ist es das, was du ihm erzählen willst?!"

 

Eiri senkte den Kopf und begann, sein Schlüsselbein mit Küssen zu übersäen: "Ich dachte eigentlich ... dass ich ... meinen Standpunkt ... klar geäußert hätte. Aber für die ... weniger Intellektuellen ... sage ich es gerne nochmal: Ich ... liebe ... dich. Ich ... will ... dich. Ich ... brauche ... dich. Noch irgendwelche dumme Fragen?" Seine Lippen schlossen sich um eine Brustwarze und saugten genüsslich. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen liefen Takis Wangen hochrot an. Er versuchte, sein Gehirn unterhalb der Gürtellinie zu ignorieren und sich stattdessen auf das in seinem Kopf zu konzentrieren und stammelte: "Aber ich ... du ... ich kann ... Ne..."

 

War Eiri wirklich betrunken? Ihm kam es eher so vor, als wenn er selbst beschwipst und der Autor nie klareren Verstandes gewesen war.

 

Eiri erreichte nach mehreren Minuten zärtlicher Zuneigung seinen Unterleib und Taki konnte schwören, dass er sich einige Millimeter hinunter gebeugt hatte, um ...

 

Aber dann hielt der Autor plötzlich inne und legte seinen Kopf auf Takis Bauch.

 

Das war alles? Nachdem er ihn minutenlang in freudige Erwartung versetzt hatte, tat er jetzt auf einmal nichts mehr? Die beiden lagen lange wortlos da, Takis schwerer Atem das einzige Geräusch im Zimmer. Natürlich fühlte er sich in seiner Vermutung, dass Eiri nur mit ihm gespielt hatte, bestätigt. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er dachte, der Autor wäre in seinem Rausch eingeschlafen und er versuchte, aufzustehen, verstärkte sich der Druck auf seine Hände und er fiel zurück aufs Kissen. Die Ruhe war erdrückend und schließlich hielt es Taki nicht mehr aus. Obwohl nur ein Flüstern, durchschnitten seine Worte die Stille wie ein Peitschenhieb: "Wie geht’s jetzt weiter?" Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe er eine Antwort erhielt.

 

"Ich warte."

 

"... Auf was?"

 

"Darauf, dass du dich entscheidest."

 

"Ich mich entscheiden? Wofür?"

 

"Das hier. Willst du es?"

 

"Als ob du mir eine Wahl ließest!"

 

"Was meinst du, warum ich warte?"

 

"Aber ... du lässt mich nicht gehen!"

 

"Weil du dich nicht entschieden hast."

 

"Ist die Tatsache, dass ich gehen will, nicht Entscheidung genug?"

 

"Nein. Du willst nur vor der Entscheidung weglaufen."

 

"Seit wann interessiert es dich überhaupt, ob ich in der Stimmung bin oder nicht?"

 

"Ich habe es dir gesagt. Ich will dich. Ein letztes Mal. Alles von dir."

 

Eiri richtete sich auf und küsste ihn auf den Mund. "Körper", danach küsste er ihn auf die Stirn, "und Geist."

 

Takis Widerstand zerbarst in tausend Fetzen. Eiri lächelte, als wenn er es von seinen Augen abgelesen hätte, trotzdem fragte er ihn leise: "Was soll es also sein?" Taki blickte in die goldenen Pupillen. "Scheiß drauf", dachte er, "scheiß auf alles, was gut und richtig ist! Scheiß auf Shindo! Scheiß auf Seguchi! Scheiß auf ASK! Ich will es jetzt. Hier. Mit ihm!" Und laut knurrte er: "Nimm mich."

 

Eiri grinste: "Mit Vergnügen." Er tauchte ab und nahm Takis Penis endlich in den Mund, etwas, das er schon vor langer Zeit hätte tun sollen. Ein langer, dankbarer Seufzer war die Belohnung. Da er nun vor unangenehmen Überraschungsangriffen sicher sein konnte, ließ er Takis Hände los und seine Finger stattdessen über den zuckenden Körper wandern. Taki krallte sich sofort in den blonden Haaren fest, als Eiri langsam, viel zu langsam auf und nieder ging und diesen lang vermissten, exquisiten Schmerz in seinem Schritt auslöste. Der Sänger konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken als an Eiris gierige Zunge. Welle für Welle der vertrauten Hitze strömte durch seinen ganzen Körper und ließ die Welt und alle Gefühle um ihn herum in Bedeutungslosigkeit versinken. In seinem Hinterkopf nagte der Gedanke, dass er es mit einem praktisch verheirateten Mann trieb, der ihn am nächsten Morgen zum Teufel jagen würde. Er schob ihn energisch beiseite. In diesem Augenblick existierten nur er, Eiri und ihr überwältigendes sexuelles Verlangen.

 

Und bald war der Höhepunkt zum Greifen nah.

 

Wie auf Stichwort setzte sich Eiri auf und wischte sich lächelnd über den Mund, während Taki ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen entfuhr. Der Autor kicherte: "Gemach, Schatz. So schnell soll es doch nicht vorübergehen, oder?" Er beugte sich über seinen Partner zum Nachttisch und entnahm der Schublade eine kleine Flasche. Als er sie öffnete, erfüllte ein erfrischender Duft den Raum. "Aroma 'Pfefferminzschokolade'", grinste er, "deine Lieblingssorte, wenn ich mich recht entsinne?" Taki nickte stumm. Die meisten Leute hätten ihn wahrscheinlich für verrückt oder zumindest hochgradig pervers erklärt, wenn er ihnen gestanden hätte, dass es ihn unerträglich scharf machte, mit Gleitcreme Marke After Eight in den Arsch gefickt zu werden. Allerdings ließen sich die meisten Leute auch erst gar nicht von einem verhassten Gleichgeschlechtlichen mit Gleitcreme Marke After Eight in den Arsch ficken.

 

Eiri entnahm der Flasche eine großzügige Menge Gel und legte sie beiseite. Er drückte Takis Beine ein wenig weiter auseinander, trug etwas von der glitschigen Paste zwischen dessen Backen auf und merkte, wie diese sich unmittelbar verspannten. Taki hatte sich nie richtig an die Prozedur gewöhnen können. Wahrscheinlich war es seine Art, zu demonstrieren, nicht schwul zu sein. In seiner eigenen kleinen Welt war er nach wie vor ein tatkräftiger, überlegener Heterosexueller. Nun, Eiri hatte es lange aufgegeben, ihm die Tagträumerei auszutreiben. Um seinen Partner abzulenken, flüsterte er ihm deswegen belanglose Schwärmereien ins Ohr, die ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlten.

 

Taki wachte halb aus seiner Trance auf, als Eiri sich zu ihm hinunter beugte und damit begann, ihm anstatt der üblichen Schweinereien Komplimente ins Ohr zu hauchen. Es ließ ihn fast fürchten, den falschen Mann im Bett zu haben. Doch die kurzzeitige Verwirrung verfehlte ihr Ziel nicht und die Verspannung wich aus seinem Körper. Als er den eindringenden Finger spürte, war es bereits zu spät. Er ächzte schmerzerfüllt auf und packte unsanft Eiris Schultern. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in das Fleisch und mit zufriedenem Trotz nahm er das darauf folgende Zucken wahr. Geschah dem Bastard recht. Sollte er ruhig einen Teil seines Unwohlseins abbekommen!

 

Doch anstatt ihn wie sonst herrisch anzufauchen, hielt Eiri inne und wartete. Taki war mehr als überrascht davon. An diesem Tag schien der aufbrausende Autor einen Lehrer gefrühstückt zu haben: Nicht nur, dass er der Inbegriff von Geduld geworden war, nein, jetzt bemühte er sich auch, ihn mit Worten zu beruhigen! "Entspann dich", hörte er ihn murmeln, "Du weißt doch, wie gut es sich nachher anfühlen wird, hm? Keine Sorge, ich tue nichts, was du nicht willst, okay? Eins nach dem anderen ..." Er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber die Worte wirkten besser als jede Arznei, die er kannte. Fast ohne es zu merken, lockerten sich all seine Muskeln und auf einmal spürte er den Finger kaum noch. Eiri nahm sein erleichtertes Seufzen als Zeichen zum Weitermachen, schob einen zweiten Finger nach und begann, vorsichtige Scherenbewegungen auszuführen. Als er kaum noch Widerstand spürte, folgte der dritte, mit dem er langsam und zielsicher über Takis Prostata rieb.

 

Taki riss die Augen auf und schrie. Der Mann hatte im Verlauf ihrer Beziehung schon so einige Stellen in seinem Körper stimuliert, deren Existenz für den Sänger eine echte Überraschung dargestellt hatte, aber dass er ihn mit ein paar kleinen Stößen mit dem Finger in den Status eines Fieberwahns versetzen konnte, hätte er sich nie träumen lassen. Ein Prickeln durchfuhr ihn bei jedem Kontakt, als versetzte man ihm Stromstöße und selbst, wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er die Laute, die ihm über die Lippen glitten, nicht zurückhalten können.

 

Seine Hände verkrampften sich noch mehr in Eiris Schultern und er konnte es kaum abwarten, bis dieser talentierte Finger wieder über diese eine Stelle rieb. Ohne es zu merken, bewegte er seine Hüften jedes Mal mit, um den Augenblick schneller herbeizuführen. Hatte ihm die bloße Vorbereitung jemals so ein Vergnügen bereitet? Mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht, aber er konnte sich in diesem Moment kaum noch an den eigenen Namen erinnern, geschweige denn an unwichtige Details aus der jüngeren Vergangenheit. Eiris Stimme klang durch den Dunst seiner Lust: "Das gefällt dir, was? Aber möchtest du nicht lieber richtig genommen werden, anstatt nur von einem Finger befriedigt zu werden?"

 

Verlangte der Autor tatsächlich, dass er in diesem Zustand eine so schwerwiegende Frage beantwortete?

 

Eiri entschied letztlich auch, dass sie zu kompliziert gestellt war und ihm die Beantwortung zu lange dauerte. Er zog vorsichtig seine Finger aus Taki heraus und kicherte leise, als dieser eine verbale Beschwerde in Form eines unwilligen Stöhnens einreichte. Er griff nach der Flasche, die auf den Boden gefallen war und hätte ihr beinahe Gesellschaft geleistet, als Taki aufsprang und ihn anfiel. Der Sänger heftete sich an seinen Rücken und attackierte seinen Nacken mit gierigen Küssen, während böse Hände ihren Weg zu Eiris stattlicher Erektion fanden. Schlanke Finger umschlossen fest das heiße Glied und Eiri stöhnte laut auf. Er hörte nur ein leises "Lass mich" und drückte Taki grinsend die Flasche in die Hand: "So viel Mitarbeit leistest du nur selten. Womit habe ich das verdient?"

 

Schon früh in ihrer Beziehung hatte sich eine gewisse Rollenverteilung manifestiert. Taki war immer eher passiv gewesen, während Eiri den aktiven Aggressor verkörpert hatte. Er gab ungern Kontrolle ab, während sich Taki in seiner Opferrolle wohlgefühlt hatte. Er hatte keine Verantwortung tragen müssen und Eiri nur mit kleinen, unschuldigen Reaktionen in den Wahnsinn treiben können. Nur manchmal, wenn es ihm nicht schnell genug gegangen oder er wirklich, wirklich sehr bedürftig gewesen war, hatte der Sänger die Initiative übernommen. Zwar hatte der Autor dies nicht allzu oft zugelassen, aber wenn Taki lieb bat – so wie jetzt – wollte er es ihm durchaus nicht verwehren.

 

Er lehnte sich zufrieden seufzend an Takis Brust, als dieser die Creme in seinen Händen erwärmte und sie dann auf Eiris Penis verteilte. Still beobachtete er ihn von der Seite. Nach einigen Minuten hochkonzentrierter Massage hob er die Hand und vergrub sie in schwarzem Haar, um Takis Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Er presste einen Kuss auf die verschwitzte Wange und lächelte: "Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich dich gar nicht mehr gehen lassen will, wenn du so eifrig bist?" Taki hielt abrupt inne und knurrte schließlich: "Halt die Klappe! Halt endlich die Klappe!" Er stieß Eiri aufs Bett und sprang auf ihn. Als er aber Anstalten machte, sich in seinen Schoß fallen zu lassen, packte ihn Eiri und drehte sich auf ihn, schlang den rechten Arm fest um Takis linken Oberschenkel und die linke Hand um seinen Hals und hielt ihn ruhig.

 

Der Griff war nicht brutal, aber entschlossen und Taki spürte keinen Schmerz, konnte sich aber auch keinen Zentimeter mehr rühren. Eiris Augen wurden von seinen Ponysträhnen überschattet und Taki konnte so nicht erkennen, ob er zu weit gegangen war und den Autor damit wütend gemacht hatte. Einige Minuten schnauften beide vor Anstrengung und Erregung. Doch dann hob Eiri den Kopf und lächelte: "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es heute anders läuft." Er küsste ihn noch einmal.

 

"Ich habe gesagt, dass ich mit dir schlafen möchte. Nicht, dass ich dich in Grund und Boden ficken will. Oder?"

 

Taki sah ihn verständnislos an und dachte überfordert: "Wo zum Geier ist da bitte der Unterschied? Sex ist dazu da, sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Es gibt doch nur unterschiedliche Bezeichnungen, weil Frauen so verdammt sentimental sind! Sie hassen es, sich 'ficken' lassen zu müssen, aber 'lieben' ist okay. Ich bin aber keine Frau! Ist doch völlig egal, was dieser Idiot zu mir sa-"

 

Noch während er nachdachte, nutzte Eiri seine Unbedachtheit aus und drang tief in ihn ein. Durch die optimale Vorbereitung stieß er auf kaum spürbaren Widerstand und konnte fast vollständig versinken, ehe Taki einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß und heftig zu zittern begann. Seine aufflammende Gesichtsfarbe ließ Eiri aber wissen, dass die Reaktion nicht durch Schmerzen bedingt war. Er lachte: "So gut, hm? Wie gefällt dir dann das?" Er zog seinen Penis fast ganz heraus und glitt langsam, sehr langsam wieder hinein. Taki verdrehte stöhnend die Augen und krallte seine Finger ins Bettlaken.

 

Oh ja, es war verdammt gut!

 

Doch gleichzeitig war es absolute Folter.

 

Es war zuvor nur ein Mal vorgekommen, dass Eiri sich ihm gegenüber derart rücksichtsvoll verhalten hatte und er hatte sich kurzzeitig der Illusion hingegeben, der Autor würde tatsächlich Gefühle für ihn hegen. Für Taki, der wegen der Sache mit Shuichi von Gewissensbissen zerfressen wurde, war diese Vorstellung einem Sakrileg gleichgekommen. Er hielt es für das Privileg eines Geliebten. Das Privileg Shuichis. Und in seinem volltrunkenen Zustand ließ der Autor nun dieses Privileg dem Falschen zukommen.

 

Taki wurde unruhig. Er fühlte sich plötzlich entsetzlich fehl am Platz und es drehte ihm den Magen um. Eiris aggressives Verhalten hatte ihm immer ein Gefühl von Sicherheit gegeben. Wenn er im Wahn vergaß, dass es sich bei ihrer Beziehung nur um eine Wette handelte, hielt es ihn auf dem Boden der Tatsachen. Aber in diesem Moment spürte er keinen Schmerz, nur überwältigende Euphorie.

 

Woran sollte er noch erkennen, dass Eiri seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte?! Woran, dass es ihm nicht mehr nur um ein paar Stunden Spaß, nicht mehr nur darum ging, es einem Dummkopf, der seinem Geliebten zu nahe getreten war, heimzuzahlen?!

 

Mit jedem sanften, rücksichtsvollen Stoß stürzten Gedanken auf Taki ein, die er bisher immer wieder entschlossen beiseitegeschoben hatte.

 

_'Kann es sein, dass er mich nicht mehr hasst? Kann es wirklich sein, dass er mich liebt?'_

 

Taki hatte sich noch nie wirklich verliebt. Wenn er mit jemandem ins Bett ging, dann wegen Sex, nicht aus Liebe. Und jetzt war da dieser Mann, der am wenigsten in seine persönliche Kategorie "Kandidat für echte Beziehung" passte wie irgendein anderer und trotzdem ein Gefühl des Schwebens in ihm auslöste, das ihn dazu verführte, die Augen zu schließen und einfach zu genießen.

 

... Er konnte es nicht zulassen.

 

Taki packte die Hand, die seinen Hals umschloss und versuchte energisch, sie zu lösen. Eiri merkte es noch nicht einmal, denn er war gerade damit beschäftigt, Takis Innenoberschenkel zu beknabbern. Seine Zunge glitt über jede Stelle, die er in seiner Position erreichen konnte. Erst als sich Takis Bein um seine Schulter hakte, warf er ihm einen desinteressierten Seitenblick zu und bemerkte die Anstrengungen des Sängers, sich zu befreien. Er beugte sich seufzend über ihn: "Was soll das, Taki? Du willst es, ich will es, also wo ist dein Problem? Lass es doch einfach geschehen! Möchtest du denn wirklich, dass ich damit aufhöre?"

 

Er drang extra tief ein und Taki schluchzte laut auf, ehe er ihn atemlos anschrie: "Hör auf mit diesem sentimentalen Zeug! Fick mich endlich so hart wie immer! Gott, ich hasse es, wenn du mich wie eine Puppe behandelst, die beim kleinsten Rütteln kaputtgeht! Nimm mich HÄRTER!" Er versuchte, Eiri zwischen seinen Schenkeln einzuschließen und ihn zu zwingen, einen schnelleren und brutaleren Rhythmus anzuschlagen, doch seine Position war einfach zu unvorteilhaft, um die Leitung zu übernehmen. Alles, was er tun konnte, war zappeln und betteln.

 

Als er schließlich in all der unachtsamen Nervosität die Haut an Eiris Gelenken aufkratzte, hatte dieser genug. Er ließ Takis Hals los und schnappte dafür dessen Hände in einem Zug, um sie aufs Kissen zu pressen. Er fiel bei seinen körperlichen Aktivitäten nicht aus dem Takt, klang aber beinahe traurig, als er mit ihm sprach: "Es gibt noch etwas, was ich dir sagen wollte. Als du von diesen Schweinen verprügelt wurdest ... Ja, ich hab mir natürlich Sorgen um Shuichi gemacht. Große Sorgen. Aber weißt du was? Die Größeren habe ich mir um dich gemacht! Kannst du dir vorstellen, was passiert, wenn er das rausfindet?!" Er lachte ein wenig manisch: "Ich wollte nicht, dass er Lunte riecht, deshalb habe ich dich weitestgehend ignoriert. Aber als du Tohma dann gesagt hast, dass du den Drahtzieher zur Rede stellen willst, hat's bei mir ausgesetzt! Als ob ich dich mit diesem abartigen Sack alleine gelassen hätte! Den ganzen Abend hat Shuichi mir Vorhalte gemacht! 'Du magst ihn doch' und 'Du wärst doch jetzt viel lieber bei ihm'! Gott, er hat mich zur Weißglut getrieben! Aber das Schlimmste war, dass er teilweise recht damit hatte! ... Verdammt, ich glaube, ich hab mich schon lange nicht mehr so mies gefühlt."

 

Er beugte sich weit zu Taki hinunter und stellte ihm die Frage, die ihm seit Wochen unter den Nägeln brannte.

 

"Bin ich ein schlechter Mann, weil ich gleichzeitig zwei Menschen liebe?"

 

Takis Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Nein", brachte er mühsam hervor, "kein Schlechter ..." Er konnte dem Druck in seinem Körper kaum noch standhalten. Er wollte mehr sagen, doch in dem Moment, in dem sich seine Muskeln zusammenzogen und alles vor seinen Augen in weißes Licht getaucht wurde, konnte er keinen konkreten Gedanken mehr fassen.


	9. Entscheiden

Eiris Bewusstsein grub sich aus tiefster Dunkelheit an die Oberfläche. Er blinzelte und fluchte hingebungsvoll, als ihn der Lichtstrahl, der durch die Vorhänge fiel, genau in die Augen traf.

 

Keine Sekunde wach und er fühlte sich wie durch den Wolf gedreht.

 

Stöhnend setzte er sich auf und sah sich um. Dies war seine Wohnung. So weit, so gut. Dunkel konnte er sich daran erinnern, sie am Vorabend zugunsten einer ausgeprägten Zechtour verlassen zu haben. Aber wie war er gleich nochmal hergekommen?

 

Shuichi war ausgeflogen mit den Worten: "Ich gehe jetzt auf Sakuma-sans Pyjamaparty! Arbeite, trink und rauch nicht so viel, okay? Abendessen steht im Kühlschrank! Ich komme morgen nach der Arbeit wieder zurück, meinst du, du hältst es so lange ohne mich aus? Ciao!" Eiri massierte sich die Schläfen, als die schrille Stimme seines Freundes seine Nerven selbst in bloßer Erinnerung zusammenzucken ließ.

 

Was war danach geschehen? ... Oh ja, er war sauer gewesen. Und er war losgegangen, um sich hoffnungslos zu betrinken. Also, er hatte zwei Wodka gehabt, drei Bier, fünf Scotch, ein paar Martini ... Oder waren es fünf Bier und sechs Scotch? Oh, er hatte den Bourbon vergessen. Und hatte er den Wodka schon mitgezählt? ... Unwichtig. Danach ... danach ...

 

Eiri ließ sich stöhnend zurück aufs Kissen fallen und hielt sich die Stirn. Er wusste, was danach kam! Er musste sich nur ein bisschen konzentrieren. Danach ... Martini, Bourbon ... Bourbon ... Bourbon ...

 

"Verfluchter Dreck!"

 

Es war ihm tatsächlich schon wieder passiert! Manchmal geschah es, dass er ein bestimmtes Stadium des alkoholinduzierten Deliriums überschritt. Wenn er diese Grenze hinter sich ließ, befand er sich schlicht und einfach jenseits jedes vollkommenen Rausches und konnte sich am nächsten Morgen an nichts mehr erinnern. Auch der vergangene Abend lag nicht nur völlig im Dunkeln, es schien ihm, als hätte er nie stattgefunden! Das war aber nicht die einzige Veränderung, die er in solchen Fällen durchmachte. Von mehreren Seiten hatte er schon erfahren, dass er auf Leute, die ihn nicht kannten, regelrecht nüchtern wirkte! Kein Lallen, keine übertrieben gute oder schlechte Laune, kein trüber Blick. Er war einmal mit seinem kleinen Bruder auf Zechtour gewesen, in besagten Zustand verfallen und hatte sie nach Hause gefahren, nur um prompt in eine Verkehrskontrolle zu geraten. Die Polizisten hatten ihn durchgewunken, da sie seine Fahne aus der Entfernung nicht hatten riechen können und aus seinem unauffälligen Verhalten geschlossen hatten, dass sich ein Anhalten nicht lohnte! Das "richtig Gruselige", wie sich Tatsuha ausdrückte, war jedoch, dass er "nett" wurde. Der kleine Scheißer hatte sich diese mysteriöse Bewusstseinsspaltung bei den seltenen Gelegenheiten zunutze gemacht und ihm so manches Taschengeld abgeschwatzt.

 

Das war also passiert. Er hatte sich "auf die andere Seite" gesoffen.

 

Er drehte sich grunzend um. Es half nichts, wahrscheinlich würde er sich niemals mehr an das Geschehene erinnern und er hatte deswegen keine Lust, sich anzustrengen. Was konnte schon Wichtiges geschehen sein? Schließlich war er alleine, es roch nirgends angebrannt und das Telefon klingelte auch nicht Sturm.

 

Seine Lider senkten sich langsam.

 

Kurz bevor er wieder in einen leichten Schlummer fiel, bemerkte er jedoch den Umschlag auf seinem Nachttisch. Eiri runzelte die Stirn und griff danach. Er war ziemlich schwer und als er ihn öffnete, fielen ein paar Banknoten heraus. Beunruhigt schnitt er eine Grimasse. Er hatte doch wohl im Wahn niemanden ausgeraubt, oder?! Er zupfte das Geld heraus und fand dazwischen ein Blatt Papier. Zögernd faltete er es auseinander und las.

 

_'Meinen Glückwunsch, Arschloch! Du hast gewonnen! Zweihundertsechzigtausend. Dafür kannst du deinen Nervzwerg ziemlich schick ausführen. Ich habe mir übrigens erlaubt, ein wenig Ordnung zu schaffen, während du geschlafen hast. Shindo muss ja nicht unbedingt mitbekommen, dass wir's in seinem Bett getan haben. Tja, das war's dann wohl.'_

 

Eiris Augen weiteten sich. Taki?! Er hatte mit Taki geschlafen?! Panisch schnüffelte er. Das war der seltsame Geruch, der ihm seit seines Erwachens in die Nase gestiegen war! Er riss die Nachttischschublade auf. Die Flasche! Die Flasche war halb leer! Er hielt sie ungläubig hoch. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! War er tatsächlich im Vollrausch auf Taki gestoßen und hatte ihn flachgelegt? Hastig sprang er aus dem Bett, riss das Fenster auf und suchte anschließend verzweifelt nach seinen Zigaretten. Er steckte sich zwei auf einmal an und blies den Rauch ins Zimmer.

 

Zehn Minuten und fünf Kippen später war der Pfefferminzduft endlich so weit verflogen, dass er als Überbleibsel des morgendlichen Kräutertees durchgehen konnte. Eiri ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken. Er hatte es tatsächlich in der Abwesenheit seines Geliebten – und offensichtlich auch seines Verstandes – mit seinem ... Bekannten getrieben. Stöhnend strich er sich durchs Haar. Zumindest war Taki so zuvorkommend gewesen, die Wohnung im moderaten Zustand zu verlassen. Dem Brief nach zu urteilen hatte er wohl auch nicht vor, ihn auf irgendeine Weise zu erpressen.

 

... Moment. Der Brief. Das Geld.

 

Das Geld!

 

Ein Grinsen breitete sich langsam auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er hatte die Wette gewonnen! Er konnte sich zwar nicht daran erinnern, aber der Sänger hatte seinen Zustand offenbar nicht bemerkt und ihn in dem Glauben verlassen, besiegt worden zu sein. Er fing lauthals an zu lachen. Oh, wie er sich nun wünschte, sich zu erinnern! Zu gerne hätte er Takis dummes Gesicht in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

 

\---

 

"Hatschi!"

 

Tohma lächelte: "Gesundheit. Es denkt wohl jemand an dich, Aizawa-kun." Taki rieb sich die Nase und zuckte mit den Schultern, während er finster dachte: "'Triumphieren über' wäre wahrscheinlich der passendere Ausdruck." Tohma erhob sich von seinem Sessel und ging zum Fenster. Er blickte eine Weile auf die Stadt hinab und fragte dann: "Also habt ihr euch endlich entschieden, das Angebot aus Amerika anzunehmen." Ma und Ken, die hinter Taki standen, strahlten wie radioaktiv verseucht und salutierten zeitgleich: "Jawohl!" Man konnte ihnen ihre Freude, Aufregung und Erwartung von den Augen ablesen. Naja, und von allen anderen Körperteilen ebenso.

 

Tohma beobachtete sie diskret von der Seite. Taki hatte ihn vor einer Stunde überraschend konsultiert und verkündet, dass er bereit für die Amerikatournee war und es so bald wie möglich losgehen konnte. Er hatte sich mit dieser Entscheidung sehr schwergetan und der Produzent hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass das Zögern etwas mit Eiri zu tun gehabt hatte. Die Deklaration erschien ihm deswegen ein wenig ... unerwartet.

 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Unsinn. Nach mehreren Wochen Bedenkzeit kam man natürlich irgendwann zu einem Schluss. Taki hätte wohl kaum bis ans Ende seines Lebens damit ringen können. Er musste sich das einbilden. Allerdings strahlte der Sänger im Gegensatz zum Rest der Band kaum Freude aus. Er stand still da, mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen und dem für Vorgesetzte reservierten Blick und wartete stumm Tohmas Antwort ab. Der Produzent seufzte und murmelte eher zu sich selbst als zu den anderen Anwesenden: "Gut, gut ... Wie also weiter verfahren ...?" Ken hob ob des zögerlichen Tonfalls eine Augenbraue: "Seguchi-san, sagen Sie bloß nicht, der Interessent hat sein Angebot zurückgezogen?! Verdammt, ich wusste, wir hätten sofort annehmen sollen!" Mas Kinnlade klappte zu Boden und auch Taki zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. An diese Möglichkeit hatte er gar nicht gedacht!

 

Tohma wirbelte entschuldigend lachend herum: "Oh, nein nein! Natürlich steht das Angebot noch und sie werden sicher höchst erfreut über eure Zustimmung sein! Es ist nur ... Aizawa-kun, darf ich dich um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen bitten?" Der junge Mann wirkte unsicher, nickte seinen Freunden dann aber zu, deren Skepsis zwar deutlich zu erkennen war, die aber nichtsdestotrotz schweigend das Büro verließen.

 

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, stützte sich Tohma auf die Schreibtischkante: "Ich möchte ganz offen sein, Aizawa-kun. Du wirkst auf mich ganz und gar nicht entschlossen genug. Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass dich irgendjemand, K eingeschlossen, zu etwas zwingen könnte, das dir gegen den Strich geht, muss ich deshalb sichergehen. Willst du diese Tour wirklich durchziehen? Ein gutes halbes Jahr weg aus Japan. Weg von deiner Familie." Er zögerte kurz und fügte dann hinzu: "Von Eiri."

 

Die Reaktion war nur ein winziger Ruck der Augenlider, aber sie sagte Tohma mehr als tausend Worte. Er seufzte wieder: "Du musst dir sicher sein. Ein Künstler, der an sich selbst zweifelt, bringt kein vernünftiges Werk zustande! Dies könnte die Chance für euren internationalen Durchbruch sein! Verschwende sie nicht aus einer Laune heraus!" "Das ist keine Laune", entfuhr es Taki, "Ich will ..." Er brach jäh ab und starrte zu Boden.

 

Eiri. Musste Tohma ausgerechnet ihn zur Sprache bringen? Die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht hatte er noch frisch – zu frisch – in Erinnerung. Die zärtlichen Hände auf seiner Haut, in sein Ohr gehauchte Komplimente, Pfefferminzduft in der Luft und ...

 

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah Tohma direkt an: "Ich will es!" Sie schauten sich lang in die Augen, ehe sich die Miene des Direktors erhellte: "Also gut. Ich werde ihnen eure Entscheidung mitteilen. Wenn es in Ordnung ist, könnt ihr schon nächste Woche abreisen." "Ja", rief Taki ein bisschen zu hastig, "Wochenende, morgen, heute – Wann immer Sie wünschen! Vielen Dank, Seguchi-san!" Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte auf die Tür zu.

 

"Es ist sicher auch in Shindo-kuns Interesse, nicht zu erfahren, dass sein Geliebter ihn betrogen hat."

 

Er rannte gegen die Tür, taumelte, sich ächzend die nun blutende Nase haltend, zurück und fiel unsanft auf den Allerwertesten. Vorsichtig drehte er Tohma den Kopf zu und fragte leise: "Wie ... wie haben Sie ..." Tohma setzte sich und presste die Fingerspitzen aneinander: "Nur eine Vermutung, die du mir soeben bestätigt hast. Oh, Aizawa-kun. Was mache ich nur mit dir? Du bugsierst dich von einer Eselei in die nächste, ohne den Rat anderer zu beherzigen." Taki senkte den Blick. Tohma begutachtete ihn und brummte schließlich: "Ja, ich glaube, eine Weile voneinander getrennt zu sein, wird euch etwas klarer denken lassen. Das ist doch der Grund für deine plötzliche Zustimmung, nicht wahr? Du solltest die nötigen Vorbereitungen treffen. Guten Tag."

 

\---

 

Eine Woche später.

 

"ZIEHZIEHZIEHZIEHZIEHZIEHZIEHZIEHZIEHURRAAAAAA!!!"

 

Unter den begeisterten Anfeuerungsrufen ihrer Freunde leerten ASK den Zehn-Liter-Eimer Sangria mit zwei Meter langen Strohhalmen und zeigten mit stolzgeschwellter Brust das Victory-Zeichen. Anschließend fiel Ken – noch mit erhobenem Arm – um, Ma schmiegte sich wieder an seine beiden Sitznachbarinnen und Taki griff sich vom vorbeieilenden Kellner ein Bier. Sein rechter Fuß schmetterte auf die Tischplatte und mit erhobenem Glas verkündete er: "Freunde, dass ihr so zahlreich erschienen seid, verlangt einen Toast!" Tosender Applaus animierte ihn zum Fortfahren: "Für alle unter euch, die in einer Höhle hausen und noch nicht mitbekommen haben, was abgeht: Ma, Ken und ich fliegen morgen in die USA, rocken den amerikanischen Bastarden die Haare vom Sack und werden weltberühmt! Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um diesen Anlass gebührend zu feiern! Jedwede feste und flüssige Nahrung geht auf unsere Kappe, also schluckt bis zum Umfallen! Und freut euch auf unsere Heimkehr, denn unser Triumph wird strahlend sein und doppelt gefeiert werden! Und jetzt will ich ein angemessenes Hoch auf ASK hören!"

 

"HURRA! HURRA! HURRA!"

 

Taki kippte auf sein Kissen zurück und trank einen großen Schluck Bier, während er neugierig mit einem Papierschirmchen in Ken herum stocherte. Seine beiden Kollegen waren so glücklich über die bevorstehende Tournee, dass sie schon am frühen Morgen damit angefangen hatten, durch die verschiedenen Tokioter Kneipen zu tingeln. "Um gebührend Abschied zu nehmen", hatten sie gesagt. Kens Bein zuckte ein wenig. Plötzlich schoss er in die Höhe und starrte kurz ins Leere, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte und kommentarlos nach einem neuen Glas griff. Anschließend saß er wieder am Tisch, als wäre nichts gewesen. Taki war jedes Mal von Neuem beeindruckt, wie dieser Mann Alkohol verarbeitete wie Trockenobst.

 

Die Abschiedsparty war hauptsächlich Kens Idee gewesen. Taki war die letzten Tage so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er gar nicht großartig darüber nachgedacht hatte, dass sie ihre Freunde mehrere Monate nicht zu Gesicht bekommen würden. Deshalb war er froh, dass seine beiden Engsten die Organisation übernommen hatten und er nur noch trinken und lachen musste.

 

Natsuki ließ sich neben ihm auf ein Kissen sinken und schob eine ihrer Freundinnen dabei näher an Ma heran, der die Handlung mit aufgestellten Daumen und einem anzüglichen Grinsen belohnte. Sie lehnte sich mit einem laszivem Lächeln an Takis Schulter und säuselte gespielt vorwurfsvoll: "Hättest du mir das Ganze nicht schon etwas eher erzählen können? Meine Güte, von heute auf morgen erfahre ich, dass sich mein bester Freund nach Amerika aufmacht und ich ihn für entsetzlich lange sechs Monate nicht sehen werde!" Ihr Mund verzog sich kurz zu einem Schmollen und sie schlug ihm auf den Kopf: "Du bist echt ein Arsch!"

 

Taki rieb sich die Stelle: "'Tschuldige, Nats, das war wirklich eine sehr kurzfristige Entscheidung. Aber du hättest es dir doch denken können? Ich meine, dass wir ein Angebot haben, habe ich dir schließlich gesagt!" "Ja, ja, ja", maulte sie, "ich frage mich nur, was dich zu dieser 'sehr kurzfristigen Entscheidung' getrieben hat. Tohma sagte nur, dass es dir nicht schnell genug gehen würde und er Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen muss, um es dir recht zu machen. Möchtest du mir nicht wenigstens erklären, was dich so zur Eile treibt?" Er wich ihrem Blick aus, woraufhin sie verärgert stöhnte: "Gib es zu, es hat doch wieder irgendwas mit deinem heißgeliebten Schriftsteller zu tun! Sieh es doch endlich ein, dass dieser Bastard dich nur benutzt hat und komm über ihn hinweg! Wenn die Amis so eine trübe Tasse wie dich auf der Bühne vorfinden, werden sie dich vorbehaltlos massakrieren!"

 

Er stutzte und lachte schließlich lauthals: "Weißt du, deine Kommentare steigern nicht unbedingt mein Selbstbewusstsein." Er warf einen Arm um ihre Schulter: "Aber deswegen gehe ich ja nach Übersee. Ich brauche ein bisschen Abstand. Vertrau mir, wenn ich wieder da bin, ist alles vergessen! Vielleicht lache ich mir ja eine reiche Texanerin an! Was hältst du davon?" Sie stieß ihn beleidigt von sich und er rammte ungebremst einen quiekenden Ken: "So wie ich dich kenne, wird sie dich ausnehmen. Du kannst einfach keine Beziehungen pflegen. Ich wünschte, du würdest dir ein wenig von Tohma abgucken und verantwortungsvoll handeln!" Er legte eine Hand aufs Herz: "Das schmerzt, Nats! Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was für Probleme entstünden, wenn es zwei von der Sorte geben würde!"

 

"Da stimme ich dir einmal aus vollem Herzen zu."

 

Die Umgebungstemperatur sank plötzlich erheblich und Takis Bier erstarrte auf halbem Weg zum Mund. Das quirlige Geschwätz und Gelächter am Tisch erstarb und alle Anwesenden sahen über seinen Kopf hinweg den Besitzer der dunklen Stimme an, die ihn auch nach mehreren Sekunden noch im Ohr kitzelte. Er ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und starrte Eiri mit offenem Mund an. Aus Mangel an Fantasie fragte er: "Was machst du denn hier?" Eiris Blick verfinsterte sich und er wies auf seine Begleiter: "Familientreffen." Taki neigte den Kopf ein wenig und musterte sie. Shuichi scharrte mit dem Fuß. Tohma winkte ihm freundlich – und nur ein ganz klein wenig pikiert – lächelnd zu. Die brünette Frau neben ihm schnaubte verächtlich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Das schwarzhaarige Ebenbild des Autors visierte Natsuki an und pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. Taki heftete seinen Blick wieder auf Eiri: "Und warum hier?" Die Brauen des Angesprochenen zuckten: "Dies ist nach wie vor ein öffentliches Restaurant, Aizawa. Ich brauche deine Erlaubnis nicht, um hier essen zu gehen, oder?" Taki überlegte und brummte kurz. Dann hob er sein Glas.

 

"Prost."

 

Sein Kopf schwang wieder nach vorn und nachdem er sich an die normale Perspektive gewöhnt hatte, stutzte er und brüllte energisch: "Was glotzt ihr so?! Das hier ist 'ne Party! Also feiert!" Die Runde explodierte und von einer auf die andere Sekunde war es, als hätte die Unterbrechung nie stattgefunden.

 

\---

 

"Und deswegen meint Vater, es wäre besser, wenn Tatsuha eine Weile bei uns wohnen würde ... Tohma, hörst du zu?"

 

"Aber sicher, Schatz. Aber wäre es nicht besser, wenn Tatsuha von euren Plänen auch erfahren würde?"

 

"... Ach, dieser unmögliche Bengel hat sich schon wieder aus dem Staub gemacht! Bei wem sitzt er diesmal, Shuichi?"

 

"Ähm, ich glaube, bei Kouhei ... oder war es Saburo? Sie spielen Armdrücken. Sieht aus, als wenn er gewinnen würde ... Oh, er hat doch verloren. Aber er hat gerade ein Trostpreisküsschen von Yoko bekommen und scheint nicht besonders enttäuscht zu-"

 

"Danke, so viel wollte ich gar nicht wissen. Geh rüber und hol ihn zurück!"

 

Shuichi tat widerwillig, wie ihm geheißen. Eiri nippte gereizt an seinem Tee: "War das vielleicht alles, was du uns mitzuteilen hast, Mika? Das Vater ins Krankenhaus muss, Tatsuha bei dir ablädt und wir ab und zu auf ihn aufpassen sollen? Was ist er, ein Säugling?! Als ob er nicht sowieso das machen würde, wozu er gerade Lust hat!"

 

"Aber du bist der Einzige, auf den er wenigstens ansatzweise hört! Und warum bist du schon wieder so entsetzlich schlecht gelaunt?"

 

"Weil ich in diesem bekloppten Bau hier sitze und mir dein Geschwafel anhören muss, wenn ich zu Hause schon mehrere Kapitel fertig haben könnte!"

 

"Egozentrischer Arsch! Bin ich eigentlich die einzige, die dieser Familie noch irgendeine Bedeutung beimisst?!"

 

"Ja!"

 

"Oh, du bist widerlich! Warum kannst du nicht einmal im Jahr wenigstens so tun, als ob deine Geschwister dir was bedeuten? Tu es doch wenigstens deinem kleinen Bruder zuliebe!"

 

"Dem ist es doch völlig wurscht, ob ich mit ihm spreche oder nicht, solange er ein Bett unterm Arsch und genügend Kondome in petto hat!"

 

"EIRI!"

 

"Hey, Aniki, Aneki ... Könntet ihr ein bisschen leiserer sein? Ihr stört die Gäste am Nachbartisch."

 

"Na, endlich! Da bist du ja! Ich muss dich wohl nicht daran erinnern, dass das hier ein Familienabend ist, oder? Das bedeutet, du sitzt mit deiner Familie zusammen und nicht mit wildfremden Leuten, Tatsuha!"

 

"Oh, aber sie sind nicht fremd! Das sind alles Freunde von Anikis Geliebtem, also gehören sie doch auch zur entfernten Verwandtschaft, oder?"

 

Eiris Tee wurde schockgefrostet. Tohma lächelte beschwichtigend und lenkte ein: "Aizawa-kun ist nicht mehr Eiris Geliebter, Tatsuha. Seine Treue gilt jetzt einzig und allein Shindo-kun. Apropos, wo ist er eigentlich?" Der Junge wies grinsend hinter sich: "Oh, er und Tak haben sich in die Wolle gekriegt und singen Karaoke gegeneinander. Ich glaub, Shu gewinnt, aber da sein Kontrahent schon ziemlich blau ist, zählt das wohl nicht als echter Sieg."

 

"Tak?"

 

"Na, Tak! Takiiiii, wenn du unbedingt willst. Guter Geschmack übrigens, Aniki. Verdammt scharfe Beine!"

 

"Tatsuha! Ich dachte, Sakuma-san wäre dein einziger männlicher Sextraum?!"

 

"Ah, Shu! Hopp oder Top?"

 

"Top! War doch wohl klar! Ich bin ein Star und er ... Okay, es war knapp. Aber gewonnen hab ich trotzdem!"

 

"Gute Arbeit, Alter! Tja, tut mir ja echt leid, Leute, aber ich muss abdüsen! Hab Minoru versprochen, ihn unter den Tisch zu saufen! Tschüssi!"

 

"Tatsuha! Du bist minderjährig!"

 

"Kein Problem, Minoru auch."

 

"TATSUHA! Du setzt dich auf der Stelle wieder hin, oder ich streiche dein Taschengeld, bis du Einundzwanzig wirst! Shuichi, setz dich!"

 

Beide nahmen wieder Platz, der eine zackig, der andere maulend. Mika massierte ihren Nasenrücken. Und deformierte zu einer fauchenden Katze, als Eiri sich erhob: "WO WILLST DU HIN, VERDAMMT?!" Alle nur erdenkbaren Adern auf seiner Stirn schwollen augenblicklich an: "NOTDURFT!" Damit stampfte er an den peinlich berührten Blicken der anderen Gäste vorbei zur Toilette, während Tohma mit viel Mühe seine Frau zurückhielt, die mit reiner Gedankenkraft die Messer auf dem Tisch verbog.

 

Eiri hatte sie angelogen. Der Grund für sein Verschwinden war nicht der Ruf der Natur, sondern vielmehr der in den sanitären Anlagen verschwundene ASK-Leader. Als er durch die Tür schritt, stand Taki am Waschbecken und wusch sich die Hände. Eiri schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen. Taki sah nicht einmal auf: "Sind eure Familientreffen immer so ... öffentlich?" Der Autor zuckte mit den Schultern: "Meistens." Schweigen erfüllte den Raum.

 

Taki studierte sein Spiegelbild. Seine Augen waren nicht mehr so stark gerötet. Er heulte sich inzwischen auch nicht mehr jede Nacht in den Schlaf. Ein Fortschritt! Und was passierte? Er traf, kaum dass es ihm wieder ein bisschen besser ging, auf die Ursache für sein Unglück. Nicht, dass Eiri das jemals erfahren würde.

 

"Und, was feiert ihr heute hier?"

 

Er neigte leicht den Kopf und überlegte. Gerade als Eiri die Frage ungeduldig wiederholen wollte, erwiderte er: "Nichts Besonderes. Jemand von uns fährt für längere Zeit auf Geschäftsreise und das ist seine Abschiedsparty." "Hm", brummte der Autor und verschwand in einer Kabine. Taki hörte ihn darin rumoren. Obwohl dies wohl sein Zeichen zum Verschwinden war, blieb er reglos am Waschbecken stehen und beobachtete eine Fliege, die die Wand entlang krabbelte.

 

Er schreckte auf, als er Eiris Stimme vernahm: "... Was hast du gesagt?" Er hörte den Autor schnauben: "Ich habe gefragt, ob du jetzt wieder auf deine Freundin zurückgreifst, wenn du in einsamen Nächten wachliegst und an mein ... unglaubliches Potenzial denkst." Takis Augen blitzten zornig auf und in der nächsten Sekunde hatte die Tür der Kabine einen langen, vertikalen Riss. Der Sänger ließ das schuldige Bein wieder sinken und patzte: "Wenn du sie nochmal wie eine Nutte hinstellst, brech ich dir dein ...  unglaubliches Potenzial, kapiert?!" Ein Lachen ertönte und Eiri schwenkte die Tür auf, die in ihre Einzelteile zerfiel.

 

Anzüglich grinsend beugte er sich zu Taki herunter: "Sag's mir, Aizawa. Wie habe ich dich in jener Nacht zum Schreien gebracht? Du musst verzeihen, aber ich war an dem Tag schwer durch den Wind und kann mich an nichts erinnern." Er starrte ihm unverhohlen in die Augen: "War es von hinten? Von vorne? Stehend vielleicht? ... Unter der Dusche haben wir's noch nicht getan. War es das? Komm schon, sag's mir!"

 

Takis Gedanken rasten. Eiris siegestrunkenes Lächeln machte ihn krank, aber er durfte auf keinen Fall erfahren, was er ihm im Rausch alles gestanden hatte. Er war ja noch nicht einmal sicher, dass es sich dabei tatsächlich um Geständnisse handelte. Vielleicht war es nur das hirnlose Gebrabbel eines besoffenen Irren gewesen? So drehte er also den Kopf weg: "Ja, das war es. Unter der Dusche. In heißem, dampfendem Wasser. Von hinten, schnell und hart. Mehr weiß ich selbst nicht. Ich hatte ziemlich viel getrunken. Leider kann ich mich noch zu gut daran erinnern, im Wahn deinen Namen in die Fliesen gebrüllt zu haben. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

 

"Warum hast du nicht einfach gelogen und gesagt, du wüsstest von nichts?"

 

"Konnte ich riechen, dass dein Gedächtnis aussetzt?! Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich dir garantiert nicht diese bescheuerte Notiz hinterlassen."

 

"Tja, dumm gelaufen. Aber ärgere dich nicht. Es gibt halt keinen Menschen auf der Welt, der mir widerstehen kann! Oh, sag mal ... Du hast nicht zufällig mitbekommen, wer meinen Wagen lädiert hat? Wenn ich den Kerl erwische, mach ich ihn kalt!"

 

Taki ballte entnervt die Fäuste und wandte sich zum Gehen.

 

Niemand hätte ihn auf das vorbereiten können, was ihn im Speisesaal erwartete.

 

"Ach, ihr seid so erfrischend ehrlich, ihr Lieben! Aber nein, ich bin keine Zwanzig mehr, auch wenn ich so aussehe!"

 

"Hey, Shuichi! Ist das echt deine natürliche Haarfarbe? Wie krass ist das denn, Alter?!"

 

"Komm schon, Tats! Jemand muss Minoru in seine Schranken weisen! ZIEHZIEHZIEHZIEHZIEH-"

 

"... ... ... Ich gehe mit!"

 

"Ich will sehen."

 

"Nein! Das gibt's nicht! Schon wieder verloren!"

 

Eiris Verwandte saßen, von seinen Freunden umgeben, an seinem Tisch und ließen sich von ihnen umschwärmen. Mika schäkerte mit einer ganzen Traube junger Männer, Shuichi und Tatsuha saßen Minoru und dessen Bruder gegenüber und soffen sich bei einem Trinkwettbewerb um den Verstand und Tohma saß mit Natsuki und zwei weiteren in der Runde und spielte Poker. Dem Haufen Süßigkeiten nach zu urteilen, die vor dem milde lächelnden Produzenten lagen, war er ungeschlagen.

 

Schweißtropfen erschienen an den Schläfen der Wiederkehrenden.

 

\---

 

Taki brauste in die Tiefgarage des NG-Gebäudes, wo er sein Auto für das nächste halbe Jahr sicher verwahrt wusste. Am nächsten Tag würde er bereits New York erkunden können. Der Gedanke daran machte ihn inzwischen so aufgeregt wie seine beiden Kollegen. Als er sich seinen Rucksack umschnallte und den Aufzug betrat, ließ er den letzten Abend noch einmal Revue passieren. Die Party war ein voller Erfolg gewesen und er hatte einiges an positiver Energie von seinen Freunden erhalten, sodass er nun voller Elan den amerikanischen Kontinent infiltrieren konnte. Eiris Auftauchen war zwar ein Schock gewesen, den er selbst durch den Promilleschleier gespürt hatte, aber er musste zugeben, dass die Uesugi-Familie durchaus zu feiern verstand ... Nun, zumindest alle außer dem Autor.

 

Taki hatte sich von der brummigen Spaßbremse weitestgehend ferngehalten und sich lieber mit der Frau seines Arbeitgebers befasst. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Mika Seguchi so verdammt gut tanzen konnte? Als sie ihm in ihrem angeheiterten Zustand Avancen gemacht hatte, hatte er schon befürchtet, sich mit Bleigewichten beschwert im Sumida wiederzufinden, doch Tohma hatte auch nach dem dritten Walzer noch völlig gelassen gewirkt. Vielleicht hatte er seine Gattin aber auch nur nicht erzürnen und eine vorzeitige Niederkunft riskieren wollen. Mika hatte vorhandenen Interessenten sogar erlaubt, an ihrem Bauch zu lauschen. Mas Freundinnen hatten das Angebot natürlich ausgiebig in Anspruch genommen und ihn damit in arge Bedrängnis gebracht. Taki fragte sich, wie sich der blonde Don Juan später herausgeredet hatte.

 

Er verließ das Gebäude und schlenderte Richtung Tour-Bus. Dabei nickte er einem hektisch winkenden Ken zu. Sein Kumpel grinste: "Morgen! Hoffe, du hast gute Laune! Hast du die Nacht bei Natsuki verbracht?" Taki schüttelte desinteressiert den Kopf: "Nein, die hatte mit Tatsuha alle Hände voll."

 

\---

 

Eiri stampfte missmutig durch die Korridore des Gebäudes. Er schwor sich, Shuichi irgendwann den Hals umzudrehen, wenn der Schwachkopf noch einmal seine Unterlagen mit nach Hause und anschließend nicht wieder zurück zur Arbeit nahm. Und warum trug er ihm eigentlich besagte Unterlagen hinterher?! Er zog genervt an seiner Zigarette. Dieser verdammte Bau! Jede Tür sah gleich aus und kein Mensch in der Nähe, den man nach dem Weg fragen konnte. Die Tatsache, dass er nicht fragen wollte, tat dabei überhaupt nichts zur Sache. Fluchend irrte er weiter.

 

\---

 

Die Fahrt zum Flughafen war ereignislos abgelaufen. Nicht, dass sich Taki darüber beschwerte. K hatte schließlich extra einen unauffälligen blauen Van gewählt, um nicht von Fan-Pulks und geifernden Reportern aufgehalten zu werden. Aber dass wirklich niemand an der Fensterscheibe klebte und nach ihrer ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit verlangte, schien irgendwie nicht richtig. Der Sänger seufzte und setzte sich auf eine leere Bank, während er Keyboarder, Gitarrist und Manager dabei beobachtete, wie sie zu dritt versuchten, Mas Münzen aus einem offensichtlich defekten Kaffeeautomaten zurückzubekommen. Bis jetzt hatte er ihnen dabei geholfen, doch es war ihm zu bunt geworden. Auf den Hinweis, dass er nicht mehr jeden Pfennig umdrehen musste, weil er jetzt einen einträglichen Job hatte, hatte Ma geantwortet, dass es ihm ums Prinzip ginge. Taki seufzte noch einmal und ließ seinen Gedanken freien Lauf. Prompt brachten sie ihn zurück zu Eiri und ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Nacht.

 

\---

 

"Mist", dachte der Autor frustriert, "es muss doch hier irgendwo sein! Stockwerk zehn, Studio B. Hier ist B!" Er steckte den Kopf noch einmal zur Tür herein, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er sich nicht verguckt hatte, und stöhnte: "Aber wo ist nun dieser Idiot?!" Zwei Techniker kamen gerade vorbei und er fragte sie etwas ungehalten: "Können Sie mir sagen, wo ich Shuichi Shindo finde?" Der eine sah ihn verblüfft an: "Ist er denn nicht in Studio B?" Eiris Braue zuckte: "Wenn er es wäre, würde ich dann fragen?" Der andere hob und senkte die Schultern: "Nun, wenn er nicht da ist, wissen wir es auch nicht. Warum fragen Sie nicht an der Rezeption nach?" Der Autor biss die Zähne zusammen und hob eine zitternde Faust: "Dort bin ich vor einer halben Stunde gewesen und die Schnalle hinterm Tresen hat mir gesagt, das ich ihn hier finde!" Die beiden Männer wichen unsicher zurück, als plötzlich ein dritter um die Ecke bog und sie erst überrascht, dann wütend anstarrte: "Was macht ihr noch hier?! Hab ich euch nicht befohlen, die Beleuchtung in C zu übernehmen?!" Sie hoben unschuldig die Hände: "Hier sucht jemand Shindo-san. Weißt du, wo er ist?" Der Neuankömmling musterte Eiri und wies mit dem Daumen den Gang hinunter: "Der ist vor zehn Minuten mit Sakuma-san aufs Dach verschwunden. Weiß der Geier, was die beiden Kindsköppe da oben treiben. Und ihr macht euch sofort an eure Arbeit!"

 

\---

 

Wie vorsichtig Eiri ihn an diesem Tag behandelt hatte – zumindest nachdem er ihn beinahe in die Straßenmauer gedrängt hatte. Taki konnte nicht abstreiten, dass es ihm gefallen hatte. Dass ihn jemand mit solch vollkommener Hingabe verführte, war völlig neu für ihn gewesen. Es hatte sich wunderbar angefühlt. Selbst mit Frauen war es jedes Mal eher ein Ringkampf als ein Akt der Liebe gewesen, denn er hatte es immer vorgezogen, schnell und ohne Umwege zum Punkt zu kommen. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, musste er zugeben, dass er es nicht aus Neigung, sondern eher aus Mangel an Erfahrung so gehalten hatte. Wenn ein bewährter Weg zum Erfolg führte, warum großartig herumexperimentieren? Nun, da er die gefühlvolle Seite der Liebe kennengelernt hatte, konnte er die Beschwerden seiner Partnerinnen durchaus nachvollziehen.

 

Und es weckte das starke Bedürfnis in ihm, es zu wiederholen.

 

Er schnaubte desillusioniert. Aber sicher nicht in diesem Leben. Und sicher nicht mehr mit dem guten Eiri. Wenn er daran dachte, dass Shuichi – womöglich noch jede Nacht – in den Genuss jener Zärtlichkeiten kam, stieg eine Eifersucht in ihm auf, die ihm selbst Angst einjagte. Er musste definitiv weg von hier! Nur der Teufel wusste, was er in diesem Zustand wieder anstellen würde!

 

Taki sah ungeduldig auf. Seine Freunde waren damit beschäftigt, den Automaten zu schütteln.

 

\---

 

Eiri öffnete die Tür zum Dach und trat in die kühle Morgenluft hinaus. Er atmete einige Male tief ein und aus und sah sich anschließend mürrisch um. Keine Spur von Shuichi. Seufzend ging er ein paar Meter.

 

Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen von der anderen Seite des Eingangs. Er folgte ihnen, blieb vor einem der großen Entlüftungsrohre stehen und lauschte. Gemurmel drang an sein Ohr und er hatte keinen Zweifel mehr, dass sich sein Ziel auf der anderen Seite des Rohrs befand.

 

Eben wollte er es umrunden und seinem Freund die Meinung sagen, als Shuichis Stimme erneut erklang: "Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter, Ryu. Jedes Mal, wenn ich mit ihm schlafe, kommen mir wieder diese Zweifel! 'Hat er', 'Will er', 'Wünscht er sich'. Es macht mich rasend, wenn ich nur vermute, seine Gedanken könnten bei Aizawa sein! Und gleichzeitig habe ich so ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen! Ich meine, von ihm verlange ich absolute Treue, während ich ..." "Shu, du solltest wirklich mit ihm reden", ertönte Ryuichis Stimme, allerdings klang sie ernst und dunkel – das erwachsene Alter Ego – und Eiri spitzte unbewusst die Ohren, "Das mit uns ... Ich verstehe es ja und akzeptiere es. Aber Yuki-san wird sicher nicht so offen damit umgehen können."

 

Eiri fühlte einen kalten Schauer seine Eingeweide erfüllen, während ihn eine böse Vorahnung ergriff.

 

Shuichis Antwort klang entsetzt: "Auf keinen Fall! Ryu! Wenn er es erfährt ... Wenn ihm auch nur der Hauch eines Verdachts kommt, wird er mich verlassen!"

 

"Shu ..."

 

"Nein, Ryu! Ich kann nicht! Ich kann ihn nicht gehen lassen! Ich liebe ihn doch so sehr!"

 

Eiri spürte ein warmes Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, obwohl er gleichzeitig die nächsten Worte seines Freundes fürchtete. Und er sollte nicht enttäuscht werden.

 

\---

 

Sie waren nicht mehr mit Schütteln zufriedenzustellen gewesen und inzwischen zum Treten übergegangen.

 

Taki kniff sich seufzend in den Nasenrücken. Danach ließ er den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Oh, er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an jeden einzelnen Handgriff. Wie Eiri lange Zeit still auf ihm gelegen hatte, um auf seine Zustimmung zu warten. Wie er ihm zugeflüstert hatte, dass er in seinen Augen versinken konnte, wie weich seine Haut und schön seine Stimme war. Taki schloss die Augen. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an einen Song, den er vor längerer Zeit im Radio gehört hatte. Damals empfand er ihn als furchtbar kitschig und öde, aber der Text hatte sich trotzdem in sein Gehirn gebrannt, als wenn er sagen wollte: "Früher oder später wirst du verstehen." Und so fing er an, leise zu singen.

 

"Wish I could be the one. The one who could give you love. The kind of love you really need. Wish I could say to you that I'll always stay with you, but, Baby, that's not me. You need someone willing to give their heart and soul to you, promise you forever! Baby, that's something I can't do. Oh, I could say that I'll be all you need but that would be a lie. I know I'd only hurt you, I know I'd only make you cry! I'm not the one you're needing. I love you, goodbye."

 

\---

 

"Du weißt, dass es so nicht mehr lange weitergehen kann, Shu! Ist es nicht besser, er erfährt es von dir, anstatt von irgendeinem Klatschblatt?! Wir können es nicht ewig geheim halten, wir sind Stars! Irgendwann wird uns jemand erwischen! Würde ihn das nicht noch mehr verletzen?"

 

"Ich weiß, ich weiß ..."

 

"Du musst es ihm sagen. Du musst ihm sagen, dass wir noch immer zusammen sind. Das bist du ihm schuldig!"

 

Eiri lehnte sich fassungslos an die Mauer. Sie hatten es sich doch versprochen! Sie hatten sich die bedingungslose Treue geschworen! Shuichi hatte ihm doch gesagt, dass man seinem Partner vertrauen musste! Zitternd strich er sich durchs Haar. Die ganze "zweite Chance" mit ihm war eine reine Farce gewesen! Er hatte ihn von Anfang an weiterhin mit Ryuichi betrogen! Es hatte nicht eine Zeit gegeben, in der er es nicht hinter seinem Rücken mit diesem Schizo getrieben hatte!

 

Langsam rutschte er in die Hocke.

 

Warum war Shuichi zu ihm zurückgekommen? Warum hatte er ihn angefleht, neu anzufangen, wenn er die ganze Zeit Ryuichi geliebt hatte? Warum das alles?

 

Warum?!

 

Frustriert platzte es aus Shuichi heraus: "Ich weiß, dass es nicht so weitergehen kann! Diese Schuldgefühle fressen mich auf! Ich verstehe mich ja selber nicht ... Ich liebe ihn mehr als alles andere, aber gleichzeitig liebe ich dich! Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben! Und auch nicht ohne ihn!"

 

Eiri starrte mit leerem Blick in die Ferne, als sein Freund begann, jämmerlich zu schluchzen. Er konnte die beiden regelrecht sehen, Shuichi mit verzweifelten Augen, heulend wie ein Schlosshund und Ryuichi mit mitleidigem Blick, ihn fest umarmend. Und aus irgendeinem Grund, den er nicht analysieren wollte, erschien vor seinem inneren Auge ein Bild von Taki mit ähnlich verweintem Gesicht. Wärme. Der vage Duft von Pfefferminz in der Luft. Feste Umarmung. Und erbärmliches Schluchzen.

 

"Ryuichi! Bin ich ein schlechter Mann, weil ich gleichzeitig zwei Menschen liebe?!"

 

\---

 

Taki hörte aufgeregtes Gezeter aus Richtung des Automaten. Offensichtlich hatte ein Angestellter seine Freunde beim Vandalismus erwischt und war nicht ganz mit ihnen einer Meinung, was die Bestrafung des widerborstigen Geräts betraf. Er blendete die zornigen Stimmen aus und erinnerte sich an das, was nach Eiris verzweifelter Frage geschehen war.

 

_'Bin ich ein schlechter Mann, weil ich gleichzeitig zwei Menschen liebe?'_

 

"Nein", dachte Taki melancholisch lächelnd, "kein Schlechter ..." Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, zu antworten, denn er hatte so dicht vor seinem Höhepunkt gestanden, dass er kaum noch klar denken konnte. Aber die tiefen Schmerzen in seinem Herzen waren ihm klar im Gedächtnis geblieben. Seine Lider senkten sich langsam.

 

"Leaving someone when you love someone is the hardest thing to do, when you love someone as much as I love you. Oh, I don't wanna leave you! Baby, it tears me up inside! But I'll never be the one you're needing. I love you, goodbye."

 

\---

 

Eiris Augen weiteten sich. Shuichis Frage löste etwas in ihm aus, das ihm ein überwältigendes Übelkeitsgefühl bescherte. Wieso wirkte sie wie ein Déjà-vu auf ihn? Warum ...

 

Und verloren geglaubte Erinnerungen stürzten auf ihn ein.

 

\---

 

Als sein Orgasmus zum Greifen nah gewesen war, der Name seines Geliebten auf der Zungenspitze und nur darauf lauernd, freigelassen zu werden, hatte plötzlich ein Name in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke von den Wänden widergehallt.

 

"TAKIIII!"

 

Er hatte die Augen aufgerissen, ungläubig, schockiert. Seinen Namen aus dem Mund des Autors zu hören, wirkte auf ihn wie eine Dusche aus einem Gebirgsbach. Nachdem Eiri bewusstlos über ihm zusammengebrochen war, war seine Erektion nur noch ein kümmerliches Kribbeln im Unterleib, seine Gedanken auf ein einziges Wort beschränkt gewesen.

 

Warum.

 

Er hatte gewonnen. Die Wette war vorüber gewesen und er hatte gewonnen. Sein Name war der Schlussstrich unter einer Sache gewesen, die er niemals vorübergehen lassen wollte. Liebte ihn der Autor auch nicht, war da nichtsdestotrotz noch diese eine Sache gewesen, die sie verband: Eine offene Wette, die nach Abschluss verlangte. Mit diesem einzigen Wort hatte Eiri alles zerstört, was zwischen ihnen existierte. Er hatte Takis Gefühle endgültig abgewiesen.

 

Sein Körper war wie betäubt gewesen, nur sein Herz hatte in seine Bestandteile zu zerfallen gedroht. Er hatte sich ... tot gefühlt.

 

Er hatte für unbestimmt lange Zeit still dagelegen und den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen seines "Mörders" gelauscht, ehe er zitternd die Hände gehoben und Eiri in einer letzten, verzweifelten Umarmung gehalten hatte. Die Tränen waren unvermittelt und unaufhaltsam gekommen. Das Bett hatte unter seinem heftigen Schluchzen gezittert. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort gelegen und sich seinem Leid hingegeben hatte, doch der Horizont war bereits heller geworden, als er sich endlich beruhigt hatte und in der Lage gewesen war, aufzustehen. Shuichi durfte nichts von ihrem Schäferstündchen erfahren, so viel war er dem Schriftsteller schuldig, und so hatte er alles Verdächtige aufgeräumt und sich anschließend noch einmal von Eiris Tiefschlaf überzeugt.

 

Es war in seinem eigenen Interesse gewesen, dass Eiri nichts von der Niederlage erfuhr. Er konnte sich nicht sicher sein, dass der stolze Mann auf eine Revanche für seine verlorene Ehre verzichten würde. Also hatte er das einzige getan, was seine zerschmetterte Psyche noch retten konnte. Er hatte auf einen kompletten Filmriss spekuliert und sich selbst als Verlierer ausgegeben.

 

Taki schreckte auf, als Ma ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und wütend brüllte: "Taki, komm, dieses idiotische Personal hier weiß offensichtlich nicht, wie es seine Kunden behandeln sollte! Ich schwöre, so wahr ich hier stehe: Ich bekomme mein Geld zurück! Und wenn es vom Chef persönlich ist!" Der Automat wies Einschusslöcher auf und einige Sicherheitsleute kauerten dahinter. Taki fragte sich, wann K die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, derart auszuflippen, ohne dass er es mitbekommen hatte.

 

Er stand auf, atmete tief durch und sah zur großen Glastür hinaus auf die Straßen von Tokio. Dann lächelte er freudlos und folgte seinen Kameraden. Dabei hörten einige vorbeigehende Leute die letzten Akkorde seines Abschiedslieds.

 

"Baby, it's never gonna work out. I love you, goodbye."

 

\---

 

Shuichi heulte: "Hasst du mich jetzt?! Antworte mir, Ryu! Bin ich ein schlechter Mann?" Ryuichi wollte eben etwas sagen, als ein Kichern die beiden aufschrecken ließ. "Nein", sagte jemand von der anderen Seite des Belüftungsschachts, "kein Schlechter ..." Die Augen der Sänger drohten aus ihren Köpfen zu fallen, als Eiri lässig in ihr Sichtfeld schlenderte und sie lachend begutachtete: "Aber ein Erbärmlicher!" Shuichi starrte ihn paranoid an, machte einen zögerlichen Schritt auf ihn zu und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus: "Yuki ... hast du ... hast du gehört ..."

 

Eiri lächelte nur und Shuichi erschauderte. Das war nicht richtig. Warum lächelte er? Sollte er nicht wütend sein? Sollte er nicht völlig ausrasten und versuchen, ihm die Gurgel umzudrehen? Sollte er nicht Ryuichi verprügeln oder ihn zumindest bedrohen? Als er unvermutet in sein Jackett griff, zuckte Shuichi zurück. Der Autor hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue und zog seelenruhig eine Mappe mit Unterlagen hervor: "Du hast deine Arbeit wieder vergessen, du Dummkopf. Pass in Zukunft besser auf deine Sachen auf, in Ordnung?" Er steckte sich eine Zigarette an und paffte eine Weile in stiller Zufriedenheit.

 

Die Sänger beobachteten ihn nervös und verspannten sich unwillkürlich, als sich seine goldenen Pupillen auf sie richteten. Er visierte Ryuichi an und kicherte, als dieser eine defensive Stellung einnahm: "Mach dir nicht in die Hosen, Sakuma, ich reiße dir schon nichts ab. Schließlich warst du es, der mich über diese Sache aufklären wollte. Aber ich will dir einen Tipp geben: Pass auch du gut auf deine Sachen auf, okay?" Für Sekundenbruchteile erschien so viel Schmerz und Trauer in seinen Gesichtszügen, dass sich beiden alle Innereien zusammenzogen: "Manchmal merkst du nicht einmal, wie sie dir entgleiten."

 

Damit drehte sich der Autor um und marschierte ohne zurückzublicken davon. Während er die Treppen hinunterlief, vernahm er die verzweifelten Schreie Shuichis. Es schmerzte, doch er hatte nicht die Absicht, umzukehren und sich die unvermeidlichen Erklärungsversuche anhören. Er hatte selbst einige Erklärungen zu leisten.

 

_'Und ... Ich liebe dich.'_

 

_'Ich will dich. Ein letztes Mal. Alles von dir. Körper ... und Geist.'_

 

_'Bin ich ein schlechter Mann, weil ich gleichzeitig zwei Menschen liebe?'_

 

_'Nein, kein Schlechter ...'_

 

"Aber ein Erbärmlicher", schmunzelte Eiri, "Richtig, Aizawa?" Er konnte sich nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen, wie Taki sich gefühlt haben musste. Gefüttert zu werden, ohne jede Aussicht, jemals satt zu werden ... Er biss fester auf seine Zigarette und kratzte sich zähneknirschend am Hinterkopf. Von allen Nächten, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten, war es wohl diejenige, in der er sich am rücksichtslosesten verhalten hatte. Immerhin vermutete er doch schon lange, dass Taki mehr für ihn empfand, als er zugab ...

 

_'Und das Beste ist, dass er tatsächlich Hals über Kopf in mich verschossen ist, haha!'_

 

Er rannte los.

 

\---

 

"DAS IST TAKI AIZAWA VON ASK!!!"

 

"DA IST KEN! UND MA!"

 

"ASK IST HIER!!! ASK IST HIER!!!"

 

"ASK?! WO?!"

 

"Sei vorsichtig, was du dir wünschst", dachte Taki verlegen grinsend, während er eine Autogrammkarte nach der anderen signierte. Die düsteren Blicke seiner Freunde bohrten sich in seinen Rücken und er fühlte sich höchst ungerecht behandelt. Dass eine winzige Strophe aus einem ausländischen Song einen solchen Effekt haben konnte, hatte er sich schließlich nicht vorstellen können, oder? Er hatte sogar eher nur ein bisschen vor sich hin gesummt, aber einige Leute, offensichtlich Hardcore-Fans, hatten ihn sofort identifiziert und sich auf ihn gestürzt.

 

Jetzt war er schon fast eine halbe Stunde dabei, Hände zu schütteln und sich mit strahlenden Männern und Frauen ablichten zu lassen. Ma und Ken waren ähnlich gut beschäftigt und K wurde langsam ungeduldig. Der Zorn über die Widerspenstigkeit einer Maschine war noch nicht ganz abgeklungen und dass sie nun ihren Flug zu verpassen drohten, weil er seinen Mund nicht hatte halten können, würde ihr Manager sicher nicht ungesühnt lassen. Taki fürchtete den Zeitpunkt, an dem sie wieder allein mit ihm waren.

 

\---

 

Tohma sah überrascht auf, als die Tür zu seinem Büro aufgerissen wurde und ein außer Atem geratener Autor schnaufend vor ihm stand. "Eiri", verkündete er perplex, "Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" Eiri schlug mit der Hand auf die Tischplatte: "Wo ist Aizawa? Ich muss sofort mit ihm reden!" Der Direktor hob eine Braue und sah dann Richtung Fernseher. Eiris Blick folgte ihm. Das Programm zeigte einen lachenden ASK-Leader, der, umgeben von einem Pulk Reporter, rückwärts auf eine Flugplatzkontrolle zu watete.

 

_"Aizawa-san, wie fühlen Sie sich angesichts dieser unglaublichen Chance?!"_

 

_"Ich bin sehr zuversichtlich, dass wir das ausländische Publikum für uns begeistern können!"_

 

_"Warum wurde keine Pressekonferenz einberufen?!"_

 

_"Wozu? Sie haben uns doch noch erwischt!"_

 

_"Möchten Sie ein paar Worte an Ihre Fans richten, bevor Sie gehen?!"_

 

Eiri stutzte und wandte sich Tohma zu: "Was soll das heißen? Wohin geht er?" "Meine Güte", lächelte Tohma heiter, "nach Amerika natürlich! Die Tour ist doch schon lange im Gespräch!" Eiri erbleichte. Dann brüllte er zornentbrannt: "Davon hat er mir nie was erzählt! Er sagte, dass noch nichts entschieden sei!"

 

"Aber Eiri, wie lange sollte er sich denn mit der Entscheidung Zeit lassen?"

 

"Warum hat mir niemand was gesagt?! Warum hast du nichts gesagt?!"

 

Tohma wurde ernst: "Beruhige dich bitte. Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, dich über die Entscheidungen meiner Angestellten auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Wenn dich Aizawa-kun nicht darüber aufgeklärt hat, liegt es nicht bei mir, diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen, zumal du mit NG nichts zu tun hast."

 

"Seit wann bist du so auf Verschwiegenheit bedacht?!"

 

"Schon immer. Doch ich muss zugeben, dass ich in deiner Gegenwart oft sehr freigiebig mit internen Informationen umgegangen bin. Aber ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass du mich einmal mit der Aussage 'Lass mich in Frieden! Dieser Mist interessiert mich nicht die Bohne!' zurückgewiesen hast. Verzeih mir, wenn du deine Meinung ohne mein Wissen geändert haben solltest."

 

"Und so was Wichtiges wie 'Oh, habe ich es schon erwähnt? Dein Geliebter begibt sich auf eine halbjährige Auslandstournee!' ist es nicht wert, erwähnt zu werden?! Zum Beispiel bei einem Familientreffen?!"

 

"Wenn ich dich darauf hinweisen darf, Eiri, wir haben die Hälfte des Abends in Gegenwart einiger gewisser Personen verbracht. Oh, ich fasse es nicht! Das waren ja ASK! Meine Güte, und Aizawa-kun war auch die ganze Zeit anwesend!"

 

Tohma lehnte sich ein Stück vor: "Mit allem gebührenden Respekt, Eiri. Hast du nicht wenigstens einmal daran gedacht, ihn nach dem Anlass der Feierlichkeiten zu fragen?" Der Autor wich zurück. Er hatte ihn doch danach gefragt! Warum hatte Taki ihn belogen?

 

_'Jemand von uns fährt für längere Zeit auf Geschäftsreise und das ist seine Abschiedsparty.'_

 

Eiri grunzte fassungslos. Er hatte besondere Betonung auf das "Jemand" gelegt. Es hätte nur eines einzigen kleinen Wörtchens seinerseits bedurft.

 

Welcher.

 

Taki hatte ihm geantwortet. Und er hätte ihm auch auf die zweite Frage geantwortet. Wenn es ihn nur interessiert hätte. Er blickte zum Bildschirm. Taki winkte lachend in die Kamera, drehte sich um ...

 

Und ging.

 

Tohma hatte keine Möglichkeit, noch etwas zu sagen, bevor Eiri aus dem Büro stürmte. Keine Minute später flog ein schwarzer Mercedes aus der Tiefgarage. Sein Ziel: Der Flughafen. Tohma sah ihm vom Fenster aus nach und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. "Und da dachte ich, Aizawa-kun sei gar nicht mehr dein Geliebter."

 

\---

 

Sie hatten ihren Flug verpasst. Aber wenigstens konnten sie nun in der abgesperrten VIP-Lounge hinter der Sicherheitskontrolle auf den Nächsten warten, ohne von Journalisten oder Fans bedrängt zu werden. Taki saß mit auf der Lehne abgestützten Ellenbogen in einem Sessel und bemühte sich, die deprimierenden Gedanken an einen bestimmten Schriftsteller zu verdrängen, während Ma und Ken Karten spielten. K saß Kaffee schlürfend – frisch gebraut und nicht aus dem Automaten – in einer Ecke und las aufmerksam eine Waffenfachzeitschrift. Die strahlenden Augen, die er bei manchen Artikeln bekam, beunruhigten den Sänger zutiefst.

 

Er prüfte die Uhr an der Wand. Sie warteten bereits eine geschlagene Stunde. Das nächste Flugzeug würde erst in einer weiteren starten. Er seufzte und hievte sich aus dem Sitz. K sah von der "Bazooka des Monats" auf. Er hob beschwichtigend die Hand: "Ich vertrete mir nur ein wenig die Beine. Kein Bedarf an einem Bodyguard, nichts für ungut!" Der Manager zuckte mit den Schultern und vertiefte sich wieder in die Lektüre. Taki verließ die Lounge und spazierte gedankenverloren durch die Wartehalle. Vielleicht hätte er Eiri von seinen Plänen berichten sollen. Es schien ihm nicht richtig, dass ihn der Mann, mit dem er einige lange Monate Bett und Freizeit geteilt hatte, bei einer so wichtigen Reise nicht verabschiedete. Andererseits wäre er wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht gekommen. Zumindest hatte er ihn zur Vorsicht ermahnt, als er ihm von dem Angebot erzählt hatte. Es war kein großer Trost, aber Taki freute sich über jeden Strohhalm, den er erhaschen konnte.

 

Er stöhnte. Wie erbärmlich!

 

Im Terminal knallte etwas. "Hat wohl jemand einen Gepäckwagen umgerannt", dachte Taki schadenfroh. Er beobachtete durch die Fensterscheibe den Landeplatz. Nun war lautes Geschrei im Terminal zu hören und er spitzte neugierig die Ohren. Als ihm jedoch bewusst wurde, dass er nichts verstehen konnte, wandte er sich wieder seiner Beschäftigung zu.

 

\---

 

"Jetzt hören Sie doch zu", brüllte Eiri den Sicherheitsbeamten an, "mein Freund ist da drin, ich will mich doch nur von ihm verabschieden!" Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich kann Sie nicht durchlassen. Sie haben kein Ticket und im Flugsteig nichts zu suchen!"

 

"Ich komme doch gleich wieder, verdammt! Er fliegt nach Amerika, verstehen Sie? Ich werde ihn für ein halbes Jahr nicht sehen!"

 

"Tut mir leid, aber das hätten Sie sich früher überlegen müssen. Wir machen keine Ausnahmen. Das Sicherheitsrisiko ist zu groß. Das müssen Sie verstehen, mein Herr!"

 

Er war kurz davor, ihn seine Faust schmecken zu lassen, als sich ihnen eine junge Frau in blauer Stewardessenuniform näherte. Sie tippte dem tobenden Autor unsicher auf die Schulter und als er fluchend zu ihr herumfuhr, piepste sie ängstlich: "Verzeihen Sie, aber Sie sind Eiri Yuki, nicht wahr? Tohma Seguchi hat uns gebeten, Ihnen dieses Ticket für den Flug '606 Narita International Airport, Tokio' zum 'JFK International Airport, New York' zu reservieren. Es ist bereits bezahlt. Er lässt Ihnen ausrichten, dass es vielleicht nützlich werden könnte. Äh ... Er lässt außerdem bitten, davon abzusehen, das Flugpersonal zu schikanieren ..."

 

Eiris Braue zuckte. Mit spitzen Fingern griff er nach dem Ticket und transportierte es mit einem drohenden Blick zu dem seiner Meinung nach übervorsichtigen Kontrolleur. Dieser Kerl war daran schuld, dass er jetzt bei Tohma etwas gut hatte. Mist!

 

Kaum dass der Mann sein Okay gegeben hatte, rannte er auch schon durch den Metalldetektor – und wurde prompt angehalten. Entnervt schrie er auf, riss sich Jackett, Kette, Uhr und Gürtel vom Leib, schmiss den entsetzten Kontrolleuren Geldbörse und Autoschlüssel entgegen und spurtete, diesmal ohne zorniges Piepen, endlich Richtung Flugsteig.

 

Und da stand er. Mit dem Rücken zu ihm und Händen entspannt in den Hosentaschen blickte er schweigend den startenden Maschinen hinterher. Er trug keine Jacke mehr, wie noch bei der Fernsehübertragung. Sein dünnes, dunkelgrünes Sweatshirt und die enge Jeans betonten seine leicht geschwungene, fast feminine Figur optimal und die Vormittagssonne ließ seine kohlrabenschwarzen Haare wie Onyx erstrahlen.

 

Eiri schluckte trocken. Was für eine Rückseite! Er fasste in seine eigene Hosentasche und fischte seine Zigarettenschachtel heraus. Er klemmte sich eine der Kippen in den Mundwinkel und wollte sie anzünden, merkte dann aber, dass er das Feuerzeug in seinem Jackett zurückgelassen hatte. Ein ungehemmtes Fluchen entfuhr ihm. Dies verhallte nicht unbemerkt und Taki drehte sich abrupt zu ihm um. Ungläubige braune Augen trafen blitzende goldene. Sie musterten sich einige Minuten stumm.

 

Taki stammelte schließlich, als wenn er die Anwesenheit des anderen nicht glauben konnte: "... Yuki?" Der Angesprochen legte den Kopf schief: "Aizawa." Dann machte er einen Schritt auf den Sänger zu. Dieser trat ebenfalls nach vorn. Einige zögernde Schritte auf beiden Seiten folgten, die sich aber schnell beschleunigten, bis die beiden schließlich in vollem Tempo aufeinander zustürmten.

 

Kurz bevor sie sich in der Mitte des Flugsteigs trafen, holten beide zeitgleich mit der Faust aus.

 

\---

 

Die in der VIP-Lounge wartenden ASK-Mitglieder fielen erschrocken aus ihren Sesseln, als von außerhalb ein explosionsartiger Knall erklang. K sprang mit gezogener Magnum in Aktion, riss die Tür auf und wollte gerade abdrücken, als er das Geschehen erfasste und sich ein Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn bildete. Ma und Ken lugten ängstlich an dem erstarrten Manager vorbei und schnappten nach Luft.

 

Mitten in der Halle rammte ihr Bandleader soeben dem Schriftsteller Eiri Yuki das Knie in den Magen, während dieser einen rechten Haken in Takis Gesicht anzusetzen versuchte. Der Sänger hatte auf der linken Seite eine geplatzte Lippe, der Autor auf der rechten. Den Knall hatten zerstörte Sitzreihen verursacht, vermutlich ausgelöst durch einen besonders harten Aufprall eines Körpers auf Plastik. Sie starrten fassungslos auf die Zerstörung und sahen dann wieder zu den Kämpfenden hinüber, die mit fliegenden Fäusten durch den Flugsteig fegten. Nicht nur das, sie stritten sich lauthals.

 

"Was zum Teufel machst du hier?! Hast du zu Hause nichts zu tun?! Zum Beispiel Shindo vögeln?!"

 

"Und du?! Warum hast du mir verschwiegen, dass du das Land verlässt?! Hältst du das vielleicht für eine unwichtige Information, die man so entfernten Bekannten wie Geliebten zum Beispiel ruhig verschweigen darf?!"

 

"Was faselst du da?! Wir haben seit drei Monaten nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen! So etwas kann man wohl kaum eine feste Beziehung nennen!"

 

"Und was war das letzte Woche, häh?! Ein gemütliches Kaffeekränzchen zu zweit?! In der Nacht?! Mit Pfefferminzschokolade, die man sich in den Arsch schiebt?!"

 

Ma und Ken rissen schockiert den Mund auf. K zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Taki griff nach einem Stuhl und zerschmetterte ihn an Eiris abwehrendem Arm: "DRECKSACK!!! Du hast versprochen, sowas nicht an die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen!" Eiri packte ihn an der Gurgel und warf ihn über die Schulter: "Und du?! Wolltest dich einfach aus dem Staub machen! So haben wir nicht gewettet!" Taki fing seinen Sturz ab und stieß sich vom Boden ab, um ihm einen Fuß vors Kinn zu scheuern: "Die Wette ist vorbei! Du hast gewonnen! Was willst du noch von mir?!"

 

Eiri taumelte überrascht zurück, erlangte das Gleichgewicht wieder und jagte ihm einen Ellenbogen ins Genick: "Gewonnen! Pah! Du lügst wie gedruckt und hast meinen Filmriss ausgenutzt, um mich loszuwerden! Und du willst ein Mann sein?!" Taki stürzte, sprang in einen Handstand und traf ihn mit der Ferse hart am Hinterkopf: "Ich wollte dir nur die Gelegenheit geben, endlich mit diesem Blödsinn aufzuhören und dich ganz deinem heißgeliebten Shindo hinzugeben! Willst du mir aus meinen edlen Absichten jetzt etwa einen Strick drehen?!" "Edle Absichten?!", geierte Eiri, während er sich nach vorne fallen ließ und dabei mit der Faust auf Takis Brust zielte, "Das einzig Edle an dir ist, dass du deiner Freundin ab und zu einen Liebesdienst erweist, wenn sie gerade keinen Besseren findet!" Taki schrie aufgebracht: "Verdammter Arsch! Natsuki und ich sind die besten Freunde! Du kannst unser Verhältnis doch gar nicht beurteilen! Wir helfen einander, wenn einer von uns Probleme hat! Ich bin nicht so gefühlskalt wie du!" Damit wich er der Faust aus und landete einen Aufwärtshaken an Eiris Nase. Dieser stöhnte laut auf, fiel in die Hocke und riss Taki mit einem schnellen Kick von den Beinen: "Wie nett! War das auch bei Shuichi der Fall? Hast du ihn damals in dem Lagerhaus aus reiner Freundlichkeit vor diesen Missgeburten bewahrt oder hattest du dabei höhere Ziele im Sinn?!" Taki schlug hart auf dem Boden auf, drehte sich auf die Seite und trat Eiri in den Schritt: "Wenn du's unbedingt wissen willst: Ja, hatte ich!"

 

Die Kontrahenten bemerkten nicht einmal, wie die Tür aufflog und ein Haufen Sicherheitsleute hindurch stürzte. K gab ihnen ein Zeichen der Entwarnung, sodass sie unsicher im Eingang stehenblieben und stumm beobachteten, ehe sie sich wenig überzeugt wieder zurückzogen.

 

Eiri stürzte, packte dabei jedoch Takis Fußgelenk und verdrehte es, bis es knackte: "Oho, doch nicht so ganz selbstlos, mein Herz! Lass mich teilhaben! Was war dein wahres Ziel?" Taki schrie schmerzerfüllt auf, drehte sich mit Eiris Hand, um einem Knochenbruch zu entgehen und trat mit dem freien Bein so fest gegen dessen Kopf, dass er ein Stück weit wegtaumelte und in eine weitere Sitzreihe stolperte: "Ich wollte nicht, dass du nochmal mit einem Vergewaltigungsopfer zurechtkommen musst, kapiert?! Ich wollte nicht, dass du nochmal so eine Scheiße durchmachen musst, weil-"

 

Er brach ab und schlug erschrocken die Hände vors Gesicht, als er merkte, wie seine Augen brannten. Heiße Tränen rannen ihm die Wangen herunter – vor Wut, versuchte er sich zu überzeugen, alles vor Wut – und er krümmte sich zusammen, bis seine Stirn den Boden berührte. Eiri befreite sich mühsam aus den Überresten der Stühle und wankte zu ihm hinüber. Er ging in die Hocke und fuhr mit vorsichtigen Fingern durch die schwarzen Strähnen. Taki zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, was kein Wunder war, beachtete man ihre vor wenigen Augenblicken noch höchst aggressiven Versuche, sich gegenseitig ins Delirium zu prügeln.

 

"Weil was, Aizawa?"

 

"Weil ... ich ..."

 

Eiri setzte sich ächzend hin, als er merkte, dass seine Knie zu sehr zitterten, um sie mehr als nötig zu belasten. Heilige Schande, der Giftzwerg hatte einen Mordsschlag drauf.

 

"Weil was, Taki?"

 

"Weil ich ..."

 

Auf einmal entspannten sich die Muskeln des Sängers und er richtete sich auf. Sein Kopf schob sich ein Stück weiter nach oben, bis er fast die Lippen des Autors berührend konnte. Dann hielt er inne. Trotz blitzte in den braunen Pupillen auf.

 

"... dich liebe."

 

Eiri begutachtete ihn lange und ausgiebig. Und schließlich, nach langen, quälenden Minuten, überbrückte er die restlichen Millimeter, die ihn vom Mund des Sängers trennten und küsste ihn sanft und zärtlich. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, kicherte er ob des fassungslosen Gesichtsausdrucks seines Gegenübers: "Was ist los, Schatz? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"

 

Takis Hand wanderte langsam zu seinen Lippen. Er sah Eiri mit einem leicht trüben Blick an: "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mich tatsächlich küsst." Eiri schnaubte: "Warum nicht? Du bist schließlich meine Muse." Er strich mit der Hand über Takis Rücken und hielt in seinem Haar an, um ihn erneut heranzuziehen: "Die einzige, die mich noch inspirieren kann."


	10. Genießen

_"And here are ASK with 'All Because Of You'!"_

 

_"Things weren't going my way. I was feeling down all the time. You held me through the pain, stood by me in the rain. So today I'm free, feeling fine all the time! Don't have to wait and see were on a one-way-dream! Like the clouds I'm flying and I'm ..."_

 

Keinen Monat, nachdem ASK zu ihrer Amerikatournee aufgebrochen waren, kam die kerngesunde, temperamentvolle Aiko Seguchi zur Welt. Sie war ganz nach ihrer Mutter geraten und hielt ihren bemitleidenswerten Vater bis in die frühen Morgenstunden auf Trab. Sein Lächeln blieb ungebrochen.

 

_"I got a feeling in my heart my life can really start and it's all because of you!"_

 

Shuichi verfiel nach der Trennung von Eiri in tiefe Depressionen. Nur die Liebe seines Freundes Ryuichi konnte ihn aus der Lethargie reißen. Nach mehreren Monaten Einsiedlertum auf der Spitze des Fujis hatte er das "Strahlen" wiedergefunden und zog mit Ryuichi zusammen. Bad Lucks Karriere tat diese kleine Episode keinen Abbruch.

 

_"I'll defend this fairytale! For me it's true till the end! There's something more than real. With you I can't pretend!"_

 

Natsuki hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, sich den minderjährigen Bruder des Geliebten ihres besten Freundes vom Hals zu halten. Keine Drohungen, keine Standpauke und vor allem keine Tracht Prügel konnten Tatsuha davon abhalten, seiner neuen Flamme den Hof zu machen. Es begannen harte Zeiten für sie. Und sie sollten nicht enden, bis aus einem siebzehnjährigen Rotzlöffel ein zweiundzwanzigjähriger Mönch und aus einer dreiundzwanzigjährigen Sekretärin eine achtundzwanzigjährige Uesugi geworden war. Mit dem Vater ihres Mannes verstand sie sich prächtig. Vor allem, wenn es um die Festlegung von Strafen ging. Tatsuha wurde ein glücklicher, hochzufriedener Masochist.

 

_"And now I'm flying high above the sky and it's all because of you! I got a feeling in my heart my life can really start and it's all because of you!"_

 

Nach einigen Lichtjahren Hausarrest konnte Shiro seine Ausbildung an der Polizeiakademie aufnehmen. Sein Vater stand mit dem Rohrstock daneben. Kommissar Masato Aizawa wurde sein Vorgesetzter und war sehr zufrieden mit ihm. Natürlich nicht so zufrieden wie mit seinem eigenen Spross.

 

_"And now I'm flying high above the sky and it's all because of you! I got a feeling in my heart my life did really start!_ _Baby it's all because ... it's all because of you ... all because of you ..."_

 

Mit einem leisen Zappen wurde der Bildschirm schwarz und Taki legte die Fernbedienung auf den flachen Wohnzimmertisch. Er zog eine beleidigte Miene und zischte: "Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du unbedingt mitkommen musstest. Denkst du, ich komme nicht allein mit diesen amerikanischen Verrückten klar? Fang bloß nicht an, mich wie einen Schwächling zu behandeln!" Eiri, in dessen Schoß er hockte, lächelte, während er der entblößten Schulter seines Geliebten den Hauptteil der Aufmerksamkeit schenkte: "Aber Touchy, wenn du alleine geflogen wärst, könnten wir doch überhaupt keine Zeit miteinander verbringen. Möchtest du das?" Damit drehte er Takis Kopf und küsste ihn mit steigendem Verlangen.

 

Der Sänger strampelte sich los und sprang von der Couch: "Das klingt aber sehr zurechtgelegt! So eine Ausrede hätte dir vielleicht der andere Trottel geglaubt, aber ich nicht! Du willst mich doch nur überwachen, du Kontrollfreak!" Er schmiss Eiri eine Wolldecke an den Kopf und wandte sich Richtung Schlafzimmer: "Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Morgen habe ich einen sehr engen Terminplan, glaub also ja nicht, dass heute Nacht irgendwas laufen wird." Der Autor seufzte und lehnte sich enttäuscht zurück, als sein Partner mit den Worten "Und wenn ich Ma und Ken erwische, werden sie mir sehr ausführlich erklären müssen, wer ihm diesen vermaledeiten Spitznamen verraten hat" aus dem Zimmer rauschte.

 

Plötzlich steckte Taki doch nochmal den Kopf herein: "Und bezahl endlich mal deine Schulden, sonst kannst du dir gleich ein neues Betthäschen suchen!"

 

Daraufhin sprang Eiri auf und verfolgte den flüchtenden Sänger, bis er ihn schließlich im Schlafzimmer in die Enge getrieben hatte. Katzenartig schlich er auf ihn zu: "Da fällt mir ein: Weißt du eigentlich, wie scharf du eben auf der Bühne ausgesehen hast? Wie hingebungsvoll du meine Worte in die Welt hinaus geträllert hast? Das hat mich wirklich, wirklich heiß gemacht!" Taki stand leicht gebeugt und bereit zum Sprung in der Ecke und grinste düster: "Pft. Ich hab ja gleich gewusst, dass es ein Fehler war, den Text von dir anzunehmen ..." Schweiß lief ihm in glänzenden Rinnsalen von der Stirn in den Ausschnitt seines immer noch halb aufgeknöpften Hemds und Eiris Blick folgte ihnen gierig.

 

Taki schluckte mühsam. Die Körpersprache seines Freundes verriet ihm zwei Dinge. Nämlich hier und jetzt. Er hatte nicht einmal mehr die Gelegenheit zu schreien, bevor er aufs Bett geworfen und seiner Kleider entledigt wurde.

 

Es wurde eine lange Nacht. Und er genoss jede Sekunde.


End file.
